


那个曾以Loki之名被知晓的王子

by baxitu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 123,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baxitu/pseuds/baxitu
Summary: Fed up with his life in Asgard, Loki decides to strike out on his own, posing as a mortal. He then meets 15-year-old Tony Stark.A Loki-centric fic. Thorki in later chapters.在受够了在Asgard的生活之后，Loki决定抛弃过往，成为一个凡人。于是他遇到了15岁的Tony StarkLoki中心，Thorki会在后面的章节出现





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Prince Formerly Known as Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686302) by [jaded_and_restless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_and_restless/pseuds/jaded_and_restless). 



**第一章 再会，以及感谢所有的蜂蜜酒**

  

这是Thor的加冕礼，Asgard人在庆祝着他们王子的登基。所有人都在这场狂欢里，除了Loki。

年轻的王子在他的房间，把书本都放回到书架。然后他清理了他的桌子，把文件和笔具都收拾好。在一切都有条不紊后他用魔法清洗了床单和被罩。Loki扫视了一下自己的寝殿，看看有没有漏下什么，然后他关上了房门向会堂走去。

他溜到了为他保留的座位，那靠近他父母正坐着的主位。Loki看向Odin和Frigga， Odin在微笑，很明显为他的大儿子感到骄傲，Frigga的表情和他机无二致。Loki跟随着他们的目光看向Thor，那个粗声大笑着和三勇士坐在的另一张桌子上的神。

侍女给Loki端上了一杯蜂蜜酒，他轻轻抿了一口，他可没有打算让自己喝醉。Loki闲散地打量着殿内狂欢酒醉的人们，通常看着Aesir神族出丑是Loki在宴会上的娱乐，但今晚他对此毫不留心。他的注意力都在他的哥哥身上。

所有人都在轮着给Thor祝酒庆贺他的君临，Loki能从Thor发红的脸上看出他已经喝了不少酒，估计接下来的几天他都很难清醒过来。

魔法师在会堂里待上了几个小时，跟Sif和Hogun稍微聊了会天。在无穷无尽的致礼和祝福之后，Loki由心感到无聊。重复不断的“为和平”，“为繁荣”，“为喜悦”的祝酒词，有些人则是直接跳过这些祝酒，语无伦次的相互大吼。

Loki转着眼球，跟这些醉酒的白痴在一起对他来说是折磨，于是他往他父母的桌子走去并向他们告退。然而邪神并没有回到自己的寝殿，而是走向通往花园的门。在他即将走到室外的时候，熟悉的声音在身后响起。

“弟弟，你不留下来继续宴会吗？” Thor问道，慢跑着跟上Loki。

Loki让自己换上一幅愉悦的面容，然后转向Thor，“我就出来走一走。” 他温和地笑道，希望能够安抚他的哥哥。

“那你会回来吗？”Thor追问。

Loki轻轻耸了耸肩，“也许吧。”

Thor皱眉。Loki一般都会给他确切的答复。雷神没来得及思考他弟弟含糊的回答，其他的勇士们就开始发起了牢骚，让Thor快回去继续痛饮。

“去吧。他们在等你。” Loki轻声道。

Thor拍了拍Loki的肩膀，“那我们明天见。”

Loki给了他哥哥一个模糊的微笑，目送着Thor回去继续和他的宾客尽欢。即使隔着一段距离，他仍能看见他的哥哥不断回头看向自己的方向。Loki得以离开全靠他身边的那些醉鬼。

夜晚的凉意驱散了在大殿里头闷热的空气，Loki稍微放松了下他的神经。

他看向天空，今晚的星星特别明亮。

在他去过的所有国度，没有一个地方像Asgard一样展现出宇宙的光彩。眼前的景象让Loki内心一滞，突然之间他像是要被自己即将要做的事情击倒。他即将要离开这个他此生都视为家园的地方。

放弃这个计划太容易了，他只需要走回去，然后留下。

‘我又不会被想念’，Loki在向Idun的果园啊走去时黯然想到，直到他停在自己最喜欢的那棵苹果树下。魔法师用手抚向树皮，感受着手指下熟悉的粗糙。在这些叶子下度过的所有时光，所有记忆，好的，坏的，如洪水般涌入Loki的思绪。

Loki低咒了一声，他多愁善感地都不像自己了。不能再拖延了，Heimdall可能正在看着他。

Loki快速地呢喃出一段咒语，一个黑点慢慢地变大，很快就足够让这个神祗通过。他最后看了一眼正流光溢彩的仙宫。他想到他的父母和哥哥正在里头庆祝，这只能让他胸口的疼痛更剧。

离开Asgard比他想象中的更困难。

Loki勉力移开自己的目光，深吸了一口气，然后步入未知。


	2. 第二章  山羊之王

Loki意识到假如他要永久地留在Midgard，他就得将过去的一切抹去。

那些他在九界旅游时收集到的小玩意们是第一个要解决的，Thor加冕礼前几个月他就不断来回，把这些东西一样一样地卖出去。很明显这些稀有物品能在Midgard卖出好价钱，这样他至少几十年内不用担心起自己的花费，但他知道他迟早还是需要一份工作的。

Loki了解到Midgar人对上学获得学位来挣得体面工作有着足够的迷恋。这对他来说不是问题，事实上他想要开始再一次的学习。Thor以前总是嘲笑他这点，他的哥哥从来没有理解过为什么他沉迷阅读而不是出去开展一场场冒险。但至少Thor把Loki对阅读的喜好视作为他另一个习性，但其他的Aesir神族则把它看作是Loki缺陷列表上的又一个瑕疵。

邪神心不在焉地摸着自己的头发，他昨天刚把它们剪短。脖子直接接触到空气有些奇怪的感觉，但他的确感觉到他的头轻了不少。Asgard的人可能会认不出现在的他。

Loki正在读着一本关于世界神话的书，他一时兴起注册了这门课。在读到古希腊和古罗马众神时一切都好，直到他看到北方神话的章节时心情跌到谷底。

“我有六个孩子？这是怎么发生的？”他大喊道。根据这里面的故事他生下了Sleipnir，Odin的八足马，他还是一匹巨狼，一条巨蟒，一个半死的女孩，两个“正常”男孩的父亲。据说他带领着狼，蛇，那个女孩走进了一场史诗级的战争，所有神几乎都死光了。

Loki皱着脸，他知道在千年前他烧毁了那些修道院的时候他就被视作麻烦制造者。看样子这些看起来无害的僧侣心怀怨恨。

魔法师拿起了他的物理书，希望能从他刚刚看到的东西里解脱出来。不过没翻几页他就听到了门被撞开的声音惊诧到。

一个不超过十五岁的男孩闯进来，抱着他的大箱子，在看到Loki的时候停了下来。

“你一定是我的室友了。”男孩把箱子重重地放在地上，走近Loki，打量着他。

Loki站起来，他们就这样对视了一阵。

男孩率先打破了沉默，“天啊你好高。”声音里还带着一丝恼火。男孩还没到他抽条般生长的时候，这个事实让他烦躁。他是Loki来到这里后见到的最年轻的人，如同婴孩。他让他想起了Thor小时候，总是虚张声势的显摆，拼命想要让大人们重视自己。Loki努力想把他甩在脑后。

“你知道我是谁吗？”男孩问道，脸色严肃。

“不。我应该知道吗？” Loki随意地回道。

男孩看起来很惊讶，这跟他想的有出入。他看着Loki的脸，想知道他是否藏着讽刺和虚伪。并没有，于是他微笑着对对方伸出手。

“我叫Tony Stark。”

“我是Tom Smith。”Loki说道，他的化名轻易地就从舌头推出。他似乎是通过了男孩的测试，他握上Tony的手，“很高兴见到你。”

“我也一样。抱歉，我要去监工那些搬我东西的人。”

这些“东西”看起来不少。他搬来了一个足够占据整片墙的电视，一个迷你冰箱，一个微波炉，一个立体音响，一个懒人沙发，一个咖啡机，一个吐司机，一大袋咖啡胶囊，三个行李箱，再加上那个他早先搬进来的大箱子。Loki还发笑地发现了他整箱的美国队长漫画。

“你是外国交换学生还是什么？”Tony插上他所有电器后问道，“我猜你是英国人，看你这口时髦的口音。太棒了，”他继续道。Loki嘴角抽了抽，的确是外国交换学生了。

“总之，”Tony坐在自己的床上，正对着Loki，“既然我们要做室友了，我要立下些规矩。”他托了会腮，说道，“规矩一，不能碰我的发明。规矩二，不准碰我的漫画。除此之外，自便。我还要提醒你关于咖啡机，如果你在一小时内连续让它工作六次它会过热。我还在想着解决办法。”Tony站起来去摆弄了一下这个机器，他开始冒泡和发出嘶嘶声。

“你要吗？”

“那很好。”Loki之前听说过咖啡，他记得Thor赞美过这种Migard饮料。Tony递给他一杯，Loki尝试抿了一口，对这个味道有点畏缩。

Tony窃笑，“对你来说味道太重了？我通常不放糖，抱歉了。”

神开始好奇为什么大家会愿意和这种糟透了的饮料，’而且我自己就够苦了，’Loki冷嘲着想到，一边把杯子推远了一些。“我想我喝茶就好，谢谢。”

Tony喝完了自己那杯，咧嘴笑道，“期末的时候你就不这样说了。相信我，你很快就会需要这东西。”

Loki发出了态度不明的声响。“还有什么规矩我要知道吗？”

“没有了。噢等等，我没有正常的作息时间以及我会玩很吵的音乐，我建议你买个耳塞。除此之外，我想我还是很好相处的。”Tony说道，对着Loki笑出了八颗牙。

魔法师也回了一个微笑，“好，我知道了。”

“所以，关于你呢？有没有什么疯狂的事我要知道的。我在地狱里可是听过不少关于室友的恐怖故事。”

Loki摇头，“没有，我就是一个普通人。”

Tony松了一口气，“哈利路亚。我还担心我会遇到一个奇葩室友。”

Loki勉强笑了笑，好在Tony没有注意到。

 

Loki的闹钟在八点响起，两个人都被吵醒了。Tony给了神一个嫌弃的眼神后倒头继续睡。

“抱歉。”Loki咕哝着去浴室洗澡。十五分钟后他发现Tony还在床上。

“你不是9点有课？”Loki戳了戳床上Tony形状的鼓包，被他蠕动着躲开了。

“再过五分钟。”

“Tony，这是第一堂课，你不会想这样开始你的学期吧？”

Loki用一种每次在Thor不想起床的时候都会用到的’我目前还是耐心的’的声音问道。这很有用，尤其配上一池子冰水的时候。

Tony无神地看向他，“神啊，你听起来真像我妈，”他抱怨道，“好了，我现在就起。”

Loki看着Tony摇摇晃晃地离开他的床，却不是向浴室走去，而是摊在他的懒人沙发上，伸手够到他的果味夹心饼（注1）。魔法师不敢相信地看着他。

“干嘛？”Tony一边打开电视一边问道，他误解了Loki的表情，于是给他也扔了一块锡纸包裹着的糕点，“这是果味夹心饼，又叫做早餐中的冠军。尝尝吧。”

Loki叹了口气，他有预感这会成为每天早上的固定流程。

“嘿真酷，洛可的摩登生活（注解2）开始了！我爱这个节目，”Tony咬着他的果味夹心饼评价道。他看到Loki还没打开包装，“你不喜欢果味夹心饼吗？这是蓝莓味的。”

除了咖啡，Loki记得Thor滔滔不绝谈到的一种Midgard食物就叫果味夹心饼。他不安地看着手里的糕点，在Tony期待的目光中让了步。

“怎样？你喜欢吗？”Tony问道。

Loki咀嚼着，“还可以吧我猜，但是太甜了。”

“只是还可以？伙计你太难侍候了。”Tony评论道，“所以你不喜欢咖啡和夹心饼，你确定你是来自地球吗？”

Loki差点呛到。

“这个节目是讲什么的？”Loki突然问道，想要转移话题。这个动画里有一群拟人的动物，包括一只袋鼠，一头牛和一家子狼。

“这是关于一只来自澳洲的小袋鼠离开了家来到美国，想要独自一人开始新生活。”

“你开玩笑的吧。”Loki紧巴巴地道。

Tony看向他的室友，“你还好吧？你的脸色有点苍白。”

“我很好。”邪神突然之间觉得手里的夹心饼好吃了起来。

“这是我最喜欢的一集之一。Heffer，那头牛，发现自己是被狼家族收养的，所以他逃离了。太搞笑了。”

看着那头牛在他的狼父母笨拙地组织言辞的时候泪流满面，Loki问道，“这哪里可笑了？”他的声音嘶哑得不像他自己。

“Um,因为这太明显了？他们甚至不是同一个种族。”Tony看着Loki，对他突然转变的情绪感到不解。

魔法师开始收拾他的书本，“我要走了，我的教室在校园的另一头。”他在Tony回复之前就离开了房间。

 

Loki准时到达了他的世界神话课，即使前面还是有很多空位置，他还是选择后排靠近出口的位置。

教授是一个矮小微胖的六十多岁的老头，他很快走进来，开始了他的介绍。

“这听起来有点非传统，世界神话这门课我们一般从古希腊和古罗马神明开始讲，但今天我们从北方众神开始，融合去讲。”

‘今天真是越来越棒了，’Loki心塞，看着教授打开了他的ppt演示。很自然Odin是第一个，关于他的描述或多或少还算写实。那些写众神之父故事的人大概害怕激起Odin的怒火。

Loki振作起精神，当教授开始谈论Thor的时候。

“Thor是阿萨神族里最强大的神，他是Asgard抵抗霜巨人坚定的保护者。他异常的强壮，却又有些天真和愚笨。”

Loki没忍住笑出了声，这个描述太贴切了。他把声音里的喜悦掩饰成了咳嗽，教授放下他的讲义看向了教室，寻找制造噪音的源头。Loki立刻停了下来。于是教授满意地继续着他的课程。

一张Thor的图像出现了，雷神坐在一辆由两头山羊驾着的战车上。标题是：Thor，山羊之王。

不到三秒Loki就忍不住爆发出大笑声，他的狂笑回荡在教室里。教授给了他一个不悦而无奈的眼神。每一个学期，他都会遇到一个问题学生。但眼前这个看起来比其他的更麻烦。

“我很高兴你对我的课感到高兴，Mr…？”

“Smith，”Loki答道，仍在笑。

“你想要跟我们分享一下你的想法吗？”

“不，我不认为你会喜欢它。”

“我坚持，Smith先生。”

Loki嗤之以鼻。’我不敢相信我要讨论这些山羊。’ “好吧，假如您坚持。”

“Thor不会坐在战车上，而且前面肯定不会是两头山羊在牵着。Asgard人才不会这样做，山羊是那里脾气最坏的动物。假如你靠得太近，它们会毫不犹疑刺穿你的生殖器。”Loki一本正经地道。整个班级让教师惊愕的哄堂大笑。Loki无视他们继续道，“Volstagg曾尝试靠近其中一只。我们只能说神足够幸运可以让身体的一部分再生。”

“那请说说，Thor是怎么出行的。”教授问道，想要挑Loki的刺。

“当然是用Mjolnir，”Loki的语气仿佛暗示着教授是个完全的傻子。“他通过雷神之锤飞行，假如他想炫耀，那他会带来电闪雷鸣。”他埋怨道。

教授勉强地笑了笑，“呃，谢谢你精彩的野史，Smith先生。”他摆弄着自己的讲义，被Smith的阐述打乱了思路。但还好，他恢复得很快。

“Thor被描述成有锋利的眼睛，红色的头发和髯须…”他继续道，可是又一次被Loki打断。

“不，他才不是。”魔法师直截了当地道，“他是金发的。你认为为什么维京人为他们的金发自豪？他们甚至有特殊的肥皂让自己的发色更浅。”

Loki的表情变得柔和。当他再一次出声，他的音调都近乎虔诚。“他的眼睛可与Vanaheim的大海相比，那里面没有一丝恶意和欺诈。他的头发像纺织过的金子，而他的微笑，比世界之树Yggdrasil之上的一切星辰都要明亮…”Loki的在发现教室都变得安静而所有人都在看着他的时候声音减弱，看来他说得比自己打算的要更动情。

“啊，不要放在心上。请继续。”Loki含糊道。替Thor在这些凡人面前作诗实在是太令人尴尬。’而我应该是要对这个白痴感到生气的，’邪神恼怒地想。

教授跳过了这个包含Thor的章节，希望能阻止Smith的又一次爆发。这个年轻人显然对雷神抱有不健康的痴迷。

“我们接下来讲Loki，诡计之神。”教授讲到，警惕地打量了一眼这个搞破坏的学生。

关于他自己这个部分，魔法师则显得兴致缺缺。图像里显示他有着大胡子而且带着他带角的头盔。

‘至少他们没有弄错我的头盔，然后他们给我弄了胡子，这代表了些什么。’他的面部毛发不如Thor和Odin那么明显。

发现Loki并没有打算捣乱，教授显而易见的变得轻松。

“Loki长相俊美却诡计多端。他有两位妻子。第一位是霜巨人Angrboda。他们的结合诞生了三个怪异的婴孩。他是诡计之神和魔法师，在成长中变得越来越恶毒，直到Aesir神族把他关进牢笼并迎来诸神黄昏。”

教授看了一眼教室背后的钟，他甚至要为时间到而高兴的大叫。

“所以我的学生们，今天课程的结语就是切不能以貌取人，Loki就是前车之鉴。下课。”

 

“你今天跑得就像蝙蝠飞离地狱那么快，究竟怎么了？”Tony说道，递给Loki一包爆米花。

Tony和Loki在上他们的电影鉴赏课，完全忽视了教室里张贴满的“禁止吃喝”标识。他们坐在最后一排，看着勇敢的心。

“如果我不快点走就会迟到，不好意思。”Loki带着歉意地对Tony笑了笑。

Tony理解地点了点头。“没事。对了，你的第一节课怎么样？”

“挺…有趣的。你呢？”

“我迟到了，但是我完全无所谓。我已经知道教学大纲上的大部分内容了。”Tony实事求是地道。

他们在苏格兰人光着屁股对着英国人时停止了交谈，英国人则是报复地向他们射箭，其中一个苏格兰人被射中了屁股。Tony低头大笑，引起了教授的注意。

“我不知道是苏格兰人发明了光屁股羞辱对方。”Tony暗笑。

“我不认为这部电影符合史实，Tony。”

“是的，但这让他们看起来很坏蛋（注3）。”Tony转动着眼珠，一脸期待地看着Loki。

“什么？”

“坏-蛋？你懂我意思吗？”

Loki茫然地看着他，并没有跟上。Tony发出了懊恼的声音。

“作为我的室友，对我说的笑话笑出声是必须的，无论它们有多冷。你之后会经常听到的。”Tony命令道。

Loki哼了声，“那我真是太幸运了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. 夹心饼，pop-tarts，一种有果馅预烤制点心。破产姐妹里Max的至爱。
> 
> 2\. 洛可的摩登生活，美国动画片，Rocko’s Modern Life
> 
> 3\. 脱裤子用屁股向着别人是西方的一种羞辱或取笑方式。坏蛋一处属于英语笑话，ass是屁股，badass是坏蛋，这里面Tony一语双关。


	3. 第三章  恶魔的同情心

“你穿得像个会计师。”Tony看到Loki扣上他的牛津衬衫时说道。

Loki抬了抬眉。邪神已经和Tony住了超过两个月了，他还是不能习惯他室友的许多怪癖。

比如说，他怪异的作息和大晚上吵闹而可怕的音乐。还有每天早上的启动Tony流程。Loki要哄骗，威胁，贿赂，有时还要用上书里的诡计来让倔强的少年起床。他穿着睡衣到课室并总是迟到。

有时候他会宣称今天是“Tony日”然后直接翘课，修理他的小玩意或者看动画片。

Tony还沉迷于外卖，他们的宿舍遍布着披萨盒和汉堡纸。假如Loki之前不是有过Thor这样的室友（雷神出名于很多事情，但保持整洁绝不是其中一样。），魔法师可能在第一周就忍不住掐死Tony了。

这个满嘴脏话并花言巧语的十五岁少年总是忘记关他的焊枪，这直接导致他的床单，书本和作业着火。

他的咖啡机由于过度使用频繁爆炸（Tony消耗咖啡的量足以让半打人几天保持清醒）。而且他很能说。魔法师怀疑Tony爱上了自己说话的声音。

以至于Loki对耳塞的需求量疯狂上涨。

“这话出自于穿着睡衣和兔子拖鞋去上课的人。”Loki打趣道。

Tony像是被冒犯了，“这不是兔子，”他说，晃动着被兔子包裹着的脚，“这是杀手兔子，你看到这些又大又尖的牙齿了吗？”它威胁性地抬起下巴，至少是一只填充兔子可以有的威胁。“它有一公里宽的可怕条纹。”Tony庄严地道。

两个人同时爆发出大笑，持续了好几分钟。

“衣着得体究竟有什么问题？”Loki终于问道，因为笑得太过擦拭着自己的眼睛。

“没有问题。但是你去7-11都穿着休闲裤和皮便鞋。谁他妈会这样做？”Tony从床底下拖出一个购物袋给Loki。

神看了眼袋子，里面装着一条灰色的宽松运动裤。他疑惑地看向Tony。

“我在传递宽松长裤的爱！”Tony宣称。

Loki嫌弃地看着衣服。“你的目标是让大家看起来像邋遢汉？你要分清轻重缓急，Tony。”

“Tom我在尝试帮你好吗？闭嘴去穿裤子。”Tony要求道。

Loki一边看着Tony一边走到浴室里头去更换，出来的时候显得有些不自然。邪神对这种便装并不习惯，但感觉还不错，更自由。

“怎样？”

“它…很舒适。”Loki勉强的承认。

Tony吃屎般的笑声是无价的，“告诉你了吧，接下来就该是连帽衫了。”

“我是不会穿着它们去上课的，”Loki坚定道，“只在周末。”他补充到。

“好吧，至少是个开始。”Tony回道，带着让人无法忍受的自鸣得意。

“我猜你小时候常常玩换装游戏？”Loki在浴室里问道，他在换回自己的休闲裤。

“很好笑哦。”

Loki轻笑，“谢谢你的裤子，”他出来时真诚地道。

Tony挥了挥手，“回见，伙计。”

 

邪神在走向他的世界神话课，步伐缓慢，他思索了第n次为什么不干脆放弃这门课，因为这越来越像是一场漫长且痛苦的争吵。在好几个世纪里，Loki经常将他羞辱的人压缩进悲惨的混乱里。’我猜是风水轮流转，’他冷酷地想着。他坐在他平常的座位上，麻木地听着自己的名字在接下来的一个小时里又一次被摁进泥泞里。

“早安各位，今天我们要开始讨论诸神黄昏。”教授从讲台望向魔法师，打量着他的反应。看着Smith面无表情，他不知道自己是该感到高兴还是该狂奔离去。他紧张地咽了咽口水，开始他的课程。

“Loki一开始只是个乖戾的擅长恶作剧的神，但他变得黑暗而扭曲，他的恶意威胁到了宇宙的稳定并最终参与了猪神的黄昏。他是恶魔的催化剂并养育了三个可怕的怪物。他的孩子是，巨狼Fenrir，巨蟒Jormungand以及死神Hel。众神把Loki关进监牢，那里有一条蛇终日不断地将毒液滴在他的脸上，痛苦无处可避。他最终会越狱，引发一系列导致世界终结的事件。”

教授又一次看向Smith，这名学生令人不安地保持安静。一切看起来还好。

“在三年后的一场严冬里，一场Aesir神族和Jotuns霜巨人的终极之战爆发了。Fenrir会杀掉Odin而Thor终结了Jormungand。九界会变成燃烧的熔炉，众神，霜巨人，活人死人，怪兽侏儒精灵和动物都被燃成灰烬，地球也会沉入沸腾的大海里。”

一幅关于这场战争的图像展示着Thor在一场冲突中间，他的披风在身后飘扬。画家还将几个裸女加入来增添喜剧效果。

’不敢相信又是那些该死的山羊。’Loki在他看到雷神的坐骑时轻蔑地哼了声。’那Midgard人在世界末日时又会怎样？’他怀疑地想着，于是他举了手。教授选择忽略他，但Loki还是出声了。

“我不明白凡人为什么对世界末日如此沉迷。你们的生命短到无法预见它。”邪神评论道，“此外，你们并不需要这些神话里的生物或者是天上掉下来的火球来灭绝这个星球上的生灵，毕竟你们自己已经在这样做了。”他指出。

“还有，”他继续道，“并没有诸神黄昏这样的事。这很明显是一群傻兮兮的僧侣编造的故事因为他们对Loki怀恨在心。”

一个在他前面两排的学生转过头给了Loki一个高人一等的表情，“噢，所以我们北欧居民跟Loki有直接联系呢。你们是好朋友还是什么？”

“也许吧。”魔法师回道。Loki向他同学展示的微笑只能描述为阴郁的，他在那个学生吓到似的颤栗并躲开他的目光时暗暗发笑。

教授想要继续他的课程，但Loki的目光让他沉默下来。

“Loki被描述成一个恶棍实在是太不公平了。他是性格乖张，但绝不邪恶。他玩弄诡计都是有原因的，他只是想让那些自命不凡的人得到教训。”Loki被激发起来，他的音调严酷和激烈。整个教室都在倾听神言语中炽热的独白。

“谎言之神？”Loki嘲弄道，“他比大部分的Aesir神族更诚实。Loki知道自己的缺陷，不像其他的神，他也从不假装是完美的。在被人都是虚伪的时候他不怕直面他的弱点。”Loki顿了顿，声音变得温和，“他热爱并保护Asgard，他为了她的利益数次冒险，太多次救她于毁灭。但是Aesir神族仍旧不看重Loki，他永远都无法符合他们的标准。”魔法师看向自己的大腿，他再次停了下来，挣扎着他的用词，“于是有一天他再也无法忍受，所以他离开了。”

“神会疲惫和醒悟，和所有其他人一样。”Loki轻声道，呼吸摇晃。他无法再在这个地方再待一秒钟，于是他收拾好他的东西走出教室。

 

魔法师来到他的电影鉴赏课的是时候发现Tony萎靡在桌子上打着盹。“嘿Tony，电影开始了。”他拍打着少年让他醒过来。

Tony抹去他脸上的口水，“知道今天我们要看啥糟糕的电影吗？”他含糊道，屏幕里出现了起伏的海浪。“也许是关于冲浪。”Tony大声笑道，突然有了兴趣。但在看到开头卡司的时候他发出了暴怒的声音。

“终极豪情？（注1）你在逗我吧？我一大早起床可不是为了看Keanu Reeves的！”Tony喊道。他开始把爆米花扔向屏幕来抗议。“该死，我宁愿看Michael Bay的电影！”

 

“Stark先生！这不是Rocky恐怖秀（注2）。以及课室里不能吃东西。”教授生气道。她大力地踩着地面走过来没收了Tony的爆米花袋。Tony迅速地从他的背包里拿出另一袋爆米花并有多大声吃多大声。他张着嘴嚼，咂着嘴，像响葫芦一样摇着他的袋子。教授看起来要气的要爆炸了。

“把老师气炸是你的生命目标吗？”Loki问道，抓了他一把。

Tony窃笑，“让他们生气吧，他们据此拿工资的。”他欢快地回应道。

他们惊恐地看着Kenau Reeves也就是剧中的Johnny Utah念出那句不朽的台词：

“我是…F…B…I…探员！！！”

“天啊，他竟然拼对了FBI！这真是奥斯卡般的表演。”Tony语气激昂，全班都笑疯了。

“Stark先生！”

“我控制不住！我被他一流的演技感染了。”

在这之后没有人再把这部电影当回事。每当Keanu说他的台词的时候大家都会爆发出笑声，Tony则是继续当着他的评论员。当Bodhi, Patrick Swayze演的角色死亡而Keanu把他的警徽投入水中，为他的生活灰心丧气的时候班上没有人能产生共鸣。

“别忘了，你们周一要交论文。Bodhi是一个悲情人物还是一个堕落的操纵者？双面论证。”教授在她的学生都迫不及待的时候宣布了下课。

 

Loki回到了宿舍，他今天已经结束了，而Tony要去他的机械工程学。他打开笔记本并开始写终极豪情的作业，少年不在显然美人能干扰他。

魔法师很快就完成他的论文，用上了一切教授会喜欢的废话。然后他决定开始写下个月到期的世界神话学的结课论文。’把这个糟糕的东西一并弄完吧，’他无奈地想。任务是要写20页关于其中一个教学大纲里提到的众神的分析。

他第一反应是写古希腊众神中的一个。Loki任务Zeus（注3）和他的亲属无法更糟糕了。Loki不明白为什么所有恶语都只针对他。这些古希腊神祗侵略，强奸，诅咒，绑架以及总是只是为了自己病态的娱乐而让凡人痛苦。他只是烧了几座修道院就被描画成一个嗜好马的变态精神病。

Loki痛苦地希望自己有能力让这些僧侣重生，这样他能将他们投入火里烧死。

’这都是因为他们嘲笑我的头盔。’假如Loki知道他的头饰会导致这些疯言恶语，早几百年前他可能就笑得不亦乐乎。他在桌上敲着手指，思考着。’或者众神之父？’他戏笑，’Odin是个腹黑又满口谎言的傻瓜，’他开始打字，’他是个糟透了的父亲，他养育儿子的方式一点都不值得称道。作为一个全知全能的神，他在处理家庭事务上令人发狂的不称职。’

Loki扮着鬼脸地删掉了整段文字。如果他不停下的话，他可能要写下一整篇关于众神之父了不起的养育技能。魔法师想到了雷神，他带着怒容狂暴地敲着键盘。

‘Thor是一个不知感恩玩弄女性的卑鄙者。这个白痴从不关心除了自己的其他人。他满脑子都是去睡乡下鄙妇和获得荣光，为此不惜发动战争，而Aesir还继续盲目地崇拜这个傻子。他们真特么相互匹配。他可以为了我关心的事把自己抛落悬崖，我受够了在他每次惹麻烦的时候去救他。能摆脱他真让人如释重负。’

魔法师再一次删掉了一切并一把关上了电脑。他没注意了，他对其他的神一点都没兴趣到能写20页。

除非...

‘为什么不呢？谁能比我自己更能写一篇关于我的论文？’Loki想到。他这样做并不是为了膨胀的自尊，他只是想要让一切回归正轨。他的手指在键盘上健步如飞。

‘在诡计之神之外，Loki还是变幻之神。他是Aesir神族的对立面，因为他总是挑战现状。毫无疑问Loki会被视作怪胎。他不能容忍永恒国度里的千篇一律和停滞不前。Aesir神族认为作为神，他们已经无可挑剔的完美，没有任何东西需要提高。这才不是真的。事实上，他们也有人类的弱点，哪怕没有那么多。Loki不该为提醒他们这一点而感到愧疚，但众神却因此轻视他。’

魔法师写到。很快Loki就超出了页数，他不得不删减去一些对Aesir神族精彩的谩骂。

邪神靠回到他的椅子上，对自己的作品十分满意。他在把文档电邮过去的时候抹了把脸。’好吧，也算是发泄了。’他想道。

他的教授会是唯一一个看到这篇文章的人而且九成会无视这个疯子的胡言乱语。但对Loki来说，都足够了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. 电影Point Break，妇联里钢铁侠嘲笑Thor长得像里面的Bodhi，以及雷3Thor在Hulk飞船上启动的那个暗号。
> 
> 2\. Rocky Horror Picture Show，1975年英国和美国合拍的歌舞惊悚喜剧片
> 
> 3\. Zeus，宙斯


	4. 第四章     Have Tony, Will Snark

恶作剧之神在他的宿舍之外，一手钥匙一手外卖包。除了他和Tony之外，整个建筑都被遗弃了。 Loki回忆起这与Midgard人每年聚集一次吃家禽有关。

他发现Tony仍然躺在床上，钻进了被子里。魔法师想知道Tony是否生病了。睡整个早上是一回事，但是已经是下午四点了，Tony整天都没有离开过他的床。看到这个一直吵吵闹闹的少年如此受到压抑，实在令人不安。

“嘿，我给你买了一些食物，”Loki捶着Tony的肩膀说道。

没有反应。

Loki又试了一遍。 “你不饿吗？你一整天都没有吃东西。“

“我很好。真的，“Tony咕哝道，贴近墙壁把脸埋在枕头上。那更让Loki担心了。

对了，如果有一件事可以让Tony从床上起床，那就是芝士汉堡。Loki解开它，把它放在Tony的头顶上，希望这种气味能够唤起他。

有效。 Tony转过身望了望芝士汉堡。他抓住了它，但Loki更快。

“如果你想吃的话，必须坐起来。不然你可能会窒息，“Loki说，把食物放在他够不着的地方。

Tony低声嘟囔着，但还是坐了起来。他看起来心力交困，眼睛充血，脸色浮肿。Loki递给他汉堡，薯条和苏打水，一言不发。他等着Tony吃完了。这用不了多久，Tony几乎是把食物吸进去的。

“怎么了，Tony？”Loki探索着，他的语气温柔。

“没什么。我没事。“Tony茫然地回答，盯着手中空着的汉堡包装纸。

Loki坐在懒人沙发里，这让他感到舒服。和Tony以外的所有青少年一样，从他们那里得出答案是漫长而艰辛的过程。神尝试了一个不太直接的问题。 “我以为你会回家，毕竟这是一个漫长的周末。这不是通常的感恩节习俗？“

Tony在Loki的目光下坐立不安。他从不喜欢谈论个人事务，但由于某种原因，他觉得自己可以对坐在他前面的年轻人说些什么。 “我的父母几个月前在车祸中死亡。这是我第一次没有他们过感恩节。”他承认。意识到自己刚才所说的话后，他突然皱起了眉头。不知为什么，大声地说出他失去了他的家人让这件事变得更真实。他转过头，用衬衫的下摆揉了揉眼睛。

“如果没有想念的人，回家是没有意义的，”Tony最后道。

Loki不知道还有什么话要说。他试着把手放在Tony的手臂上，希望能给他一些安慰。

“我很抱歉。”

“没关系。”Tony给了Loki一个含泪的微笑。 “我很高兴你在这里，我不喜欢独处。”他承认。神不禁赞叹起这个孩子勇敢的直白。两人安静了一会儿，各自陷在沉思里。

“你呢？你的悲伤故事是什么？“

“什么意思？”Loki问，不悲不喜。

Tony只是给了他一个’说吧’的表情。 “你永远不会接到你家人的任何电话。他们也发生了什么事吗？

“不，”Loki慌忙回答，“不是那样。”他不想谈论这件事，但Tony也不公平。 “我现在不和我的父母谈话，”他解释道。

“为什么？发生了什么？”

Loki耸了耸肩，试图表现得随意。 “他们向我隐瞒了真相，我发现我是被领养的。“他的态度很冷静，但是一直在用手指拨弄着戒指。 “我一直都知道有一点点…但仍然，我应该要被告知。“他苦笑了一下。 “所以我在这里了。”

Tony点头了解。 “至少你还有你的父母。无论有没有血缘，他们还是你的家人，“他指出。 “你不能永远对他们生气。”

“我猜是吧，”神不置可否的回答。Loki没有期待过Tony这样的人会提建议。魔法师更仔细地打量了下他的室友。他意识到，在他所有的诅咒和讽刺之下，Tony是一个比同龄人更聪明的男孩。

那一刻在Tony的肚子发出一声巨响时被打破了。

“我还饿，”Tony呻吟。

Loki发出一声轻笑，很高兴熟悉的Tony回来了。 “有一家餐馆在附近供应火鸡。你想去吗？我请客。”

“真棒。我去换衣服。“Tony说，他的情绪改善了不少。 “晚餐后我们还可以去看电影吗？可以吗？”

“当然。只要你想。“

 

“你需要帮助吗？”Tony在Loki用脚踩着门，手臂挂满了塑料袋时问道。没有等到回复，Tony看了一眼里面的东西。

“哇，这是什么东西？”Tony拿出了一把锅铲，像以前从未见过的那样看着它。 “这是什么东西？”他开始检查一个带有插头的矩形锅。

“这是一个电炖锅，”Loki分心答道。魔法师正试图弄清楚把他所有的书和文件放在哪里，来为他的新东西腾出空间。 Tony的小工具把房间里的所有空间都拿走了，这不是一件容易的事。

“我要教自己如何做饭，”神在整理好后宣布。

Tony歪着头，看起来很好笑。 “这是因为前几周你吃的那个墨西哥卷饼吗？”

Loki打了个寒颤，仅仅想到墨西哥卷饼就让他胃痛。 “我胃痛，Tony。一个人不能单靠微波炉晚餐生存，你知道的。“

“但吃垃圾食品是整个大学的必经部分，”Tony说。 “嘿！离我的夹心饼远一点。“当他从垃圾桶里捞出它们时他对Loki怒目而视。

“这里，”Loki把一袋蓝莓递给Tony。 “偶尔吃真正的水果不会死。”

“你在说什么？夹心饼是用真正的水果烤出来的。它盒子上这样写的。“Tony在Loki的脸前摇了摇头，强调一下。

Loki翻了个白眼。 “看这些小字，它只含有百分之十的水果。信用卡利率都有更高的百分比。“

“我知道接下来你会强迫我吃沙拉，”Tony抱怨道。

“这不是一个坏主意。你十五岁你的身体需要营养。”

Tony反抗道 “你每天至少吃掉三个雪糕，还管我吃什么？它们都被你吃去哪里了，你现在应该得有四百磅重。“

Loki没在听。他正忙着翻阅食谱。 “我会从炒鸡蛋开始。这对新手来说听起来很容易，“他说道。

Tony失败了。 “好吧。如果我要吃兔子食物，你也得吃。“

“很公平，”Loki笑道，弯起嘴角。 “顺便问一下，你知道如何做饭吗？”

“不，而且我不打算学习，”Tony暴躁道。

“为什么不？这是一个有用的技能。“

“亿万富翁不做饭。要求我做饭就像打破了宇宙的规律。明确地说，强迫一个十五岁的孩子操作一个危险的设备是非常不负责任的。Tom，我为你感到羞愧，“Tony严肃地警告道。

Loki怀疑地盯着那个青少年。 “Tony，你在易燃材料周围焊接金属片。用电煎锅会比这更危险？

Tony像一只伤心的林地生物睁大眼睛无辜地凝视着他的室友。 “但我不想做饭，”他抱怨道。 “我会发明任何你想要的，只是不让我做饭。你不会让我饿死吧？你不会那么残忍的，“他小声说。

Loki长叹了一口气，看来说服Fandral不睡女孩比说服Tony做饭更容易。至少他让自称为亿万富翁的男孩的健康饮食。 “哦，好吧，那你来当我的试验者。也许我应该让你签署一个豁免协议什么的。“神沉吟道。

“史上，最好的，室友“。

“滚蛋。”

 

 

五年后…

 

“噢，我们迟到了，”Tony说，敲了敲门。

两人站在一个宿舍的房间外，等待主人让他们进来。里面传出的声音说明学期晚会已经如火如荼。

Loki哼了一声。 “从什么时候开始你关心准时了？”

“任何与学校无关的东西，”Tony俏皮道。他开始敲门想要进去。

“来了来了！”里面喊道。门开了，出来了一个肤色黝黑的板寸头。 “嘿，这是Bert和Ernie（注1）！我是说，Tom和Tony！很高兴你们来了，“他说着，把他们引进来。

“真可爱，Duke，”Loki反驳道，把薯条和酱汁递给他。

“所所所所以，酒在哪里？”Tony插话。

“跟我来。”于是他们去了洗手间。几个人聚集在浴缸周围，把紫罗兰色的液体舀进纸杯。

“先生们，我向你们介绍紫色的耶稣，”杜克说道，挥舞着杯子仿佛这是上等的红酒而不是劣质伏特加掺上葡萄汁。在递给Loki之前，他停了下来。 “等一下，你是合法的吧（注2）？我已经为了Tony打破规则了，“他指了指亿万富翁。而在Duke没有看到的时候，Tony在不到一分钟的时间里就干了两杯。

Loki想说，他比那个喝酒的人更年长，但是他点了点头。 “我二十三岁。你想看看我的身份证件吗？“他说，试图保持一个严肃的脸。

“只是确认一下。MIT（注3）充满了带着假胡须满地跑的儿童天才。他们愚弄了我好几次，“Duke说。他看到Tony像是没有明天般的在灌酒。 “小心。这种饮料很好入口，但后来就像被马踢了，“他警告说。

“我喝过比这更强的酒，”Loki说，他记得阿斯加德的蜂蜜酒。第一次尝试的时候他昏睡了一个星期。他干了一杯紫色耶稣，考虑到它是从浴缸里出来的，它尝起来相当不错。他把杯子重新装满了。

Duke耸耸肩。 “不要说我没有警告你。

Tony依然高兴地快烧起来了。 “该死的Duke，这里面有更多的耶稣而不是紫色。你是一个天才，达芬奇的饮料，“他喋喋不休，已经有点醉了。

Duke大声地笑道。 “谢谢。”

“看到没？他会为我的笑话笑，但这么多年了你都没有。我们还得努力下。“Tony倚在Loki身上。

“如果你呕吐，我会把你留在走廊里，”Loki扬言。

“煞风景”。

“所以，Tony，准备好接收你的企业了？”Duke问。

Tony做了个鬼脸。 “啊。不要提醒我。“他摇摇摆摆地走向一群女孩，突然结束了谈话。

“不要介意。他在感叹无忧无虑的日子已经结束了，“Loki说，看着他的室友做了一些醉酒的调情。女孩们则默默地观察着Tony，就像他是一个奇特的科学展览。

“不能说我怪Tony。你们这个年纪的人只需要考虑还清我们的学生贷款和谈恋爱，但他不得不担心经营这个星球上最大的公司之一。而且他甚至不能合法喝酒。压力一定是很猛的。“Duke流利道。

“是的，对这么年轻的人来说是沉重的负担，”Loki同意。 “但Tony能够做伟大的事情，他只需要一点点指导，就是这样。“神又重新倒满了杯子，还没有感觉到酒精的影响。

Tony在此期间已经坐在一个漂亮的金发女郎身边，用他认为很酷和和善的方式跟她聊天。 “嘿宝贝，如果你能成为我的冰雪皇后，我就是你的汉堡王（注4）”，他说，给了她一个俏皮的笑容。

“哦亲爱的。我想你已经喝得太多了，“金发女郎咕哝道，亲切地拍拍他的脸颊。

Tony 噘起嘴。 “你在说什么？我很清醒，“他反驳道，声音越来越大。

注意到他的朋友正处于酒精导致的发怒的边缘，Loki立刻就到了他身边。 “听那位女士的话，Tony。你喝醉了，以及她不是你这挂的。“他流利地说，同时把他从女孩身上拉开。

“我是 Tony·超屌的·Stark！我是那个比其他人高出两万里的人，”亿万富翁宣称。他试图给Loki一个吓人的眼神，但看起来像斗鸡眼。 “你为什么要妨碍我？我都快到手了！“

“她至少比你大六岁。这就是为什么她不适合你。“Loki耐心地回答。

“不能相信这是一年内获得两个博士学位的同一个人，”Duke笑了。Tony把他掀翻了，然后试图摆脱Loki的铁腕。

“我认为这是我们的离开的提示，”Loki在Tony挣扎地时候说，然后给Duke一个歉意的笑容。

Tony立即开始抗议。 “我们才刚到这里！我想再多喝一点！“他吼道。

“你明天就不这样说了，”Loki喃喃道。他把他顽固的室友带到出口，从屋里的人那里得到了他们的同情。

“谢谢你的邀请，Duke。”魔法师说道，把Tony推到门外。

 

‘先是烧心，现在是这个，’Loki想道。没有魔法，他正如Tony所说的那样，这感觉太操蛋了。

他真的应该听Duke的。这饮料不只是像被马踢，更像是Sleipnir的八只蹄子在他的头骨里热情地跳大河之舞。在Asgard他从来没有经历过宿醉。他睡觉的时候他的魔法就能照顾好自己。自从他封印魔法以防被发现之后，他开始感到各种身体不适。

当他听到一声巨大的响声，像是一个撞在地上的身体发出时，Loki从他的沉思中回过神。他睁开眼睛，看到Tony慢慢爬向冰箱。

“你还好吗？”Loki问。他试图坐起来，但他的四肢不合作。

“耶稣踢了我的屁股，”Tony咕噜了一加仑的水。 “我感觉糟透了。”

“我也是。”Loki在床头抽屉里摸索着阿司匹林。他吞了一把，把瓶子扔给Tony，Tony感激不尽。

一个小时之后，魔法师感觉自己或多或少好了些。令他高兴的是，由于Jotun的生理机能，他的身体仍然能在没有魔法帮助下迅速恢复。

Tony就没那么幸运了。他一直唠唠叨叨地抱怨着，呻吟着。 “为什么你不痛苦？”他抱怨道，Loki在他面前放了一盘培根和煎饼。

神假装想了一下。 “呃，因为我没有像你那样牛饮了半个浴缸？

“沾沾自喜的混蛋，”Tony说，把食物卷进嘴里。

又一轮的抱怨过后，Tony终于同意到宿舍外头获取些新鲜空气。他们在宿舍附近的长椅上坐着，Tony正在喝一大杯咖啡。

“你是个恶魔，你知道吗？”Tony嘀咕道。 “该死的鸟，停止唧唧渣渣！”他突然对树上尖叫。几个原本靠近着Tony的学生立刻朝相反的方向迅速走去。

“你还醉吗？”

“我希望我是，”Tony回答，抽搐了一下。

“你能相信我们几天后毕业吗？这五年过得太快了。“Loki评论道。

“我猜是的。”Tony沉闷地回答。

“你会好起来的，别担心，”Loki鼓励地说。

“对了，关于这个，”Tony突然间说道。 “你的计划是什么？你有工作吗？你答应了吗？“他问道，机关枪般扫射出问题。

Loki好笑地看了看他的室友。 “我收到了几个，主要跟研究有关。事实上，Hammer工业公司给了我一个六位数的工资，“他承认。

“如果你要为Justin Hammer工作，我们的友谊就要结束了。”Tony惊骇地说。

“我不会的，那个男人是个笨蛋。他希望我能透露过去几年我在你这见过的所有设备，“Loki回答。他拍了拍Tony的膝盖。 “别担心，你的秘密在我这很安全。”

Tony笑了，带着一丝诡谲。 “我有一个更好的主意。”

“什么？”Loki说，望着Tony。

“你跟我一起工作？作为Stark工业的联合首席执行官？“Tony快速道。

“等等。什么？“Loki以为他听错了。

“我希望你成为我的联合首席执行官，”Tony缓慢地说。 “我们会在各方面都是平等的。除了我有否决权，以防万一你疯了，“他解释说。 “我研究出色的发明，你做日常的事情。小菜一碟。“他喜气洋洋。

“Tony，我有一个科学学位。我对管理公司能有什么了解？“Loki怀疑地回答。

Tony发出了噗的声音。 “哪有怎样？我对业务也毫无造诣，但他们都指望着我会怎么了不起。再说，并不是所有的CEO都去商学院，他们中有些甚至没有从大学毕业。我们是MIT最聪明的两个人。这能有多难？”

“还有其他业务精通的候选人，”Loki分析道。 “你知道的，那些有实际经验的人？

“我需要的是我可以信任的人，”Tony反驳道。 “技能可以被教授。给予时间和适当的培训，任何人都可以胜任任何工作。但是性格是另一件事。我想那个每天叫我起床，给我做饭，把沙拉塞到我嘴里的人，会比那些有完美简历的牛人更不可能欺骗我。

“你果然知道如何让一个人感到特别，”Loki嘲笑。

Tony皱起眉头。 “闭嘴吧你，我是认真的。”他沉默了一会儿，沉思着。 “Tom，我一个人可办不好，”他轻声说。

“Tony ...”Loki想说话，但Tony举起了一只手。

“听我说。我是一个天才，但很多时候我会不过脑子的做蠢事。迟早我会把我爸爸一辈子心血弄得一团糟。我喜欢你，因为你不会忍受我的废话，你会说出来。你从来没有关心Stark这个名字，或者是我多有钱。这个时代很难找到一个这么真诚的人。“Tony给了Loki一个苦笑。 “你看吧，你不来的话我就只能用向魔力八号球（注5）求建议了。”他开玩笑。

Loki笑道。 “谢谢你，Tony，我受宠若惊。”事实上，神都要飘飘然了。他忍不住再笑了起来。

“那我们什么时候开始？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.Bert and Ernie：芝麻街儿童木偶戏的两个主角,在美国家喻户晓
> 
> 2\. 美国合法酒龄21岁，这里Tony只有20
> 
> 3\. MIT：麻省理工学院
> 
> 4.著名雪糕店Dairy Queen和汉堡店Burger King
> 
> 5.西方流行的一种类似于占卜的一个随机出答案的玩具


	5. 第五章  科学灵魂伴侣

  
  
_在其父母去世一年后， Tony Stark委托兴建Stark 大厦。这座由这位天才自己设计的大厦，是世界上最昂贵，技术最先进的建筑。它位于曼哈顿商业区的中心地带，与神奇四侠的Baxter大厦仅相距10个街区，是Stark工业的总部和Tony Stark的永久居所。这栋惊人的1,138英尺高的建筑由九十三层组成，七十层分配给办公室使用，而最高的三层是亿万富翁的私人住宅。 Stark 大厦采用泛合金钢筋混凝土制造，可承受五级飓风和八级地震。其显著特点包括为整个塔提供自我维持能量的电弧反应堆和JARVIS。 JARVIS是Tony Stark在MIT上学期间创造的，它是一个多功能的软件程序，能够管理建筑物的整个安全系统，还能为主人订购他最喜爱的咖啡。Stark大厦拥有自己的医院，图书馆，自助餐厅，礼堂，奥运规模的游泳池和一个可容纳五个Quinjets的直升机停机坪。_  
  
 _当被问及为什么要建造这样一座巨大的塔楼时，这位二十岁的青年只是耸了耸肩说：“这样我就不必开车上班。我所要做的就是起床然后下楼。我告诉你，这比堵在塞车中要好得多。”_  
  
 _-摘自“现代奇迹”杂志，2008年6月号_  
  
  
  
  
  
“你为什么不去睡觉，现在是凌晨四点。”  
  
“别这样偷偷摸摸地吓我！我发誓你就像一只猫或什么的。“Tony捡起因惊吓地掉下来的电线。 “JARVIS，我想我告诉过你不要让任何人进来，”他对天花板大吼。  
  
“对不起，先生，但你已经三天没有睡了。你设置我让我照顾好你，所以我让Tom先生进来，“JARVIS回答。  
  
“当我说照顾好我时，我的意思是永远不要让我的酒和咖啡供应不足，”Tony回答说。  
  
Loki翻了个白眼，“你的人工智能比你有更多的常识。 ”。神说道：“谢谢你通知我，JARVIS。”  
  
“非常欢迎你，先生，”JARVIS欢快地回应说。  
  
“我创造了一个怪物。现在我家里有两个爱唠叨的家伙，“Tony嘟囔道。  
  
Loki无视他的嘲笑，接近了那个横跨整个墙壁的巨大的鱼缸。它充满了各种各样的金鱼。有的有斑点，有的有粗大的眼睛，有的有长长的尾巴，但都有一个共同的特征：它们都很丰满，‘他们看起来像长了鳍的鸡蛋’，神冷淡地想。 “这个水族馆是要干嘛？你的新爱好？  
  
“不。这是我的科学灵魂伴侣，“Tony轻蔑地回答。  
  
“科学灵魂伴侣”Loki重复道。 “这是一个真正的术语，还是你刚刚编出来的？”  
  
Tony轻轻的瞪了他一眼。 “你记得Caltech（注1）的 Bruce Banner吗？他在我们大二时提出了关于核物理的文章。“  
  
魔法师想了一会，皱起眉头。 “Bruce Banner？那个伽玛辐射专家？“  
  
“对。我在上周和Fury见面之后在S.H.I.L.D的总部碰到他。我邀请他来和我们一起生活。我在什么地方读到过水族馆会减低焦虑水平。相信我，保持Bruce无压力是符合我们最大利益的，“Tony说。  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“好吧，他在使用伽玛射线复制超级战士血清，出于某种原因，他决定在自己身上试验。每当他生气或心烦时，他就会变成这个巨大的绿色怪物。Bruce躲了政府两年，直到S.H.I.E.L.D.终于抓住了他，“Tony回道。他指着他面前的一个圆形玻璃笼子。 “我做了这个密闭室，以防他万一意外变形。我已经测试了好几天了。到目前为止都很好。“这位亿万富翁走进了房间，把爆炸物装在墙上。  
  
Loki若有所思地看着笼子。 “我很惊讶Fury同意这个安排。你是怎么设法说服他的？还有Bruce？  
  
Tony咧嘴一笑。 “我告诉Bruce他不会在S.H.I.E.L.D. 的这个被称为研究实验室的地方找到治愈他的病情的方法的。至于Fury，我告诉他，如果他不给我Bruce，我就不会再给他提供武器。“他偷偷地回忆着Fury的表情，他应该拍一张照片的。 “我们天才必须坚持在一起，你知道吗？  
  
Loki竖起眉毛。 “让我弄清楚，基本上是你邀请了一个Jekyll博士和 Hyde 先生的混合体人来这里生活，唯一能阻止他变成一个巨大的绿色愤怒怪物的东西是一个装满鱼的大箱子。  
  
“我还弄了轻柔爵士乐和情绪照明，”Tony充满乐观地道。看到Loki那可疑的表情，这位亿万富翁换上了他那副受伤林地生物造型的专利表情。 “我希望你对此没问题。”他哀怨地说。  
  
Loki挥了挥手。 “嘿，这是你的大厦。做你想做的。”  
  
Tony发了言。 “真棒。我保证你会喜欢他的。Bruce是一个非常酷的家伙。“这位亿万富翁在指挥着Loki加入他的时候拿起了一个雷管藏在一个深绿色的沙发后面。神给了他一个疑惑的表情。  
  
“我正在用炸弹来模仿绿巨人反复打击笼子。如果我算得没错，玻璃就不会碎和刺伤我们的屁股。“Tony解释道，在沙发后面伏低了一点。  
  
“听你说完我觉得太安全了。”  
  
Tony笑了起来，他按下按钮。爆炸持续了一整分钟，震动了整个地板。  
  
“实验百分之百成功。恭喜，先生，“JARVIS宣布。  
  
Tony从沙发上跳了起来，还跳了一圈舞。 Loki好笑地看着他。  
  
“那么Bruce什么时候到？”  
  
“今天。我十点左右接他。“Tony兴奋地说。  
  
“那你最好现在上床睡觉。”  
  
“但是我很精神。”Tony说。  
  
“不，去睡觉。保持清醒不会让时间变得更快，“Loki嘲笑道。  
  
“是的，妈妈。”  
  
  
  
  
  
Loki过去记得的Bruce Banner与刚刚在大堂走进来的人截然不同。Loki回忆起一位杰出的年轻人，站在讲台上，讨论他关于玻色子场方程和三重阿尔法过程的论文，他自信而轻松地讲话，仿佛只是在谈论天气。但作为一名逃犯生活的压力已经使他受到打击。他苍白而憔悴，看起来至少十年来他没有正经睡过觉。他的衣服比他的身材打了三号，他的骨架很小，而且衣服的边缘布满补丁和磨损。 Bruce有一种受惊的难民难民的气质，他牢牢抓住他的行李袋，就像那是他的救生索。Loki猜测，这位科学家所有的物品都可能被塞进了那个小包里面。  
  
“难怪Tony如此坚定地要把他带来，”魔法师想。他看到Tony在向他走来的路上热烈地和Bruce交谈。  
  
“Bruce，认识一下Tom Smith，我异父异母的兄弟。”Tony介绍道。  
  
“我也是他的私人厨师和治疗师。”Loki笑着，温暖地握着科学家的手。 “Banner博士，你好。我很佩服你在反电子碰撞方面的工作。简直棒极了。“  
  
Bruce脸红了。 “谢谢。请叫我Bruce，“科学家回答，给了他一个小小的微笑。  
  
Tony拍了拍手。 “那么让我们来参观一下吧？”  
  
他们先去了Tony的那一层。因为它在93层，它能提供曼哈顿的最佳全景。 Tony不喜欢任何妨碍他视线的东西，所以他安装了完全由智能玻璃制成的墙。它的功能就像一个单向的镜子，Tony可以看到外面的一切，但同时玻璃的反射表面防止外面的人看进来。玻璃也能自动过滤紫外线，并根据室内温度改变其色调。 Tony的住所包括一个先进的家庭娱乐系统，一个储备充足的酒吧，一个普通大小的厨房，一个大餐桌，台球桌，弹球机，一个巨大的红色沙发，各种懒人沙发散在房间里。它有两个宽敞的卧室，Tony的和一个客房。  
  
“这里是Candyland，”Tony指了指咖啡机。 “要喝点咖啡吗，Bruce？”  
  
“不用了，谢谢。我不能摄入咖啡因或酒精，这可能会让其他“人”出来，“Bruce不好意思地回答。  
  
Tony惊恐万分。 “不能喝酒和咖啡？别担心哥们，我们会找到治疗方法的。”他说，比以往任何时候都更加坚定。  
  
之后，他们去了Tony的两个实验室。Bruce想留下来探究一下，但是Tony却把他拉了出来。他们接下来去了Loki的住处。  
  
Loki的楼层和Tony的一模一样，除了里面更黑更酷。Bruce注意到厨房比一般的都大，所有的钢面都闪闪发光。  
  
“欢迎来到Abyss（注2）”，Tony笑着说。  
  
Loki皱起眉头。 “我喜欢它的冷淡和黑暗，不行吗？“他自卫地反驳道。  
  
“为什么这里的厨房这么大？”Bruce问道。  
  
“因为Tony体贴入微，”神说，给了Tony一个尖锐的目光。  
  
Tony无辜的注视着Loki。 “我只是在支持你正在萌芽的烹饪技巧。”  
  
“哦。”  
  
  
  
他们下了另一层楼，去了Loki的图书馆。 Loki的书籍是科学，艺术，文学，历史，商业，诗歌的折中混合，奇怪地是里面夹杂着一整套Ian Fleming的James Bond 小说。  
  
“我的收藏仍处于早期阶段。但是，欢迎您随时来这里借阅一本书，“Loki告诉Bruce。魔法师获得了科学家的真诚的微笑。  
  
“最后当然是你的楼层。”Tony说，他在电梯上打了88号。  
  
Bruce开始了。 “我的楼层？”他结结巴巴地说。 “Tony，我以为你说你有空余的房间。”  
  
“我说空房间了吗？我的意思是多余的楼层，你可以得到两层，“Tony立即道。  
  
Bruce盯着亿万富翁。电梯响起了到达的声音。  
  
“欢迎，Bruce Banner博士，”JARVIS问候。Bruce抬头，惊讶。  
  
“那就是JARVIS。我把这个地方叫做Ocean。“Tony说，把Bruce拉过来。 “你喜欢它吗？我自己设计的。“  
  
科学家睁大眼睛盯着房间。 “Tony，这太过了，”Bruce尖叫。他看起来像是在哭泣的边缘。  
  
Tony假装没有听到。 “我希望你喜欢金鱼。我选择了成熟的品种，所以他们不会刺激你。你的设施和在前面的楼层看到的是一样的。“他带领Bruce去了密闭室。 “假如你在，呃，你知道我说的是什么，的情况下就来这里。别担心，我测试了一下，它很坚固。对吧，Tom？  
  
Loki点了点头。 “当然。”他对Bruce笑着说。  
  
“你的实验室就在楼下，配备了所有最新的设备。如果你需要什么东西，告诉我或者JARVIS。我还安装了另一个密闭室作为预防措施，但我不认为你会需要它。这是一个完全没有压力的环境。“Tony搂着Bruce的肩膀。 “所以你怎么看？”  
  
“我不知道该说什么，”Bruce无奈地回答。  
  
“说’谢谢你，Tony，你真棒，让我们一起进行科学研究吧'，”Tony傻笑着说。而Bruce看起来就像是要逃跑了。  
  
Loki对Bruce感到同情。 “他对我做了同样的事情。Tony往往会做过头，特别是对他喜欢的人，“魔法师解释说。  
  
亿万富翁看起来有些不好意思。 “我们会很荣幸，如果你能和我们在一起。”Tony认真地说。  
  
  
  
Bruce发出紧张的笑声。 “我感觉自己下一秒会醒来，然后发现这只是一个非常美好的梦。”  
  
Tony给了魔法师一个疼痛的表情。 Loki也也有一样的感觉。无论Bruce在这两年发生了什么事，那的确对他产生了重大的影响。这位科学家不认为他能够像一个正常人一样生活。  
  
“这是你的家，Bruce，”Tony温和地说。 “你有我和Tom。”  
  
Bruce看着他的鞋，克制着， “谢谢，”他说，他的声音有些颤抖。 “这对我来说意义非凡。”  
  
  
  
在头几个星期里，Bruce对Loki表现得有点害羞和保留，但随着科学家对他的态度变得令人舒服后，魔法师发现Bruce拥有一种冷幽默，相当诙谐。虽然Tony是双关语大师，Bruce则是讲俏皮话的天才艺术家。看着这两人令人十分愉悦，Loki开始非常喜欢Bruce。  
  
他们三人正在Abyss吃早饭。 Loki喜欢Bruce的另一件事是他不像Tony那样挑剔。  
  
“Tony，你看过我给你的书了吗？”魔法师在把一盘菠菜煎蛋饼递给Bruce时问道。Loki试图让科学家吃多一点，他还是那么瘦。  
  
Tony在座位上扭动着。 “Um…..没有？”  
  
“Tony。”Loki的声音同时听起来失望和烦恼。  
  
“抱歉嘛！但是又不是说董事会会给我们来个突击测验。我们还有一个月的时间。“Tony辩解道。  
  
Loki什么也没说，只是给了亿万富翁一个不赞成的眼神。  
  
“Tom，经营一家公司更多的是与你的直觉打交道。你不能从书中学到这些，“Tony指出。  
  
“没错。但是我们至少要有一些关于它是如何工作的基础知识，“Loki回答。 “我不希望我们盲目地开始这场冒险。我做了我的功课，我希望你能做你的，“他说，一边盯着Tony。  
  
Tony举起手来防御。 “好的好的。我这周就看，基督啊。“这个亿万富翁抱怨道，完全地妥协。Tom比他见过的任何教授都可怕。  
  
魔法师笑道。 “谢谢。Stane先生怎么样了？他对我们取代他这件事不算太悲伤，是吗”Loki问道。他并不能完全适应有人因为他而被降职。  
  
Tony开始大笑起来，几乎吐出了他的食物。 “Obie？完全没有。五年前，他有满头的头发，但现在他已经完全秃顶，并且是一个狂怒的酒鬼。一旦我们接管公司，他就会移居巴哈马群岛。“  
  
Loki放下了他的叉子。这听起来并不乐观。 “你没有告诉我这是一个退休时会失去头发和理智的工作。”  
  
“放松。这就是假发的作用。“Tony厚脸皮地道。 “而且你有我作为你的减震器，”他补充说，向神眨了眨眼。  
  
“这很令人欣慰，”Loki颇为讽刺地说。  
  
然后Tony的手机响了。当在屏幕上看到这个名字时，亿万富翁皱起了眉头。 “原谅我，”他突然严肃地站了起来。他走出Loki和Bruce的听觉范围，到了房间的另一边。谈话只持续了几分钟，但当Tony回来时，他看起来很紧张。  
  
“他们找到了他，”Tony宣布。 Loki注意到他的朋友紧紧抓住他的手机。  
  
“谁？”Bruce问道。  
  
“Captain America。”  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.Caltech，加州理工学院
> 
> 2.Abyss，深渊/地域，这是Loki楼层的名字。和Tony那层Candyland一样，不做翻译。


	6. 第六章   Rogers先生的邻居

“什么？大家都以为他死了，“Bruce惊讶地说。

“记得吗，他们从来没有发现他的尸体？他被冰冻在北极的某个地方。 Coulson告诉我他的生命指标是稳定的。“Tony麻木地看着手中的电话。 “爸爸是对的，”他呢喃道。

“他是怎么生存下来的？”Loki自言自语地问道。

“我不知道。也许血清的秘密成分是防冻剂？“

Loki瞪了眼他， “这个说法太没礼貌了，Tony。这个可怜的人肯定有心理创伤。“

“对。可能吧，“Tony耸耸肩说。他开始继续吃饭，可几分钟后，他放弃了，一句话没说就上楼去。

“他怎么了？”Bruce问道。

“我不知道。”

Loki等着Bruce完成他的早餐后，才去找Tony。魔法师发现这个亿万富翁坐在沙发上，盯着桌子上的一个盒子。 Loki意识到这是他和Tony第一次见面时的纸箱。

Tony听到Loki的靠近的声音，但没有抬头。他示意Loki坐在他旁边。 “记得这个吗？”他指着盒子说。

Loki笑了起来。 “我怎么能忘记？规则二，不准碰你的漫画。“

Tony微笑着，但是里面没有戏谑。 “只要一有新刊，Howard就会给我买Captain America的漫画。这基本上就是我的童年。这是我留下来记住我父亲的一切。”他打开盒子，拿出一本漫画书。

“我父亲只关心两件事情：他的公司，和找到Cap（注1）。他不在办公室时，就是在北极到处寻找他。他没有时间给其他人，包括他的家人，“亿万富翁解释说。

Loki保持着安静。 Tony从来没有谈过他的父亲，所以当他发现Tony在给他分享一些关于神秘的Howard Stark时感到一点令人不安。 Tony与Loki分享的关于他家人的所有美好的回忆都只涉及Maria Stark或者Edwin Jarvis。

Tony开始翻阅书页，只看图画。 “爸爸一直在谈论他。他不停地说，Cap是多么的好和高贵，他总是做正确的事情，从来没有犹豫过要为自己的国家或朋友牺牲自己的生命。我一直认为这都是胡说，因为没有人是完美的。”他停顿了一下。 Loki看着不同的情绪在Tony的脸上闪现。

“Cap飞机失事的时候，每个人都以为他死了。”他盯着Captain America的照片时，继续说道。 “随着冰块的转移，几乎不可能找到飞机，更不用说他的遗体了。大家都以为他疯了，但爸爸还在不停地找。我读到他的遗嘱时，发现他留下了一个单独的银行账户，唯一的目的是继续搜查Cap。即使到死他也不会让Cap就这样不明不白的消失。“他把漫画放下。

“我这一生都觉得我父亲关心Cap多于我。而我是对的。”

Tony缓慢地呼气。 “不过我想我不应该抱怨的。Bruce情况更糟。”

“Bruce怎么了？”尽管他对答案感到担忧，Loki还是问道。

Tony收紧下巴，双手蜷成拳头。 “Brian Banner虐待他的妻子。有一天他做得太过了，Bruce看到了整个事情。他们把Brian送到精神病院而不是监狱。这一切发生的时候，Bruce几乎不到十岁。他从未再见过或者接触过他的父亲。“他顿了一下。 “有些人就不应该成为父母。”

魔法师揉了揉眼睛，心中沉重。 Bruce认为自己也有问题，难怪他会产生Hulk这样的人格。他有太多要生气的理由。

“我们的父母算好了，不是吗？”Tony挖苦地道。

Loki摇了摇头。 “所有的父母，甚至是好的父母，也会有犯错的时候。这无可避免。”他说，想到了Odin和Frigga。 Tony哼了一声。神把手伸上了他朋友的脸颊。

“你父亲爱你。”Loki给了亿万富翁一个笑容。 “他只是没有把握好轻重缓急。这听起来很熟悉吧？”

Tony转过头去。 “我想我继承了他这个特殊的特质吧？”

“你会做得更好。而且我知道你总有一天会超越他。“Loki坚定地说道。

当Tony伸手给了Loki一个拥抱时，他自己都感到惊讶。

“谢谢你，Tom。”

 

一个星期后…

“我想要去拜访Captain America。”Tony突然宣布。

他们三个正在Candyland玩桌球游戏（注2），Bruce已经把Tony干掉了。只有Loki和Bruce还幸存，魔法师只要再击落Bruce剩下的那颗球就能获胜。

Loki的手猛抽了一下，误了准星。他眯起眼睛看着Tony。 “为什么？”

“我想见他。”

“还有什么其他的原因吗？”Loki追问，游戏已经完全被遗忘了。他知道他要输了， Bruce像进行科学实验一样玩桌球，他考虑了球在桌面上的位置并相应地调整了球杆的角度。然后他确定了所需要的力量，在整个过程都低声嘀咕着他的计算。这让Loki和Tony感到好笑。

Tony交叉着双臂，表情凶狠。 “Howard关心他多过我，他自己的骨血。我想知道他是否像我父亲所说的那样完美。我有资格愤怒，我完全有权踢他的屁股。这些原因足够好吗？

Bruce赢了。“真的吗？ Cap一拳可以把你打进墙壁里，你知道的。”科学家指出道。

“什么，你以为我干不过他？”Tony反驳道，他的汗毛竖起。

Loki叹了口气。 “把Howard的错归咎于Cap身上是不公平的。你希望通过殴打他来达到什么？“

“没什么。但这会让我感觉好多了，“Tony冷冷地回答。

“Tony，揍Captain America相当于在Alamo撒尿。只是这还没有被完成，“Bruce分析道。

Tony做了个鬼脸。 “谁在说什么关于撒尿的事情？我下定决心了。我要去。”

“他可能度过了糟糕的一周，所以他肯定不需要一个好战的亿万富翁去砸门。给那个男人休息一下，”魔法师分析道，最后努力着要劝阻Tony。

“我不在乎，”Tony说。 “如果你们愿意，可以一起来。我可能需要帮手。”

Bruce皱起了眉头。 “像他是某种马戏团怪物一样瞪着他？这不酷。不用了，谢谢。”

“呃Bruce。你不会这么矫揉造作吧？“Tony说，看起来很伤心。

“我会和你一起去的，”Loki提议道。 Bruce不情不愿地看着他。

“兄弟！”Tony微笑着说。他跳到电梯里，急于与Cap战斗。

“他会受到打击的。我以为你要阻止他，而不是把他抱在怀里。“科学界批评道。

Loki笑了起来。 “我不是。但必须有人看着这个疯子。我们不能在Tony和我接管公司之前就发生丑闻。“

“对不起。”Bruce给Loki一个歉意的样子。

Loki挥了挥手。 “希望Cap脾气不要太暴躁，否则Tony会被暴揍一顿。”

 

行人在看见一辆线条流畅的黑色豪华轿车在狭窄的街道上滑行时停下了脚步。Tony跳了出来，Loki跟在他后面。他们在布鲁克林，Captain America的老住处。

“就是这里，”Tony再次检查地址时说。他们走近一个古老的实用性建筑，亿万富翁评论道：“真是个垃圾。

建筑里头并没有更好看。天黑了，走廊里涡纹图案的壁纸被污皱和脱落。它看起来像是一部恐怖电影里的东西。

“为什么S.H.I.E.L.D.把Captain放在这里？这看起来不像是一个适合国家象征住的地方。”Loki说。

“因为这是他参与”重生计划“之前居住的地方。Fury可能认为，如果Cap在熟悉的地方呆着，会更容易接受二十一世纪。“Tony解释说。 “我认为他们至少会稍微修整一下这个建筑。如果我是Cap，我会自杀。这个地方太压抑了。“他反感地看着周围的环境。

Cap的公寓位于走廊的尽头。 Loki敲了敲门。

Tony还在说话。 “这里是幸福死去的地方。这闻起来太可怕了，“他大声说。Cap在一刻打开了门。

当你童年的英雄，你一生中不断读到过的那个男人突然在你面前展现出他的荣耀时，会发生什么？当 Howard Stark 说Captain America是完美的时候，他丝毫没有夸张。即使Loki是在俊朗的天神和美丽的女神环绕间长大的，在见到这个国家的偶像时，也是吃了一惊后再定神细看。

Tony更是没能幸免。

Loki忧虑地瞥了一眼他的朋友。 Tony像是透不过气，立在那里宛如雕像。 Tony盯着Cap，Cap也盯着Tony。

Cap首先打破了沉默。 “你好。有什么可以帮你的吗？“他皱着眉头问道。 Loki推测Cap听到Tony对他的公寓大楼的评价。

神介入了，他伸出一只手。 “下午好，Captain。我叫Tom Smith，他是Tony Stark。很荣幸能见到你。“

Captain America笑着握住了Loki的手。 “很高兴见到你。请叫我Steve。“

Tony还没有说什么。 Loki肘击他的肋骨。 “说些什么，”嘴角低声道。这是他第一次看到亿万富翁说不出话。

“他没事吧？”Steve问道，仔细地看着Tony。当他注意到面前陌生的年轻人与他的老朋友有着类似的特征时，他的眼睛睁大了。 “你跟Howard Stark有任何关系吗？他怎么样了？”他满怀希望地说。

这似乎让Tony摆脱了恍惚状态。 “爸爸去世了。”他平静地回答，然后再次沉默。

Steve退后一步，像是Tony击中了他。他靠在门口寻求支持。 “天啊。我很抱歉，我…我不知道。”他结结巴巴地说，看起来好像要快要流下眼泪。

情况正在迅速失控。 Loki想掐住笨拙的Tony。 “我们很抱歉成为坏消息的传信人。Howard Stark五年前因车祸去世了。”他谨慎地道。

Steve沉默了一会儿。神注意到Steve的眼睛是湿的。 “我太没礼貌了，请进来。”士兵在门后欢迎他们。 “你们需要什么吗？咖啡？苏打水？”他开始在厨房里忙碌着。

“请给我们两杯苏打水。谢谢。”Loki说。他再次肘击了Tony。Tony没有注意到，他正忙着环顾四周，打量Cap的公寓。 Loki只是注意到墙壁都是单色的。

“我就像在一个纸板箱里面。”Tony低声说，准确地表达了Loki的想法。 Steve公寓内的每一件家具都是米黄色的。甚至连Cap的裤子也是米黄色的。 Loki看着Tony的惊骇不已，这位亿万富翁看起来马上就要尖叫了。

“我很高兴你们来拜访我。除了S.H.I.E.L.D，我几乎没有任何访客。“Steve说，把罐装的苏打水交给Loki。 Tony和Loki看着对方。

“21世纪感觉如何，Steve？”Loki礼貌地问道。

Steve笑了起来，但是Loki可以感觉到他的紧张。 “我几乎不敢冒险出去。现在的一切都让我困惑。”他说，尴尬地低下头。

魔法师的眉头皱起了眉头。 “原谅我这样问，但是你没有亲戚朋友可以交谈吗？这能让你更快的接受一切？”

“没有，只剩我了。”Steve平静地说。他对神勇敢地微笑道。 “我可以做到的。这完全没有问题。”

Loki认真地看着Steve。住在这个地方对一个超级士兵来说完全是悲惨的。 ’S.H.I.E.L.D.是怎么想的，让一个还未适应当下的人住在这种地方？’他想。神替Steve感到愤怒。

然后Tony说话。 “你想成为我的邻居吗，Rogers先生？Stark大厦有足够的空余房间。”Loki跺在了他的脚上，让他有些畏缩。 “我的意思是多余的楼层，”他纠正。 “你应该和我一起生活，还有Tom和Bruce。Bruce不想来，因为他说像盯着马戏团怪胎一样盯着Captain America是不酷的。”亿万富豪强调道。

Loki呻吟了一声。每当他和Tony公开出门时，他都认真考虑带上胶带。

Tony现在正在失去控制。 “你不必呆在这里，这他妈就是个鬼地方。”他脱口而出。 “等等，那不是我说的，我不是那个意思！“

Steve只是盯着他，对这个突然说话的亿万富翁困惑不解。

“Tony，”Loki大声打断道，试图挽救他朋友剩下的那小小的尊严。 “你可以好好待在车里吗？”

Tony脸红了。他看起来像是想反驳，但看到Loki的表情后他闭上了嘴。

Tony离开时在门口停了一下。 “如果有什么让你感到安慰的话，我爸爸一直在不停地寻找你。”他轻声说，然后出去了。

Steve对这些话感到慰藉，自言自语， “他就像Howard一样，”士兵留恋道。

Loki选择不发表评论。 “我为Tony的行为道歉。但他是对的，你不必要一个人住在这里。”

Steve保持沉默，迷失在自己的想法里。他看起来很伤心和沮丧。

“请考虑Tony的提议。但同时，”Loki取出一张名片，“如果你需要任何东西，或者你只是想和别人交谈，不要犹豫给我打电话。”他停顿了一下。 “我知道每天和孤独作斗争是什么感觉。”他低声说。

士兵接过卡片，Loki起身。他们再次握手。 “谢谢你，”Steve咕哝道。

Loki给了他一个安慰的拍肩。 “再见，Captain。”

 

他发现Tony坐在第一排台阶上。 “我真的把脚放进了我的嘴里，是吗？”他窘迫地说。

“更像是把整条腿都塞进去了。”Loki从善如流。 “我们真的需要在你大脑到嘴的过程里加个滤网。”

Tony哭嚎。 “我搞砸了，现在他永远不会来了。“

“一小时前你想打他。现在你想让他和你一起生活。你的那些怒火去哪了？”Loki翻着白眼。

Tony抿起嘴。 “干嘛，人不能改变主意吗？”

Loki突然大笑起来。 “你想成为我的邻居吗，Rogers先生？”他模仿着Tony的声音说。“史上，最差，搭讪。”

Tony击打了Loki的手臂。 “你这个混蛋。真是太棒了，你能不能给我最喜欢的节目之一一点尊重（注3）。“

“我怀疑他是否知道。我应该开始编写你所有的蹩脚搭讪，然后发布为Tony Stark精选集。”Loki笑着说。两人开始走向豪华轿车。 “你永远是个颜控。”神摇摇头补充说。

“不要告诉我你不觉得他有吸引力。我知道你对金发没有抵抗力。”Tony指责。

Loki的脸颊发红。 “不，我没有，”他强烈否认。

“是哦是哦。不管怎样。”Tony爬进车里说道。 “你们说了什么？”

“我告诉他接受你的提议。他会来的，我确定。”

Tony的脸上闪烁着圣诞节的光芒。 “哇，你确实在认真考虑你的僚机职责。”

“我这么做不是为了让你能脱掉他的裤子。”Loki直言不讳地说。 “你刚刚看到的是一个失去一切的人。”当汽车开始行使的时候，他注视着Steve的公寓。 “在那个可怕的地方里面，是他一个人的地狱。”

神阴沉地看向Tony。 “没有人应该被这样孤立。”

“对，”Tony说，看起来很压抑。他开始给人打电话，下令清空三层楼。亿万富翁还指示JARVIS挑选最新的健身器材。 “不知道他喜欢什么样的家具？”他沉吟道。

“我想应该由我来设计他的住处，”Loki说，给了Tony一个有指向性的目光。 “我知道你要把所有的东西都拉出来吓到他，就像你对Bruce一样。”

“是的，但是这一切都成功了不是吗？”

Loki瞪了他一眼。

“好吧。但绝对，必须没有米黄色。他是艺术专业的，给他弄点画着裸女和会飞的婴儿那样的画像，这是高级艺术。不要波洛克风，那看起来像是三岁小孩在画布上打喷嚏。”Tony做起了艺术评论。

Loki笑了起来。 “当然。”

 

“怎么样了？”当Tony和Loki到达Ocean那一层时，Bruce问道。

“Tony对Steve很好奇，”Loki轻快地说。

“我控制不住！这个男人有天神的身材和天使的脸。”Tony说，在给Cap作抒情诗。他迷愣般地盯着远方。

“哦，亲爱的，”Bruce说，接受了他朋友愚蠢的表情。 Tony看起来很迷恋。 “你看起来不好。”

“Tony差点让他哭了，然后侮辱了他的公寓，最后让他搬进来，”Loki补充说。

“我没有侮辱他的公寓。我侮辱了S.H.I.E.L.D.的公寓品味。这有区别，”Tony嗤之以鼻。

“没有区别。”Loki反驳道。

Bruce开始狂笑。 “哇Tony，你动作很快，你不觉得吗？

“你应该看到他的住处的，Bruce。那是一个米黄色的噩梦。”Tony惊呼。他全身颤抖着。

“实际上，”Loki说道，“宇宙的平均颜色就是米黄色，如果把所有的东西混合在一起，就会得到类似于茶里加了牛奶的颜色。”上帝透露道，嘴唇抽搐着。 “所以，如果你从宇宙的角度来看，我们在技术层面上都是在一个类似于Steve的米黄色房间里。”

“感谢你的细节，天体物理学家先生。尽管如此，那还是丑极了。”这个亿万富翁喃喃自语。

“这让我想起，你想帮助设计他的楼层吗，Bruce？我不相信Tony能不过分。”Loki问科学家。

“嘿！”Tony大喊，看起来很生气。

Bruce咧嘴一笑。 “我很愿意。”

让Bruce帮忙是一个聪明的决定。科学家提供了很多很棒的想法。 Loki和Bruce同意将黑色的橡木家具与厨房的白色大理石台面形成鲜明对比， Loki买了一个大的宝蓝色的沙发和红色的脚凳。神要求Tony安装智能玻璃，让自然光照在Steve的身上，这样他可以随心所欲地绘画。 Loki认为Steve和Thor性格相似，雷神享受明亮和通风的环境，所以Steve也许会喜欢它。他没有买任何与裸体女人或会飞的婴儿有关的雕塑或者画作。他宁愿让士兵自己选择，他才是每天都要看到它们的人。相反，魔法师采购了关于艺术和经典的书籍，他记得Steve的书架上堆满了书。画龙点睛的是Bruce建议的20世纪40年代的沃立舍（注4）自动点唱机。

Tony坚持给Steve装最新的娱乐系统和安装JARVIS。 Loki起初有所保留，但他最终妥协了，这也许可以让Steve适应现代生活的舒适，毕竟他要住在地球上最高科技的建筑物上。

在不到一周的时间里，Steve的楼层已经布置齐全，随时可以入住。它有足够的品味和奢华，但并不过分。

Tony在欣赏中吹口哨。“好。如果我们CEO没干好，还可以选另外一个职业——室内设计师。“他兴致勃勃地看着自动点唱机。 “等我们把那些艺术品都弄进来时，我们就叫这Mini-Met（注5）。挺吸引人的吧？”

Bruce点了点头。 “听起来不错。”

然后Loki的手机响了。 “你好，我是Tom Smith。哦，Steve。你好吗？”

Tony做了疯狂的动作，告诉Loki把它放在扬声器上。神如他所愿。

“你好Tom。我很好，谢谢你的关心。嗯，我想到了你说的话……如果没关系的话......我的意思是我不想强加在你身上或者任何东西上......”Steve慢慢说下去，语气中透着不确定。

Loki解救了他。 “你准备好和搬进来了吗？你的住处在等你，Steve。”他安慰地说。

一段沉默后，

“是的，”Steve小声回答。

Tony发出了一个高亢的声音，只有狗才能听到。

“那是什么？有人只是尖叫吗？“Steve问。

Bruce捂住了他的嘴，他的肩膀因欢乐而颤抖。 Tony向科学家发了一个厌恶的表情。

“那只是Tony的咖啡机，它听起来很奇怪。”Loki毫不费力地说道。

“哦好的。我以为是一个女孩。”Steve说。

Bruce跑到客房，砰地关上了门。 Loki听到一阵模糊的狂笑。

“你想让我把豪华轿车送过来，还是要我来接你？”

Tony开始跳起来，指着自己。

“或者你想让Tony接你吗？”Loki快速道。

“如果不是太麻烦的话，我想要你来接我。”Steve坦诚地说。

Tony双手合十，默默地乞求。

“你确定？ Tony现在有空，这对他来说根本不算什么麻烦。“Loki说道。

“呃，说实话，Tony有点吓到我了。”Steve说。

亿万富翁肉眼可见的瘪了。

“好吧，那我们一个小时后见。 Bye Steve。”Loki结束了电话。 Tony正盯着他。 “干嘛？”

“你又妨碍了我。再一次（注6）。”

Loki从他的口袋里掏出车钥匙。 “我发誓，我不是故意的。”Tony看起来好像不相信他。

“你可能想要整理一下你的房间。你不会想要让真正的Captain America看到你所有的漫画的吧？这可能会吓跑他。”

Tony吱吱作响地跑向电梯。 Loki的笑声紧随其后。

 

Loki给Steve预热了一下他待会回去后会看到的细节。他不希望士兵感到不知所措。魔法师希望Tony能够好好表现，而不是又干些傻兮兮的事。

神给士兵做了一次和Bruce刚来时一样的导游。先是Candyland，然后是Abyss和Ocean。 Tony和Bruce正在Steve的楼层等着他们。

“欢迎，Captain America，”JARVIS问候。

Steve跳了一下，把胸前的盾夹住了。

“天花板在说话。”

“哦，对不起Steve。我忘记了JARVIS。他是一个人工智能。”Loki解释说。

“一个什么？”

“他是我们的电子管家。”Tony解释。 “你好Captain，最近好吗？“

Steve感到疑惑。 “管家不需要身体吗？”

Tony歇斯底里地笑了起来。

“我很抱歉Cap。我不是在嘲笑你，而是你说的话......”Tony喘着气说。他发现Loki和Bruce眼里甩过的刀子。 “太可爱了，”他蹩脚的说完。

然后是一阵意味深长的沉默。

Loki清了清嗓子。 “Steve，见见Bruce Banner博士。他是一位非常出色的科学家，核物理学领域最好的专家。“

“很高兴见到你博士。”Steve说，握了握Bruce的手。

科学家敬畏地看着Steve。 “拜托，叫我Bruce。我不敢相信你在这里，“他结结巴巴地说。 Tony似乎并不是大厦内唯一的粉丝。或者说这个超级战士对人都有这种普遍的影响，只有那个魔法师才能够免疫。

Tony给了Loki一个自鸣得意的样子。神翻了个白眼回应。

“你喜欢你的新家吗Cap？比那个丑毙了的米黄色公寓好吧？“Tony热切地问道。

Loki想揍Tony。令他惊讶的是，Steve笑了起来。

“是的。谢谢你邀请我。”Steve真诚地说，给了Tony一个灿烂的笑容。

这位亿万富翁吞吞咽了好几下才说出来。

“别客气。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.Cap不翻译，就是美队的缩写
> 
> 2\. Cutthroat pool，一种3个人玩的桌球游戏
> 
> 3.Mister Rogers' Neighborhood：美国半小时儿童向电视剧。Tony用了这个梗邀请Cap搬进来
> 
> 4.Wurlitzer，美国钢琴牌子
> 
> 5.Met，纽约大都会艺术博物馆
> 
> 6.原文cockblock，直译挡屌，其实就是妨碍了别人把妹/弟的意思。之前一次发生在第4章


	7. 第七章   在虚妄中等待

  
  
  
整个王国都在深夜中熟睡了，除了雷神。  
  
Thor正坐在外面的阳台上，看着彩虹桥。他看到了一个孤独的黑发者站在它的边缘，低头看向黑暗。  
  
Loki。  
  
雷神立刻冲到了他的弟弟身边，Loki却似乎没有注意到雷神的到来。  
  
“你去哪儿了？我们都很担心。”Thor在抱着Loki的时候哽咽道。他就像在搂着一块大理石，他的弟弟身上太冷了。 “究竟发生了什么事？”他焦急地凝视着Loki，问道。  
  
年轻的神保持着沉默，仍旧望向虚空，完全着迷于它。雷神被恐惧紧握住，肯定发生了一些极度错误的事情。他抚摸着Loki的脸，试图让他的弟弟看着他。 “Loki？说话，求你了。”Thor恳求道。他回头望向瞭望台，疯狂地寻找Heimdall。看门人应该已经禀报了Odin和Frigga。这里只有他们两个。  
  
然后Loki开始说话。 “我一直在这里。只是你从来没有注意到我，“他轻声说。他从Thor的掌控中挣脱出来，走近彩虹桥的边缘。 Thor发现自己无法移动。他挣扎着试图打倒那些无形的挡住他的障碍，却徒劳无功。  
  
“弟弟，求你回家“”Thor恳求道。星星变暗了，空气似乎凝固了。他无法呼吸。  
  
“Asgard不再是我的家了。”Loki回答道。他几乎就到那儿了，就差一步。他凝视了Thor一阵，眼里尽是深重的悲伤。  
  
“Thor，再见。”他终于说道，然后让自己坠落。  
  
Thor尖叫着醒来。  
  
  
  
自从Loki离开后，Thor几乎没有怎么和他的父母对话过。或者说他几乎没有跟任何人说过话。现在一切都毫无意义了。  
  
Thor想起Loki第一次抛下他去九界远行。Loki喜欢旅游，通常是一个人，但他总会在离开的时候提醒Frigga。但随着时间流逝，Thor没有任何来自Loki的消息。他变得越来越激动。他开始每天纠缠Heimdall，想知道他弟弟的消息，无论他是否能告诉他Loki当前的位置，  
  
看门人不能给他任何答案。 Heimdall也对Loki如何设法避开他的视线感到疑惑。 “陛下，我什么都找不到，”他说道，平淡无奇的面容被一种困惑所取代。  
  
Thor还在等，他百分百肯定他的弟弟会回来。雷神计划着要责骂Loki，因为他让自己和父母悲痛。魔法师会微笑着道歉，然后一切都会好起来。  
  
然而Loki并没有如他期望的归来。  
  
看着自己的儿子花更多的时间和Heimdall一起呆在瞭望台，而不是管理王国，Odin召唤了Thor到他的寝殿。一年过去了，众神之父终于告诉了他Loki的真实身世。  
  
Thor对父母的愤怒令人恐惧，雷电撕裂了Asgard，永恒国度从未经历过这样的风暴，大雨倾盆而出摧毁了庄稼，凶猛的风把树从树根处拔起。闪电在天空中无情地跳动，震耳欲聋的雷声回荡在地面上。这是如此暴力，天空看起来正在分裂的边缘。  
  
“你们为什么不早点告诉他？”Thor向Odin和Frigga咆哮。他惊愕于他们欺瞒的深度和这令人无可忍受的罪行。他们自以为可以让不让Loki发现真相。连Thor都感受到了彻底的背叛，他也能想像到Loki的反应。  
  
他的父母只是悲伤地凝视着他，内疚和后悔浮现在他们的脸上。他们看起来和他一样悲痛欲绝。这让他的愤怒很快消散。  
  
Thor跪在了地上，像木偶被割断了弦。 Frigga匆匆忙忙地把他抱在怀里。她发出嘘声，像小时候他发小孩子脾气时那样让他冷静下来。 Thor没有意识到他在哭。 “您为什么不告诉我？”他抽泣着。  
  
Frigga没有回应。她知道任何话语在此时都是没有用的。她为她失踪的儿子哭泣，却也无法安慰另一个儿子。  
  
她还为她破碎的家庭哭泣。  
  
  
  
  
  
Loki打开门，惊讶地看到他的兄长赤脚在房间外颤抖。 Thor比预期更早地从跟Svartálfar的战争中回来了。这是Thor达到年龄后参与的第一次战斗， Loki还太年轻，在战场上不能有什么帮助，所以他被留下了。  
  
“怎么了，哥哥？”Loki担心地问道。  
  
“我睡不着。”  
  
年轻的神把他的门打得更开了一些，让Thor进来。他哥哥直奔床边爬进去，仿佛这是他的床。 Loki随后也爬了上去，并把毯子拉下来覆盖住两人。他们安静了几分钟。  
  
“你做噩梦了吗？”Loki试探地问。  
  
“没有。”  
  
“那你为什么睡不着？”  
  
Thor很长时间没有回答，他不知道怎么把他的感觉转化成言辞。他知道Loki在看着他，耐心等待。  
  
“我今天第一次杀了人，”Thor终于说道，他的声音听起来很奇怪。  
  
Loki继续专心地看着他的哥哥。 “继续。”  
  
Thor蜷缩成一团。他很困扰，但他不想让他的弟弟这样看他。 “我以为这会很容易，夺取他人的生命，”他承认。 “但不是。”Thor无法忘记那个男人被他砍倒的脸，他眼里的光是如何消散的。  
  
“你做了你必须做的事，”Loki温柔地说。 Thor感觉到Loki摸了摸他的肩膀，他转身面对着他。  
  
“保护九界是我们的责任。这是我们作为Asgard王子的负担。“  
  
Thor在听到这些Odin在他们小时候就不断在说的话时闭上了眼睛 “我知道。”  
  
Loki靠近了一点，把他的哥哥抱在怀里。这并不容易，Thor比他更高，更笨重，但是他依然做到了。他开始梳理Thor的头发，知道这会让他更容易睡着。 Thor满足地轻哼了声，他的眼睛开始振颤。  
  
“Thor？”  
  
“嗯，弟弟？”Thor困倦地喃喃道。他的脸向上倾，看着Loki。年轻的神亲热地注视着他的哥哥。  
  
“这可能没什么用，因为我没有那么强大，也不像你那样精于战斗，”Loki轻轻地说，给了Thor一个自嘲的笑容，“但是我保证我会永远保护你，尽我之所能。”  
  
Thor的心被这些话填充着。有Loki在身边，以后某日会成为Asgard的王的预想就没有那么让人怯步了。  
  
“谢谢你，”Thor真诚地说。  
  
Loki抚摸着他的额头。 “现在休息。”  
  
Thor把头贴在Loki的胸前，听着他弟弟的心跳，稳定的旋律让他进入梦乡。  
  
第二天Thor醒来时，他发现Loki蜷在桌子上，在做了一些事情。不同颜色的火花从他的手指发出。 Loki向后望去，给了Thor一个疲惫而又开心的微笑。他看起来像是整晚都没有睡觉。  
  
  
  
“我为你做了一些东西，”Loki坐在他哥哥旁边说道。他打开手掌，向Thor展示了两个相同的戒指。 Loki挑了一个，把它放在手指上。  
  
Thor拿起了剩下的一个，检视着它。这上面没有雕刻或宝石，只是一枚简单的银戒。  
  
“这两枚戒指是相连的。如果你有麻烦，我的戒指会提醒我，那我就会来帮你。”Loki解释说。 “我在你的戒指上施了追踪符，这样你在哪里寻欢作乐没有告诉我时我就不用掀翻九界来把你找出来。”他坏笑着补充道。  
  
年长一点的神将戒指戴在了他的手指上。他没有感觉到金属的冰冷，相反它是温暖的，脉动着魔法。  
  
“这是一个很好的礼物，弟弟。我很感激。”Thor喃喃道。他对Loki温柔地笑道。  
  
“现在我就总有一部分的你和我在一起。”  
  
  
  
Thor来到了Frigga的编织坊，在他接到神后邀请他一块喝茶的传唤后。他从不自愿加入他的母亲的茶会，他和精致的瓷器并没有特别搭配。通常会是Loki每天下午和Frigga坐在这里，无论他有多忙，他总会为他的母亲抽出时间。  
  
雷神踏入宫殿时接受了成百上千的花朵的注视，它们全部都处在不同程度的衰败边缘。这些花曾经都艳丽非常，可现在都在枯萎和凋谢。地上布满了干枯的花瓣，Thor疑惑为什么侍仆没有去清理它们。  
  
“这里所有的花都是你弟弟带给我的，我不能让自己扔掉它们。”在他身后的一个声音说道，仿佛读到了他的想法。  
  
Thor看到Frigga跪在地上，在把花瓣舀起来。他弯下身去帮助她。  
  
“他们为什么开始枯萎？这从来没有发生过。”  
  
“如果施法者不再维持它，法术就会减弱。”Frigga意志消沉：“Loki在宫殿周围编织的防护法术也在减弱。用不了多久它就会完全消失了。“她开始费劲地把花瓣重新贴在花上，同时低语着一个咒语。这束花很快就恢复了新鲜，仿佛是今天早上才从花园里采摘起。  
  
他们一起走向阳台，Frigga开始把茶倒进杯子里。 Thor没有坐下。他觉得占据Loki平常的座位并不合适，所以他靠在了阳台栏杆上。雷神注意到他母亲的眼睛落在她旁边的空椅子上时轻轻一跳，他在她的眼睛里里看到了痛苦。如果Asgard中有任何人比Thor更为Loki的失踪而悲伤，那肯定是Frigga。  
  
空着的椅子似乎是在嘲笑他们。  
  
母亲和儿子喝着茶，他们都没有说什么。  
  
Frigga放下她的杯子。 “你看起来很疲倦，我的儿子。你还在做那些噩梦吗？“她问道，皱起眉头。  
  
Thor点了点头。  
  
“你去找了治疗师了吗？”  
  
“是的，母亲。我尝试了他们所有的魔药，这并没有用。”Thor疲惫地说。他转过头，凝视着下面的彩虹桥。 “夜复一夜，我看着Loki坠入深渊。如果他真的跳下去了怎么办？”  
  
“Loki没有死。他只是很迷茫。”Frigga激烈地反对道。  
  
“过去很多年了，母亲。他一定发生了什么事。”  
  
Frigga垂下了头。 “你弟弟对我们的对他做的错事感到生气。但我有信心Loki有一天会回到我们身边的。“她用餐巾擦了擦眼睛。只是想到他的儿子会独自失落在异乡就让她的心碎。她始终认为Loki是他的小男孩。Thor是Odin的，Loki则一直属于Frigga。众神之母无助的凝视着她的儿子。 “他会回来的，当他做好了准备。”  
  
“什么时候？您知道Loki的怒气会持续很久，可能会是数百年，可能不止。”Thor说道，他尝试着让他的声音稳定，不想让绝望染上他的唇舌。他紧紧握住阳台的护栏以至于它在抖动。“我只是想要我的弟弟回来。”他低语道。  
  
  
  
  
  
“不管你现在在想什么，停下。”Loki说道。他坐在椅子上，看着Thor在他房间里生气的走来走去。  
  
Thor愤怒地看着Loki，“你怎么可以对此这么冷静？那些Jotuns霜巨人想要闯入父亲的藏宝阁。他们几乎拿到了冬棺。”他挥舞着Mjolnir，想象着自己敲碎霜巨人的头。他今天本来要成为国王的，但那些该死的霜巨人打断了他的加冕礼。  
  
“关键词是几乎。他们甚至没能靠近冬棺，毁灭者会确保他们做不到。”Loki指出。  
  
Thor举着锤子的手停了下来。他记得那些被烧焦的霜巨人，他们距离古老的宝物五十英尺远。烧焦的肉的味道仍然留在他的鼻子里。 “谁说他们不会再试一次？他们下一次可能会成功。“  
  
“我已经加强了宫殿周围的保护魔法。如果有人试图进入，所有的警卫会立刻得知，包括我在内。这不会再发生，“Loki平淡地回应。  
  
“我应该现在就去Jotunheim给这些霜巨人一些教训”Thor咆哮着，一点也不听。  
  
Loki盯着他的兄弟，不敢相信。 “我知道你想要用一件大事开始你的统治，”他小心翼翼地说，“但是你不觉得煽动战争有点过分了吗？更何况你正在开启一个不好的先例。这种侵略性的外交政策会给Asgard的未来带来很多问题。”  
  
Thor咬紧牙关。为什么他会有一个和平主义者作为兄弟。 “他们现在在嘲笑我们，他们看到我们的软弱，不愿意抗争，我们需要向Jotunheim展示我们不会接受这种侮辱，Asgard的荣誉在这里受到了威胁。”  
  
“在你向他们展示你令人难以置信的战斗能力之后，又能怎么样？”Loki反驳道。 “你没有在理智思考，Thor。耐心点，你仍旧会成为国王。”  
  
“你不能总是躲在文字和魔法背后，弟弟。”Thor粗暴地说。  
  
Loki眯起了眼睛。 “这不是关于捍卫Asgard的荣誉而你很清楚。你准备好要因你的骄傲而将数千人的生命置于危险之中吗？就像一个被宠坏的孩子没有得到他想要的闪亮玩具。如果你想成为国王，就表现得像一些。”他严厉地说。  
  
Thor握紧了拳头，Loki的评价比它可能会地更加刺痛了他，“认清你自己的位置，弟弟。”他攻击道，“你知道什么关于成为国王的东西？你永远都不会成为国王。”  
  
他一说完Loki的表情就变得坚硬。Thor立刻为他说出的话感到后悔。  
  
“对不起，我不是想要…”他结巴道。  
  
Loki打断了他，“你就像他们一样，”他说道，每一个音节都渗透着失望。他摇着头干笑道，“我太愚蠢了，竟然以为你会不一样。”他站起来走近Thor。雷神没办法看着Loki的眼睛，他为自己感动羞愧。  
  
“你什么时候才能意识到我所做的一切都是为了你的利益？”Loki苦涩地道，“你为什么从来都不能听我说的话？”  
  
Thor抬起头，他的呼吸卡在了喉咙。他从来没有见过Loki这么痛苦。  
  
“如果你再也不想要我的帮助，那就这样吧。我不会再放任你了，”Loki的声音带着嫌恶，“给回我吧。”  
  
Thor保护般地覆盖住手上的银戒，低声道，“弟弟，求你…”  
  
“你似乎什么都想通了。我们完了。”Loki冷酷地道。  
  
Thor的戒指消失了，他感受到了Loki的魔法尖锐地离开。就像是他身体的一部分被撕裂而他再也不是一个完整的人。他说不出话，乞求地看着他的弟弟。但并没有用，Loki已经不愿意再看他了。  
  
Thor一语不发地离开了。  
  
  
  
他没有听Loki的警告，还是去了Jotunheim。  
  
雷神与Sif和三勇士一起被数百个冰霜巨人包围。Thor原本计划着要让Laufey在场并希望他能给一个关于擅自闯入Asgard的霜巨人的答案。但他根本没有加入战斗。当一个霜巨人称呼Thor为公主的时候，形势就急转直下了。  
  
Fandral受伤了，他失去了太多血。他靠在Volstagg身上下，大胡子的勇士难以在保持Fandral直立的同时抵挡冰霜巨人。 Sif和Hogun已经显示出疲惫的迹象。无论他们放倒了多少霜巨人，还有更多的接上。  
  
Thor看到Loki在尸山血海中向他们冲来时以为自己发生了幻觉。魔法师砍出了一条血淋淋的道路，他的匕首飞舞着，没有错过一个目标。一个霜巨人向他扔出了冰刃，神没有被打断步伐就把他杀了，仿佛没有感觉到任何痛苦。  
  
“你在这里干什么？”Thor在他的弟弟靠近他的时候喊道。  
  
Loki翻了白眼，“你说呢？我在救我哥哥的命，跟往常一样。”他吼了回去。他的手一片污渍，他在一分钟内干倒了面前的一大群霜巨人。“我快没有刀了。该死的增援怎么还没到？”他大声地咕哝。  
  
“你在流血。”  
  
“谢谢你的提醒，Thor。你真有用”Loki厉声道。他把手按在伤口上。他的身体愈合的不够快。 “别担心我，担心怎样活着离开这里吧。”发现自己没有短刀后，他拔出了他的剑。这不是一个好兆头。Thor知道Loki只有在魔力消退时才会使用他的剑。  
  
霜巨人还在继续袭击，Thor开始感到焦虑，他们现在就需要增援。他听到了刚刚Loki在他身边的咒骂。他跟随着Loki的视线，看到Laufey从他的宝座上下来加入战斗。Odin是唯一一个足以与Jotun国王抗争的人，即使是这样，众神之父在那之后也失去了一只眼睛。恐惧贯穿了雷神，而Loki察觉到他哥哥的情绪。  
  
当Loki抓住他的手，并且给了它一个舒服的按压时，雷神被吓了一跳。  
  
“我会把你弄出去的，我保证，”Loki坚定地说。魔法师的表情沉淀下来，雷神意识到刚刚那点恐惧跟现在的恐怖比起来差得太远了。  
  
“Loki。不要！“Thor惊恐地大喊。  
  
“去找援军，我在这里顶着，我会没事的。”Loki向他保证。  
  
Thor没有动。  
  
“Thor！我没有足够的魔法让我们全部都到彩虹桥上。如果你现在不走，我们都会死。“Loki咆哮道。他转向队伍里的其他人。 “我比你们任何一个人都更有机会幸存下来，”他对所有人说。  
  
Sif和三勇士看起来很抵抗这个提议。  
  
“我不能让他们抓住Thor。你们知道没有他Asgard会陷落的，拜托了。”Loki恳求。他看到霍根和沃斯塔格点头同意。 Sif给他一个尊敬的眼神。 Fandral微弱地笑了笑。 “确保你能全须全尾的回来。”他开玩笑说。  
  
Thor开始大声反对。他试图抓住Loki，但是Volstagg和Hogun先制住了他。  
  
“告诉母亲我很抱歉。”Loki低声道，他摸着Thor的脸颊。  
  
Thor的视线模糊，然后便失去意识。  
  
  
  
Thor醒过来的时候他已经回到了阿斯加德，Odin在暴怒。他发现Loki仰面躺在他身旁的地上。魔法师的眼睛紧闭着，脸色苍白。霜巨人折断了他的手臂，此外他还受了重伤。所有的皇室治疗师都涌向瞭望台，拼命地试图治愈他们的王子。 Frigga紧握着Loki的手，面容紧绷。 Thor感到麻木。他是这一切的罪魁祸首。  
  
当Odin宣布要放逐雷神时他没有反抗，这是对他傲慢自大和致所有人安危于不顾的惩罚。他没有机会和Loki交谈，乞求他的宽恕。在Midgard作为凡人的整整三年里他都带着愧疚，直到Odin认为他学会了谦卑和自制。  
  
但是当他回来的时候，他的弟弟已经变了。  
  
Loki比以往更沉默寡言。他很少会笑，几乎不和任何人说话，包括Frigga。每次他试图让Loki说话，他的弟弟都会告诉他，他很忙，或是必须要去别的地方了。很少有地在Loki加入家庭晚宴的时候，Thor发现他的弟弟在凝视着他，仿佛魔法师在试图把他的脸融入记忆里。这持续了好几个月，Thor为此疯狂。  
  
雷神突然闯入他弟弟的房间，他发现Loki在办公桌旁弯下了腰，在签署着文件。 “你为什么要避开我？”他质问道，无论他们之间有什么问题，他决心要解决它们。  
  
Loki继续在写着。 “我没有”他回答，没有看着Thor。也没有提供任何其他解释。  
  
Thor再次尝试。 “自从我回来后，我们几乎没有说过话。”  
  
“有什么可说的？”Loki被动地问道。  
  
“我不知道。我就是想跟你说话。”Thor浑身发抖，深陷其中。  
  
Loki哼了一声。 “那就说吧，我又不能阻止你。”  
  
Thor明显瘪了下来。这不是他想象中对话的样子。  
  
“你都不想念我吗？”Thor脱口而出。和Loki分开的整整三年他都觉得自己像是被剥开了，他从来没有想过失去的痛苦会如此激烈。他需要一些信号，一些支撑，那就是Loki至少在这一切发生之后，有那么一点点和他感同身受。Loki放下笔，看了Thor一会儿。  
  
“我当然想你。”  
  
这几个字让Thor内心如洪水奔涌。解脱，感恩和悔恨结合在一起，几乎把他压垮。  
  
“原谅我，弟弟。我应该听你的。你差点因我而死。“Thor呢喃，他的话语溢出，一句接一句。  
  
Loki的表情软化了。 “这没什么。如果这能让你安全，我会再做一次。”他耸耸肩回答道。  
  
Thor开始哭泣。他摸索着走向他的弟弟，Loki中途拦住了他。 Thor紧紧抓住对他最重要的人。 “我很抱歉，”他对Loki的脖子喃喃道。  
  
“请你下次小心一点，”Loki喃喃道，一边擦着哥哥的眼泪。 “我不会永远在你身边看护着你。”  
  
雷神僵住了，他凝视着Loki的眼睛，试图弄清楚他的意思。  
  
Thor在那里面看到了悲伤和荒芜，而他无法理解为什么。  
  
  
  
当Frigga把他从下午茶里释放出来，Thor就跑到了Loki的寝殿。如果她告诉他的话是真的，那他可能会知道年轻的神去了哪里。  
  
Loki把他所有的重要文件都存放在他的桌子里。他把这么多的咒语施放在上面，使得它几乎是无法穿透的。任何试图打开它的人都会受到诅咒或被严重伤害。如果那个人足够幸运，那可能两者一起。  
  
他的兄弟总是有一种扭曲的幽默感。  
  
Thor惶恐地走近办公桌。上次他试图撬开一个抽屉，第二天他的整个身体就被荨麻覆盖。在那之前的几百年前，一次他和Loki争论时，他把Mjolnir甩到了桌子上。他的锤子令人震惊地从表面跳出来，重新撞回到了他的脸上。Loki这么多年来一直在嘲笑他。  
  
他考虑从Odin那里借用Gungnir，但那可能也不会有什么好结果。无论如何对他来说，桌子仍然完好无损。如果它是一个有知觉的生物，那也无疑会嘲笑他。  
  
Thor收紧了下巴。他拒绝让这堆木头吓倒他。他挥舞着Mjolnir，轻轻点了一下桌子。它并没有反弹。他为胜利呐喊，仿佛刚刚击败了一个强大的敌人。雷神用他的斗篷作为临时手套，注意着不让裸露的皮肤碰到桌子。他小心翼翼地将一个抽屉滑开，预计着会有爆炸的时刻。但什么都没有发生。  
  
Frigga是对的。Loki所有的法术都消失了  
  
Thor回过头，希望Loki会出现在空中，并开始尖叫着说他侵犯了他的隐私。他快速地把所有的内容，文件和杂物抽出来垒成一团。他把文件和其他东西分开，开始阅读。  
  
然后Thor沮丧地叹了口气。所有这些都是过时的贸易协定和和平条约草案。他曾假设他的弟弟至少有一本日记。 Asgard的国王没有放弃，他开始敲击桌面，希望它会有一个秘密空间。桌子右侧的一个空洞的木板证实了这一点。  
  
那个小抽屉收着他失踪的戒指。 Thor以为Loki在几年前就已经摧毁了它。他戴上了它，令人沮丧的是它并没有像以前那样有有让人放松的温暖。这只是一个普通的金属环。  
  
Thor正要关上抽屉时看到一张纸被藏在里面。它被折叠了很多次，文字开始消失，但是Loki的整齐的笔迹仍然可以被识别。  
  
这是一首诗。一首爱情诗，确切地说。  
  
雷神惊呆了。他从来没有把他的弟弟定为浪漫型。 Loki从来没有表现出对任何人的兴趣，更别提爱一首爱情诗了。他曾经问过Loki为什么从来没有想过向女孩求欢，年轻的神只是嘲笑着告诉他他没有时间去做这些琐事。  
  
Thor的心跳击打着耳膜，淹没了外界的一切。他重读了一遍。  
  
  
  
 _我爱你，不是把你当成玫瑰，或黄宝石，  
  
或烈焰浇制的康乃馨之箭。   
  
我爱你，如同被爱的黑暗之事  
  
隐秘的，藏于阴影和灵魂之间  
  
　　　　   
  
我爱你而不知该如何，何时，从何爱你。  
  
我坦诚地爱你，不知矜持和尊严；  
  
所以我别无选择的爱你  
  
就如你我皆不存在，  
  
这般亲密，如你在我胸膛之手便是我手  
  
这般亲密，如你在我熟睡之时合上双眼。_（注1）  
  
  
  
雷神用手托着脑袋，深吸了一口气。他感到吃惊。Loki迷上了某人，还可能跟他私奔了。 Thor不知道为什么只是想到他的弟弟会属于别人就让他这么难过。  
  
他直起身来。他需要找出Loki心爱的人的身份。而只有一个人可以告诉他，那就是爱神本人。  
  
  
  
“Loki私奔了？”Freya回应，眼神闪烁在他身上 “不，他不会那样做的。至少我们不知道。”  
  
雷神在光明精灵之地Alfheim。爱神目前和她的兄弟Freyr（Ljósálfar的统治者）住在一起。Aesir的国王出现在他们的家门口并显然的心烦意乱让这对双胞胎感到惊讶。  
  
“你们俩是他最亲密的朋友。他一定告诉过你了。”Thor坚持说。 “拜托了，不管你知道什么，告诉我。“  
  
Freyr同情地看着他。 “我向你保证，我们所有的巫师都在尽力而为。如果我们有线索，你会成为第一个知道的人。“  
  
雷神的肩膀沉了下去，这是一个又一个的死胡同。 “他是怎么做到的？即使Odin的神鸦也找不到他。”他沮丧地说。  
  
Freyr若有所思地轻敲了敲下巴。 “最有可能的是Loki使用了一个强大的魔法神器来遮掩他的行踪。他可能也封锁了他的魔法。这是我能想到的唯一合理的解释。”  
  
“他可以用怎样的魔法神器？？”  
  
“几乎任何东西，但一定是小的，因为他需要随时戴在身上。比如说一条项链，”Freyr解释说。  
  
“或者一个戒指？他总是带着一个。”Thor注意道，他看着手指上的金属环。  
  
Freyr点点头。 “只有他取下戒指时，我们才能追踪到他。在此之前，我们所能做的只有等待。”他停顿了一下。 “我很抱歉Thor。我相信Loki现在很好，无论他在哪里。”他平静地说。  
  
雷神勉强笑了一下， “但愿如此。”  
  
“我不知道这是否相关，但最近 Jotunheim有不寻常的举动。Laufy已经召唤了他所有的盟友，火巨人和黑暗精灵。他们正在周围漫游，就像是在寻找一些东西一样，“Freyr透露。  
  
“或者说是某个人，”Freya插话道。她注意到Asgard之王脸色苍白。 “Thor，在Jotunheim时Loki究竟发生了什么事？”  
  
雷神保持沉默。  
  
“如果你不打算告诉我们，我就不会告诉你Loki所爱的人是谁。”爱神把头靠在了一边。 “那是你来这里的目的，不是吗？”她轻蔑地说。  
  
Freyr盯着她。 “Freya，够了。”他撇撇嘴。她不理他。  
  
“我们喜欢Loki如同他是我们的兄弟。我觉得我们有权知道他失踪的原因。”Freya咬紧牙关，她的语调坚硬。 “你不是唯一一个深切怀念他的人。”  
  
Thor低头看着他的腿。 ‘隐瞒这个有什么意义？’他悲惨地想。 “Loki发现了他是霜巨人。他是Laufey的头生子。”  
  
双胞胎无言了一阵。  
  
“Loki是Jotunheim失踪的王子？”Freya喘着气说。 “那么故事是真的。”  
  
Freyr看起来很沉默。 “我们以为他是Vanir神族，或者至少是Ljósálfar的一员。”他评论道。  
  
现在则轮到Thor傻眼了。  
  
“什么？”  
  
Freya给了他不是吧的表情。 “你没有注意到你们俩看起来没什么一样的吗？Loki没有任何Odin或Frigga的特征。”  
  
Thor无言以对。  
  
“现在我想起来了，这就能讲通了。霜巨人天生有魔法能力。请注意，绝大多数霜巨人只是是使用魔法来制造原生武器。一个真正的霜巨人魔法师是很稀少的，更不用说非常强大的。看看众神之父吧，而且他只有一半霜巨人血统。想想一个全血的Jotun。”Freyr兴奋地说。然后他的表情收住了， “我不认为Loki发挥了他的全部潜力。这就是为什么Laufey正在找他。他认为Loki是一个威胁。”  
  
Freya看起来很忧虑。 “哥哥，我们需要比他们先找到他。”  
  
Freyr跳了起来。 “我需要和父亲谈谈这件事。抱歉我要先走了。”他急忙地离开了Thor和他的妹妹。  
  
雷神坐在座位上，成为Freya仔细审视目标的目标十分令人不安。  
  
“你知道吗，Loki始终都会离开的。我哥哥只是出于礼貌不能告诉你。”女神终于开口， “知道他的身世只会加速他的离去。”  
  
雷神沉重地吞咽了一下。 “Loki告诉你的？”  
  
“没有。他不需要。很明显他在Asgard过得很不开心。”Freya简单地回答道， “他怎么会为你们的人这样对待他而开心？”她停顿了一下。  
  
“告诉我，雷神，你会呆在一个每天都安静而绝望的地方吗？”  
  
Thor转开视线。  
  
Freya轻蔑地笑了笑。 “我不这么认为。”  
  
“你还没有告诉我Loki爱上了谁。”Thor喃喃自语，想要改变话题。他不知道他今天是否能够接受更多的愧疚。谢天谢地，Freya放过了他。  
  
“是的，那Loki最爱的人是谁？”她问道，殷切地盯着Thor。可她只收到一个空白的回报。  
  
爱神发出了不耐烦的声音， “命运三女神在上，你是有多愚钝？”她咆哮道。  
  
雷神看起来仍旧困惑。 Freya恼怒地举起双手。  
  
“是你，你这个白痴。”  
  
“你说什么？”Thor感觉他要昏过去了。  
  
Freya准备好了要掐死他。 “亲爱的Odin啊。我不能相信最聪明的神爱上了像你这样的傻瓜。”  
  
“他是我的弟弟。”Thor微弱地说。  
  
Freya停下了她的说教。 “那又怎样？你也爱上了他，你那么渴望他。听从你的心，看它想要什么。这不是你能控制的。”她冷静地说。  
  
Thor说不出话。他对Loki的感情一直沉睡隐蔽，只要Loki还在他身边，他就满足于此。爱神终于把他剥开了。  
  
Freya犹豫地看着他，“没有什么比无回应的爱更让人心碎。”她长叹了一口气。  
  
“我猜Loki已经厌倦了继续等你。”  
  
  
  
而在Midgard，当雷神被梦魇纠缠之时，邪神已经不再做梦了。  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. 智利诗人Pablo Neruda的十四行诗第七首的选段。
> 
> 诗歌翻译词不达意，见谅。原文如下：
> 
> I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,
> 
> or the carnation-arrow begot in flames.
> 
> I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,
> 
> in secret, between the shadow and the soul.
> 
>  
> 
> I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.
> 
> I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;
> 
> so I love you because I know no other way
> 
> than this: where I does not exist, nor you,
> 
> so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,
> 
> so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.


	8. 第八章  好CEO，坏CEO以及讨厌的解雇信

  
  
  
“两位CEO？我为什么没能想到这个呢？”Obadiah说道，愉快地看着Tony和Loki。  
  
三人走向会议室。董事们在那等着。Obadiah Stane的任务是宣布公司即将上任的领导人，今天也正是他正式放弃Stark工业首席执行官职位的一天，没有比这更能让Obadiah高兴的事了。  
  
“你只需要知道两件事情。首先，赚很多钱。其次，让股东高兴。你会发现通常它们是相互关联的，”Obadiah 解释说。他心不在焉地摸着他的头。 “还有不要失去理智，”他补充道。  
  
“和头发，”Tony轻轻地插嘴，凝视着那个年长男人闪闪发亮的脑袋。  
  
Obadiah把肚子笑了出来。 “我看到了，你还是那个可爱的小混蛋。”他颤抖着，拍着Tony的背。他先走进房间，Loki和Tony紧随其后。  
  
正式介绍之后，轮到Loki说话了。  
  
邪神突然发现有十五双眼睛正专注于他。就像是再次站在Odin的议会面前。董事会由古老的，坏脾气的男人和女人组成，他们似乎并没有很吃惊于他们看见的人。 Loki一点都没感受到恐慌，从他记事起他就在处理这种反应。  
  
Loki站得更直，流露出信心和平和，每一个细节都展示出王子的气质。他的目光扫过整个房间，确保他得到所有的注意力。  
  
“Stark工业公司是世界上最好的企业之一。这是值得赞赏的，但还不够好。这家公司有更大的潜力，我可以让这发生。我会把Stark工业公司变成世界上最有权势，最有声望的公司。”神宣称。  
  
这让他获得了一些抬起的眉毛和一些居高临下的表情。这是一个来自23岁年轻人相当大胆的声明。  
  
Loki继续道， “为了实现这个目标，我将在未来几周内实施一系列的改革。我的方法是非正统的，看起来是不合逻辑的，违反常理的。我只要求你们相信我，而不是质疑我在做什么。”他停了一下，接受了董事会的各种反应。它从担心变成了恐惧，到完全的惊骇。  
  
“作为真诚的标志，我在Stark工业投资了相当可观的一笔钱。而为了进一步平息你们的疑虑，如果我在六个月内无法将公司利润提升两倍，我保证我会辞职。“  
  
Tony听到痛苦的声音，Obadiah惊讶地吐出他的饮料。董事们目瞪口呆，嘴巴张开。 Loki笑了起来。  
  
“谢谢。我说完了。”魔法师说道，坐了下来。整个董事会开始鼓掌，慢慢地变得热烈。敌意消失了，取而代之的是赞许。  
  
“这个男孩勇气可嘉。”其中一个成员粗暴地说，他老到看起来可能是第一批移民来的清教徒（注1）。  
  
“不，更像是有胆色。胆子很大。”另一个笑着，给了Loki竖起大拇指。神笑了笑作为回应。  
  
Tony站了起来，清了清嗓子。他等着大家安静下来。  
  
“在这段激动人心的讲话之后，我怎样才能说得更好？”Tony微笑着说。董事们都笑了起来。  
  
“无论如何， Isaac Stark 在两百多年前创办了这家公司，而我的父亲是让这个企业变成今天这个样子的人。我希望我能继续他们产业，希望你们能在我们努力时支持我们，作为回报，你们有我们的承诺，Tom和我会竭尽所能。”亿万富翁说道，带着动人的微笑。 “放心， Stark工业将继续像Howard那样创造创新产品。”  
  
董事会再次鼓掌，气氛重新热烈起来。 Obadiah 加入了他们。  
  
“这很好。我从来没有见过那些怪老头们这样兴奋，“这位老人在会议结束后说道。  
  
Tony得意地笑起来。 “归功于Stark的魅力。它每次都有效。”  
  
Obadiah笑了起来。 “一旦你开始运营这个公司，你会需要更多。”他看了眼他的手表。 “好了，我要去巴哈马了。我要在肝脏停工之前享受我的退休生活。“他温暖地握了一下Tony和Loki的手。 “你们俩会做得很好。如果你需要帮助，只需要打个电话。“  
  
Loki笑了。 “谢谢您Stane先生。我们很感激。“  
  
“别忘了给我们寄一张明信片Obie。”Tony在他后面喊道。  
  
“照顾好对方，好吗？还有祝你们好运。”  
  
  
  
  
  
Thomas L. Smith    
  
新的联合首席执行官有着杰出的资历。 Smith荣誉毕业于MIT（注2），在所有的考试中都获得了最高分。他在短短一年内就获得了两个博士学位，分别是天体物理学和语言学。他的关于爱因斯坦 - 罗森桥和星际旅行的论文已经被发表在几个著名的科学期刊上。他一直在科学界已小有名气，直到Tony Stark说服他加入商界。  
  
Siegfried 在他的电脑里再次输入了“Thomas L. Smith”。搜索引擎给了他相同的结果。他整个上午都在看Smith的信息，但这就是目前为止他收集到的东西。没有图片，没有其他背景信息。唯一知道他长相的人是Stark, Stane和董事会。但所有人都对此保持沉默。  
  
这个男人比尼斯湖水怪更神秘，比大脚怪更难以捉摸。  
  
通常 Siegfried不会去研究公司的负责人。对他来说，CEO只是一个他知道存在着的人，但生活在另一个宇宙中，像他这样的下属甚至根本都无法认识他。只要管理层没有什么极其惊人的事情，CEO就很少会从总部出来。Stane在他过去五年的任期内只来过两次，那也只是因为他想尝试一下世界上唯一一个啤酒游泳池。  
  
另一方面，这位新任CEO不像先前那些一样，他更像是一个会动手的人。  
  
自 Smith 接任以来，就开始了大规模的解雇行动。员工们给他起了“飓风Tom”的名字，因为他不可预知的，并且会留下了一条破坏的痕迹。在Smith 名单上的倒霉员工的结局是迅速而毁灭性的。他首先瞄准了部门负责人，然后向他的下级走去。到目前为止，只有少数现任主管逃脱了清理。  
  
他放弃了， Siegfried打开了公司的秘密留言板。这个网站的密码每月更改，并且只能通过邀请。那是心怀不满的员工对老板抱怨的地方，基本上就是说人闲话。他对目前论坛上最热门的话题是Smith一点都不感到惊讶。  
  
有人建起了地图，用红点标出飓风Tom袭击过的地点，包括日期。这上面没有任何套路。第一天他在新西兰，第二天他就去了南非。有时候他只去一次子公司，而有时却却连续三次。  
  
他向下滚动阅读评论。有些让他大声笑出来。  
  
‘我很高兴的Smith 解雇了我的老板，他多年来一直在窃取我的想法，并把它们作为自己的想法传递出去。因果报应，不是吗？’  
  
‘他有疯狂的忍者技能。他就是不知从哪里冒出来，然后开始解雇身边人。有没有人能他妈的放个铃铛在他身上。’  
  
‘大灰狼正在把大家撕成碎片。我很振奋于他正在淘汰那些游手好闲的经理。这些家伙只是一整天都坐在他们的沙发上，让他们这样赚大钱是不公平的。’  
  
Siegfried在评论线索中搜索是否有人看清了 Smith的长相。他所得到的却是一连串矛盾的描述。   
  
论坛成员里的成员不知情的是，Loki和Tony已经入侵了他们的网站，发布了误导性的信息，来引起了更多的混淆。  
  
‘光头，重约400磅。他穿着像会计师，喜欢颜色米黄色。’  
  
‘像甜美的胭脂鱼，穿着霓虹灯一样的运动裤工作。典型的胭脂鱼发型（注3）。’  
  
‘矮小而强壮，明显的跛脚，用皮条客的手杖教训懒散的员工’  
  
‘一个有举重运动员身体的金发白痴，跟楼上的看起来差太远了。’  
  
Siegfried看得太入神以至于没有注意到站在他面前的那位先生。  
  
“早安。我跟Hans Gruber在9点有一个预约。”传来一阵平和的声音。  
  
Siegfried抬起了头。  
  
“我很抱歉，我没看见您进来。”他结结巴巴地说。  
  
“没关系。这总是会发生，“他冷静地说。他很高，穿着无可挑剔的西装。他有和胡子一样的灰白色头发。Siegfried估计这名访客可能是50岁左右。  
  
“您的主管有空吗？我在考虑投资这家公司。”  
  
Siegfried隐藏了自己的畏缩。 Gruber和其他经理一起出去打高尔夫球了。飓风Tom的威胁并没有能让他少打几轮。 Siegfried看着他的老板的时间表。“Lukas Kaiser先生？“  
  
“是我。”  
  
“对不起，先生，他现在不在。你想要等他吗？我会告诉Gruber 先生你在这里。”Siegfried慌忙地说，拿出手机。  
  
Lukas摇了摇头。 “没有必要。我时间紧迫。你可以带我逛一逛并回答我几个问题吗？“他期待地凝视着Siegfried。  
  
“当然。我很乐意。”这名员工说，渴望取悦Lukas。他不希望老板的缺席让这个潜在投资者失望。 “我是Gruber先生的私人助理Siegfried Wagner。很高兴见到你，先生。”他颤抖着说，握住Lukas的手。  
  
Lukas给了Siegfried一个愉快的笑容。“我也是。”  
  
两人开始在工厂周围散步。与此同时，Lukas开始问他很多问题。  
  
“你们的可持续竞争优势是什么？”  
  
“你们对未来十二到二十四个月内的销售趋势怎么看？”  
  
“你们的平均利润率是多少？”  
  
“这家公司与竞争对手相比如何？”  
  
Siegfried尽可能地回答。这些并不难，他在去商学院学习之前就在这个公司实习过了，所以他对Stark工业的了解十分深刻。  
  
Lukas显得满意。 “你真的胸有成竹。Wagner先生，我对你印象深刻。”  
  
Siegfried被恭维得很高兴，从来没有人这样说过他。他只是那些给大老板跑腿的小人物。除此之外，他几乎被忽略了。 “谢谢您。”  
  
“很可惜你只是Gruber的助手。你知道的可比你的老板更多。”Lukas继续说。他看起来很恼火。  
  
“我会继续努力的，先生。希望有一天我也会成为一名主管。”  
  
“很高兴看到你有雄心壮志。我喜欢这个，“Lukas说。 “我希望我能对其他员工说同样的话。”他自言自语地说。  
  
Siegfried作出了一个疑问的表情。Lukas给了他一个神秘的微笑作为回应。  
  
“那么， Gruber 先生什么时候会从他的球道上回来？他的高尔夫球有什么进步吗？”当他们结束大楼附近的观光时，Lukas问道。  
  
Siegfried的脸变白了。  
  
Lukas对Siegfried的表情大笑。 “我知道你经理的工作习惯Wagner先生，他并没有尝试隐瞒它。此外，如果我关于我要投资的人一点都了解，那我一定是一个不合格的投资者。”  
  
Siegfried张嘴想要捍卫自己的老板，但Lukas举起手来。  
  
“你对Gruber 先生的忠诚值得称赞，但你的忠诚应该始终与公司和股东一起。而不是对你的上司，甚至不是CEO。这些人是可有可无的。永远记住这一点。”Lukas打开他的公文包，拿出一沓信封。 “你可以帮我把它们分发出去吗？我有一个飞机要赶。”他解释说，把这一堆信递给了Siegfried。  
  
雇员看着信封，每一封都仔细地写上了不同经理的名字。  
  
“有你这样得力的助手是你老板的幸运。你说服了我投资Stark工业。”投资者说，握住了Siegfried的手。  
  
Siegfried微笑。这个人真的很好。 “旅途愉快，先生。”  
  
“谢谢你今天的陪伴，Wagner先生，我会再见到你的。“Lukas稍稍挥了挥手，离开了。  
  
投资者离开后不久， Gruber和他的高尔夫球爱好者管理团队回来了。 Siegfried开始向他们发放信封。他们困惑地看着他。  
  
“这是什么？”  
  
“先生，一位投资者要求我分发它们。”  
  
Gruber打开了他的，取出了一张正常大小的纸。其他主管也纷纷效仿。他们开始大喘着气。  
  
“我被解雇了！！”其中一个吼道。  
  
“Wagner，发生了什么事？” Gruber愤怒地在他助理的面前挥舞着他的解雇信。  
  
Siegfried吞咽着。 “一位名叫Lukas Kaiser的男人今天早上根据预约来了。我带着他走了走，回答了他关于公司的问题。然后他把这些给我。这就是我所知道的了。”他开始退缩，在他和上司之间留下了一些距离。  
  
就在这时，一群魁梧的保安出现了。  
  
“你们在这里干什么？” Gruber问道。他看起来像一头被激怒的公牛。  
  
安全负责人甚至没有退缩。 “总部打来电话，我们接到命令把您和您的团队送出去。”  
  
有几个主管开始大吵大闹。其余的准备与保安们大干一场，争斗一触即发。  
  
Siegfried想，’这会变得很糟糕。’ 他稍微靠近窗户，离开即将发生的争吵，本能地看着外面。  
  
他看到一个站在附近的英俊男子，和他差不多年纪，看着这场闹剧显得很开心。 Siegfried 注意到那个人穿着Kaiser先生刚才穿的那套西装。他的下巴掉了下来。  
  
感觉到Siegfried的目光，那个男人转过头来直视着他。他给了这位员工一个恶作剧的笑容，他的眼睛闪烁着光，仿佛刚才他只是给所有人开了个玩笑。他竖起一根手指放到唇边，意味深长地眨了眨眼。  
  
Siegfried的手机想了起来。他摸了一下，按错了按钮，因为他的手在颤抖。最后，他终于能够打开信息。  
  
恭喜您Wagner先生。您通过了我的测试，现在您是奥地利分部的负责人了。别让我失望 - T.S.  
  
Siegfried跑到外面去寻找Smith，但那个狡猾的CEO已经走了。  
  
  
  
  
  
星期一  
  
Loki想挠他的下巴，但他腾不出手。而假胡子使他疯狂地发痒。  
  
他皱起眉头。所有这些偷偷摸摸的事情，用魔法都会容易得多。而现在他不得不使用胡须，胡须，假发，隐形眼镜，化妆和换衣服，这样他才不会被人发现，并可以观察到行为不当的员工。到目前为止，没有人能发现他的各种伪装，这是非常了不起的，他可是谎言之身。这事关个人骄傲。如果他不能欺骗一群凡人，那么他也可以放弃他邪神的头衔了。  
  
Loki走到前台，手里拎着包裹。他今天正在冒充送货员。  
  
有六位接待员在场。三个人正在打电话，记着信息。两人正在给访客指示方向。最后一个是正在电脑前…玩二十一点。他看着她的名牌：Darcy Lewis。  
  
魔法师咳嗽了一下，想吸引Darcy的注意力。她看了他一眼，然后视线转回到屏幕上。 “Yeah？”她分心地问道。  
  
“我有一个给Stark先生的包裹，”Loki宣布。  
  
“在这里签上你的名字，”Darcy说，递给他一个剪贴板，眼睛仍然粘在她的电脑上。然后旁边的电话响了起来，而她没有接起来。  
  
Loki的神经不断的敲响。 “你不打算回答吗？”  
  
“那些只是电话推销员，”Darcy不客气地说。  
  
“你怎么知道的？那些可能是潜在的投资者。”  
  
“不，他们不是，”接待员反驳道。  
  
Loki难以置信地看着她。 “你确定？”  
  
“对。”  
  
Loki感到头痛。这个女人很不一样。他签上了假名，递给她剪贴板。  
  
“你真是一个骨瘦如柴的快递员。”Darcy毫不留情地说。她给了Loki一个审视的样子。 “你怎么能够搬动这些箱子？”  
  
“我比看起来要强壮，”Loki简单地回答。这个员工要把他惹恼了。  
  
Darcy假笑。 “你生气了？我以为这是你公司的要求，对待客户要友好。”  
  
“听着，不如你让我做我的工作，而你完成你自己的。这不是很难，不是吗？”Loki反驳道。他拿起箱子走向电梯。神想要立刻解雇她，但是周一一大早就开除员工似乎太快了。此外，她并不在他的名单上。  
  
“你说什么？”Darcy在后面问道。  
  
Loki忽略了她。他有要解雇的人和要送的包裹。  
  
  
  
星期二  
  
‘让我们看看今天菜单上有什么吧。’Loki冷嘲地想，他装扮成了大学实习生，来到了前台。  
  
Darcy在玩轮盘赌，仍然没有接电话。  
  
Loki开除了那个雇用她的家伙，是他让这种情况发生的，这个男人在他的人事决定上显然是疏忽的，让这样的渣滓都能混进来。  
  
‘明天最后的机会了，女士。’  
  
  
  
星期三  
  
Loki发现Darcy在玩在线扑克。当其他员工在刷Facebook页面或在网上购物时，他们至少是谨慎隐秘的。而这个接待员显然胆子不小，她根本不在意。  
  
这次神没有掩饰地走到前台。昨天晚上，他要求JARVIS把他的照片发给包括总部在内的所有部门。对Tom Smith的恐惧已经深入人心，所以他不再需要隐藏自己的身份。  
  
好吧，除了一个在玩扑克的员工。  
  
当其他五个接待员看到Loki走近的时候，他们从椅子上一跃而起，就像触电了一样。 Darcy只是看着他们，疑惑于他们的行为。  
  
“早上好，Smith先生，”他们齐声问候，紧张地看着他，好像他马上就要做什么。  
  
Loki伸手给了他们一个安抚的动作。 “早安各位。别在意，我只是想在这里跟Lewis小姐聊一聊。” CEO说，给了他们一个灿烂的笑容。  
  
五位接待员慢慢坐下，不知道下一步该怎么做。他们认为这是CEO又一次令人愤慨的测试。  
  
Loki内心叹了口气。也许他的恐怖统治有点过了，现在每个人都过分害怕他。他需要补救一下。  
  
但首先，他必须摆脱这位慢性赌徒一般的接待员。  
  
“你赢钱了吗，Lewis女士？”Loki随便问道，不顾其他员工聚在一起观看这场真实的现场直播的解雇节目。他歪着头，盯着她。 “从你那犹豫的举止来看，恐怕不是。”  
  
“你玩二十一点赢的机会比扑克更高。”魔法师继续说，Darcy变得越来越不舒服。 “但是，从长远来看，庄家总是会赢得胜利。”Loki拿出钱包，取出了一大沓钱，把它们放在Darcy面前。接待员疑惑地盯着他。  
  
“这是你最后的薪水。我想它应该能涵盖你的一些赌博损失。”Loki解释，他的语气嘲弄。他看着Darcy脸上的神色。她看起来已经准备好要流泪了，但神并没有感到一丝同情心。毕竟，他给了她三次机会。  
  
“祝你有一个很好的，债务缠身的生活。”Loki在走开时说道。  
  
  
  
“特别外卖！”Tony宣称，他打开Loki的办公室门，拿着一个大披萨盒子。 “你吃过了吗？我给你带了了意大利辣香肠。”  
  
“让我猜猜。 Bruce又做饭了。”Loki评论说，他没有从阅读的合同里抬头。  
  
Tony做了个鬼脸。 “你能告诉他做咖喱以外的东西吗？印度菜跟我合不来。”他在Loki桌子旁边拉了一把椅子，打开电视。  
  
“... Stark工业今天又下跌了12％，这个下降趋势预计将在未来几周内持续下去，这是科技巨头的终结吗？专家分析…”  
  
Tony嘟囔，他突然关掉了电视机。 “我们所有的股东都在跳船。感谢他们的信心投票，叛徒。 ”亿万富翁抱怨说，“Hammer现在可能正在高兴地旋转。”  
  
“我们正在经历一个过渡阶段，我们股价当然会波动。不要在意。”Loki冷静地说。  
  
“是的，但从来没有这么糟糕。即使 Obie 接手时，也从来没有超过百分之十，“Tony抱怨道。 “但从另一方面来说，现在是你批量购买股票的最佳时机，这相对便宜。开始疯狂地买股票吧。”他建议。  
  
Loki点了点头。 “知道了。”  
  
“那么，你今天有多少人的生命和事业被你摧毁了呢？”Tony拿着一片比萨饼问道。  
  
“只有一个。一位接待员。”  
  
Tony不赞同地嘲笑他。 “你现在都开始解雇劳工了？不是把。”  
  
“开除下属并不会让我感到开心，如果那就是你的想法，”Loki直白道。 “但这个特别的女人是在乞求被解雇。你会想她应该会更警惕些，毕竟我的办公室就在楼上，然而她只是做她想做的事情。我不能让员工公然蔑视公司规范。”  
  
Tony笑了。 “解雇所有这些人，让你比以前更讨人厌。”  
  
Loki的撇嘴。 “如果一开始就有人能控制住他们，我也不需要开除这么多人。 Stane 先生太宽容了。他让那些经理像野兽一样乱跑，所以其他人也这样效仿。”只是想到那些懒汉雇员他都生气。他遇到了太多这样的人了，这些没有做任何工作的人拿走了所有的嘉许。那是他不能忍受的事情，Loki一点也不感到抱歉。魔法师太过于专注想着过去的事情，没有注意到一个狂暴的前接待员正直奔他。  
  
“哇，看你三点方向的那个辣妹。”  
  
Darcy把门踹开，闯了进来，眼神里都是嘲弄，闪烁着狂暴的愤怒。魔法师想知道他为什么会需要一扇门，毕竟每个人都随心所欲地径直闯进来。  
  
她沉重地呼吸，她丰满的胸脯上下起伏。loki觉得她看起来就像是那些垃圾言情小说封面上的女主角。  
  
当然，他没有看过。  
  
“你觉得你很牛逼就因为你穿着一千美元的西装吗？”她尖叫道。 “你认为你比我好，是吗？”  
  
Tony把脚架在Loki的桌子上，嚼着披萨。这比看我们的日子（注4）更有趣。他希望自己带来了爆米花。  
  
Loki只是盯着她，看起来很无聊。  
  
“你不必像这样羞辱我，你这个混蛋！”Darcy尖叫。  
  
Tony现在已经笑了起来。 Darcy完全没理他，她正忙于对Loki的愤怒。  
  
Loki打断了她，开始在他的手指上数到。 “你不接电话。你不记录信息。你从来没有协助过任何访客。你基本上没有任何用处。我为什么要留下你？其他人会乐意得到你的工作。”他坦率地说。  
  
Darcy像愤怒的牛蛙一样膨胀起来。 “你是一个傲慢，冷酷的蠢材。我希望你死得很惨。”她转身要离开，但Tony阻止了她。  
  
“你叫什么名字，小姐？”  
  
Darcy停滞住。她甚至没有注意到另一位CEO就坐在旁边。他温柔地微笑着。  
  
“Darcy Lewis”  
  
“Lewis女士，你有兴趣成为我们的私人助理吗？年薪十万怎么样？”  
  
Loki发出了愤怒的声音。“Tony！”  
  
“什么？”她尖叫起来，愤怒消失了，被困惑所取代。 “你是认真的吗？”  
  
“是的，”Tony仍然笑着回答。  
  
“呃。好？”  
  
“真棒。下楼告诉管理人员你再次被雇用了。休息一天，明天再见。”  
  
她点点头，呆愣地离开了办公室。  
  
“她胸很大。”Tony吹口哨，高兴地看着Darcy的离去的身影。 “为什么你总是会遇到这种辣妹？”  
  
魔法师狠狠地瞪了Tony一眼。  
  
  
  
Loki刚下班，在Candyland看到了他们三个人。Tony像往常一样瘫在沙发上，停不下嘴。  
  
“然后，她就闯进他的办公室，开始破口大骂。我以为她会把他撕成两半。我从来没有见过这样的事情。”Tony大笑。Bruce看起来像是想笑，而Steve似乎在发呆。  
  
“你在胡说。别夸张了。”Loki坐在Steve身旁，暴躁地说道。  
  
“你在说什么？我只是告诉他们这个大坏狼怎么被一个女孩干掉。”Tony说。  
  
“”你帮了她，“Loki咬紧牙关，“而且你强迫我接受，谢谢你，Tony。”  
  
“你让那些成年人嚎啕大哭，让他们心脏病发，那个女人是唯一一个反击的。她有种。更何况她那么辣。我喜欢她。”Tony大声道。  
  
Loki给了Tony一个怨恨的目光。 “你只是想一出是一出。我告诉过你，我不需要助理。”  
  
“她是我们的助理，”Tony纠正。 “这是Steve的权利，一个没有身体的管家有他的缺点。如果在凌晨2点，我突然渴望一个培根甜甜圈？ JARVIS不能跑下楼给我弄来一些。无意冒犯，伙计。”他不好意思地道。  
  
“没关系，先生。”JARVIS回应。  
  
Steve畏缩了一下。他还没有完全习惯了这个来自天花板的声音。  
  
“所以我真的需要一个有形的助理（注5）。”Tony终于说。他笑着自己的笑话。  
  
Bruce也开始笑起来。这位科学家评论说：“这次这个很好笑。”他跟亿万富豪击了个掌。  
  
“我没有心情听你糟糕的双关，Tony。”Loki发牢骚。他在他的公文包里找了找，拿出了公司规则手册。  
  
“你在做什么？”Tony在Loki扫视索引时问道。  
  
“我正在考虑是否可以基于厌恶解雇一名雇员。”  
  
“你不能那样做。她会起诉我们的。“Tony抗议。  
  
Loki咒骂，把书扔了。 “应该有这样的规定。”  
  
“听着伙计。我很爱你，但和你工作真像地狱。你太难搞了，分给你的助理没有一个能坚持超过一周。Lewis是唯一能抵挡你敌对态度的人，”Tony说。 “我知道你有疯狂的组织能力，但是你管理着七大洲内的三十个部门。你绝对需要一个私人助理。”  
  
“他说的有道理。你不能事事亲力亲为，Tom，你看起来很疲惫。”Steve评论说。  
  
Loki捏了一下鼻梁。 “好吧，”他生气道，“但明天我是不会带Lewis去塞浦路斯的，我还没有准备好处理那个可怕的女人。”  
  
  
  
星期六  
  
当太阳在地平线上冒头时，Loki抵达了Stark大厦。  
  
魔法师处在崩溃的边缘。他喜欢旅游，但是在不到一个月的时间里环游了几次世界对人来说太累了，哪怕是神。离开Asgard之后他开始有失眠的症状，而连续不断地经历不同时区让情况变得更糟。他的生物钟几乎已经放弃了试图自我调整。  
  
“也许这是某种星际时差的延伸。”Loki沉思着。他只想爬到床上睡一个星期。  
  
Bruce早些时候告诉他Steve正在做华夫饼来作为早餐。超级战士会做最好的华夫饼，所以Loki直奔Mini-Met。  
  
但当他看到Darcy坐在餐桌上与Bruce和Steve开玩笑时，他惊呆了。  
  
Loki冲回电梯，他的疲劳瞬间被遗忘了。他要掐死那个身价亿万的混蛋。  
  
“Tony！”魔法师尖叫起来，冲进他的联席CEO的卧室。他抓住Tony，开始摇醒他。  
  
“噢，我喜欢你更粗暴一些。”Tony在睡梦中咕哝着。  
  
Loki开始拍打Tony的脸。 “醒来，你这个变态。”  
  
亿万富翁喃喃地说：“小心我的精密仪器。”他昏昏欲睡地睁开眼睛。当他看到Loki时，他跳下了床。 “嗷，我以为你是Cap！我正梦到最好的部分！”  
  
就在这时，Steve和Bruce出现了。  
  
“嗨Tom，JARVIS告诉我们你刚到。你的旅程怎么样？“Steve走进Tony的房间，Steve跟在他身后。  
  
“早上好。我给你做了一些松饼，“Steve说，递给Loki一盘。  
  
Loki笑了，感激地说。他的愤怒有所减弱。 “谢谢你，Steve。”  
  
Tony撅着嘴，恼火于超级战士更关心Tom而不是他。 “在我的睡眠中攻击我的目的是什么？”他瞪着Loki问道。  
  
Loki怒目而视。 “那个女人在这里干什么？”他问道。  
  
“Tony让Darcy昨天和我们住在一起。”Bruce补充道。  
  
“你做了什么？！”Loki大喊道。他环绕着Tony，看上去就像是要咬住那个亿万富翁的脑袋。 “你打算把空置的楼层里都填满人吗？这是你的怪癖习惯之一，收集流浪汉？”  
  
Tony耸耸肩，对Loki的爆发处变不惊。 “从技术上讲，这不是一个空置的楼层。我在你们设计Steve的地方的同时装饰了它。”他承认。他的嘴唇咧嘴一笑。 “我想我要在香肠盛宴里弄点墨西哥玉米卷（注6）。这里的雄性荷尔蒙快把我淹没了。”  
  
“在香肠盛宴里弄点墨西哥玉米卷，”Steve重复了一遍，不能明白Tony的意思。他转向Bruce。 “那是什么意思？”  
  
科学家摇了摇头。 “你不会想知道的。”  
  
“俚语词典是你的朋友，Cap。”Tony说，窃笑道。  
  
“不要用你的粗俗污染Steve，你这个堕落的人。”Loki嘶声说。这是一个非常糟糕的早晨。 “我要去睡觉了，”他喃喃地说。 “让那个泼妇离我远点。”  
  
Darcy显然没有得到备忘录，因为她在深渊等着他。她正拿着一盘夹心饼，边上有点焦。  
  
“嗯。您好。我为您加热了这些。我觉得你旅途中可能会饿。”她结结巴巴地说，把盘子推向Loki。  
  
魔法师盯着Darcy。他没有心情告诉她他厌恶这种糕点。但她看起来非常真诚地想要打破僵局。 “谢谢你，Lewis女士，”他拿起糕点，踌躇道。  
  
两人都笨拙地站在那里。  
  
Darcy拖着脚。 “我很抱歉给我说您是一个混蛋，和蠢材。”她咕哝着，盯着地板。 “您完全有权利解雇我。”  
  
Loki全然同意第二部分，但他没有说出口。 “相信我，我遇到过更糟糕的描述。”他干巴巴地道。  
  
Darcy放出一个紧张的傻笑。 “我猜也是。”  
  
沉默。  
  
Loki做了个鬼脸，他还记得三天前的惨败。 “我也为我的行为道歉。我的直白有时会让人很不愉快。”他承认，“我不是那种会修饰语言的人。不是很多人会喜欢这个特质，正如你所想象的那样。”神耸耸肩透露道。  
  
“其实，我认为残忍的真相总比假的要好。”她点头， “人们也许不想听到你说的话，但至少他们知道你是真诚的。那才是重要的。”她给了Loki一个害羞的微笑。  
  
Loki情不自禁地也对她微笑。  
  
他开始喜欢这个不同寻常的女人了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.在北美殖民地建立的过程中，大量清教徒移居到这里并带来了本土的价值观。这里就是想描述他看起来很老
> 
> 2\. summa cum laude，最高荣誉 MIT没有拉丁语学位，此处是作者编造
> 
> 3\. Mullet发型，有点像大背头，但是后面头发很长。原句business up front, party in the back就是形容这种发型的
> 
> 4.美国NBC电视台制播的一部超长寿日间肥皂剧
> 
> 5\. 有形的，肉体的，Tony开车了
> 
> 6\. sausage fest指的是几乎都是男人的聚会，与之相对的是taco fest，taco在这里就是女人的意思。总体来说，就是个很污的表达


	9. 第九章 采访

 

Loki刚从国外回来，发现所有的朋友都聚集在Tony的工作室里。 Bruce，Darcy和Steve向他打招呼，很高兴他回来了。

“啊你回来了，正好赶上看我的新发明。”Tony说道，招呼着大家过来。他们走近一个高大的玻璃盒子，里面是完全黑暗的。然后Tony打开了灯。

“难以置信，”Bruce喘息着。

“哦，我的天啊，”Darcy叹息道。

“哇，”Steve说，完全惊讶。

“你已经超越了你自己，”Loki被触动道。

亿万富翁洋洋得意，欣然接受他们的赞许。

“这是一个机器人吗？”Steve问，着迷于它胸部中间发出的蓝色光芒。 “我以为我一辈子都看不到一个。

“这比机器人好，这是一个飞行装甲。我把它称为钢铁侠盔甲，准确来说是型号一（注1）。它只是一个原型，我还在研究推进器。之后我会把它武装起来。”Tony解释说。

“我们会把这个卖给军方吗？”Loki问道。

“呐。我原本只打算在明年的Stark世博会上展示它，但Fury来了，告诉我们关于复仇者的提议。他希望我，Steve和Bruce组成一个团队，捍卫这个世界免受外星人袭击或被其他事情的影响。”Tony喜气洋洋地看向Loki， “如果你愿意的话，我也可以为你制作一个。”

Loki笑了起来。 “谢谢你的邀请，但不用了。我相信你们没有我也能搞定。”

亿万富翁看起来很失望。 “好吧。但如果你改变了主意，一定要告诉我。

“那边有什么东西？”Darcy插了一句，指着桌子上的一个隆起，一块布盖在了上面。

“这个嘛，亲爱的，这将使我们的公司回到正轨。我已经在这个小工具上了好几个月了，现在终于完善好了。”

“这东西不会爆炸吧，会吗？”Bruce小心翼翼地问。

Tony窃笑道， “有点哦。”

“你要卖这个小玩意吗？”Steve问，惶恐地盯着这个东西。他记得Howard经常发明会造成人身伤害的事情。Tony看起来和他没有什么不同。 “这听起来很危险。”

“不要担心，Cap，它不会伤害任何人，”Tony向国家偶像保证。 “身体上的，我指的是。”他补充道。

Steve和Bruce交换了一下眼神。那听起来不太好。

“来吧，Tony，给我们看看。”Darcy不耐烦地走了过去，走近桌子，想要看得更清楚。

Tony咧嘴一笑，抓住了织物的一个角落。 “女士们，先生们，我向你们介绍，UnRandomizer！”他宣布，像一个魔术师揭示他的伎俩，挥舞着把布料掀起。

桌子上的东西长四英寸，宽八英寸，黑色，形状像鹅卵石。它上面还覆盖着一些小洞。

四个人只是盯着它，感到困惑。

“我们看到的是什么？”Loki问道，表达了大家的想法。

如果有的话，Tony的笑容变得更宽了一点。 “这是JARVIS的弟弟RANDY。它播放音乐。”

“这是一个便携式音响？”Darcy询问。

“比这更先进。”Tony回答。 “我不打算详细介绍，但RANDY可以访问你的记忆。然后他根据你的心情播放适当的音乐。这就像拥有你自己的私人配乐，“亿万富翁解释说。他期待地看着他的朋友，等待他们的反应。但没有人出声。

Tony发出恼人的声音。 “难对付的家伙们。我认为我要给你们示范下了。你可以帮我打开它吗，亲爱的？”他离开设备，要求道。 Darcy遵守了。

几秒钟后什么都没有发生。就好像RANDY在自我调节。这本身很奇怪。它应该只是一堆电线和电路，但每个人都有这种奇异的感觉，认为这个小工具是一个有情绪的人，而且在对他们进行评估。

在他们知道之前，RANDY正在和每个人接线，以驱动记忆。

一段萨克斯管的缓慢旋律进来了，一个性感的女声开始低吟。

 

陷入爱情，无法自拔

融化记忆，点石成金

他眸如天使，心如坚冰（注2）

 

Darcy的脸变成了粉红色，她开始望向四处除了Loki。神假装没有注意到。

“如果你想的话可以跳过这首歌。”Tony解围道，注意到他助理的尴尬。Darcy匆匆推了另一个按钮。一首类似摇篮曲的曲调开始演奏， Thom Yorke 开始唱歌。

 

我渴望宁静的生活

再来些一氧化碳

不需要担忧也不需要惊吓

不需要担忧也不需要惊吓 （注3）

 

“下一首，拜托。”Bruce喃喃地说，看起来不舒服。

长吉他独奏开始了。 Darcy偷偷地瞥了Loki和Steve，试图猜测他们当中哪一个是RANDY的目标。

 

在一个下雨的周四林荫道

我感觉到了你轻声的细语

我开灯，打开电视和电台

但我仍无法逃脱你的影子（注4）

 

Tony在此期间敏锐地观察着这位超级战士。 Steve感觉到亿万富翁的目光，转过脸去。

Darcy再次按下按钮。小提琴的微弱的声音飘了出来。

 

我没有方案和计划

我没有希望和梦想

我...什么都没有

因为我没有你（注5）

 

Loki的反应是罕见的。魔法师静止不动，仿佛正在经历剧烈的痛苦。他闭上了眼睛。但当他再次睁开的时候，他那平淡无波的面容又回来了，他又带上了冷静沉着的面具。表情变换得如此之快，以至于Tony以为那是幻觉。他示意Darcy跳过这首歌。

然后Harry Chapin粗糙声音响起。

 

那天我的孩子出生了

他以平凡的方式来到人世

但是还有飞机要赶，还有账单要付

当我在远方时，他学会了走路（注6）

 

Tony跑向Darcy，在这首歌到第二节之前就把RANDY关掉了。 “好吧！”他大声说，声音里还带着一些愉悦。 “你们怎么想？真棒，不是吗？

他的朋友们花了一段时间来回应。他们仍然陷在回忆和感伤之间。

Darcy恢复得最快。 “天啊，这真是令人毛骨悚然。”

“Tony，你不觉得这个小玩意儿，有点呃，有侵略性吗？”Steve问道，不安地看着UnRandomizer。

Bruce哼了一声。 “你这个说法太温柔了。这个装置基本上就是劫持你的大脑。”

“嘿，’劫持’是一个相当重的词，”Tony防御道， “我更喜欢说‘把它当成一次兜风’。”

科学家皱起了眉头。 “这就像名人老大哥（注7）在身边，渗透你的大脑。我代表毫无戒心的公众，请你不要发售这个。”

Tony的笑容敛起。他期待着他的联合CEO的支持。

Loki专注地看着UnRandomizer。他明白为什么Bruce会担心（RANDY所能做到的那种混乱，甚至会让像他这样的人感到羞耻），但另一方面，市场上没有其他类似的东西。这让公司有机会接触到更广泛的消费者群体。

“这是一个很棒的装置，”魔法师谨慎地说，不想伤害Tony的感情。 “但是Bruce是对的。将这种技术用于其他更多...有恶意的目的是非常诱人的。它有没有安全机制？”

Tony点点头。 “如果有人企图篡改他，RANDY会自动自毁。 JARVIS还将监测我们生产的每一个单位。别担心，我已经把它覆盖了。“

Bruce摇摇头。 “我还是不喜欢这个主意，这个机器传播你的秘密给大家听。”

“来吧，Bruce。 RANDY将帮助人们承认什么在困扰他们。这个盒子里有一个治疗师。而且便宜比他们便宜多了。”Tony说。

“说到便宜，多少钱一个？”Loki插话道。

“成本超过一百美元。所以我们假设在200到400美元之间。”

“五十。”

Tony盯着Loki，好像他长出了三个头。 “你在开玩笑，对吧？”

“世界经济正在经历衰退，消费支出变低。我们必须鼓励人们购买Stark产品。”Loki指出。 “一开始我们会赔钱，但是一旦消费者看到只花五十美金就能买到这么好的商品，就会诱使他们去购买其他更昂贵的。这会促进品牌的忠诚度。”他推断。

Tony想了一下，然后耸了耸肩。 “说得通。那好吧，那就五十吧。”

“嘿，Tony，我现在可以买下这个吗？我想要在楼下转转。”Darcy问道，眼睛里闪着恶作剧。

Tony愉快地看着她。 “拿去吧，别客气。”

Loki警告说：“我最好没有听到有关你骚扰其他员工的事情。”

Darcy佯装出一个无辜的表情。 “我不会的。”她毫不留情地抢走了RANDY，跳进电梯里，邪恶的咯咯笑。

“看？”Bruce恼怒地说。 “它已经开始了。”

“在我发布之前，我仍然会做一些改进。我会听取你的建议，并将其纳入RANDY。”Tony说，试图安抚Bruce。

那位科学家变得活跃。 “好吧，我很好奇，一个小小的工具是如何完成检测神经活动的。你使用功能性磁共振成像吗？

“不，我用磁力仪扫描脑电波。我发现它比功能磁共振成像更准确，因为它可以区分大脑模式相隔几毫秒的变化。”Tony解释说。

“所以这就是它能如此快速追踪不同大脑区域之间的时空暗流的原因。”Bruce评论道。 “这只会提高用户的情绪吧？你有没有考虑修改RANDY来限制它？”

“我从来没有想到这一点。”Tony承认，看起来有点不好意思。

Bruce在这个下午第一次表现得兴致勃勃。他的一天没有什么比与Tony做实验室工作更让人开心了。 “我会帮忙的。你已经奠定了基础，这应该不太难。”

“真棒。那我们开始吧。”ony说，看起来也很高兴。

Tony和Bruce开始在实验室里乱翻，试图找到需要的部件，并完全忽视了Steve和Loki。科学组兄弟又一次沉浸在自己的小世界里，忘记了一切。

Loki注意到Steve看起来有点沮丧于被排除在外。 “离他们的疯狂消退还需要一段时间，”神评论道，转了转眼睛。 “想出去来一点圣代吗？”

“当然。”

 

神和超级战士去了20世纪50年代的主题餐厅Earl's Diner，距离Stark大厦只有几个街区。

老板娘Rose给了他们一个阳光明媚的微笑，并把他们带到了位于餐厅后面的Loki最喜欢的座位。Steve点了三个香蕉船，而Loki选择了一个热巧克力圣代。

“所以说你最近怎么样了，Steve？”Loki问道，他们把菜单交给了Rose。 “这是一个奇迹，在Tony24/7的包围下你竟然没有丧失理智。”

Steve笑了起来。 “Tony很好。他一直在教我如何使用电脑，呃，上网吗？那上面有很多猫的照片和一个出于某种原因名叫Chuck Norris的人。”

Loki想知道Tony给Steve看的是什么样的网页。他要跟他的联合CEO进行一次对话来确定哪些网站适合超级士兵浏览。Steve也许会无意中陷入一些可能会伤害他一生的东西。

“哦，Bruce帮我翻译了他所谓的”Tony话语“。我们也看电影。”Steve补充道，看着Loki。

Loki呼吸一窒，就像他被当胸一锤。Steve的微笑与Thor的非常相似。

“Tom？怎么了？“Steve忧心忡忡地问道，看到Loki的脸已经灰白了。

神抓起一杯水，一口气喝完了。

“你还好吗？”

“我很好。我只是有些烧心。”Loki嘶哑地说，这与事实相差不大。他勉强地笑了笑。Steve并不是完全相信。

谢天谢地他们的甜点来了，Loki感谢这个打断。他专心地看着他的热巧圣代，一次也没有抬头看Steve。

但超级士兵并不是那种好糊弄的人，他知道他的朋友遇到了问题。Tony并不是唯一一个目睹到Tom听到RANDY歌曲时反应的人。

看到Steve要进一步追究这件事，Loki开始制定可能的，非特定的答案。 “来吧。”他说道，表情中立。

Steve担心自己的措辞，不确定如何在不惹恼Tom的情况下说出这个问题。 “我不是故意要打探，但是当你看着我时，你总是显得很伤心。”他顿了顿。 “你不必告诉我任何事情。我只是觉得我可以帮忙，就这样。“

Loki正盯着窗外，看起来很忧伤。他没有回答。

“对不起。忘了吧，“Steve说，在脑内谴责了自己的失言。他开始戳他最后一根香蕉，冰淇淋已经部分融化了。

Loki发现Steve像极了一只被踹开的小狗。 Thor已经在几百年里熟练掌握了这个表情，并经常在他们争吵时使用它。他胸口的痛苦加剧了。 “请不要道歉。我知道你是出于好心。”他给了Steve一个惆怅的笑。

“你让我想起了我曾经认识的人。”

神注视着他手指上的戒指。 “我为那个人感到悲伤。就像你一样。”他轻声说。

Steve低下眼睫，没有再问任何问题。

Loki推开他的圣代，他的食欲消失了。 RANDY设法穿透了他的皮肤，破坏了他的防守。住在Midgard让他自满了。他以前对自己的情绪管理得比这严格。

“所以你怎么看Tony的新发明呢？你喜欢吗？“魔法师停顿之后问道，把谈话的主题转到了一个更加温和的道路上。

Steve不禁感到不安。 “我仍然试图去适应一个住在天花板里的无形管家，现在则有一个可以看到我脑子里面的东西的玩意儿。我以为这些都只存在于我小时候读过的科幻漫画里。“

Loki对Steve的坦率回应失声笑道。 “我就当你不喜欢它了。”

Steve给了一个不置可否的耸肩。 “你呢？”

“我会说我不想让这个东西靠近我，仅此而已。”Loki完全回应。

Steve似乎困惑。 “但是你还是让Tony出售RANDY。”

“就我个人而言，我不喜欢它。但是你会惊讶于现在消费者的选择。”神说。 “UnRandomizer会让某些人会觉得有吸引力。”

“什么样的人？”

Loki的嘴唇向上弯曲，仿佛他只是想到了一些有趣的事情，“例如抖M。”

Steve也笑了起来。

 

Tony三周后发布了RANDY。有一台可以读取头脑的机器正如预期的那样顺利。可以说，它吓到了很多人。

但这并没有阻止UnRandomizers从架子上飞下去。

“这是第一个。它赢得了2008年最好的和最坏的发明。” Loki从他的报纸上读到。

“呃，恭喜？”Steve迟疑地说。 “这很好吗？”

Tony得意的笑着喝了一口咖啡。 “一切都很好，Cap。实际上，我很兴奋。”

“就该这么做，老板。”Darcy高兴道，双手高兴地鼓掌。 Bruce走到桌边，跟Tony碰了碰拳头。

“人们在为你搏斗。对RANDY的反弹比我预想的要强烈。”魔法师在读另一篇文章时评论道。有人提起了对Stark工业集团的集体诉讼，理由是有意施加情绪困扰和侵犯隐私，等等。

“嘿，憎恨的人会继续恨我，而我才不关心别人的想法。此外，没有什么比一个小小的恶名更能推动销量。”Tony轻盈道。

Loki想指出，负面的宣传并非总是如此，但他也不会戳破Tony的泡沫。 “如果你这样说。”

“你今天准备好接受采访吗？”Steve问道。

“当然！我会主宰这个采访，让所有混蛋闭嘴。“这位高调的亿万富翁大声说道，嚷嚷起来。无论他如何否认，Tony都关心着人们怎样看待他的发明。他没有把它们看作机器。 Tony认为它们是他的一部分。所以每当人们对他的小玩意儿肆意抨击的时候，这位亿万富翁就会认为这是个人侮辱。

“只要回答问题，不要掉以轻心，不要做任何愚蠢的事情，”Loki尖锐地说。 “这很严肃。我们需要平息RANDY已经释放的风暴。公众已经足够愤怒了，所以不要让它变得更糟。”他转向Darcy。 “我相信你会留意好他的。别让我失望。“

Darcy对他露齿笑道。 “是的，老板。”她哼了一声，做了一个模拟的敬礼。

当Loki没有看向她的时候，她和Tony交换了一个狡猾的眼神。

 

这天晚些时候…

Loki刚刚下班，直奔Ocean楼层。 Steve和Bruce已经坐在电视机前，等待Tony的采访开始。

他给自己泡了一杯甘菊茶，来帮助镇定他的神经。他一整天都感觉到的担心丝毫没有减弱。他本来也会去参加这个采访，但是和其他公司进行的一些兼并谈判他不能错过。他只希望Tony不要做太疯狂的事情。

“开场。”Bruce宣布。

“女士们先生们晚上好。今天我们的特邀嘉宾是一位天才，亿万富翁，花花公子，慈善家，以及广受欢迎的UnRandomizer的创造者。他还声称自己是一个很棒的说唱歌手。我们稍后会看到。所以朋友们，为Tony Stark和她的助手Darcy Lewis起立吧！”

随着大声到被误认为是爆音的低音节奏，从扬声器开始发出嘶嘶声。血性猎犬帮（注8）的“Bad Touch”开始播放。

Tony和Darcy跳上舞台，开始跳舞，他们的动作主要是强劲的跳动和低俗的手势。观众们都疯了。

Loki呻吟着，意识到让这两个人在无人监督的状态是个巨大失误。相信Tony会挑选最下流的，最愚蠢的歌曲，’这对于Stark工业成为一个值得尊敬的公司实在是太过火了。’他暗暗想道。

“啊亲爱的！你那种用拖把和水桶的清理方式！“Tony在擦拭动作的同时开始说唱，”就像埃及失落的地下墓穴一样，只有上帝知道我们卡在哪里！”（注9）

Steve皱起了鼻子。 “真恶心。”

Loki补充说：“不能更错了。”

Bruce没有评论，他正忙于向Darcy抛媚眼。这位私人助理目前正像她的生命一样依赖于旋转。

“请打开我，我是会自动滴水的咖啡先生！”Tony继续说。他做了一个电滑步和帽子戏法之间交叉的动作。

Steve脸红了。甚至是他都明白了这什么意思。 “谁会写出这样的歌？”他大声问道。

“实际上这很聪明。你还能在哪里找到华夫饼屋和埃及的地下墓穴？”Bruce评论说。然后他看到了Loki的表情，立刻闭上了嘴。

在此期间，Tony掀起了疯狂的狂潮，甚至有人开始唱合唱。

你和我，宝贝，不是什么，而是哺乳动物

所以，让我们像在探索频道上那样做吧！

你和我，宝贝，不是什么，而是哺乳动物

所以，让我们像在探索频道上那样做吧！

这首歌终于结束了，观众爆发了阵阵掌声。 Tony和Darcy做了夸张的鞠躬，展示了相同的笑脸。 “我亲爱的助理，Darcy Lewis！”Tony宣布。 Loki以为他听到了几声狼哨。 Darcy最后得意的笑了下，便离开了舞台。

他们看着Tony向主持人大喊，眨着眼睛，向人群飞吻。不管Loki对他的联合CEO进行适当采访还有多少剩余希望，都在他看到Tony明显不对时被摧毁了。亿万富翁的眼睛太明亮了，他的笑容太大了。

Loki咒骂。

“什么？发生什么事了？“Steve问。

“你看不到？”Loki说，对着屏幕上挥动着一只手。

Bruce调整了他的眼镜。 “他喝醉了吗？噢亲爱的。”

“谢谢你的到来，Stark先生，”节目的主持人亲切地说。

“很高兴来到这里。请叫我Tony。”亿万富翁笑着，坐在沙发上，让自己舒服些。

“所以Tony，你在不到两周的时间里就卖掉了超过四千五百万的UnRandomizer。而这仅仅是在美国市场。这非同一般。”

“谢谢。我打算在本月底之前再卖6000万，“Tony自信地说。他抓起一个RANDY，对着镜头做出了一个在出售万能抹布或其他一些荒谬的产品疯狂推销者的表情。 “这卖得很快，所以现在就预定一个吧！”他叫喊道，仿佛在主持 Billy Mays的节目（注9 9.美国著名的在电视上的推销员）。

“我想他过去是一个二手车销售员。”Bruce开玩笑说，试图缓和气氛。 Steve笑了，而Loki仍然是石头脸。

“你能告诉我们是什么让你创造这样一个设备？”主持人询问。

“不是什么，而是谁。我最好的朋友鼓励我创造RANDY。我需要一些让Bruce变得放松的东西，同时让Tom把头从他的屁股里拔出来。我的联合CEO被某人可怕，非常可怕的否定了。”Tony摇摇头说道。 “无论那是谁，他反正把Tom搞砸了。不管有多少人对他投怀送抱，他都无动于衷。他如此渴望那个人，就像挪威蓝鹦鹉渴望峡湾。”这位亿万富翁补充道。

主人看起来很茫然。 “挪威蓝鹦鹉？什么？”

Tony怀疑道， “你从来没有听说过死鹦鹉吗？（注10）你出生在哪个世纪？”

主持人的脸羞愧地红了， “我们继续。你谈到了你的联合CEO Tom Smith。他在渴望谁？”

“我不知道那个人是谁， Tom太秘密了。但我可以用我的布加迪打赌，那个人是金发的。”Tony透露。 “而且吧，就算我知道，而我又告诉别人，他会杀了我，把尸体丢在一个没人能找到的地方。在你找到我的尸体之前，你会先找到Jimmy Hoffa的（注11）。那是Tom的原话。”他笑着说。

而同时，Loki正在冒烟。他没有注意到Steve从他手中拿走了一杯茶。这很好，因为他离把它砸向电视只差几秒。

“美国队长怎么样，他没有激励你吗？”主持人问道。

Tony若有所思地轻敲下巴。 “我不认为Cap需要UnRandomizer，告诉你事实，他是相当稳定的，即使是作为一个与世隔绝的男人，他仍然挂念他那个死去的女朋友。”

“嘿！”Steve抗议，他的脸像成熟的番茄一样红。

“但是当他听我的音乐时，他确实感到恼火。这位亿万富翁指出，Cap特别讨厌AC / DC的Big Balls和Prince乐队的Sexy M.F.，确切来说是任何Prince乐队的歌曲。”

Tony滔滔不绝。 “我发誓这个家伙是这个星球上最大的老顽固，甚至超过Tom和Bruce。他认为芝士火锅是性的委婉说法。（注12）”他做了个手势引号，狂笑道，“我不知道他他妈在哪里知道这个的，一定是二十世纪四十年代的事情。”他停止了咯咯笑。 “等会，嘿，这实际上很有意义。在潮湿的奶酪里蘸面包棒？把多汁的水果扔进热的，天鹅绒般的巧克力里？”他扭动着眉毛。 Tony让这个简单的动作看起来很下流。

镜头平移到观众。有些女人在煽风点火

“我猜Cap是在玩食品play。在他那个有益健康的苹果馅饼外面，是一个在床上的怪兽。说说而已。”然后Tony停了下来，好像在思考着什么。他似乎忘记了还在接受采访。他的目光呆滞，微张着嘴。他可能正想着美国队长滴下巧克力。

此刻的超级战士看起来好像是想爬到某处的洞里。Loki和Bruce安慰地拍了拍他的背影。

“Tony？”主持人说，试图得到这位亿万富翁的关注。他重复了几次Tony的名字，才把Tony沉思里敲了出来。

“抱歉。我分心了，“Tony说，眼神闪烁。 “无论如何，我认为Steve从来没有超过一垒（注13）。等一下，我认为Bruce和Tom也从来没有到过那里。 Bruce的情况是可以理解的，因为如果他的心率上升，另个一人就会出现。这几乎让他没办法把到妹。但Tom和Steve没有任何理由。我觉得我住在一个修道院里。他们太紧张了，“他抱怨道。然后一个猥琐的微笑慢慢形成。

Steve，Loki和Bruce打了个寒战。每当这个特别的微笑出现时，都会发生可怕的事。

“所以，女士们….”那个亿万富翁一边盯着镜头一边慢吞吞地说，“帮我的朋友一个忙，缓解他们的紧张。它会为这个世界带来很多好处。“

“我要杀了他。”三人同时喃喃地说。

然后广告插进来了。 Loki起身，很快带回来了一瓶Spirytus伏特加酒。酒精含量为百分之九十六，可以作为喷气燃料了。 Steve和Bruce怀疑地盯着他。神解释说：“我必须在他回家之前喝醉，否则我今晚可能会杀人。”

“我们回来了。所以Tony，似乎你的设备有相当大的极化效应。人们要么真的爱它，要么完全恨它。你对那个怎么想的？”

Tony咧嘴一笑。 “对于那些RANDY的粉丝，让我说，你们有极好的品味。你们太了不起了！给你们我的爱！”

观众开始欢呼和鼓掌。

“对那些讨厌它的人来说，真难搞。我不会停止销售RANDY，只因为它冒犯了你们脆弱的玻璃心。而且我在那设置了警告。”Tony漫不经心地说。他再次直视镜头。 “真的是，在启动之前阅读用户手册会杀了你吗？我把它设计得尽可能地方便用户，而你们怎么做到搞砸它真让我匪夷所思。”这位亿万富翁又一次来劲了，这次他充满了正义的愤慨。他抓住桌子上的UnRandomizer。 “两个按钮！红色来扩大你的情绪，蓝色来压制他们。我再说一遍：红色放大，蓝色减弱。明白了吗？很好。”

主持人呆呆地看着Tony，被这个亿万富翁的意想不到的使性子吓了一跳。他开始后悔邀请这个疯狂的天才，但节目必须继续。

“如果有人篡改，UnRandomizer会爆炸是真的吗？”

“是。我讨厌人们试图窃取我的想法。 RANDY在无尽的循环中播放用户最讨厌的歌曲。我听说Macarena和Barbie Girl有很多的播放量。”Tony笑得很肮脏。 “然后RANDY增加音量，最终他自我毁灭。作为离别的礼物，每个UnRandomizer都会散发出令人愉悦的臭味。（注14）。除臭剂无法消除这种味道，相信我。”他笑了起来。

Loki把瓶子举到嘴边灌了一大口。 “我应该去医学院，”他咕哝道。做一个五层分流手术可能比试图控制这个疯子的压力要小一些。

然后一块屏幕出现在Tony和主持人后方。 “这是一些有关这个设备的评论，还有Tony的回复。让我们来看看。”

匿名：这是一个可怕的设备。那些最近分手或长期处于压抑状态的人，远离他！

T.Stark：傻子，这就是另一个按钮的用途！先阅读那只有一页的用户手册再发这些弱智的评论吧。

匿名：你是怎么玩的？你能告诉我吗？我真的很感兴趣。

T.Stark：你是Justin Hammer吗？

匿名：这只是一个美其名的自动点唱机随机播放歌曲。任何人都可以做到！

T.Stark：它被叫做UnRandomizer是有原因的。它可以起到任何你想到的作用，除非你没有脑子。我只能得出这个推论。

匿名：我渴望吃零食，但我不知道我想要的是什么。我把这个宝贝打开了，然后它播放了“RC Cola＆Moon Pie”。它是怎么知道的？这是魔法！！

T.Stark：真的有一首叫'RC Cola和Moon Pie'的歌曲？可爱。

匿名：这个东西在我的脑子里！这是Stark卑鄙计划的第一阶段，让我们变成他的无脑奴隶！扔掉它！

T.Stark：我是为了你的大脑而来的。把它给我。我想要我想要你的大脑。我打赌它跟蚕豆和一瓶不错的基安蒂红酒混在一起味道不错。

匿名：我的祖父在听到“Billy打碎了我在Walgreens的心，我一路哭到了Sears”，她几乎心脏病发作。你有什么要为自己说的？

T.Stark：哇，这真是一个长标题。首先，让我祝贺你的祖父能活那么久。我不知道八十岁以上的人是否有足够的技术才能来加入在线论坛。你应该得到另一个UnRandomizer奖。

无论如何。在手册里的小字中说道：这不适合那些有心脏病，哮喘，肠易激综合症，抑郁症，精神错乱和其他精神病倾向的人。为你的祖父感到抱歉，我认真的。

匿名：我女朋友因为你的这个盒子发现我在欺骗她。我恨你TONY。下地狱吧！

T.Stark：吸我的盒子吧。

匿名：我怀疑我的男朋友出轨了，所以我用了UnRandomizer。我是对的，我甩了他。这个盒子把我从那个撒谎，不忠的，纵容的混蛋中救了出来。想一起逛逛吗？

T.Stark：你想在哪里见面？

“我告诉他不要加入那些论坛，”Bruce惊骇地说。

主持人切换到另一张幻灯片。这是Tony的其他回复汇编。

我是Tony·该死的·Stark，你可以把它推到太阳不发光的地方。

是你该死的买了东西，所以如果它毁了你的生活不要起诉我。把它关掉，如果它让你如此困扰。蠢货。

这就是为什么我是一个超级富豪亿万富翁，你不是。 Toodles！

阅读那些小字，人渣。金刚并不适合我！

“好像你不怎么喜欢批评，Tony。”主持人观察到。

Tony耸耸肩。 “这很愚蠢。我喜欢得到反馈。买家可以自由表达自己的意见，我也完全有权说出我的。”他露出了他的专利受伤林地生物表情。 “但是当人们责备你们毁了他们的生活，婚姻，性欲，成绩，工作，饮食，理智，自尊，排便等等时，我没办法有好的反应。亿万富翁似乎清醒了一刻。但然后，Tony眼中的狂躁光芒再次成形。

Loki，Bruce和Steve屏住呼吸。

“所以。如果你是一个混蛋，猜猜是什么？我是宇宙中最大的混蛋。来吧，我是Tony·该死的 ·Stark，我用你的钱擦我的屁股。当然不是字面意思。这太恶心了。”

他突然跳上沙发，伸出双臂。 “随意沐浴我的伟大吧！你们都会爱我和绝望的！“他吼道。像泰山一样捶胸顿足。

主持人提前结束了采访。

“你还打算捍卫你的科学组兄弟吗，Bruce？”Loki冷酷地问道。

“我会拿绳子的。”

 

Tony在一个小时后到家。 “Bruceeeeey，我回来了！”他兴致勃勃地大叫。他认为采访很成功，但他发现他的三个朋友对他怒目而视。如果眼神可以杀人，Tony在落地之前就已经死了。

“哇。绳子做什么用？”

“哦，我们觉得我们会把你在阳台上挂一会。”Loki淡淡地回答。对于Tony来说不幸的是，他早些时候的伏特加并没有压制他多少愤怒。

亿万富翁吱吱作响，跑到电梯旁边。 Bruce以惊人的速度和敏捷性，用沙发作为蹦床，把Tony压到地上。科学家撬开盖子，Steve和Loki把他拖到Bruce的一个鱼缸里。

“咬他，Hooty，”Bruce下令。 Hooty是Bruce的宠物河豚。他还很小，但他像一个迷你花园软管喷吐着水。他开始兴奋地向Tony的脸上泼水。

“嗷！鱼腥水！“Tony气急败坏。没过多久他的正面完全被浸湿了。之后，Loki把Tony甩在椅子上，Steve开始把他绑起来。

“不知道你喜欢束缚play，Cap，”Tony讽刺道。 Steve忽视了他。

“闭嘴Tony。感恩我们没有淹死你。”Loki直白地说。

Bruce注意到有人失踪。 “Darcy在哪里？

“她说她不想面对Tom的愤怒，所以她进了一家旅馆。真是聪明的举动。”Tony说，秘密测试着绳索的任何弱点。 “看着我在这里做一些MacGyver魔法。”但在几分钟的徒劳蠕动后，他倒在椅子上。 “让我猜猜。你参加过童子军吧？啊，这些结够紧。”

Loki，Bruce和Steve眼里还在对他甩刀子。

“我不知道你们为什么这么生气。我只是想帮忙。有什么大不了的？”

Bruce盯着他看了几秒钟，也很生气地想把一连串的连贯的句子连在一起。然后，他让Tony听到了它们。 “有什么大不了的？你给我们约炮！在全国电视上！“他尖叫道。

Steve决定加入进来。“你让我看起来像某种变态！”他吼道。

“你没有权利揭露我们的个人生活！”Loki咆哮道。

Bruce还没有放过他的科学组兄弟 “你打破了兄弟守则！这不酷，Tony！“他开始用印度语责备亿万富翁。

“Tom，我只是说你喜欢金发。这不是一个肮脏的秘密，“Tony指出。他转向Steve。 “Cap，现在是第二十一世纪，让你这个怪胎的旗帜飘起来是完全可以接受的。我们不会评判你。”

“这又是什么意思？”Steve说。

Tony开口想要解释。

“你知道吗，我不想知道，”全国偶像说道。

Tony撇嘴。他凝视着他的科学灵魂伴侣。“Bruce。来吧伙计。兄弟守则第7条，你必须要帮助你的兄弟。这在我的解释里包括帮助兄弟把妹，我只是遵守规则。”

“兄弟守则第2条，你不应该让自己或你的兄弟难堪。”Bruce吼回去。

“那就互相抵消了！因此，我没有打破兄弟守则。”亿万富翁争辩说。

“不，不是这样的。”Bruce气愤地反驳道。

“是！”

“不！”

“不是！”Tony重复。

“想得美，Tony。”

于是他们不断继续下去。

“我要去喝一杯。”Loki走向电梯。

“我也是，”Steve说，跟着魔法师。

“你不是说过你不喝酒？”

“再试一次也无妨。”士兵说，看起来还是满脸怒火。

他们离开了那两兄弟的争吵，亿万富翁仍然被绑在椅子上。看起来Bruce不会很快让Tony松绑。

 

几周后...

Loki的战略得到了回报。消费者购买史塔克产品比以往任何时候都多。Tony的采访，或者用Bruce的话来说是“疯狂的疯狂精神病事件”进一步推动了他们的销售。没有那些游手好闲的员工拖后腿，员工士气高涨，公司现在平稳运行。在看到公司在上个季度巨大的收入后，投资者纷纷要求购买他们的股票。魔法师并不仅仅让Stark工业的利润翻了两倍。他把它翻了四倍，而且他在不到六个月的时间里就做到了。

所有的员工正在举行派对，庆祝Loki和Tony的成就，但是Loki并没有和他们在一起。魔法师在塔顶，凝视着夜空。除了通过的飞机的闪光灯之外，他看不到多少东西。

有那么一段时间，Loki感到了思乡之痛。他并不想念Asgard，但他想念他的家人。他想念Frigga。他甚至还想念了Odin一点，但他是不会大声承认的。而最重要的是，他最想念Thor。

他权衡了回到Asgard的利弊。他想起他在那里并不算有真正的生活。他总是被忽略，除非是永恒国度又徘徊在灾祸的边缘或是其他由他哥哥造成的混乱中。他记得他的意见是如何不被重视以及Aesir众神对他的轻蔑。而在Midgard是完全相反的。人们真正听从他，他被尊重，甚至被钦佩。

‘看看，我有一对撒谎的父母，一个健忘的哥哥，和一个不想要我存在的王国。我为什么还要浪费思考想要回到那里？’他冷漠地想到。

魔法师笑了起来，但里头并没有愉悦。他在这里，离他的家有数光年的距离，却仍旧被雷神的火焰灼烧着。他骄傲于自己是变幻之神，可他看起来却无法向前迈开。

这是一个冷笑话里最好笑的一部分了。

他以为离开就会缓解痛苦和渴望。几千年来，他一直带着这种痛苦，他亦疲倦于这种痛苦。

“我不能再这样做了。我很抱歉，“Loki低声说。

不再想念Thor让Loki觉得自己背叛了他的兄长，但他的心只能承受限量的疼痛。

神最后留恋地再看了一眼天空，便转身离开了。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.Mark 1 Armor，也就是钢铁侠的初始模型
> 
> 2.Smooth Operator by Sade 作者说这是属于Loki的歌，除了Love for sale 抛撒爱情那部分
> 
> 3.No Surprises” by Radiohead
> 
> 4.Ordinary World by Duran Duran
> 
> 5.Since I Don’t Have You by The Skyliners
> 
> 6.Cat’s in the Cradle by Harry Chapin 这些歌推荐你们都去听一听，很有代入感了。
> 
> 7.美国电视真人秀，让一群人在一个大房子内共同生活并与外界隔离。房间内装有监控摄像机，将这些人的日常生活记录并播出
> 
> 8.美国另类摇滚团体，说唱为主
> 
> 9.Tony开车again
> 
> 10.死鹦鹉，是一个出自蒙提·派森的飞行马戏团中的喜剧小品，里面戏讽了英国文化中的许多关于死亡的委婉语。此处Tony说Loki是pining for(渴望)某个人，然后双关了这部剧里Mr Praline(John Cleese饰演)对店主说他的挪威蓝鹦鹉死了要退钱，但是店主否认说你怎么知道它死了，也许它是在pining for the fjords(挪威峡湾)呢。
> 
> 11.吉米·霍法，美国工会领导人，在1975年七月底失踪，时年62岁。部分媒体质疑他的失踪与黑手党有关，因为他失踪前最后一个行程是与两位黑手党领导人会面，但是警方查不出任何相关证据。1982年被判定为法定死亡。这里要说的就是Loki会把他的尸体藏得很隐蔽。
> 
> 12.Fondue 瑞士的芝士火锅。美队1里飞机上队长问Peggy是不是和飞行员搞过，用的是fondue这个词
> 
> 13.就是说他没到过最后一步OTL
> 
> 14.Eau de toilettes是淡香水，这里eau de skunk自行体会
> 
>  


	10. 第十章  Me Loki, You Jane

  
  
  
2013年12月  
  
  
“一如既往的出色表现，Bruce，”Loki说，他从座位上站起来，握着科学家的手。  
  
Loki，Darcy和Bruce在Stark年度科学大会的礼堂里，这位温和的科学家刚刚完成了他的报告。Tony和Steve在楼上，看着直播视频。这个亿万富翁有一个对发言人进行捣乱的坏习惯，所以Loki禁止他出席。  
  
Bruce脸变红了。他知道Tom不怎么会赞扬人，所以当他给出的时候，这意味着很多。 “谢谢你。没有你的建议，我不可能做到这些。你真的帮了我很多。”他坦诚。  
  
“你在那说的话我有一半都听不懂，但你在那里太棒了。”Darcy说，嬉戏地拨弄着科学家的头发。  
  
Bruce的脸越来越红，盯着地板。 “谢谢你，Darcy，”他喃喃地说，他对这个助手助理的暗恋很明显。自从五年前遇见了Darcy后，这个可怜的家伙就一直迷恋Darcy，可是Darcy从来没有注意到。  
  
Loki给Bruce一个同情的样子。他知道有一个迟钝的暗恋对象有多么令人恼怒。  
  
“有人引起你注意了吗？”科学家问道，他们回到座位上。  
  
除了来表现对Bruce的精神上的支持之外，Loki还在这里为公司的研发部门招募人员。他还为那些缺乏项目资金的科学家提供资金，如果他们能设法打动他的话。但这并不经常发生。  
  
“还没有。我迄今听到的所有东西都是平庸的。”Loki回答说，在他半听到一个人宣称他发明了最终的减肥药。  
  
Bruce说：“你是一个很难取悦的人，Tom。”  
  
“你也知道。”Darcy抱怨道，对着她的老板翻白眼。  
  
Loki咧嘴一笑。 “你我都知道你比这里所有的科学家更有天赋。你确定你不想出现在工资单上？如果你愿意，你可以自己工作。”  
  
“只要你继续烘烤那些美味的蛋奶酥，我就做你想做的任何事情，”Bruce开玩笑说。  
  
“不知道你的约会这么廉价。”Loki打趣。  
  
Bruce轻声笑了起来，挥手。 “说真的。是你们带我进来的。即使我是这样的情况，你们也什么都不问。我欠你和Tony很多。所以任何你想让我做的事情，我都会很乐意达成。”他对Loki笑着坦白说。  
  
Loki对Bruce温柔地笑了笑。 “不要让Tony知道你这样说。他会把你变成他的私人试验品。”  
  
“我以为他更喜欢Cap。 Tony会借口让Steve把衬衫脱下来。”Darcy咯咯地笑着说。  
  
“机智是Tony的名字。”神摇摇头说道。然后他拿出电话，检查他是否有任何消息。只剩下几个发言者，他们中没有一个看起来特别有趣，所以Loki开始回复他的电子邮件，而不是听演讲。  
  
“嘿，天体物理学家，”Bruce说了一会儿，推了推Loki， “这是你的领域，Tom。”  
  
Loki还在发他的电子邮件。 “嗯？你说了些什么，Bruce？“他分心地问道。  
  
“她的论文是关于爱因斯坦 - 罗森桥和星际旅行。你不是在大学里发过类似的文章吗？”科学家问道，指着说话的人。  
  
神瞥了一下讲台。当他看到目前正在做演讲的人时，他震惊地差点摔了手机。  
  
是她。那个Thor十多年前流放到Midgard的时候和他在一起的女人。  
  
Loki现在很想迅速离开礼堂，但是在会后和与会者交流是他的工作。拥有一家严重依赖技术进步的公司，他要谨慎与科学界保持健康的关系。 ‘而且，她从来没有见过我。更不用说知道我是谁了。’他想。  
  
展示一结束，Loki就被一群来寻求资金支持的科学界围住了。当他看到她不在其中时，才放松了下来。魔法师脸上露出一丝微笑，周旋在这个艰难的夜晚里。  
  
  
  
Jane叹了一口气。她想和Stark Industries的负责人交谈，但是CEO面前始终围着一堵墙。大学减少了她的资助以至于她的研究停滞了。她听说Tom Smith在认为一个项目有价值的时候会给出慷慨的资金，于是她前往纽约试试运气。她觉得她比其他人更有优势，因为他也是像她这样的天体物理学家。  
  
她第一次看到Smith，就被这个极具吸引力的男人震惊到了。无论他走到哪里都有极高的回头率。但他似乎不知道或是不在乎。这位CEO高大雄伟，散发着权力。他穿着三件套，完全适合他轻盈的框架。他有一个舞蹈家的身体，但Jane可以看出他外表下的力量。他的黑发映衬着他苍白的皮肤，他有着高颧骨和精致的嘴巴，他的嘴唇露出一个积极的微笑。 Tom Smith很…漂亮。没有其他词可以形容他了。  
  
难怪他的助手每次注视Smith都显得有些呆愣。如果Jane处在她的位置，也会整天和他眉目传情。  
  
‘谢天谢地，我已经订婚了。’Jane想道。那些长得像这样的男人第一眼看上去都显得无害，但同时却是你愿意付出一切代价去躲避的人。他们会毫不犹豫地伤透你的心。  
  
“那家伙肯定很受欢迎。”她的未婚夫评论说，看着Smith试图抵挡一些过分热心的科学家。Jane观察到他的助手对一名试图触摸她的老板的女士做了某种空手道削颈的动作，当Bruce Banner在和旁边一群人谈话的时候。 “照这样你永远不能和他说上话。你得给自己杀出一条路然后自我介绍。”  
  
Jane做了个鬼脸。 “我有点被他吓倒，就是这样。”  
  
“我更担心他的那个秘书。你需要我在你靠近Smith的时候干扰她吗？”他热心地建议道。  
  
Jane不禁对她未来的丈夫微笑。她踮起脚尖，啄了一下他的脸颊。 “我会搞定。看我拉赞助吧。”她自信地说。  
  
“我知道你可以的。”她的未婚夫低声说，亲吻她。 “我去拿点饮料，好吗？”他说着，然后走开了。  
  
对。为了获得资金，她必须积极进取。她挺起肩膀，一边排练演讲，一边走向Smith。幸运的是，他的助手忙于驱逐其他人而没有注意到她。 Smith和另一个人是唯一剩下的人。 CEO转过身来，和一位年长的科学家聊天。  
  
“我记起我读你的毕业论文时，在读完之前就给了你一个A。很遗憾你不再做研究或写文章了。你可能成为下一个Hawking的。”那位科学家哀叹道。  
  
“我的确想再做这些事情，教授，但是公司占用我所有的时间。也许以后吧。”Smith回答。  
  
Jane就笨拙地站在那里，不想打断谈话。  
  
幸运的是，Smith的老教授注意到了她。 “看来你有另一个崇拜者了，Tom，还是女士杀手啊？看来你们离开MIT后并没有什么改变。”他看到他以前的学生脸红了一下，笑了笑。他转向Jane。 “我知道很难接触到这个家伙，所以我不会再占用他的时间了。他是你的了。”他温柔地拍了拍Smith的手臂。 “保持联系，我的孩子。”他说着，然后走开了。  
  
Smith转过头来看着她。 Jane 从他的表情中看到了一些闪烁的东西。  
  
“你好。我有什么可以帮你吗？”  
  
无论Jane准备了多少长篇大论要对Smith说，当她终于靠近他的时候一切都消失了。被长时间储藏起来的记忆突然鲜明起来，而且像拼图一样，她把它们一个个拼在了一起。  
  
皮肤苍白？对。  
  
黑发？对。  
  
绿眼睛？对。  
  
与Thor的口音相似？对。  
  
对宇宙的深入了解？对。  
  
这一切都可能只是一个疯狂的巧合，但他敏锐的绿眼睛出卖了他。 Jane从没有想过这样的眼睛会存在，它们如此生动。Smith符合一切Thor告诉她关于他弟弟的描述。  
  
“你是Loki。”她脱口而出。  
  
Smith歪了一下头，给了她一个空白的表情。 “对不起？”  
  
“你是Thor的弟弟。”  
  
“我想你搞错了，女士，”他小心翼翼地说，面无表情。  
  
“但...，”Jane摇摇晃晃地说。她开始恐慌。如果她错了呢？她获得赞助的任何机会都变得相当渺茫。他可能以为她是疯了。  
  
同时Loki汗流浃背。这个女人刚刚从不知哪里冒出来并开始宣布他的秘密。她看起来好像在挣扎，他只是不得不保持自己的虚张声势，希望她能放过自己。  
  
但当他看到一个人拿着两杯酒靠近他时，Loki的扑克脸保持不住了。神震惊地退了一步。他不能相信他所看到的。  
  
这个人有一头棕色短发和淡褐色的眼睛，但除此之外，他和Thor一模一样。这怎么可能？  
  
Jane一直盯着Loki，看起来洋洋得意。  
  
他放弃了，魔法师的肩膀在挫败中下垂。  
  
“让我们在更私密的地方进行对话吧？”  
  
  
  
“所以这就是世界上另一种人的生活水平了。”当他们走出电梯的时候，Balder对Jane说道。 “我们整个公寓都没有这个起居室大。”他说，敬畏地环顾四周。  
  
Jane简单地点点头。他们所在的顶层豪宅过于奢华了。她看到Tony Stark和Steve Rogers在房间的尽头，拿着塑料吉他。在她身后，她听到了一声Balder尖叫。她抬了抬眉毛。  
  
“什么？这是钢铁侠和美国队长。他们正在玩吉他英雄！我想我的脑袋里炸了。”  
  
Loki笑了起来。另一个迷弟。人类啊。  
  
“嗨Tom。Bruce和Darcy在哪里？”Steve问，暂停了比赛。他走向他们，Tony被拉着。  
  
“他们还在楼下，混在一起。Darcy正在阻止疯狂的科学家打伤Bruce。对于一个娇小的女人来说，她还挺能打。”Loki冷淡地评价。  
  
Tony偷笑。 “我告诉过你，她是最好的私人助理。”他伸出一只手。 “你好，我是Tony Stark，这是Steve Rogers。欢迎来到Candyland。你们最近怎么样？”  
  
“我是Jane Foster，这是我的未婚夫Balder Borson。很高兴认识你。”科学家一边握着Tony的手一边结结巴巴地说。我的天啊，亿万万富翁很有吸引力，美国队长真好看，被一群非常英俊的男人包围着，她有点不知所措。  
  
Tony眨了眨眼。 “Balder Borson？”  
  
Balder畏缩了下。 “我来自一个有奇怪的姓氏的家庭。我父亲的名字是Vili，我妈妈叫Serenity。呃，她曾经是一个嬉皮士。”他解释说。  
  
“有一个独特的名字并没有错，”Steve慈祥地说。  
  
现在是轮到Balder脸红了。 “谢谢你。”他结结巴巴地说。他想知道他之后能否问Steve和Tony要亲笔签名。  
  
“你玩吉他英雄吗？我们现在缺少鼓手。”Tony问。  
  
Balder看起来像是要从纯粹的兴奋中昏过去。 “我的天啊，你们是认真的吗？”  
  
亿万富翁笑了起来。 “那我就当你答应了。”  
  
  
  
Loki和Jane把Balder留在了楼上，下楼去了Abyss楼层。  
  
“不用拘束。”Loki脱下西装上衣说道。 “你想要什么吗，Foster女士？茶？咖啡？“他问，想拖延时间。  
  
“不用了，谢谢。请叫我Jane就好了。”她说，小心翼翼地坐在一张昂贵的黑色皮沙发上。 Tony的楼层温暖而充满喧嚣和欢笑，Loki的地方则像是陵墓。空气中弥漫着空虚的感觉，就像没有人真的住在这里一样。Jane一点也不喜欢这里。  
  
Loki自己泡了一杯茶，在牛奶和糖中缓慢搅动。他害怕这样的讨论，但是他什么也做不了。  
  
“他知道吗？”  
  
“不好意思？”Jane疑惑地问道。  
  
“你的未婚夫。 Vili是Odin的弟弟，我的叔叔。或者至少他曾经是。”Loki澄清。 “所以Balder是一个半神。”魔法师解释道。他在他最喜欢的椅子上坐下，直接对着Jane。凡人太奇怪了。他们从来没有见过，她却认出了他，但她从来没有质疑过为什么她的未婚夫那么像雷神。  
  
科学家只是盯着他，目瞪口呆。  
  
“噢，他不知道。”Loki哼了一声。 “经典的Borson行为（注1），对他们的孩子隐瞒真正的身世。多么典型。”他无法阻挡他的痛苦渗透到语气中。 “我要请Maury Povich做个亲子鉴定了。（注2）”他补充道。Loki第一反应其实是Odin背着Frigga出轨了，但没有人能对着婚姻之神撒谎。如果Frigga发现了，她会扒了他的皮。众神之母生气起来比Odin要可怕。 “我猜Balder有一个叫Ve的叔叔，对吗？”因为如果Vili在附近， Ve不会离太远。  
  
Jane点点头。 “是的。 Ve住在加州，Vili住在威斯康星州。”  
  
Odin在上。这意味着现在可能会有更多像Thor的生物在Midgard走来走去。这个想法给了Loki一个冷汗。  
  
“他迟早会发现真相的。”魔法师安静地说。他笑了起来。 “希望这个后果不会像我的那么糟糕。”  
  
Jane不知道该说什么，所以她没有回应。  
  
一阵尴尬的沉默。  
  
“我一直想问，Thor怎么样了？他还好吗？”Jane试探性地问。 “我有一段时间没有见过他了。他只来找过我一次，那是他加冕礼之前的一天。”她解释说。  
  
这似乎是一个错误的问题，因为Loki的表情在一瞬间变得僵硬。 “我已经有十年没见过Thor了。也许他又发起了一场战争或者要结婚了。”他冷硬地回答。Jane看到他的指节变白，茶杯的把手即将要裂开。  
  
这一刻Loki只想冲进他的房间，或是哭泣或是睡觉，又或者要去炸掉一些东西。  
  
他抿了一口茶。  
  
“如果Thor想和Asgard最放荡的妓女结婚，这完全没问题。跟我没有关系。”神有些激动。  
  
“我很抱歉，我不是故意让你不高兴的。”Jane惊讶于神的突然爆发。 Thor和Loki之间发生了什么？她原以为他们是无法分开的，而现在仅仅是提到Thor的名字就足以让Loki中风。她绞尽脑汁地寻求答案。  
  
噢，噢。  
  
就好像一个灯泡突然出现在她的头上，清晰而明亮。  
  
她记得Thor那时多么的可怜不幸，几乎让Loki送命的愧疚和愤怒折磨着他。雷神一直在谈论Loki，他每天晚上都凝视着天空，希望他的弟弟会来探望他。  
  
他如此渴望着这个现在坐在她面前的人，如同一个人渴望着他的爱人。  
  
“我应该恭喜你。你是那个驯服雷神的人。”Loki说着，打断了她的思路。 “ 我为此花了几百年去尝试，而你只用了三年就办到了。你的秘密是什么？”  
  
他的语气很轻，但他的眼睛里充满了嫉妒。在其他一些情况下，Jane会觉得这很有趣。看着一个令人敬畏的神表现得像被抛弃的前任实在有些荒唐。但此刻她只感觉到悲伤，Loki很明显受伤了。  
  
“办到的人不是我，是你。”Jane轻轻地说。 “Thor告诉我，他会改变的，他愿意做任何事只要不用再次和你分开。”  
  
Loki震惊于她的揭露，Jane继续说道。  
  
“刚开始的几个星期，Thor不跟任何人说话。他无法被安慰，他用了超过一年的时间才终于打开心房。他每天都在等你到来，但你从来没有。”  
  
Loki尽力忽视Jane指责的眼神。 “我来过。然后我看到他和你在一起，我想……”他停下了，摇摇头，“现在都不重要了。我永远不会回到Asgard。”  
  
“所以你要永远躲避你的哥哥。”Jane坦率的说。 “你至少还欠他一个解释吧？你怎么能这么冷酷？”  
  
这让Loki愤怒， “他不是我的哥哥，”他厉声说，“我什么都不欠Thor。”  
  
Jane什么都没说。她只是给了他一个怜悯的样子。  
  
Loki疲惫地摸了摸自己的头发，感觉很烦躁。这个凡人胆敢批评他，甚至不知道导致他自我流亡的原因。尽管如此，他并没有向她解释。这除了让他沉湎在那些他极力想忘记的记忆之外别无意义。  
  
“所以你有一个提议要给我？我想你千里迢迢来到这里不是要对我高谈阔论的。”魔法师讥讽道。  
  
科学家看着着他。 “我并没有想要让你难过。Thor是我的朋友，而你正在做的事情让他痛苦。我不明白为什么你不能回到Asgard和你的哥哥交谈。你们两个显然有沟通障碍。”她嗤之以鼻。  
  
她本来应该恭维他，而不是责备他，但Jane控制不了自己。神又怎么样，这个家伙绝对需要被踹一顿。只不过他碰巧是一个拥有无限资源的CEO。无论如何，他对Thor这么混蛋，就让那个提案见鬼去吧。  
  
Loki看起来像是他并没有在听。Jane想沮丧地举起双手。  
  
愚蠢的，顽固的神。他们和凡人并没有太大的不同。  
  
“Foster女士，你打算让我看懂你的提案吗？”Loki不耐烦地问道。  
  
Jane最后给了他一个厌恶的眼神，然后翻着她的包，寻找她的文件。她想她应该要感恩。还没有被踢出去真是太让人惊讶了。  
  
科学家把她的文件递给Loki，她的怒气迅速被焦虑所取代。现在她想起来了，Loki可能是有史以来最伟大的天体物理学家。他曾经穿越星系旅行，他比任何人都更了解不同地域的秘密之路。而她刚才一直在顶撞他。  
  
哎。  
  
Jane在座位上坐立不安，魔法师还在阅读她的材料。经过了几分钟的痛苦之后，Loki终于把她的文件还给了她。  
  
“怎么样？你怎么看？“Jane紧张地问道。  
  
“你的理论是合理的，Foster女士。我印象深刻。”  
  
Jane坐直了身体，即使他是个混蛋，她仍然很看重他的意见。 “然后呢？”  
  
“在Midgard创造你自己的虫洞是有可能的。你可以问Bruce或者Tony，甚至是Reed Richards来帮助你建立一台这样的机器。”  
  
科学家准备要跳下沙发来一场胜利的舞蹈了。  
  
“但是我不推荐它。”  
  
Jane明显地瘪了。 “为什么不呢？”她结结巴巴地说。  
  
Loki把他的手指做成尖塔状，看上去很严肃， “打开虫洞很容易，但再次关闭是很困难的，因为你需要两倍的能量。而且你需要迅速地完成以免吸引到你不想要的访客。”  
  
“你是指来自其他世界的生命？地球是九界的一部分，是吗？”  
  
Loki点了点头。 “但不只是来自于其他八个。宇宙浩瀚，我也只刚刚探索了一小部分。有一些地方连我都害怕踏入。那里有称不上友好的东西，一些你无法想象的生物。”上帝咬住他的嘴唇，看上去很担忧。  
  
“当你在空间的结构上撕裂时，它会成为这些怪物的灯塔。它会吸引他们。Thor有没有告诉过你彩虹桥？它有一个看守者，这不只是一个好听的头衔。 Heimdall几乎和Odin一样强大，他的任务是阻止那些生物进入Asgard。而在这里你没有足够强壮的人来担任这个工作，这使得Midgard非常脆弱。”  
  
“但是你穿梭于各个领域而不需要彩虹桥。 Thor告诉我，你可以自如地在任何地方远距传送。”Jane兴奋地说。  
  
“是的，我有这个能力。但是这需要大量的魔法，而且在那之后我的力量会被完全消耗殆尽了。我一般不这样做，除非我真的需要。”Loki解释说。  
  
“当你把自己传送到另一个领域时，是否有可能带上一个人？”  
  
“远距离传送会给你的身体带来巨大的压力。我知道一个咒语，但是你仍可能会在路上迷失。彩虹桥是你旅行最安全的途径。”Loki一脸困惑地看着她， “你真的坚持要去Asgard？那个地方太沉闷了。Midgard好多了，相信我。“  
  
“我一直想探索其他世界。当Thor告诉我Asgard的时候，我就梦想着要亲自看到它，我总能找到一个方法的。”Jane坦白承认。她笑容里带着难过， “但是如果我要把这个世界置于危险之中，那么这就不值得。”  
  
Loki为折断她的梦想感到不舒服，“你的材料非常好。这是我很长一段时间以来读过最好的文章了。”他真诚地说。 “我不是在告诉你让你停止研究或放弃你的梦想。我只是告诫你而已，就这些。”  
  
Jane微微一笑。他并不像她之前想到的那样无情。 “谢谢。来自你的夸奖意味着很多。”  
  
Loki回了她的微笑。 “所以Foster女士，你想要为Stark工业工作或是只想要得到研究资助？你来决定。”  
  
“对不起，我觉得我听错了。你想要我为Stark Industries工作吗？”Jane重复道，她的声音在颤抖。从Tom Smith或是Loki这里获得工作就像是赢得了诺贝尔奖，这本身就是一个成就。她听说过很多人抱怨他们的CEO要求极高的工作标准，但他也经常给予大量的津贴来奖励他们。  
  
但当她想起她的未婚夫时，她的兴奋并没有持续太久。  
  
“我不能。我不想离开Balder。我知道他不会放弃他的学生。”  
  
“他是教授？”Loki问道。’Borson的后代竟然还有聪明人？奇迹果然永不停止。’他愉快地想。  
  
“他是一名高中数学老师，” Jane说。 “哦，还是摔跤队的教练。”她自豪地说。  
  
看起来Balder已经中了大奖，他是力量和智慧的混合物。Loki想知道Thor是怎么回事。雷神有太多发达的肌肉，但极少在他的大脑里。  
  
“你不需要搬到这里来工作。你只要继续研究，并定期向我我更新进展。大多数在Stark工业工作的科学家都是这样的。他们的压力越小，我得到的突破就越多。”Loki说。而且这样他就可以随时获知情况了，他不希望这项研究落入不择手段的人手中。  
  
Jane评论道：“这真的太棒了。”难怪这家伙连续四次荣获年度CEO奖。  
  
“只要告诉我的助理Darcy你的名字，她会为你做好一切安排。”Loki说，递给她一张名片。 “还有什么可以帮你的，Foster女士？顺带，祝福你的订婚。”  
  
“谢谢你，为所有这一切。我保证不会告诉任何人你的秘密。”Jane呐呐地说。然后她停了下来，想起了雷神。她突然间像是豁出去了， “我希望你和Thor可以冰释前嫌。他认为你是他生命中最重要的人，我知道他很想念你。”  
  
Loki苦笑了一下。 “我不这么认为。”  
  
Jane想再说些什么，但她意识到Loki并不会认真听。如果他已经下定了决心，那她再说什么都没有用了。  
  
她祈祷Thor能快一点找到Loki，在一切都没有太晚之前。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.Vili和Odin的父亲是Bor
> 
> 2.Maury Povich有一个节目主要是关于女人尝试找到谁是她们孩子的真正父亲。


	11. 第十一章  失踪的王子

  
  
  
十三年前...  
  
  
  
Loki缓缓地睁开了眼睛，他的头一阵阵地痛着。他感受到了周围，思维却仍在沉睡。有趣的是地狱的场景似乎和他的房间非常相似。他原本以为这里的气氛会相当单调。  
  
“你醒了。”Frigga喘息着拥抱着他。 “我们以为我们要失去你了。”Loki转过头，看到众神之父站在旁边。  
  
啊，原来他还没死。  
  
“Thor在哪里？他还好吗？“他的嗓音听起来很古怪，像是无法发声。  
  
Frigga避开了她的目光。 “你已经昏迷了好久了。在那之后发生了很多事情。”她静静地说。  
  
魔法师皱起了眉头，逃避不是Frigga的作风。 “您在说什么？我哥哥在哪里？“”他又问道。随着父母继续保持沉默，他越来越焦虑。 Loki试图坐起来，但是他的手臂上一阵剧烈的疼痛，他的肋骨因为突然的移动而抗议。他感觉他的身体的每一寸都被打成了浆糊。  
  
“冷静，儿子，”Odin说，轻轻地把他推回他的床上。 “你还没有完全康复。”  
  
如果这有什么作用，就只是让Loki更加激动了。魔法师试图从他的床上起来。即使他不得不受伤，他也要爬到Thor的房间。  
  
Aesir的国王挥了挥手，他的儿子便倒下了，无法移动。 Loki盯着Odin，众神之父竟然用了seier（注1）来限制他。他很快从惊讶中缓过神，再一次说道， “求求您，我想见Thor。”他恳求，绝望系在了他的声音里。  
  
在他身边，Frigga开始哭泣。  
  
“他不在这里。”Odin轻声回答，看到Loki的表情充满痛苦。他为引起Frigga和Loki的悲伤感到抱歉，但雷神需要学会谦卑和自制。否则，他任性的儿子将导致阿斯加德陷入毁灭。  
  
“你的兄长需要吸取教训。我很抱歉，但这是必须的。”  
  
Loki只能盯着天花板，麻木致使他说不出话。  
  
“他不知道我是Laufey的儿子，是吗？他不会让冰霜巨人作他的弟弟。”魔法师在一段时间后说道。他的声音平淡无情，眼里但却流下了无尽的泪水，浸湿着他的枕头。他在还小的时候就怀疑Odin和Frigga不是他的亲生父母，但是他从未想过，在那么多人里，他真正的父亲竟然是Jotun的国王。  
  
Frigga把她悲痛欲绝的男孩抱在胸前。 “这不是真的。 Thor爱你，不管你们有没有血缘关系。”她激动地说，同时抹去Loki的眼泪。 “你是我们的儿子。 Odin把你放到我怀里的那一刻起，我爱你就如同你曾在我的身体里，是我把你带到这个世界上。请相信我们。”  
  
Loki不能让自己看向他的父母，他们的背叛伤害比Laufey对他造成的伤害更多。 “你们为什么不早点告诉我？”  
  
“我们只是想保护你。我们不想让你感觉到任何不同。”众神之父解释。 “我的儿子，这不会改变什么。”  
  
Loki露出了破碎的微笑。他哭泣着，直到他在Frigga的怀里睡着。  
  
  
  
他花了几个月的时间才完全康复。 Sif和三勇士时不时拜访他，试图与他交谈，但他忽视了他们。无论他们突然感兴趣于他的情况是出于内疚还是感激，Loki都不在乎。如果不是他们怂恿Thor去Jotunheim，他就根本不会被放逐。  
  
邪神正在进行着研究，一堆书和报纸覆盖在他桌子的每一寸。他列出了所有已知的彩虹桥坐标，有成百上千个数字。 Heimdall不会告诉他雷神的下落，所以他必须弄清楚Odin可能在哪里放逐了Thor。Loki推测众神之父不会在任何敌方领土上流放Thor，因为他没有办法保护自己。另一方面，Odin也不会把他放在盟友的任何一个领域，要不然就不是惩罚。这只剩下了两个中立领域，矮人之地Nidavellir和Midgard。  
  
Loki诅咒自己把Thor的戒指拿走了，不然它就可以马上给他他哥哥的确切位置，在九界的任何地方。现在他不得不一一尝试所有这些彩虹桥站点，并希望Thor最后能在附近。他同意Odin的说法，那就是雷神的确需要自我克制，但是哪怕对他来说放逐Thor让他作为平民生活还是有点太过严酷了。 Loki只能想象这会给尊贵的王子，第二强壮的Aesir神族，带来多少痛苦。他背井离乡的哥哥现在一定感到很无助。  
  
怀着这样的想法，Loki重新打起精神恢复了工作。他迅速写下坐标，以便尽快开始寻找Thor。但当他把所有的笔记整理成一堆时，他在桌子中间找到一小块羊皮纸。魔法师拿起来读到。  
  
我有属于你的东西。在Galdhøpiggen山与我见面。  
  
Loki怔怔地望着这张纸条。 Galdhøpiggen是Jotunheim的最高峰。他把羊皮纸翻过来，寻找写下纸条的人的名字。然而什么都没有。  
  
这是不对的。他不记得自己丢失了什么，他不像Thor那样粗心。这是一个陷阱吗？ Laufey可能是发信人，而他想要结果了他。让Aesir神族抚养长大的外来者去继承Jotun的王位听起来不像是一个好主意。如果之前Odin没有介入，他会在那天晚上就杀掉Loki的。  
  
魔法师仔细衡量了一会儿。如果Laufey抓到他，等待他的肯定是一个令人痛苦的死亡。他就做了一生中愚蠢，愚蠢的事情（诚然，这常常与Thor有关。似乎每当涉及到雷神，他所有的逻辑，理性和自卫意识都会弃他而去。）他知道自己在赌运气，但他有一种感觉，无论如何，这一定是相当重要的事。也许这会帮助他再次见到他的兄弟。这风险很大，但值得一试。  
  
下定决心，Loki穿上了他的盔甲，拿起刀子，套上了他的剑。他不打算和任何人打架，但这有助于做好准备。  
  
  
  
Loki通过众多环绕在Yggdrasili之上的秘密通道抵达了Jotunheim。他甚至怀疑Heimdall能否知道这些替代路线中的一半。这就解释了为什么那些冰霜巨人能够到达Odin的保险库。他提醒自己在回家后要封闭那些能直接到达Asgard的路。  
  
Galdhøpiggen山在他面前隐约可见。尽管只是在下午三点左右，这座山似乎有一个阴影掩盖其崎岖的山峰，看起来十分不祥。  
  
魔法师颤抖了一下。他正在认真考虑回头。他意识到如果情况不妙，这次Odin就不能把他救出来。那张纸条甚至没有说在哪里见面。他应该爬上去吗？还是等在山脚下呢？他是否站在对的那一面？  
  
仿佛是感知到他的到来，他眼前出现了一个小小的入口，足以让他穿过去。Loki看到了向下的狭窄的石阶，两面都点燃了蓝色的飘浮火焰。  
  
Loki犹豫了一下。眼前的情况已经写满了危险。虽然这看起来并不像是能让正常身材的冰霜巨人在他下山的时候攻击他，但这并不意味着他们不会在楼下等他。  
  
邪神施展他的魔力，扫描周围聚集在周围伏击的霜巨人。 Loki只找到了一个，而且也是一个魔法师。  
  
这并没有减轻他的忧虑，但至少他不需要像上次一样与一大堆愤怒的霜巨人作战。 Loki小心翼翼地进入了门口，并停留在顶部，他的感官高度警惕。当他进入门槛时，他预计门会消失，但事实并非如此，如果他想的话他可以离开。但他已经走了这么远，他现在不打算退出。  
  
Loki拔出了他的剑，开始向下走，深入山的心脏。  
  
  
  
感觉像是经历了数小时，Loki发现自己身处一座大教堂的地下洞穴里。无数的蓝色球体悬挂在空中，照亮整个地方，带着清凉的光芒。神看见一个孤独的霜巨人在等着他。当他走近的时候，Loki观察到这个霜巨人相当古老，这是迄今为止他见过的最古老的。他的面孔随着年龄的增长而衰退，他略有驼背。尽管如此，他还是比Loki高出两英尺。  
  
“欢迎您，Loki王子，”霜巨人低沉地说，向魔法师恭敬的鞠了一躬。他的声音很深沉，传得很远，就像雪崩时的沉闷的轰鸣声。 “我叫Mimir（注2）。我一直在等你。”  
  
Loki小心翼翼地看着冰霜巨人，保持着距离。 “你是那个给我留言的人？”  
  
Mimir点了点头。他看到王子拔出了他的剑。 “你不需要那个，”他平静地展开双手，“我不会伤害你。”  
  
神盯着Mimir。虽然他看起来不像，但是Loki能感觉到他是强大的魔法师。魔法从霜巨人身上流露出来，充满了整个洞穴，但是他并没有感受到冰霜巨人的敌意。 Loki把剑放回了剑鞘，但他的手仍然放在剑柄上。  
  
Mimir只是看着他，一个微笑拉扯他的嘴唇。他看向Loki仿佛祖父凝视着他最宠爱的孙子。 “这么多年来我一直在关注着你你已经成长为一个优秀的王子了。“他道，声音里尽是自豪。  
  
“Oh."   
  
Loki一脸困惑地看着他。  
  
“我担任了三代国王的顾问。你出生的时候我就在那里，“Mimir说道。  
  
这激起了Loki的兴趣。也许Mimir可以告诉他，他是怎么落到Aesir神族，Odin的家庭手里。 “你......”，魔法师停顿了一下，“知道我母亲在哪里吗？”他问道，表情充满希望。 Jotunheim目前没有王后，大家都只能猜测Laufey的妻子发生了什么事情。  
  
Mimir的笑容减弱了，似乎不愿意回答这个问题。 “Fárbauti 王后生下你不久后就去世了。我很抱歉。”他微弱地说。 “她是一个仁爱的女士。你很像她。”  
  
“哦。”  
  
霜巨人注意到Loki的目光有些迷茫，再次失望。令他感到难过的是，生活并没有善待他的王子，这些年来他经受了太多。而尽管如此，这个年轻的神仍然坚持自己的原则。 Fárbauti会为自己有一个如此坚强的儿子感到高兴的。  
  
“所以Byleistr和Helblindi是我同父异母兄弟。”Lokic沉思道。  
  
“是的。”Mimir说。  
  
Loki做了个鬼脸。他与这两个人并没有和睦的关系。知道他们是兄弟会让他们长期以来的敌意立即消失殆尽听起来并不可能，他甚至怀疑Laufey并没有告诉他们。  
  
与此同时，Mimir正在低声吟诵着一段咒语，一块坚石从地上升起。它分裂成两个巨大的裂缝，显露出一个不比苹果大的白色球体。它一开始是昏暗的，但是当Mimir碰到它时，它就像一颗超新星一样亮起来。霜巨人从空中托起它，递给Loki。 “这属于你。”  
  
Loki转过脸，激烈的光线暂时遮蔽住了他的视线。他伸出手，试图阻止它。 “这是什么？”  
  
“你的力量。”  
  
“什么-”Loki说话，但是当球直奔他时被打断了。他没有机会反应，它以如此强大的力量击中了他，他双膝跪倒在地。  
  
效果是直接的。他全身被制住，背部从地板上拱起。闪电在他的血中发出嘶嘶声，灼烧着他的骨头，魔法在他的皮肤下搅动，融合在他体内的每一个细胞。  
  
这太多了，Loki不认为他可以吸收这一切。他已经在极限的边缘，他会爆裂。  
  
正当他忍无可忍的时候，痛苦渐渐消失了，留下了一种奇怪的，刺耳的感觉。  
  
Mimir徘徊在附近，脸上被担忧覆盖， “你没事吧，我的王子？  
  
“你本可以先提醒我的。”Loki喘息着，气喘吁吁地挣扎着。  
  
“我很抱歉。我没有想到你的魔法会这样进入。一定是因为它与你分离了太久。”Mimir尴尬地说，他帮助年轻的霜巨人重新站起来。  
  
随着最后一丝不适消失，Loki开始感觉到非常舒服。事实上，他这一生从未感觉到如此美妙。大多数时候，他感到疲惫，如果他过度透支身体，则往往会崩溃。与其他人相比，他一直非常虚弱，总是感到痛苦。他常常觉得自己并不完整，但在他的脑海中，他知道他不应该是这个虚弱的人。而现在…  
  
Mimir带着茫然的王子走到一把椅子上，Loki感激地瘫倒下去。所有这一切在他身上的神奇，就像是狂饮了一桶蜂蜜酒一样。这是令人兴奋的东西。  
  
“你为什么一开始要把我的魔法藏起来？”魔法师终于问道，最初的震惊和兴奋已经消失了，Loki忍不住被激怒了，这种力量可以使他不用经受那么多焦虑和羞辱。  
  
他的脸上一定表现出不满，因为Mimir退缩了。  
  
“我是为了保护您。”霜巨人说，“我必须确保Laufey从来没有发现您有多强大。”  
  
Loki的眉头皱了起来。 “继续。”  
  
Mimir变出了另一把椅子，让自己舒服的坐下，他知道他有很多东西要解释。Loki已经在黑暗中呆了很久了。 “您是在大战时出生的。这发生在Laufey攻击Midgard来扩大他的领土时。他用远古冬棺屠杀了成千上万的人。然后Odin带着他的整个军队把我们的军队推回到了Jotunheim。您的母亲分娩时，Aesir众神已经在宫外了。当Laufey看到您的时候，他想杀了您，因为您太弱小了。我恳求他把你当作祭品献给Ymir（注3），这样战势会对我们有利。我的计划是把你留在神庙里几天，然后再把您从大殿里偷出来。我们的人民会简单地认为你已经死了，而我会亲自养育您。”  
  
Mimir顿了一下，整理着他的想法。哪怕过去那么久，阐述那个重大的夜晚对他来说依旧疼痛。  
  
“当我把您放在祭坛上时，我注意到您的魔力正在稳步增长，”他继续说道。 “您只出生了几个小时，但您已经达到了别人数百年才能积累到的力量等级。这吓坏了我，如果Laufey或任何其他人人发现了……”这个巨人停顿道，他记得清清楚楚。他回忆起他握着小王子时手的颤抖。 “如果他让你堕落，他则再也不需要远古冬棺。你会是Laufey的战争武器，”Mimir叙述着，他的眼神被缠绕着。 “您所拥有的破坏力......我不得不把您的一些魔法带走。您太年轻了，无法处理如此巨大的力量。”  
  
Loki感到喉咙被哽住，他吞咽了一口。他并不怀疑Mimir的话。 “那众神之父是怎么加入这个故事的？”  
  
“正当我正在完成咒语时，他和他的兄弟们进入圣殿寻找冬棺。Odin和我是老朋友，所以我并不害怕他。他问我为什么一个孩子会出现在神庙里，我向他解释你的情况。之后，他提出要把您带回去。我没有想过他会这样做，因为他已经有了自己的孩子。起初我不太情愿，但后来我意识到您住在Asgard会更好。自从Laufey接手以来，Jotunheim一直处于动荡之中。尽管我想让您留在您自己的国土并与您的同伴一起成长，但我知道您在Asgard会更安全。而Odin是个好人。您会有有一个适当的家庭，有母亲，兄弟和叔叔来照顾您。当您与Odin安全之后，我就逃离了宫殿。我再也忍受不住Laufey的疯狂了。所以我再也没有回来。”Mimir疲惫地揉了揉脸。他盯着Loki，眼里俱是懊悔。  
  
“对不起，我把您的魔力带走了。请您理解，我只是做了我当时认为最好的决定。”  
  
Loki点了点头。当Laufey从他们俩那里拿走这么多的东西的时候，他无法让自己对Mimir生气。  
  
两个霜巨人安静地坐了几分钟，迷失在自己的想法中。  
  
“那你为什么要把我的全部力量都还给我？没有它我依旧还活着。”Loki平静地问。考虑到他一生中经历的所有危难，他还是奇迹般地活着。  
  
Mimir被Loki的冷静吓了一跳。他的王子对信息的接受度很好。他本来以为他至少会大喊大叫，愤怒地爆发。这个男孩从来没有停止给他惊喜。  
  
“在发现我父亲是Laufey之后，我不觉得还有什么可以让我吃惊的。”Loki耸了耸肩，仿佛在读他的思维。  
  
Mimir摇了摇头，“我傲慢地以为自己可以永久的保守这个秘密，”他悔恨地说，“当我们都知道真相会在最不恰当的时候出现。”  
  
Loki哼了一声。最不恰当可真是保守说法。（注4）  
  
“我把您的魔法还给您，这样你就有机会对抗Laufey和你的兄弟。他们是最强的三个霜巨人。您的力量使你能够有与他们有平等的地位。您必须准备好。”Mimir坚定地说。  
  
魔法师瞪着他。 “你听起来像是有一天我要和他们打架。我甚至不想统治Jotunheim。”他抗议道。  
  
“您没有选择，这不是会否的问题，而是时间问题。大家都知道你是Jotunheim的王储，”Mimir坚持说。 “Laufey不希望你成为国王，因为他认为你更像一个Aesir神族而不是一个霜巨人。 Helblindi听从Laufey的命令。至于Byleistr，长子继承法会阻止他登基。你最知道他是什么样的人。他会毫不犹豫地杀死你来获得统治。”  
  
“还有什么新鲜的吗？这三个人已经试图杀了我很久了。现在唯一的区别是他们更有理由这样做。”Loki疲惫地说，准备离开。他今天收到的不愉快消息已经够多了。  
  
“等等，”Mimir很快说。 “在您走之前，请隐藏您的力量。只有你和我知道这件事。您可以在出其不意的时候使用它。”  
  
Loki听从了，他在他的戒指上施加一个咒语，这样即使他失去意识，它也会一直隐藏起来。他惊讶地发现他现在可以毫不费力地使用魔法，他甚至不用驱使它，一切就自主地发生了。  
  
噢Odin在上。  
  
这让他意识到他拥有多强大的力量。他瞪大眼睛看着Mimir。  
  
霜巨人给了Loki一个了然的表情。 “你的魔力会继续增长。有一天你会比众神之父更有力量。”  
  
Loki的嘴巴一下子变得干涩了。 “你不应该把这件事告诉我我。万一我变得像他那样。”他嘟囔着，看着他的手。  
  
“Lauefy只不过是你的生身父亲而已。”Mimir回答道，“你总是有选择的，我的王子。这完全取决于您要走哪条路。”  
  
“如果我选错了呢？”  
  
Mimir闭上了眼睛，“那么九界会燃烧。”  
  
  
  
Loki赶回到Asgard，和Mimir分开时的话语使他分心。再一次的，他没办法指责年老霜巨人做出这个不祥的预言。他并不是最平和的人，何况这种权力甚至可以诱惑最有道德的人。他把这些想法推到了脑海深处。现在他的首要任务是找到雷神。他必须确定他的哥哥没事。  
  
邪神直奔他的房间，拿起他的坐标列表。至少他新拥有的魔法会让他更容易搜索Thor。  
  
他的直觉是对的。Odin把雷神放在了一个中立的领域。他在Midgard，准确地说是新墨西哥州。  
  
  
  
Loki环顾着周边干燥的景观。今天真是足够神奇的一天。几个小时前，他在一个冰冷的荒原里，而现在他正处在一片贫瘠的沙漠中。这里没有树，只有仙人掌和一片平坦无垠的土地  
  
他步履蹒跚，注意着不去碰到那些邪恶的植物。不久后他发现了附近的一个小镇。当他走近时，他能感觉到Thor的存在感越来越强大。已经是深夜了，周围没有人，所有的商店都关门了。  
  
Loki发现自己在一个不起眼的小房子前面。他有些惊讶，他曾预料雷神会无家可归或者在监狱里。除了他的哥哥以外，神还感觉到了另外两个居民。他进入时让自己隐身了，他不想吓到凡人。  
  
雷神坐在沙发上看电视，但他并不孤单，有一位年轻女子依偎在他身旁。她已经睡着了，头靠在Thor的肩上。雷神动了一下，凡人的头发掉在了她的脸上。Thor注意到了，他轻轻地把它塞回到她的耳后。  
  
Loki转过头去。他曾经多次见过Thor这样对各种少女。他应该习惯了的，只是每一次他都感觉到心碎。  
  
最后雷神看着电视睡着了。Loki拿了一条毯子，把它盖在他们两个身上。他不希望Thor感觉到冷。  
  
他的哥哥很好，没有生病或受伤。可以预料到Thor被Midgard人友好相待，至少这位女士是这样。  
  
他有很多话想说，但他突然失去了勇气。  
  
Loki凝视着Thor和凡人。这个画面使他的胸部疼痛。  
  
“保重，哥哥。”他低声说。他在Thor的额头上轻轻一吻，然后离开了。  
  
Thor迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，环视了一下房间。他以为自己听到了Loki的声音，但那里并没有人。  
  
  
  
邪神并没有去用秘密通道，而是直接将自己瞬移到他的寝殿。他靠着墙滑倒在地上。即使所有力量都在他身上涌动，他还是感觉自己被掏空了。  
  
他不能告诉Thor真相。他应该说什么？ ‘嘿，我不是你的弟弟，我恰好是一个霜巨人。我是你最不喜欢的东西。’他想象着雷神的面庞，他对自己表达过的对霜巨人的仇恨和反感。  
  
Loki把双膝抱在胸前哭了起来，他意识到他真正失去了他的兄长了。他的世界终结了，他一生中最坚实的一切都被一扫而空。他把所有的爱都倾注在一个人身上，而这一切都是徒劳的。  
  
还有什么留下来的意义？继续住在Asgard只会延长他的痛苦。这太难以承受。。  
  
他擦去了眼泪。在过去几个月里他已经哭够了好几百年的量。Loki向自己保证，他不会让任何人再像这样伤害他。他受够了。  
  
魔法师走到他的桌子前，开始工作。他开始书写贸易协定和和平条约，一旦雷神成为国王，他就会离开。这是他的离别礼物。这将使Thor的统治转型尽可能顺利。  
  
Loki再也没有去看望过Thor。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.北欧神话里一种咒术
> 
> 2.北欧神话中的智慧巨人，亦是北欧的始祖神祇之一，由巨人之祖Ymir所生。与Odin熟识。
> 
> 3.北欧神话中初生的巨人，所有巨人的祖先
> 
> 4.原文understatement of the millennium，俚语，可指对一件事的过分保守陈述，有时也会指人们早就知道这件事了


	12. 第十二章  Dude Looks Like a Lady

  
  
Loki醒来时发现有人在他的门上撞了一下。起初，他以为这是从他脑袋里头冒出来的重击，因为他的头疼得厉害。昨天晚上他和Tony一起喝酒，又放纵地喝醉了。这正在变成一种习惯，每个星期五晚上都要喝醉。  
  
他看着他的床头钟，这只是早上七点。  
  
魔法师呻吟了一声，用手捂住了眼睛，试图挡住阳光。也许他不理睬门外那个人的话他就会自行走开。  
  
然而对方只是敲击得更厉害了，无论那是谁他看起来都是不等到答复不会离开。  
  
“好吧，我来了！”神大叫着。他把门打开，看见他的助手撞进他怀里。  
  
“怎么了？”Loki问道，当他看见Darcy的泪痕时，他的愤怒消失了。  
  
“Bruce……他受伤了......而Tony和Steve正在试图击退这些外星人......没有人帮助他们。”Darcy含糊不清地说，声音歇斯底里。她恳求地看着他。 “我们可以做什么？”  
  
“外星人？”Loki呆滞地重复了一遍。  
  
JARVIS不需要提示就自动打开了电视。  
  
屏幕显示，火巨人正在曼哈顿市中心游行。他们至少有五十人，在Suttung（注1）王子带领下。绿巨人不省人事，Suttung把他像一个布娃娃一样扔在地上。Tony试图救Bruce，但是他的激光束根本无法影响火巨人。与此同时，Steve正在引导一名平民进入安全状态，用盾牌来保护他们免受来自四面八方的火球袭击。整个周边地区都被火焰吞没。  
  
Loki沉默地看着Suttung反手抽击Tony，面露恐慌，他的朋友被重重地摔在地上。其他巨人立即落在他身上，对他俯卧着的亿万富翁拳打脚踢。他的盔甲无法长时间保护他。Steve也不是太好好，他的盾被拿走了，他正慢慢地走回角落。Darcy把脸埋在手中，抽泣着。  
  
魔法师咒骂道， “他们的援军在哪里？”  
  
这是一个愚蠢的问题。援军总是没法在你最需要的时候感到。不管是Thor，Sif，三勇士还是其他一些愚蠢的Aesir，永远都是Loki最先到达支援，是第一个提供援助的人。他总是那个唯一的援军，只他一人。  
  
如果他现在不干涉，他的朋友们肯定会死。  
  
Loki闭上了眼睛。这已经过去了十年了。他希望它能更久一点。  
  
他脱下了戒指。  
  
  
  
Darcy感觉到了变化，空气变得浓密，她瞬间感觉到晕眩。感觉就像是在水下，压力漫向她。她抓起椅子寻求支持，奋力呼吸。  
  
而这股压迫来自于Tom。她盯着她面前的人。  
  
她的老板静静的站着，全身都在闪闪发光。一秒钟前他还穿着睡衣，现在他身穿金色和绿色的盔甲，一副斗篷，一副金色的铠甲，头上装饰着她所见过的最高的，最尖的角盔。 Tom睁开眼睛，直视着她。  
  
Darcy不自觉地退后了一步。  
  
“别害怕，还是我。”Tom举起双手说。他慢慢地走近她，没有做任何突然的动作。  
  
“这是怎么回事？”  
  
“我晚点再解释。Darcy，你需要下楼去提醒医务人员，让他们准备好。”他命令道，紧抿嘴唇。  
  
Darcy又一次开始哭泣，想起Bruce无力地倒在那里。  
  
令她吃惊的是，Tom伸手擦去了她的眼泪。 “别哭了小公主，我会让他们回来的，我保证。”他说着话，给了她一个安抚的微笑。 “照我说的做，好吗？”  
  
Darcy不知道发生了什么，但她信任Tom。他总是把事情变得更好。  
  
她点点头，冲向电梯，直奔医疗楼层。  
  
  
  
Loki没有浪费时间，把自己传送到了曼哈顿市中心。他向Suttung扔了一个冰冻魔法，火巨人震惊地扔下了绿巨人。魔法师巧妙地抓住了他的朋友，背着两吨重的身体却轻松地像是毫无负重。他呢喃着咒语，绿巨人又回到了Bruce。对Bruce来说幸运的是，绿巨人的构造非常耐揍，即使他的头部被反复击打。Loki把他传送回Stark大厦，把失去意识的科学家放在其中一张病床上。Darcy徘徊在附近，医生和护士立刻开始治疗。  
  
在巨人们打算火烧超级士兵的时候Loki回来了，他惊吓到了他们。 “你还好吗Steve？”他喊道。  
  
国家偶像看着Loki，一开始没有认出他是谁。在金属和皮革的包裹下太难辨认了。 “Tom，是你吗？”  
  
“是的，”Loki回答。 “对不起，我需要先救Tony。”  
  
Steve惊讶地看着Loki跑出去，将外星人们向外赶，带起一片火焰。这个CEO攻击了在亿万富翁周围的巨人，他们分散开，显然对他感到害怕。  
  
Loki弯下腰仔细地挑起Tony。亿万富翁的盔甲上遗失了一些东西，包括它的面板。他的朋友被摔的很惨，但他会活下来的。Steve朝他们跑去。  
  
“他还好吗？”  
  
“他会没事的，接着，把他带走，”Loki说，把无意识的亿万富翁放在Steve的怀里。 “我把你们两个送回大厦，然后我会处理这里的问题。”他冷酷地说。  
  
从Tom的表情来看，这些外星人们不会好过的。Steve几乎要为他们感到难过。  
  
在Loki把Steve和Tony传送到安全区域之后，邪神走近Suttung，准备释放他的愤怒。当“X战警”和“神奇四侠”出现时，他正要审问Muspelheim的王子。他们的到来只会恶化他已经不好的情绪。  
  
“Tom Smith，是你吗？ Fantastic先生犹豫地问，盯着Loki的头盔。  
  
“你怎么会这么迟才来？你只离这里十个街区。”神咆哮着怒视着Reed Richards和他的小组。他可以原谅X战警的迟延，毕竟他们在另一个郡县。但“神奇四侠”的迟到是不可原谅的。四人表情内疚，没有说话。  
  
“嘿，所以你到底要不要我们的帮助？”金刚狼插了一句，唯一能够有胆量说话的人。 “你知道的，歌剧季下个月才开始。”他笑着说，嘲弄着Loki奇异的服饰。Storm在他的肋骨上狠狠的戳了一下。  
  
魔法师怒目而视。 “我看起来像我需要你的帮助吗？”他轻蔑地问道，手朝着紧张的巨人们指道， “我战斗的时间比你们活着的时间都要长，凡人。离开，在我把你们跟他们一起揍之前。”  
  
“你们最好按照他所说的去做。” Suttung喃喃地说，他还被冰冻在原地。说实话，他宁可是被Midgard人俘虏了也好过被Loki抓住。如果他知道Aesir王子在这里，他会选别的地方。  
  
神奇四侠和X战警们观察着这个可怕的巨人，他身高十二英尺，肌肉纯厚，却在这个带着奇异角盔的人面前看起来很紧张。连复仇者们都不行的时候，这个人靠自己自己打败了这些生物。他们很明显不在同一水平上。  
  
于是他们毫不犹豫地走了。  
  
“所以Suttung，你为什么会在这里呢？你和你族人打破了条约。”Loki温和地问道，似乎刚刚地恐吓完全没发生过。  
  
如果可以的话，Muspelheim的王子会想耸肩。 “我很无聊，在所有其他地方之外，我从来没有想过我会在这里遇到你。”火巨人回答。 “每个人都认为你已经死了。”  
  
Loki皱起了眉头。 “解释。”  
  
“Asgard哀悼了许多年，即便是Laufey也放弃了寻找你。”Sutting回答。 “我猜我应该告诉他你在Midgard。”他自鸣得意地说。  
  
Loki把剑拔了出来。 “是什么让你觉得我会放你走？”  
  
Suttung瑟缩了一下，他的虚张声势都消失了。 “你不会的，”他气急败坏，“我是Surtr的继承人，如果你杀了我，怒火会让我父亲和Odin决一死战。”  
  
Loki怒视着面前颤抖的巨人。 “你违背了条约，你差点杀了我的朋友。我在这里过着平静的生活，直到你迫使我暴露我的位置。”他咬牙切齿地说。 “我不会杀你的，但我会确保你不能把任何东西交给Laufey。”  
  
“你要做什么？” 火巨人惊恐地问道。  
  
邪神扬起手，天空敞开了一个巨大的洞。Suttung脸上的颜色迅速褪去。  
  
“我会让Aesir众神决定。”Loki简单地答道。  
  
在他和他的队伍被卷入虚空之前， Suttung都没能说出一个字。  
  
  
  
Loki迅速关闭了虫洞，然后开始扑灭周围的火焰，修复被Suttung的狂暴摧毁的建筑物。谢天谢地，Steve设法疏散了所有的平民，没有人受伤。  
  
当他看到Earl's Diner没能幸免时，魔法师发出一阵难过的声响。他很快把这个地方固定下来，恢复到原来的状态。他还发现Steve遗失的盾牌，他把它捡了起来。  
  
“谢谢你，”他背后有一个声音说。Loki差一点就被惊得丢下了盾。是Rose。  
  
当她看到这是她最喜欢的顾客时，她的眼睛一亮。 “Tomas！你带着那个头盔我都没认出来是你。”Rose抱住Loki时大声说道。 “谢谢你挽救曼哈顿，从现在开始，圣代对你免费。”她骄傲地凝视着他。 “我就知道你是特别的。”  
  
“我很高兴看到你很安全，Rose。”Loki说着，拥抱了她。她总是让他想起Frigga。  
  
人们开始聚集在他们周围，他们开始呐喊和拍手。Loki环顾四周，惊呆了。通常人们只对Thor欢呼，从来没有他。  
  
“呃，我现在必须去看看我的朋友了。”Loki说，有点慌乱。  
  
Rose点点头。 “快点再来光顾这里，Thomas。”  
  
“我会的。”Loki挥了挥手，然后离开了。  
  
  
  
邪神发现Tony和Bruce仍然昏迷不醒，打着点滴，四肢上覆满了夹板。他把魔法倾注在他们身上，治愈骨折和损伤器官。他完成之后，就示意医生把点滴拔掉，他们不再需要这个了。然后他把盾牌还给了Steve。超级战士看到它欣喜若狂，他感激地拥抱了Loki。  
  
Loki转向他的助手。 “你会和他们待在一起，直到他们醒来吗？”  
  
“当然。”Darcy紧紧握住Loki的手。 “谢谢你。”她喃喃地说。  
  
  
  
Loki回到Abyss。他换回了正常的衣服，并重新戴上了他的戒指。他不再封印他的魔法，但他认为还是要谨慎地隐瞒自己真正的魔法水平。希望Laufey的巫师在他与火巨人作战时没有发现。  
  
他瞥了一眼钟。现在才早上午8点。  
  
这个开启周末的方法真是与众不同。但嘿，至少他的宿醉消失了。  
  
魔法师疲惫地摸了摸自己的头发。一切都结束了，雷神很快就会来，然后纠缠着让他回到Asgard。所有这些年，假装成一个凡人，他所有的努力，不到一个小时就消失殆尽。认为自己可以无限期地继续这个游戏实在是太愚蠢了。  
  
至少审判Suttung和他的部属会让Thor忙上一个月。足够多的时间让他整理好未完成的事并说再见了。  
  
他的手机嗡嗡作响。 Loki打开了消息。它来自欧洲分部负责人之一Siegfried。  
  
早上好先生！我刚刚看到你揍了那些外星人，我觉得你不能更酷了。  
  
魔法师实际上可以听到Siegfried要从短信里涌出来。他不知道该如何回应，所以他只是输入“谢谢”，就把它留在了那里。  
  
几分钟后，他的手机响了起来。是Jane。  
  
“你打开了一个虫洞，我不敢相信！” 科学家尖叫起来。 “哦，我的天啊，那真是太不可思议了！那些是火巨人是吗，Thor告诉了我所有关于他们的事情。”  
  
神把电话从他耳边拿开。 “是的，现在冷静下来。”  
  
“对不起，”Jane不好意思地说。 “你的脸出现在所有的新闻上。CNN，BBC，NHK，半岛电视台，甚至是Telemundo，接下来会发生什么？”  
  
Loki皱着脸，除了给这整个星球短期的失忆症之外，他什么都做不了。果然，已经有无数的直升机在外面徘徊，希望能够窥见捍卫曼哈顿的神秘男子。  
  
“我不知道，Foster女士，但我知道Thor快要来了，”神回答。 “而且他很可能对我很生气。”他补充道。他根本不期待见到雷神。但还是有一个微小的可能Thor不会来打搅他。也许。  
  
“一切都会好起来的，别担心。”Jane安抚道。 “至少你会再和你的家人团聚。”  
  
Loki哼了一声。那是他最不想发生的事了。 “是的，那太好了，无论如何，我要挂了，Foster女士，很高兴和你对话。”  
  
“好吧，再见，Loki，”Jane说。  
  
Loki结束了通话，去厨房准备早餐。Steve走进来时，他正在切碎土豆。  
  
超级战士停了下来，只是盯着他。  
  
“嘿，Steve，你吃早饭了吗？我在做土豆煎饼。”  
  
没有回应。  
  
“我还是我，Steve，不要那么奇怪地看着我。”  
  
Steve眨了眨眼。 “对不起，看到你做正常的事情真是太奇怪了。”他试着笑。 “这不是每天都能发生的事，我发现我最好的朋友是北欧神话里的邪神。”  
  
“你总是那么一针见血。”Loki笑着说。 “是什么让我暴露了？”  
  
“我在大学里上了神话课，你的角盔很独特。”  
  
魔法师忍不住笑了起来。 “我发誓我的头盔比它值得地更麻烦，但我必须戴上它，否则那些巨人就不会认出我来。”  
  
“等等，你认识那些家伙？”  
  
“很不幸，是的。我已经和他们打了几个世纪了。”Loki说。 “你为什么不休息？你在那里几乎被烤熟了。”  
  
“我很好，谢谢你拯救了我们，”Steve认真地说。 “如果不是你，我们不会还活着。”  
  
Loki笑了。 “不客气，超级英雄偶尔也需要别人照顾一下。”  
  
Steve笑了起来，开始帮Loki给土豆剥皮。 “顺便说一句，Fury正从D.C往这飞来，他会在这里待一会。”  
  
“那最好做一些马卡龙，他喜欢那个。”Loki说。 “我有麻烦了吗？”  
  
“没有，但我认为他会试图招募你，”Steve说。  
  
“哦。”  
  
电梯叮了一声。 Tony，Bruce和Darcy走了出来。  
  
Tony直接地走向Loki，表情严肃。他抓住他的联合CEO并紧紧抱住了他。 “谢谢你救了我们。”他说。然后他重重地锤了Loki的胳膊。  
  
“嗷！”  
  
“伙计！我以为你是个交换学生！”  
  
“我从来没有这样说，只是你以为，我只是看着你。”Loki平静地说。  
  
“我们已经是十年的朋友了，你打算什么时候告诉我？ Tony气急败坏。  
  
“即使我告诉你，你也不会相信的，你可能会让我到一个收容所或者其他什么地方。”魔法师反驳道，转着眼球。  
  
亿万富翁看起来有点尴尬。 “我不会这么做的，我会先建议你去看精神科医生。”  
  
“很好。”  
  
“亲爱的耶稣啊，我不能相信我热爱茶饮，冰淇淋和蛋奶酥的好朋友是古老的北欧神祇。”  
  
“我不古老！我只有2400岁。”  
  
“哇，我以为Cap已经老得像泥土一样了。”  
  
“嘿，我只有25岁，”Steve说，脸红了。  
  
Tony转向Steve。 “从技术上讲，你已经95岁了。你应该骑这些老年人使用的滑板车。”他转身回看Loki，笑了起来。 “所所所所所所所以，你真的睡了一匹马吗？你有那么饥渴于，”他停了一下，“…尾巴吗？”  
  
Loki的右眼抽搐了一下。又是马。为什么凡人如此痴迷于这个神话，他不知道。 “不！我看起来像那种性变态的人吗？我应该按照我正常的准则暴打你。”神激烈地地回应。  
  
Tony开始大笑起来。  
  
“那你也没有和山羊做那件事？”Bruce试探，奇异地好奇。他不应该问的，但他想知道洛那些疯狂的北欧神话里关于Loki的描写是否至少有一些是真的。。  
  
Darcy扬起眉毛。 “他对山羊做了什么？”  
  
“在一个故事里，Loki把他的...”  
  
“好了，Bruce，我们都知道了。”Loki大声打断。是他比较倒霉吗，他的朋友们都是北欧神话迷。 “跟这些胡言乱语相比你们没有什么更好的阅读材料吗？那里的大部分故事都是那些堕落的僧侣编造的，那些混蛋太恶心了。”  
  
“Bruce和我只对这种怪东西感兴趣，”Tony笑着说。 “为什么那些僧侣对你这么生气？其他的神可没有让他们的名声像你这么坏。”  
  
“好吧，我烧了他们的修道院。他们取笑我的头盔，”Loki生气道， “我发誓我只烧毁了其中的一些，但我却被最糟糕的方式诋毁。”他抱怨。这个愤怒已经压抑在他心里十年了，终于他能将它们爆发出来。 “那是一千年前的事情，我所做的不过就是像把卫生纸扔到别人的房子里，或者是在他们的院子里插叉子而已（注2）。  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve想要说插一个人的院子和纵火不太一样，但也许这在Loki来的地方是很正常的事情。他看向Bruce和Tony。 “来吧，你们两个，不要在Tom面前再说北欧神话了，好吗？他命令道，试图安抚那个不安的神。  
  
科学组兄弟低下了头，朝着魔法师乖乖拖曳了一下。 “我们很抱歉。”他们齐声说。 Bruce抱了抱Loki。 “谢谢你保护了我们。”科学家补充说，温情地拍了拍他的头。  
  
Darcy希望她现在有一台相机。她的男孩们看起来很可爱。  
  
“我们现在要叫你Loki吗？”Steve问。  
  
“我更喜欢Tom，我不想被提醒我过去的生活。”Loki回答。  
  
“还在生你父母的气，哈？” Tony评论道。  
  
Loki继续切碎他的土豆。 “你可以那样说。” 他停了下来。他想起来他现在可以使用魔法。  
  
见鬼去吧。他饥肠辘辘，烦躁不安，加上Fury马上要来审问他，而他宁愿饱着肚子面对他。Loki动了动手指，丰盛的食物就出现在了桌子上。他的朋友们盯着他。  
  
“干嘛？你们看到干掉了比我大2倍的巨人和我在曼哈顿头上开了个口。这算什么。”Loki随口说道，给自己再做了一片乳蛋饼。  
  
Tony和Bruce冲向奶酪蛋奶酥。一场拔河比赛出现了。  
  
“Odin在上，你们两个，不要为这个该死的东西打架。”Loki斥责道。Darcy和Steve开始偷笑。  
  
“这里，”魔法师说道，再次动了动他的手指，出现了一堆不同味道的蛋奶酥。 “自便。”  
  
科学组兄弟看起来像是已经死去并上了天堂。  
  
“你有超强的力量，超级的速度，传送能力，打开虫洞，操纵物质，你还能做什么？”Tony过了一会儿才问，现在他嘴里满是培根。  
  
“我是变形人。”Loki回答说：至少那些僧侣说对了一件事。”为了证明，邪神变成了Tony。他给了Steve一个厚颜无耻的微笑，完全模仿亿万富翁的标准表情。  
  
国家偶像的叉子掉了下来，看着两个Tony。这是他最糟糕的噩梦成真。  
  
Loki然后变成了Steve。他凝视着Tony，恶作剧地咧嘴笑了起来。  
  
Tony的脸变白了。那个笑容不适合Steve的脸，就想是那种尖叫着要去做违法事情的表情。真正的美国队长太正直了，他没办法做出这个笑容。而且这个笑容里露出了太多的牙齿，就像是鲨鱼要咬人。  
  
Loki再次变形了，这次他是Bruce。他开始向Darcy调情，她同时显得困惑和受宠若惊。  
  
与此同时，Bruce正仔细地看着第二个他，就像是他正在记录怎样做能吸引他们身材丰满的助理。  
  
感觉Bruce的目光，Loki变成了Darcy。假Darcy给科学家一个闷烧的表情，一边咬着下唇。  
  
Bruce脸红了，立刻转头盯着窗外。Darcy，这次是真正的那一个，咯咯地笑。  
  
“我了个天，你还可以变成女人？” Tony兴奋地问道。  
  
“当然，我想要的任何形式。”Loki回答。然后，他向他们展示了他自己的女性样子。  
  
他们的下巴都掉了下来。坐在Loki位置上的是他们见过的最美丽的女人。她的黑发轻柔地卷在肩膀上，她穿着一件无肩带的丝质连衣裙，紧紧贴合着她无瑕的身体。她的眼睛是惊人的深色翡翠，她丰满的嘴唇弯曲成性感的笑容。她就是化成人形的罪孽。  
  
Tony的嘴巴突然变干了。他知道他最好的朋友的确荒唐地好看，女人们甚至有些男人会在他的联合CEO走进房间的时候晕倒。但是，知道这些并没有让他准备好见到这个女版的Tom。这原本是他视作冷酷的兄弟的家伙，竟然变成了一个疯狂火辣的宝贝儿。这是全新层面的精神冲击。  
  
呼叫Freud博士。快来，Freud博士（注3）。  
  
他看向他朋友们的脸，他们也在想同样的事情。他们不知道该激昂还是该恐惧。  
  
Darcy最先恢复，“即使你是一个女人，我还是想泡你。”她承认，不讳色地盯着女神。Loki的脸颊变得粉红，这只会让她更加诱人。  
  
Bruce发出一声窒息的声音，他遮住了他的脸，而Steve看起来好像要晕过去了。 Tony试图想象和性无关的东西，对着自己的代理哥哥/姐姐勃起，哪怕对他来说也实在是太糟糕了。  
  
“Tom，你可以变回来吗？我不认为我们的大脑还可以再处理这个。”Tony软弱地说。  
  
Loki顺从地笑了起来。  
  
  
  
早餐后，他们都去了Candyland，等待着Fury的到来。 Loki为S.H.I.E.L.D制作了马卡龙和其他的蛋奶酥。他有一种感觉，他会需要它。  
  
不久，一架熟悉的黑色喷气式飞机出现了，直升机仍然在塔上盘旋。  
  
一分钟之后，Fury大步地走了下来，皮革风衣在他身后显得波涛汹涌。 “鹰眼”和“黑寡妇”紧随其后，Coulson特工殿后。  
  
突然之间， Isaac Haye的“Shaft”开始播放。  
  
Who's the black private dick  
  
That's a sex machine to all the chicks?  
  
Shaft!  
  
You're damn right!  
  
当Fury听到这首歌的时候，所有的向前动作都停止了。他的独眼暴突，看起来好像被打了一巴掌。然后，他从有无数口袋的外套里掏出火箭发射器，直指托尼。  
  
Who is the man  
  
That would risk his neck for brother man?  
  
Shaft!  
  
Can ya dig it?  
  
“够了！我受够了这该死的歌和该死的RANDY了！” 他大喊。  
  
亿万富翁吱吱作响，立即举起双手。 “嘿，你不能把武器指向另一个成员，这写在手册里！”  
  
“我是Nick Fury，婊子。”局长咆哮着。 “自从你加入S.H.I.E.L.D以来，你一直不尊重我，不要以为我从来没有注意到你在楼顶上展示的那些粗鲁的侏儒。”他指的是Tony在停机坪上摆放的大量的无礼的花园侏儒（注4）。每次他和复仇者见面的时候，那些侏儒们都拿屁股对着他，他们闪闪发光的屁股对着天空闪烁。Tony认为这很搞笑。  
  
Fury仍然用他的火箭发射器指着Tony。 “我曾经喜欢这首歌，该死的。”他激动地说。 “现在每次我进房间的时候，我都会听到它。在睡梦中它都困扰着我，这都他妈是你的错！”  
  
与此同时，Clint在地板上滚来滚去，并没有掩饰自己的狂笑。娜塔莎紧紧抓着着沙发，欢乐的泪水顺着她的脸流下来。Phil在一个角落里，背对着别人。他的肩膀剧烈地颤抖，试图隐藏他的笑声。Steve，Darcy和Bruce试图平息Fury的愤怒。  
  
这首歌还在继续播放。 JARVIS正在向他的弟弟叫喊停止，但RANDY没在听。  
  
Loki在Fury面前具象化，有效地屏蔽了Tony。魔法师挥手，音乐停了下来。 “局长，真是个惊喜，你要不要一些马卡龙？”神流利地说，递给这个头号特工一盘法国甜点。  
  
Fury缓慢平息下来。 “该死的，你很厉害。”他咕哝道，放下武器，拿起了一个马卡龙。他瞪着Tony。 “Stark！开始解释，我想要答案，现在。”他在沙发上坐下时命令道。  
  
Tony仍然举着双手。 “我发誓我从来不知道Tom是来自外太空的维京神。”  
  
“放你的狗屁，你们做了十年朋友，你以为我是个什么样的傻子？”  
  
“这是一个假设的问题，还是你真的希望我回答这个问题？”  
  
Fury再次拿出他的火箭发射器。  
  
“他一直用这个英式绅士的温和礼仪愚弄我。但我一直觉得他不喜欢咖啡和夹心饼很奇怪。”Tony含糊道，他担心地看着那个武器。然后他突然意识到一些事情  
  
“你这个诡计多端的混蛋！现在我知道为什么你每次万圣节都装扮成那个捣蛋鬼（注5）！这原来是你的私人小笑话。”Tony说，看起来很被触动，他最好的朋友也有幽默感。  
  
邪神只是对着他微笑。  
  
“今天早上来的是什么东西？” Fury问Loki，放弃试图与Tony谈话。跟亿万富翁交谈总是让他头疼。  
  
“那是来自Muspelheim的火巨人，他们违背了条约。我应该知道，我是起草这个的人。”Loki解释说。 “其中一条规定，他们禁止进入Midgard，这个领域应该是中立的。”  
  
“你究竟从哪来的？”  
  
“我来自Asgard，保护九界是我的职责。”Loki说道。  
  
Fury并不买账， “这也可能是你的伎俩想让我们相信你，你可能正在计划着侵略我们。”  
  
Loki平淡地注视着Fury，“征服这个地方不会让我获得荣耀。无意冒犯，但是地球软弱又分裂。你们的领导者之间经常互相争斗。没有统一的力量，你们总是很脆弱。相信我局长，如果我想征服这个领域，我很多年前就做到了。”  
  
Fury点头，对Loki的答案感到满意。他可以感受到神是完全真诚的。 Darcy给他提供了一杯茶，他笑了起来。 “那么，你有没有想过加入复仇者？”  
  
  
  
与此同时，Tony在四处溜达，他走向Clint。他正在狼吞虎咽着蛋奶酥。  
  
“嘿Legolas。”  
  
“我讨厌你这么叫我。”Clint抱怨道，脸上满是碎屑。 “哦，对不起，Fury那么生气，我觉得这是我的错。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“作为恶作剧我在总部周围的通风口里藏了一堆RANDY，我没想到它在这么多人里选中了Fury。”Clint解释说。  
  
Tony狠狠地瞪了他一眼。 “你这个混蛋，我差点尿裤子了！你应该说点什么。”  
  
Clint又开始笑起来。 “这真是太好了，他也叫你婊子。无价的画面。”  
  
Tony咬紧牙关。 “不管怎样，无论如何，老实说伙计，Fury是叫他的火箭发射器拳头还是什么吗？他怎么把那件笨重的东西塞进他的外套里的？”  
  
“我不知道第二个问题的答案。但我知道Fury称它为Bad Motherfucker（注6）。”  
  
“你在逗我。”  
  
“我没有，你可以问Tasha或Phil。”  
  
娜塔莎出现在Clint身旁，手里拿着一个蛋奶酥。 “这是真的，我甚至看到对它说过几次。他说这是唯一一个了解他，而不会跟他顶嘴的。”她严肃地说。她咬了一口蛋奶酥，高兴地闭上了眼睛。 “这个蛋奶酥使人上瘾。”  
  
“你们是世界上最幸运的混蛋，你们每天都能吃到这个，而我们却得到了肮脏的食堂食物。”Clint说。  
  
“我已经很多次让你们留在这儿了，”Tony指出。 “Nat呢，你想要的所有的蛋奶酥，再加上棒极了的我。”他拉长调子，靠近着红发美人。她给他比了个中指。  
  
“只是一个公平的警告，一旦Tony把你抓住了，他就永远不会让你离开。”Bruce评论说，一边盯着他的科学家。 “我是说，看看Tom就知道了。”  
  
“你让这听起来像是一件坏事。”Tony抱怨道。  
  
两个特工看着他们手中的蛋糕，然后视线回到了Tony身上。当然，这些蛋奶酥尝起来就像是在天堂，但是他们宁愿忍受低劣的食堂食物，也不愿意和这个讨厌的亿万富翁生活在一起  
  
“呃，谢谢，不用了。”Clint回答。 “Fury总是让我们出去执行任务。”  
  
Tony瞥了一眼Phil特工，他还在热烈地和Steve在说话。 “不能离开Coulson是吧？好吧，我不是那种会插足3P的人。”他眨了眨眼睛。  
  
Clint和娜塔莎迅速地踢开了Tony。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
同时在Asgard ...  
  
雷神困惑地动了动。已经过了午夜，他觉得自己听到有人在尖叫的时候已经快要进入深度睡眠。  
  
“白痴！醒过来，Loki还活着！” 一个女人尖叫，试图拆掉雷神的门。  
  
“Freya，冷静下来。”  
  
“陛下，请打开门，这很紧急。”  
  
“Norns在上，你在着急什么？”  
  
“我们找到了Loki！”  
  
“我的儿子，他在哪里？”  
  
雷神突然高度警惕，他迅速把门打开，发现他的父母，Heimdall， Freya和Freyr聚集在外面。  
  
Heimdall首先发言。 “陛下，有一件非常重要的事情需要你立即关注， Suttung 王子在外面，还有一群火巨人。”  
  
“什么？他们做了什么？”  
  
“他们袭击了Midgard，Loki把他们打倒了。”  
  
“Loki在Midgard？ Thor吼道。他抓住Mjolnir，准备跳过阳台到彩虹桥去。  
  
Odin在他这样做之前抓住了他儿子的衣领。 “哦，不，你在解决这个问题之前哪儿也不能去。”  
  
“但是父亲！”Thor抗议。  
  
“没有什么但是的，先完成你国王的职责，然后再飞去见你的弟弟。”众神之父说道，不接受反驳。  
  
雷神神情反叛，然后叹了口气。有时候做国王真是糟透了。  
  
“Loki怎么样？” Frigga问Freyr。  
  
“他似乎很好，他也有很多朋友，我的女士。”Freyr回答。  
  
众神之母开始流泪， “太棒了。”她狂喜道。众神之父抱着他安静哭着的妻子。 Odin在把Frigga带回寝殿之前给了Thor一个警告的眼神。  
  
同时Heimdall和Freyr正在讨论如何处理Suttung。Thor可以听到Muspelheim的王子在外面嚎叫。他的脸抽搐了一下，接下来的几个星期里的事情会让他感到不快。  
  
Thor意外地发现自己被拉了下来，对于一个娇小的女士来说，她的力气很大。  
  
“听着，雷神，”爱神嘶声说，“Loki为你流下了血与泪，你最好把事情做好，不然Odin在上我诅咒你男子气概（注7）。你听懂了吗？”  
  
雷神的脸变白了。每当有人激怒她的时候，Freya因为执行这个特殊的惩罚而出名。他快速地点点头。  
  
“Freya，你在做什么？” 她的双胞胎大叫，惊骇地看着她。  
  
女神放开了Thor。 “什么都没有，哥哥。”她说，无辜地看着Freyr。  
  
Freyr并不是很相信。 “我们应该让Thor休息一下。” 他转向他的国王朋友。 “Loki很安全，他住在一个叫纽约的地方，确切的说是曼哈顿。”  
  
雷神握住 Freyr的手。 “我很感谢你的帮助，真的。”  
  
“不客气，我的朋友。走吧Freya。”生育之神说道，拽着他的妹妹。  
  
爱神得意地笑道， “祝你好运，Thor，” Freya回头说道， “你会需要它的。”  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.北欧神话巨人，神话中是霜巨人，这里作者把他写成了火巨人。
> 
> 2.西式恶作剧，已经发展成口头恐吓常用语（比如中文常说的拿石头砸你家窗户。）这里就是字面意义，拿一大堆叉子趁夜插在你很讨厌的人家的院子里，叉子那头向上。一大堆是指比如4x200根，这样第二天那家人醒来就得把它们一一拔出来OTL 大写的有毒
> 
> 3.弗洛伊德，奥地利心理分析学家及精神病学家
> 
> 4.好奇的可以点原文地址找到此章，作者贴了图。
> 
> 5.原文Mayhem，作者注释：美国好事达保险公司的吉祥物。他总是穿着利落的西装四处捣乱，所以Loki装扮成他。能上油管的可以点这里看看https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo7XYBiMRz0
> 
> 6.自行体会
> 
> 7.就是让他阳痿 OTL


	13. 第十三章  神秘的金发美人

  
  
_一个月后…_  
  
  
  
刚破晓后，两只乌鸦似乎是从地平线上出现的。他们在寻找一些东西，轻盈地在曼哈顿的众多摩天大楼之间穿梭。  
  
他们认出了一阵熟悉的力量，便向Stark大楼飞去。他们从楼上盘旋，一路低头，偶尔发出粗响的声音，相互沟通着。  
  
没过多久，他们就找到了来源。没有发出任何声音，他们降落在了阳台上，发现他们的王子还在床上熟睡。他们栖息下来，耐心地等待他醒来。  
  
Loki在感觉到存在的时候睁开了眼睛，他慢慢转过头，以为自己会看到众神之父。两双晶亮的眼睛注视着他，顽皮地笑着。魔法师松了一口气。  
  
你们好啊Huginn和Muninn（注1），”Loki说着，他打开滑动玻璃门。乌鸦们飞了进来，落在桌子上。他们低头向他问候。  
  
魔法师挥了挥手，面前出现了一大碗新鲜浆果和另一碗盛满水的碗。 Huginn和Munnin立即开始吃东西。他们经历了漫长的旅途，非常饥饿。  
  
Loki在他们吃东西时抚摸着他们的羽毛。他喜欢这些了不起的鸟类。在他小时候他们是最接近宠物的存在。但是因为他们是Odin的官方使者，他们大部分时间都在外面。  
  
Muninn是第一个吃完。他凝视着Loki的房间，评价着它。他转向Loki，看起来很困惑。  
  
“您居然住在这里？”  
  
除了能够在不使用彩虹桥的情况下在不同的领域旅行外，Odin还给了他的乌鸦们心灵沟通的能力。  
  
它们比一般的鸟更聪明，更会讽刺人。  
  
Loki淡漠地地耸耸肩。 “这是家。”  
  
“这个地方不适合王子。”  
  
“你应该看看这里的公寓，按照曼哈顿的标准，这已经是一座宫殿了。”  
  
Muninn看起来并不相信。然后Huginn说。  
  
“我们这么多年来一直在寻找您，众神之父和众神之母忧心如焚。”  
  
Loki僵硬了下。他多年来成功忽视的内疚又一次被揪出来。  
  
“他们希望您现在回到Asgard。”  
  
“他们真的期望我会放弃一切，然后离开吗？他们没有权利这样做。”Loki回应道，他的内疚迅速被愤怒取代。被欺骗的痛苦仍然记忆犹新，仅仅十年不足以让它消弭。  
  
Muninn的眼神压迫着他。  
  
“您是神，你为什么选择和凡人混在一起？”  
  
Loki保持沉默。在他的脑海中他能听到乌鸦的叹息。Huginn再次说道。  
  
“Thor要来了。”  
  
Loki畏缩了。Odin和Frigga他可以处理，但Thor是另一回事。他想知道雷神是否已经发现了真相。这似乎不太可能，如果他知道了，他怎么会劳师动众地来找一个低贱的霜巨人。除非Thor想打他或者是其他什么事。  
  
“什么时候？”  
  
“很快， Suttung 王子的审判即将结束。”  
  
Loki冷笑起来。 “那么谢谢你的提醒。”  
  
他让Huginn和Muninn休息，给了他们更多的食物。Loki心不在焉地摸着头，眉头深深的皱起。  
  
而外面，这个城市慢慢地苏醒起来。  
  
两只乌鸦亲热地抓住他的手指想引起他的注意。  
  
“我们该回去了，您的父母在等待我们，您有没有要给他们的话语？”  
  
Loki权衡着言辞。他非常想念他的家人，但他还没有准备好面对他们。  
  
“告诉他们我的爱，”他喃喃道，“和我的抱歉。”  
  
Huginn和Muninn赞同地点点头。他们一起飞出Loki的房间，在空中盘旋。  
  
“再见，我的王子。”  
  
然后他们离开了。  
  
  
  
“”呃，你为什么把橙汁放在你的茶里？” Darcy皱起了鼻子，说道。  
  
Loki眨了眨眼，然后茫然地盯着手中的纸箱。他甚至不记得他把它从冰箱里拿了出来。 Huginn和Muninn的突然到访令他感到比他愿意承认的更加不安。  
  
“我明白了，”Darcy说，一边拿起杯子，一边倒在水槽里，重新给他泡了一杯。 “你还好吗？你看起来有点儿不知所措。”  
  
魔法师疲惫地揉了揉脸。现在还没有中午，他已经感到疲惫了。 “是关于过去的事情。”  
  
“你这几周都崩得太紧了，也许你需要一个假期或什么的。”Darcy建议，递给Loki他的茶。  
  
“不，我不认为这会有帮助。”神喃喃地说。也许他只是偏执狂，但他能感觉到Heimdall对他的注视。再次躲藏是徒劳的。  
  
“噢，这是你的邮件。”Darcy指着沙发旁的一个巨大的帆布包， “想让我帮你分类吗？”  
  
Loki抱怨着，拿着他的杯子。 “我今天不想回信。”他说，没办法藏起声音里的烦躁。  
  
“你必须要，不然会有更多。”Darcy坚定地道。  
  
电梯打开了，出来了三个人。  
  
“嘿，想在去看比赛前看几部电影吗？” Tony打招呼，拿着一堆DVD。  
  
“你们看吧，我要先回我的邮件。”Loki低声说。  
  
“不着急，我们等你。”Tony突然很热心。  
  
Loki眯起眼睛。 “这不会成为你的另一个兴奋源，Tony。”  
  
亿万富翁只是做出露出无辜的样子。  
  
“你有没有考虑聘请一些人来替你回复粉丝邮件呢？似乎你每周都会收到更多的信。”Bruce说。  
  
魔法师考虑了一下，然后摇了摇头。他不喜欢与员工分享这种东西。 “你们不是也收到信了吗？”  
  
“我有，但是没有你这么多。”Steve回答，一边喝着他的咖啡。实际上大部分是幼儿园老师或老兵给他寄信。Bruce信件的主要内容是受邀参加科学会议。至于Tony，他的大部分邮件都是他被起诉的通知（因为RANDY）。  
  
Darcy没有等Loki说话，就开始把这些信件分成两堆，粉丝邮件（它们很容易辨认，信封有醒目的颜色或香水的味道）以及普通的，不那么多情的类型。  
  
Loki盯着那五颜六色的堆子，越来越尴尬。他的粉丝邮件包含从一大堆人要求他的照片或签名到更R级的内容。  
  
Midgard人是这么特殊的群体。  
  
他注意到Tony正慢慢地朝它们走去。从他的表情来看，这个亿万富翁想做的肯定不是好事。  
  
“想都别想。”魔法师咆哮着，立刻在那堆信件上竖起了一道力墙。他要晚一些在私下再去回复它们。  
  
“唉，你不好玩，”Tony呜咽道。  
  
Loki不理他，抓起一堆躺在“安全”分类上的信件。 MIT的一个信封引起了他的注意。  
  
这是一封道歉信。 “哦，现在你相信我了，”他喃喃道。  
  
“是谁寄来的？” Steve好奇地问道。  
  
“我以前的世界神话教授。”Loki回答。  
  
“你是说给你低分的混蛋教授，是B-吗？”Tony询问。  
  
“是的，而他现在给我一个A。”Loki回答，读了信的其余部分。 “他问我是否可以在课堂上讲课，”神补充道。他转向他的联合CEO。 “我不知道MIT的教授们可以回头该分数。”  
  
“他们不会，你是个例外，他可能觉得你会追杀他然后在他的屁股上留下旧约全书。”亿万富翁偷笑。  
  
Tony并没有想岔太远，当他还在上大学的时候，Loki的确想要揍他。不过他还是赞赏这位老人的姿态。他很快写了一封感谢信，直接寄给他的老师。  
  
魔法师又打开了一封信。这是来自兰登书屋，提出出版他的自传的邀请。他扔掉了，不感兴趣。考虑到他已有数千岁了，他怀疑自己是否可以将他的人生故事塞进一本书里。而他也没有时间和耐心坐下来写下来。  
  
下一封信更有诚意。 Loki说：“Ben＆Jerry说想要创造一种冰淇淋口味来向我致敬。”他几乎大笑起来。如果他们知道的话。是愤怒，愤世嫉俗和自我厌恶的堆积如山，再扔进一点怨恨？  
  
如果他是冰淇淋的味道，肯定不会好吃。  
  
“如果这是一种新的味道，你必须命名它。” Tony想了一下。 “高大的，黑暗的，淫荡的（注2）？”他提议道。  
  
Bruce和Darcy开始咯咯地笑。  
  
Steve吐出了他的咖啡。 “Tony！”  
  
“干嘛？我在说他的头盔！”  
  
Loki匆匆写下了自己的回答，知道Tony会继续拿出更可笑的名字。他的手指按了一下，这封信就直接传给了收信人。  
  
他拿起另一个信封，这次是来自Wade Wilson的，又名死侍。那个家伙正在乞求Loki让他加入复仇者联盟。 Tony抓住它，立即把纸条撕成碎片。 “永远不要回复他的信，蜘蛛侠也一样，松鼠女也一样。”Tony严肃地说。  
  
Loki没有问为什么。他不想知道。  
  
  
  
Loki花了一个小时才完成了所有邮件的回复。他安坐在沙发上，叹息着。  
  
与此同时四人小组决定看福尔摩斯。 Tony想要变形金刚，但他被三票对一票否决了。亿万富翁抱怨着把光盘插入DVD播放器。  
  
“你知道Tony，这个Robert Downey Jr.看起来很像你。”Steve在看到二十分钟的时候评论道。  
  
“不，我更好看，而且更高一些。”Tony对着这个国家偶像眨了眨眼。 Steve的脸红了。  
  
Loki翻了个白眼。有时他想知道哪个更大一些，是Tony的银行账户，还是他的傲慢。  
  
突然间他的电视开始不正常运作，图像变得模糊。  
  
Bruce说：“看起来你的电视出问题了，Tom。”  
  
Tony皱起眉头。 “这是Stark制造的，不会就这样失灵。”  
  
“试着把它关掉再打开，”Steve说。  
  
Darcy指出：“那是对电脑做的，Steve。  
  
在Doom医生（注3）的脸出现时，Loki正要遵循Steve的建议。他穿着全套的战斗装备，包括他臭名昭着的金属面具。  
  
好一会儿里，他们只是盯着屏幕。  
  
Tony先说话。 “你刚刚闯进了我的内网？” 他惊讶地问道。  
  
“很明显，我穿透了你可悲的防火墙，然后滑了进来。”Doom轻蔑地回答道。  
  
“所以你就他妈的随自己高兴地到处捅，典型的你。”亿万富翁反击。  
  
“是只对我来说？还是这个对话本身就很脏？”Steve低声问Bruce，因为Tony和Doom扔在和对方含沙射影的相互侮辱。  
  
科学家试图不笑出声。 “JARVIS，请告诉我你正在录这个。”  
  
“我正在给你的硬盘发送一份副本，先生。”AI回答。  
  
Bruce大声地哼了一声，在JARVIS意外的双关后无法控制住自己。这引起了Doom的注意力。  
  
“够了，我不是来和你闲谈的，我来找Loki。”Doom气愤地说。他没想过所有的复仇者都在场（加上那个助手），这让他非常恼火。没关系。这些匹夫不值得他关注。他直视Loki。 “我是Latveria（注4）的统治者Victor vom Doom。”  
  
神显得无动于衷，Victor有点吃惊。通常他的名字让人充满敬畏和恐惧，而不是Loki表现出的平淡无奇。  
  
“你漏了暴君和有精神病的超级恶棍，”Tony接过话。  
  
Victor做了他在无数人面前做过的事情。假装Tony不存在。  
  
“很高兴见到你Victor，我能为你做什么？”神礼貌地说。  
  
Doom似乎犹豫了一下，然后继续道。 “我希望亲自见见你。”他顿了顿， “你想和我喝几杯吗？”  
  
在他旁边，Bruce被他的爆米花噎到。Steve开始捶打科学家的背部，试图帮助他。Darcy看起来像是要袭击电视。  
  
“什么？！他妈的当然不能！” Tony喊道，他的声音比平常高了几个八度。  
  
“我没有问你，Stark，”Victor咆哮着。  
  
“当然，为什么不呢？”Loki说，不受所有骚动的干扰。  
  
Tony无言地盯着他最好的朋友。  
  
“很好，我会把你的电话号码发给你，你有空的时候告诉我。”Victor说，听起来很高兴。他正准备在电视上消失，但Loki阻止了他。  
  
“我可以至少看看你的脸吗？”神要求道，期待地望着这位国王。  
  
Victor似乎思考了一会儿，然后慢慢地拿下了他的面具。  
  
Tony认为Doom穿着他的金属面具，是因为他有像Darth Vader（注5）一样丑陋或可怕的面容。天哪，他大错特错了。  
  
在他面前的是一个看起来像Calvin Klein模特的人。Doom有淡褐色的头发和深灰色的眼睛，你可以用石头雕刻的下巴，他的嘴巴傲慢的得意的笑。但是Doom脸上最引人注目的部分是在他的右脸颊上竖起的一道银色的疤痕。难怪这个混蛋比其他超级恶棍更难搞。传闻他的身体是由有机金属合金制成的，看来这是真的。  
  
对Tony来说，Doom也许会很英俊，但这并没有让他少收到冲击。  
  
Bruce是唯一一个没有因为看到暴君出场感到惊讶的人。  
  
“你好，Bruce，”那个超级恶棍对科学家点点头。  
  
“嘿，Vic。”Bruce打招呼。  
  
Latveria人把他的面具放了回去。 “满意了吗？”  
  
Loki忍不住笑起来。啊，这人真够无礼。 “谢谢你，Victor。我会和你见面的。”  
  
万事俱备，Doom消失了。  
  
“这太奇怪了，”Steve评论道，看着空白的屏幕。  
  
Tony绕着Bruce，看上去被背叛了。 “你介意让我们知道，为什么他知道你的名字吗？”  
  
在Tony的审视之下，Bruce感到不安。“我们曾经是Caltech实验室的合作伙伴，他只呆了一个学期，然后就转到了帝国州立大学。”科学家解释说：“Victor和Reed是室友，他做了一些危险的实验，在他的宿舍里引发了爆炸，帝国州立大学把他踢了出来，大概就是那时他变了。”他沉思着补充道。 “这可能听起来令人难以置信，但Victor曾经是一个正常的家伙，也许有点偏执，但无害。”  
  
“是的，人们也是这样说Ted Bundy（注6）的。精神病都这样。”Tony愤愤地说。他瞪了Loki一眼。 “我不敢相信你答应了。”  
  
神压根没有看他。 “他看起来很有趣。”  
  
“你必须承认，Doom很辣，如果他要跟我约会，我也会答应的。”Darcy轻快地说。  
  
现在轮到Bruce看起来很沮丧了。他的嘴唇开始颤抖，表示他随时要哭出来。  
  
Darcy惊慌失措，跑到Bruce身边。 “我不是这个意思，我很抱歉。”她抱着科学家咕哝道。Bruce抽噎了一下。  
  
“他只是要Tom去喝点东西，那不是约会，”Steve困惑道。  
  
“Bucky和我以前总是去酒吧，但是我们从来没有把它当作约会，只有两个朋友一起喝酒。”  
  
Tony发出了隐忍的叹息。 “Cap，在21世纪，要求某人出去喝酒会被认为是约会。”  
  
“这真是荒谬，”Loki说。 “这是你的愚蠢兄弟守则或者兄弟代码或者随便你们叫他什么的东西中的一个吗？”  
  
“好的，我会假装我没有听到那些亵渎的话，不，这不是兄弟守则的一部分，这是约会101，适用于兄弟和泡妞。 Tony站了起来，开始在Loki和Steve面前走来走去，就像在他的军队前的将军一样。  
  
“我来跟你们解释一下，邀请别人喝咖啡不是约会，这是朋友之间，完全柏拉图式的，中性的。邀请某人喝酒，就绝对不是柏拉图式的。听懂了吗？”  
  
Steve和Loki只是给了他茫然的样子。  
  
Tony继续说道。 “午餐是朋友的范畴，晚餐则是完全不同的场面。你邀请别人共进晚餐是为了之后可以跟他上床，邀请别人喝酒就是晚餐的前奏。这是Doom计划里的第一阶段。千万，不要跟Doom一起吃晚饭。“亿万富翁庄严地说。  
  
“Steve和我总是出去吃晚饭，这意味着我们正在约会？” Loki尖刻道。  
  
“Cap不算了，他对他的旧爱忠贞不渝。”Tony说，仿佛Steve不在场。 “何况，你疯狂地爱着你的金发美人。我不信任的是Doom，他会让你头脑发热，接下来你知道的事就是你被关在他的地牢里，骨折了或者被克隆了。你不知道哪样先发生。”  
  
超级战士看起来很愤慨。 Tony说得好像他是一片处女地或是什么。 “我们甚至不是一对。” 他气急败坏地说。  
  
“这很容易补救，Steve，你愿意和我共进晚餐吗？”Tony甜蜜地问。  
  
“不！”  
  
“他妈的。”  
  
“看起来这是你收到的第497次拒绝，Tony。”Bruce宣布。  
  
“什么鬼，Bruce？你为什么在数着？” 亿万富翁向他的科学组兄弟吼道。  
  
  
  
Darcy清了清嗓子。 “我讨厌打断你们的男性谈话，但我们该走了。”她一边敲着手表一边说。 “我们有一个比赛要参加，还记得吗？”  
  
在三重奏的几人立刻停了下来，Loki也换上了衣服，虽然他的热情已经变低。十五分钟后他们出发了。  
  
  
  
“所以，你什么时候和Victor约会？”Bruce从后座问。  
  
Loki正在开车，和他一起是Steve和Bruce。他们正在去新泽西州大都会体育场，从Stark大楼出发要半小时。Tony和Darcy在另一辆车上，在他们前面。Loki可以看到他最好的朋友的红色布加迪在路上之字形行走。对于Tony来说，速度限制只是建议。  
  
“这不是约会。”Steve坚持说，很快为Loki辩护。 “只是两个人喝酒。”他重复道。  
  
Loki从后视镜中凝视着Bruce。 “你实际上并不相信约会101的废话，是吗？”  
  
Bruce看起来很不好意思。 “好的，你说的对。但是超级恶棍并不会突然联系超级英雄想要跟他成为密友。你就一点都不怀疑这件事吗？对于精神控制和克隆这件事Tony并没有开玩笑。Victor因为对他的盟友做这些事情而出名。”  
  
“我很感动，你和Tony都在关心我的安全，但是我认为我能应付Victor。”神立即道。  
  
Bruce对此没有反驳。事实上，他乐观于Loki可以解决世界上所有的超级恶棍，甚至不用出汗。自从魔法师暴露之后，没有人敢进攻纽约。也许这就是为什么Doom首先想要见Loki的原因，所以他可以评估一下这位神。  
  
科学家叹了一口气。看起来Loki坚持要和Latveria人见面了，不管他和Tony怎么反对这个主意。 “好吧，只要一直保持警惕，他除了是一个科学家，还是一个巫师，这使他成为双重威胁。而且他毫无道德观念，没有人知道他会做什么。”  
  
Loki接过他朋友担忧的话。 “我会没事的，Bruce，别担心。”他轻声说。  
  
Bruce给了魔法师一个忧心的笑。  
  
“谁知道呢？也许Tom可以说服Doom转向好的一面。”Steve乐观地说。  
  
Bruce严重怀疑，但他什么也没说。  
  
  
  
比赛前几分钟，他们抵达了大都会人寿体育馆。这场比赛是纽约巨人队对明尼苏达维京人。Tony租了一间豪华套房，所以他们有一个私人房间。这就像一个小公寓。它有一个厨房，一个吧台，一间私人浴室，舒适的沙发和四台高清电视机。像迷你派，虾鸡尾酒，寿司，和香槟等食品已经布置好。这一定花了Tony不少钱。  
  
尽管在这样奢华的房间了，Loki还是宁愿回家。他想要在安静和熟悉的地方，这个地方是完全相反的。他感觉到了幽闭恐惧症。  
  
“我不知道为什么我们要来这里，Tony，我们本来可以免费观看这场比赛。”神说，看着墙上的电视机直白地说。他认为这些安装在房间里设备毫无意义，当你只需要转过头去看外面的场面就足够了的情况下。  
  
“不要紧张，看看他们有多兴奋，”Tony指着teve，Bruce和Darcy。他们的朋友们站在窗边，欣赏着整个球场的壮观景色。他们兴高采烈地咧着嘴笑。 “再加上我们需要偶尔把公主们从塔上带走。”  
  
Steve和Bruce怒视着这位亿万富翁。他们戴着着搞笑的带着个小尾巴的维京人头盔，所以他们的表情对Tony没有起到什么影响。  
  
“干嘛？除非Tom和我要求你们，否则你们两个几乎不出门。”Tony说，把一卷加州卷放进嘴里。 “你知道维京人从来没有赢得过超级碗吧？巨人队会取胜的。”他笑着说。  
  
Steve耸耸肩。 “我们支持弱势群体。”  
  
果然，巨人队的球迷远远超过了维京人。他们的脸被涂成蓝色，跟他们的球服颜色相配。 Loki只能在蓝色的海洋中看到黄色的微小斑点。  
  
有那么一会儿，他想象着他又回到了Jotunheim，霜巨人们包围着他，而他正在为自己的生命而战。魔法师觉得头昏眼花。他靠在吧台上，深吸了一口气。幸运的是大家都沉迷在比赛里没有注意到他微笑的惊恐发作。  
  
当Loki再次感觉到自己恢复过来的时候，他走了过去，加入了其他人。  
  
维京人打了一场英勇的战斗，但是在上半场结束的时候，巨人有两个进球和一个触地得分，他们12分领先。  
  
“这太可怕了，”Bruce嚎叫着，在两队离开场地休息的时候大喊道。 “他们在被屠杀。”  
  
Loki为科学家选的词抽搐了下。  
  
“他们还有时间赶上，不要失去希望，Bruce。”Steve坚定地说。  
  
随后，震耳欲聋的雷声震惊了所有人。  
  
“这很奇怪，今天不应该下雨。”Tony说，一边看了一眼。闪电的霹雳开始在天空中闪烁。 “哇，天气太疯狂了。”  
  
当雷声变得更加坚定的时候，Loki深深地咽了下喉咙。他突然记起了他在大学的第一天，和他的世界神话课的教授争论。  
  
“…他会带来电闪雷鸣（注7）…”  
  
即使他昏迷着，他也会认出这个声音。他听了一百万次，熟悉地如同他的心跳。  
  
恐惧夹杂着放松席卷着他的身体。过去的几个星期令人极度痛苦，是因为在等待这一刻。他宁愿跟这件事情做个了结。  
  
有一件事是肯定的，他不会回到Asgard。如果他不得不卑躬屈膝地要求留在这里，那就这样吧。  
  
“他来了。”Loki呼吸着，凝视着天空。  
  
“谁？” Darcy问道。她注意到她的老板脸色苍白，并且在微微颤抖。 “怎么了？”  
  
她话音刚落，最后的一声雷声便使整个体育馆产生了共鸣，一个披着红斗篷的男子在场地中间落下。  
  
Loki一本正经地笑着注视Thor的荣耀降临。雷神总是有这种戏剧化的嗜好。  
  
“LOKI！你在哪里？” Thor吼道。  
  
魔法师站了起来，转向他的朋友。 “无论发生什么事，不要干预。”他平静地说。  
  
“嘿，等等……呃他走了。”  
  
一秒钟后Loki出现在雷神面前。  
  
Steve和Darcy已经离开了套房，冲下了看台，Bruce正在脱下衬衫和鞋子，以防万一要变成Hulk。  
  
Tony的盔甲在他的布加迪里。他咒骂着跑了出去。  
  
  
  
Thor扫视着球场，寻找他的兄弟。他从来没有见过这么多人聚集在一个地方，年轻的神可能在任何地方。当魔法师出现在他面前时，他正打算再次叫出Loki的名字。  
  
Thor震惊地松开了Mjolnir，不敢置信。  
  
Loki消失的时候，他的世界就扭曲了。在那以后，他一直在失落中踉跄。他无法承受，痛苦已经超越了悲伤。他甚至不再活着，他仅仅只是还存在。Thor曾经以为成为国王会让他开心，但是自从他成为阿斯加德的统治者以来，没有任何东西能让他喜悦。自从他弟弟不在他身边，什么都不再重要了。  
  
Loki是他醒来时第一个想到的，也是他入睡前最后想到的事情。  
  
现在他的弟弟就站在那里，Thor却不知所措。他想哭和尖叫，想紧紧抓住Loki，确保他不会再度消失或流浪。Thor想要伤害他，让他至少能感受到一点他给这个家带来的痛苦。Frigga每晚都为她失踪的儿子哭泣，Odin也和她一起哀悼。  
  
年轻的神用冷静的目光盯着他，他完全感受到了暴力的气息。而Loki没有身着盔甲也没有武器来保卫自己。但他愿意让自己受伤，就像以前的无数次一样。  
  
仿佛读懂了他的想法，Loki张开双手邀请道。 “来吧，”他轻声说。 “我活该。”  
  
雷神就像被当空浇了一头冷水。他的愤怒瞬间消失，留下了虚弱和茫然。 “弟弟。”他低声说，伸出手想要够到Loki。  
  
魔法师退缩了。 “我不是你的弟弟，”他悲伤地摇了摇头。 “我从来都不是。”  
  
他听起来是那么的悲伤和迷茫，而这让Thor心碎。“我不管。你还是Loki，你永远都会是我弟弟。”他说道，语气坚不可摧。  
  
魔法师说不出话来，被年长的神的话语吓到。他宁愿Thor狠狠地打他，拒绝他。这会让他少受点伤。他就可以永远摆脱Thor了。他终于可以自由了。  
  
不应该是这样的。  
  
Loki哭了。  
  
  
  
Darcy跑向她的老板，Steve在她身后。两座神祇只是盯着对方，都没有动弹。  
  
当她靠近时，她的心因眼前的场景而抽紧。通常情况下Loki不会表现出任何情绪，他的脸一直是一个不可穿透的面具。但是现在这个表层已经崩溃了，他看起来阴冷和疼痛。  
  
Loki在哭，带着浓烈的渴望和忧伤凝视着这个新来的人。而对方的表情和Loki别无二致，需要和渴求环绕在他们身边。Darcy注意到地上被主人遗忘的雷神之锤。在她意识到这代表什么的时候，她的胃部涌起了恶心的感觉。她突然发现自己很难呼吸。  
  
她的老板一直在渴望的那个人，是雷神本人。  
  
她极度地想要安慰魔法师，但是金发碧眼的人先够到了他。他温柔地抚摸着Loki的脸，擦去了他的眼泪。  
  
“我很想你。”他喃喃道，头抵在Loki额头上。 “请不要再离开我了。”  
  
在Darcy旁边，Steve只是看向四周避免直面眼前的两位神祇。在目睹了这些过分亲密的事情之后，他觉得自己像个偷窥者。体育场里的人不像Steve那样有礼貌。数以万计的照相手机正在闪光，他的神经不停地被敲击。超级士兵讨厌21世纪的这个方面，隐私在现代是稀有物品。  
  
然而，Thor和Loki似乎没有注意到他们周围发生的事情，他们像是被柳钉相互联结。哪怕是地球将要爆炸或被吸入黑洞都无法获得他们的关心。  
  
几分钟后，Bruce半裸地光脚来到了他们的身边，手抵着因为快跑而引起疼痛的胁部。他有些喘，经年累月待在实验室而没有体育锻炼让他的精力不那么充沛。  
  
“Tony呢？”  
  
在Bruce回答之前，这位亿万富翁出现在了他们身后。  
  
“嘿，伙计们，我错过了什……我的天！”Tony惊叹道，在看到Thor拥抱着他的联合CEO后他的大脑结巴了。  
  
Tom很高，但这个人更高。还有更大的，就像该死的，他的肌肉上面还有肌肉。Cap站在他旁边都显得瘦小，这家伙也许可以举起一大群大象。但最重要的部分是他的头发。  
  
困扰了他十年的难题终于得到解决。这是一个重大的时刻。  
  
“是他！那个神秘的金发美人！”亿万富翁指着Thor，忽视他朋友们的怒火。他们知道Tony要说个没完了。  
  
“我是对的，你们都以为我疯了，就在你面前Bruce，你欠我二十块钱。”他咧嘴笑着说。  
  
Bruce不情愿地拿出钱包，把钱递给他的科学组兄弟。 “我们五年前打了这个愚蠢的赌，我以为Tom喜欢深褐色头发的。”他向Steve解释道，一面瞥了一眼Darcy。被提到的深褐色头发的人还在注视着这两位神，看起来很沮丧。Bruce和Steve尽可能地安慰她。  
  
而Tony这时在跳着胜利的吉格舞，就好像他赢得了超级碗。  
  
在听到远处的新闻直升机发出微弱的轰鸣时他停止了跳舞。 “该死，秃鹫们来了，我们得走了。”果然有一小撮记者已经到了，想着要抢独家新闻。 “Cap，是时候挥动你的盾牌了。”  
  
“那些是平民！” Steve抗议。  
  
“他们不是人，他们是记者，你可以打他们，”Tony坚持道。  
  
“他们是你的朋友吗？” Thor问，看着Steve和Tony争辩。  
  
雷神不可思议地盯着他们，Loki不能怪他。 Steve仍然戴着他那顶愚蠢的海盗帽子，Bruce没有光着膀子颤抖，Darcy则像个雕像一样站在那里。而对于那些不熟悉钢铁侠盔甲的人来说，Tony似乎是一个会说话的机器人。  
  
Loki笑出声。 “是的，”魔法师向他的兄长微笑着回答。 “我们回家吧。”  
  
然后他把所有人都传送回了大厦。  
  
两名观众，分别是两方的球迷，注视着对方。  
  
“有史以来，最棒的半场演出。”他们齐声说道。  
  
最终，维京人重整了队伍击败了巨人队。这是棒球历史上最大的逆转。  
  
  
  
在Latveria的某个地方，Victor看到了新闻里Thor和Loki的含泪重逢。他不喜欢它。引诱邪神加入会比他预期的更困难。  
  
但再一次的，他总是喜欢挑战。  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.北欧神话里Odin的两只神鸦，Huginn代表思考，Muninn代表记忆
> 
> 2.原文horny，意思是角状的，淫荡的。Tony双关again
> 
> 3\. 末日博士，应该都知道吧
> 
> 4.拉托维尼亚，漫威编造的国家
> 
> 5.星球大战里的黑武士
> 
> 6.美国臭名昭著的连环杀人犯
> 
> 7.原文flashes of lightning preceded by booming thunder，这句话出现过两次。第一次是在第二章。我译成了电闪雷鸣，但逐字对应的话是雷声在闪电前面。请看作者于此处的注释：
> 
> 闪电通常在雷声之前来临。对于托Thor的情况来说是相反的。起初我那样写是为了强调雷神总是分不清事物的正确顺序顺序。几个月后，当我读到漫画（如果有人感兴趣的话，由J. Michael Straczynski撰写的Thor，第一卷）时我发现Thor在闪电之前首先释放了雷电。误打误撞。所以我就像wow，哈哈。只是想分享这个趣闻。


	14. 第十四章：和Doom约会

  
  
  
水已经变冷了。  
  
Loki坐在浴缸里一个小时，浴室已经变成了他某种程度上的避难所。他的手指和脚趾都泡软了，但他并不介意。这只是为孤独而付出的小代价。自从一个星期前雷神到来后，他从未离开过Loki的一步。如果不是Loki大声抗议，Thor会跟着他进浴室。他就像是一个巨大的，金发碧眼的，过于兴高采烈的磁铁。  
  
雷神的不正常行为并没有被他的朋友们忽略。Tony已经无休止地对他说了一些话，说Thor让他想起了换了相思病的小狗。Bruce不停地被逗乐，而Steve脸上则露出了那种傻傻的笑容，好像他如此的为他们高兴。Darcy花了好几天的时间才能适应Thor，但是当雷神真正施展他的魅力的时候，没有人可以抵挡。  
  
邪神拨开了贴在他脸上的湿发，皱起了眉毛。Thor除了太过黏人之外，Loki还无数次发现了Aesir国王在专心地看着他，就像Thor是第一次见到他一样。魔法师感到疑惑，他不明白为什么突然间他就成为了Thor注意的焦点。通常情况下，这个金发的家伙不怎么理会他，除非他遇到了麻烦或者有一个需要补救的问题。这才是他们正常的相处，他们这一生都是这样过的。  
  
所以Thor在玩什么把戏？  
  
他过度沉浸在自己的思绪里，以至于没有注意到另一个人出现在了他的浴室。  
  
“你知道，你忽略我的信件会让我很受伤。”一个砾石般的声音传来。  
  
Loki盯着闯入者。这个男人身材高壮，他背上有两把武士刀。他从头到脚都被包裹在黑色和红色的弹性纤维里。他让Loki想起了在动物园看到过的小熊猫。  
  
“哇，我不知道神是如此的漂亮…… 和精致。”这个家伙继续说道，惊讶地看着Loki让人难以置信的绿眼睛和苗条的身材。 “我想你会更像Dolph Lundgren，或者那部Hercules（注1）里的家伙，你知道吗？我忘了他的名字，但伙计，那部电影棒呆了。你有时间应该看看。”他漫不经心道。  
  
Loki怒视着他，感觉到被冒犯。这个人把这些话当成是赞美，但在Asgard，他不被认为是哪怕一名普通的战士，就是因为他不符合传统意义上的男性审美。哪怕到现在，只要有人敢这样提出来他都会被惹恼。“你是谁？你在我的浴室里干什么？”他质问道。  
  
“是我，死侍。”这位小熊猫模仿者回答道，仿佛这就可以解释一切。  
  
Loki疑惑地看着他。  
  
那家伙明显瘪了。 “我给你寄了一堆邮件，还记得吗？”他说，听起来很暴躁。 “你从来没有回复过，所以我想我应该亲自来找你。”  
  
而没有任何预兆，一场爆炸突然发生，木头的碎屑从四面八方飞溅过来。  
  
“弟弟，你还好吗？天花板里发出的声音告诉我说有一个入侵者。”Thor推开曾经是Loki的门而现在已经被毁坏的物体喊道。他正高举着Mjolnir，准备战斗。  
  
“Doom，你这个混蛋！” Tony从Thor后面大发雷霆地大喊，“黑进我的网络我还可以原谅你，但这个不行。”当他看到是谁的时候，他停了下来。 “哦，是你。”他对新来者皱着眉头说。 “最后一次，你不能加入复仇者。”  
  
“这是怎么回事？”Steve说，看起来很担心。当他看到死侍的时候，他做了个痛苦的表情。 “没关系，只是Wade，”他通知在外面徘徊的Bruce。  
  
“很好。”科学家抱怨道。  
  
与此同时，Darcy设法潜入这群男人中间。在看到Loki还坐在浴缸里后，她掏出了手机，开始疯狂地拍照。  
  
“放下那个！”Loki吼叫道。他坐直了身体，但他并没有穿衣服。好在浴缸里还有不少泡沫，否则他就要全裸出现在众人面前了。魔法师生气地看着Darcy。  
  
Darcy咧嘴笑了起来。 “想想你的女粉丝们，我一定要把这个发布在我的Tumblr上。”  
  
Loki准备反对，但是当他看到雷神的表情时，他的话语就死在他的喉咙里了。  
  
Thor又在看着他，这次他没有看错他眼中的饥渴。他可以感受到Thor的目光在他皮肤上的重量，狂热地漫过他的身体。  
  
即使坐在冰冷的水中，Loki却突然感到热意，血冲到了他的头部。他感觉到他从脸红到了脖子。  
  
“我能有点隐私吗？” Loki要求道，他惊讶于自己仍然沉稳的声音，即使他离崩溃只有一步之遥。他的朋友和死侍很快就离开了，但Thor似乎没有听到。  
  
“Thor。”Loki的声音变得锋利。  
  
雷神最后给了他一个留恋的眼神，然后才走出去。  
  
Loki立刻修好了他的浴室门，并且在上面加了一个强化的咒语。当一阵眩晕击中他时，他虚软地倒在浴缸上。  
  
他一点也不期待这个。  
  
  
  
Loki又花了几分钟的时间去说服自己，刚刚在浴室里发生的事情只是他的想象力，是光的幻影，或者其他什么的东西。他知道自己要么在抓着救命稻草，要么就是失去了理智。  
  
他的朋友聚集在他的起居室里，他意外地发现了另外两个超级英雄，一个男孩和一个女孩。男孩身材瘦削，穿着类似于死侍的服装，而那个女孩则有一条可抓握的尾巴，爪子和暴牙。  
  
Loki巧妙地挤到Darcy和Steve之间，尽可能远离Thor。 “他们是谁？”他问Steve，观察着这个奇怪的小组。  
  
超级战士回答说：“蜘蛛侠和松鼠女孩。他们也想加入复仇者。”自从魔法师加入这个团队之后，怪异的超级英雄们突然都冒出来了，想和Loki一起战斗。  
  
“哈”是邪神唯一可以说的话。  
  
与此同时，Tony正在与新来者争论。 “我告诉过你们，我们现在不接受新成员，”亿万富翁愤愤地说。他给了死侍一个恶毒的表情。 “即使我们接受，我也不会让你加入的，你太不稳定了。”  
  
“嘿伙计，我就犯了一个错误，那已经是一年多前了，” Wade抱怨道。 “让过去的过去吧？”  
  
一直安静着的Bruce说话了。 “Wade，我因为你而终生被禁止踏入Harlem。（注2）”他冷冷地说。  
  
“你怎么从来没有告诉过我？”Darcy盯着Bruce问道。  
  
科学家摇了摇头。他不想谈论它。  
  
“这个白痴向Hulk扔了一枚手榴弹，烧了他的裤子，”Tony解释道，他尽力不笑出来。每当有人提醒Bruce这件事，他总是会很生气。 “我们都知道，没有裤子的绿巨人是一个特别愤怒的绿巨人，Harlem被彻底摧毁了，这要感谢Wade。”  
  
死侍戏剧性地抱住Bruce的脚。 “我很抱歉，那天我很紧张，我只想要打动你们，”他放声痛哭。  
  
Bruce翻了个白眼回应。 “我以为你加入了X战警。”  
  
“他们把我踢出去了，神奇四侠也拒绝了我，”Wade抽着鼻子。  
  
“还有其他团体正在寻找会员，听说五大湖复仇者（注3）开放着。”Steve建议说。  
  
“Cap，你知道Wisconsin（注4）什么都不会发生的吧？我在那里跟谁打架？奶牛？所有的行动都在这里。”  
  
Loki笑了起来。Wade是对的，因为某种原因，所有的超级恶棍都喜欢在纽约聚集。就好像它是这整个国家的一个明亮的红色靶心。  
  
“而且，你们有史以来最酷的球队，你们有一个神。”Wade坚持说，在Loki点头。 “如果我加入了你们的Fonduing Foursome（注5），我就会受到女孩们的欢迎，这会非常棒！”  
  
Steve和Bruce同时做了个鬼脸。他们都讨厌公众给他们的团队安上的愚蠢的绰号。在Loki加入复仇者之前，他们被贴上的标签是Bad Touch Trio（注6），基于五年前Tony的史诗级采访。  
  
“答案是不行，Wade。你有过机会，但你毁了它。”Tony说，语调挖苦。  
  
“嘿，为什么你们给死侍机会却不给我们？这不公平。”蜘蛛侠插嘴道。  
  
“因为你们两个都是小孩，我不想把危害儿童列入我的法律责任清单。非常感谢。”Tony咕哝道。  
  
“我成年了！” 蜘蛛侠抗议，声嘶力竭。  
  
“成年个鬼，你听起来像是吹胀的氦气，”Tony回击道。 “你的蛋蛋都没有下垂（注7），我敢打赌，你还有粉刺。”  
  
死侍给蜘蛛侠一个高人一等的表情。 “你太瘦了，怎么能打赢别人。先增长点肌肉吧。”  
  
“不，我没有粉刺，我用的是Proactiv（注8）。”蜘蛛侠气愤地说。他用手捂住嘴，意识到自己的失言。 “我的意思是，不，我根本不使用那些东西。”当Wade和Tony开始窃笑时，他结结巴巴地说。 “我是一个后起之秀，好吗？我会长大的！” 他爆发了，这使他的声音更加高。而这只是让那两个人笑得更大声。  
  
Loki为这个少年感到抱歉，他决定介入。“如果我没有记错，Tony，你十六岁前都没有真正发育。”他懒洋洋地道。然后他转向Wade，上下打量着他。 “至于你死侍，你为你的力量和体格引以为傲的吗？合成的，全部来自于那个瓶子。”  
  
Tony和Wade立即停止了笑，并盯着魔法师。蜘蛛侠像冲浪爱好者那样尖叫起来，他不敢相信邪神在为他说话。松鼠女孩更加坚定地想加入复仇者联盟，她原本对Loki的轻微钦佩已经在几秒钟之内迅速提升。  
  
Steve，Bruce和Darcy都退缩了，好像侮辱是针对他们的。 Loki的尖锐的舌头原本只存在于传说中，亲眼目睹它是可怕的。他们不敢相信自己最好的朋友也可能会是无情的。这就像在看着另一个人。  
  
“我刚刚被Loki羞辱了，这是我人生中最美好的一天。”Wade冲着他说，完全没感受到冒犯。  
  
Thor认为整个交流都很沉重。他知道他的弟弟对那些因为外表而轻视别人的人零容忍。他从未停止过惊讶于Loki可以这么轻松的用那么几个词语就能打击到任何人，直中他心中最痛的地方。魔法师会发掘人最深的不安全感，最基本的欲望和可耻的秘密，然后展示给大家看。“你们的名字是Peter Parker和Doreen Green，十五岁和十四岁。”Loki在用魔法轻轻掠过后说道。 “我必须同意Tony的观点，你们太年轻了，不应该把生命放在这么危险的地方。享受你的青春，在你拥有它的时候。”他若有所思地说道。  
  
雷神移开了他的视线。他不忍继续看着Loki的表情。他们两个都没有正常的童年，他们都没能长久地保有纯真。战争和杀戮从一开始就是他们生命的一部分。  
  
松鼠女孩没有听进去。 “我打败了Doom博士，”她声称，下巴高高扬起，“你们有人做到过这一点吗？”  
  
Tony终于从尴尬中恢复过来，抬高了了眉毛。 “真的吗？” 几个月前，他听说过Doom对啮齿动物的不合理的恐惧。他当时不相信，这听起来太荒谬了。  
  
Doreen笑了起来，她拿出手机。她有一张Doom博士的照片，倒在地上，遭到数百只狂热的松鼠的袭击。这个超级恶棍巨大的战舰在背景里被粉碎和并着着火。 Tony瞪大了眼睛，不敢置信。这不是ps的，是真实的。  
  
他无言地把电话传给了Bruce，然后Bruce把它传递给了Steve，看起来震惊。 Steve愉快地看了看Doreen，然后递给了开始笑起来的Loki。  
  
“你的意思是告诉我一个十四岁的女孩用啮齿动物打败了那个最强壮的超级恶棍？” Tony咆哮着。 “这个世界要往哪走？”  
  
“女人们把事情做好了，这就是为什么。”Darcy说，和Doreen击了下掌。 “让她加入吧。”  
  
“不，”亿万富翁回答说，仍然顽固。  
  
“哦，来吧！为什么是你做决定？队里的其他人呢？” Doreen跺脚喊道。  
  
“因为我拥有否决权，这就是原因。”  
  
Loki哼了一声。 “这不是公司，Tony，你在这里没有这个特权。”  
  
“呃，我只是想问，那是什么？” Bruce突然问道，指着多Doreen的腰上的皮囊。他想知道那里是否有击败Doom的武器。  
  
“这是我的坚果袋/阴囊（注9）。”  
  
除了Darcy，Steve和Loki之外，房间里的每个人都笑疯了。就连Thor也不能幸免于这个低俗的双关语。  
  
Doreen翻了个白眼。狗屁的世界上最棒的超级英雄，他们只是一群痴迷于黄段子的白痴。 “你知道，当它们需要点心时，我的松鼠，”她面无表情地道。  
  
“好吧，就为这个，你可以加入了。”Tony喘息着，他的胃痉挛得太厉害了。 “哦，上帝，我想我的肋骨断了。”  
  
Peter和Wade立即开始抱怨。  
  
Bruce小咳嗽得到他们的注意。 “实际上，我们对此没有任何发言权，只有Fury才能决定谁来加入这个组织。”他不好意思地说。 “我们会为你和Peter说好话的。”他对Doreen承诺。  
  
Peter交叉着双臂，满脸不高兴。 “我已经问过他了，他说不。”他抱怨道。 “他说同样的话，我太小了。”  
  
“我十八岁时入伍了，如果你到年龄了还想这样做，那么欢迎你加入我们，”Steve温和地说。 “在那之前，答应我，你们两个不会把自己置于危险之中。就再等一会儿，好吗？”  
  
Doreen和Peter点点头，虽然他们不情愿。但没有人能做到对美国队长说不。  
  
在又一轮的哭闹（大部分是Wade）之后，三人终于离开了。他们答应他们会再次拜访，主要是为了让Tony懊恼。  
  
亿万富翁揉了揉他的太阳穴。 “所以我们得到Chock full o'Nuts，Proactiv Boy和the Crazy Canuck（注10）作为未来的成员，为什么我们得到的都是怪人呢？X-Men怎么能得到所有的宝贝？” 他抱怨说。  
  
“他们是十几岁的孩子，到了十八岁的时候，他们已经把这抛在脑后了。”Bruce向他的科学家保证。 “我很确定Fury不会让Wade当复仇者的，这个人很疯狂。”  
  
“上帝啊，希望如此。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
午餐后Loki离开了，他回到了他的办公室去开始文书工作。并不是说他是在躲避雷神什么的。  
  
他只花了一个小时就完成了所有事情，他甚至回答了所有的粉丝邮件。 Loki诅咒自己实在太高效了。他讨厌闲散，每当他没有什么事情的时候，他就会习惯去沉思。  
  
Loki用笔在他的桌子上敲了一下，思索着。他想知道他的生活是怎么他妈的到了这一步，他和Thor正在处于一个奇怪的家庭关系。他每天做早餐，上班，出席会议，回家，吃晚餐，和Thor一起看电视，然后去睡觉。每一天，雷神都像一些家庭主妇一样等着他。这似乎并没有困扰到Thor，他完全满足于享受Loki的陪伴。  
  
至少可以说，这种不寻常的转变令人不安。他过去一直在争取Thor的注意力，现在他获得了了，他却不知道该怎么办。  
  
Loki拨弄着他的手机，检查信息。然后他想起了Doom。  
  
已经过去一个星期了，他还没有接受Latveria人的邀请。独裁者在周末会像正常人一样休息放松吗？ “我猜，迟到总比不到好。”他一边想着，一边开始打电话给Victor。  
  
  
  
而楼上，他所有的朋友包括Thor都在Candyland。令人惊讶的是，雷神的桌球水平相当不错，比Loki还要好。  
  
“哇，你是从哪里学会这些疯狂的台内技能的？你们在Asgard有桌球吗？”Tony看着Thor做了一个复杂的撞击，问道。  
  
Thor笑了起来。 “我在新墨西哥州住了三年，我花了很多时间打发时间。”他解释道。  
  
“所以神常常跑来地球，就像这里是某种度假胜地？”Darcy询问道。这使她想知道有多少神在世界各地行走，和普通人一样就兼职。  
  
雷神苦笑道， “我不会说’休假’，我父亲把我流放在这里作为惩罚。”  
  
Tony专心地听着。从过往在Tom身上收集到的关于他父亲的只言片语，似乎Odin爸爸是严厉的爱的理论的坚定支持者。Thor刚刚证实了他的理论。  
  
Thor继续， “但另一方面，Loki是自愿地来到Midgard的。他根本不应该在这里，毕竟他是Asgard的王子。”他生气地道。  
  
“等等，你的意思是说Tom是皇室成员？神话里从来没有说过这些。”Bruce困惑地说。但是再一次的，他不应该感到惊讶。这些故事里从来没有提到任何有关Thor和Loki是兄弟的事情，或者关于他们完全沉迷于对方的。“我打赌那些僧侣从来没有见过这样的事情。”科学家沉思道。  
  
“Loki是两个王国的王子，”Thor说，皱着眉头。 “他从来没有告诉过你们？”  
  
“好吧，这解释的通。如果没有一点皇室血脉，没有人能像他这么傲慢。”Darcy笑着说。  
  
Steve回答：“直到一个月前，我们才知道他是个神。”  
  
Thor理解地点点头， “这是可以预料的，我弟弟并不外向，他从不让任何人知道他在想什么。”  
  
“你没在开玩笑。”Tony低声说。他有些受伤于Tom总是向他隐瞒太多，而他却从来没有对他最好的朋友遮掩任何事。他告诉Tom他脑子里的一切，而魔法师则是无数次抱怨他并不想知道他对美国队长的肮脏幻想。  
  
“说到Tom，他在哪里？” Tony问，环顾四周。他们今天本来是要玩对抗Bruce和Steve比赛的，Robber Barons vs. the Proletarians。（注11）  
  
“他几分钟前给我发了消息，说他要出去喝一杯，没有说在哪。”Steve说。  
  
Darcy和Bruce交换了担心的表情。  
  
“JARVIS，Tom呢？ Tony平静地问。  
  
AI没有马上回答。  
  
“JARVIS。”  
  
“我认为不适合告诉你，先生，”JARVIS回答道。 Tony瞪着天花板。  
  
“该死的，他在哪里？” 亿万富翁质问道，他变得更加激动。  
  
一个AI应该是不可能听起来很懊恼的，但JARVIS做到了。 “Tom先生目前在Latveria的Doomstadt。”他回答道。  
  
“什么？！我告诉他不要和Doom见面！” Tony尖叫，忘了Thor在场。他开始给他最好的朋友打电话，但神没有接起。  
  
“Loki ...去约会了吗？” 雷神慢慢问道。他看起来冷静，但暴风雨的乌云已经在外面聚集。  
  
每个人都梗住了。  
  
Steve想说这不是约会，但他今天不想被生气的神击打。他瞥了一眼Tony，那个亿万富翁看起来很兴奋，他很高兴Thor赞同了他这个观点。  
  
“是的，我确定Doom对你的弟弟很有热情。”Tony淡定地说道。  
  
Steve在这一刻只想用他的盾牌砸Tony。  
  
咆哮着，Thor召唤出了Mjolnir，飞出阳台，没有回头看他们一眼。  
  
Darcy开始疯狂地打电话给她的老板，同时给Tony一个非难的神色。  
  
Bruce迅速地打了他的科学组兄弟的头。 “你在干什么？！”  
  
“看起来像在干什么？我要挡着那个混蛋泡我的兄弟，然后把我们的朋友弄回来。这是一个双赢的局面。”Tony说，看着Bruce仿佛他是个傻子。 “你不明白吗？Doom试图诱使Tom倒向黑暗的一面。再说，一个小小的谎言也不会伤害任何人。”  
  
Steve怀疑地盯着他。 “你没看见Thor的脸吗？他们可能会杀掉对方。”  
  
“不，他们不会的，他们可能最多只会让对方残废。”Tony冷静地说。  
  
“首先，放下星球大战。其次，你做的事情一点都不酷，这样破坏Tom的约会，你违反了兄弟守则，又一次。”Bruce谴责道。  
  
这位亿万富翁说：“我才不管这个。我们在讨论Doom，为了正当目的可以不择手段，朋友们。”亿万富翁声音单调， “这让我想起了这个事情，我还没有黑掉他的网络，让我们看看他喜不喜欢在他的主机上来一百万个病毒。”  
  
Tony几乎是跳到电梯里的，Bruce和Steve做不了做任何事。  
  
  
  
  
  
同时在Latveria ...  
  
Loki在Doom的城堡里。它确实是一个真正的城堡，有塔楼，有吊桥的护城河，宽敞的庭院，一个大厅和一个地牢（这位统治者已经把它变成了实验室）。装甲和挂毯衬着墙壁。它还收藏着无价的艺术品。Loki已经认出了一些Renoir和Corots的作品。Victor早些时候给给介绍了一下他的家。魔法师很高兴地发现这位暴君喜欢描绘田园风光的绘画。他本来以为Victor会对Hieronymus Bosch或者Edvard Munch的作品更有兴趣。  
  
神观察着坐在他对面的城堡主人。 Latveria人正摇晃着他杯里的蜂蜜色液体。  
  
据说你可以根据一个人喜欢什么样的饮料判断他是什么样的人。  
  
Tony喜欢龙舌兰酒，所以他是个无脑儿。龙舌兰被被到处放着春假的学生赞美，是派对的常青饮料。它让人不负责任和粗暴，不过这对于亿万富翁来说是正常行为。  
  
Victor喜欢干邑白兰地，一种应该要被品尝的酒，为一个安静和沉思的夜晚而保留。这是享乐主义者的饮料，那些愿意花费长时间去辨别其微妙音符和复杂味道的人。  
  
而Loki则偏爱伏特加。喝这个的人只是为了它带来的甜美的遗忘。不像Tony和Victor，他不会因为有趣或者愉悦去喝酒。他喝酒，是因为他想忘记。  
  
神喝了一口酒，感受到了他内心的温暖。他可以辨认出这是一种昂贵的酒，它如此顺滑。 “这是非常好的干邑白兰地，”他赞扬道，他举起杯子对维克托感谢。 “再次，我很抱歉没有跟你早一点见面。”  
  
那个Latveria人不在意地挥了挥手。 “没关系，我知道你很忙。”  
  
Loki有些困惑地看着他。  
  
“很难不注意到另一个神从天上掉下来。”Victor干脆地坦白道。  
  
Loki笑了起来。他记得Vili 和Ve叔叔，还有无数的其他在Midgard而不是永恒国度定居的Aesir神族， “相信我，我们并不像你想象的那么少见。”  
  
Victor本想要Loki进一步展开说，但当他书房里的重型橡木门被击开时他被打断了。Thor冲了进来，看起来很生气。 “Loki，你为什么不告诉我你去了哪里？”他爆发着。  
  
“你今天又对门有什么不满？”Loki说，惊骇于雷神跟踪他穿过了半个地球。他愿意用他的整个图书馆打赌，Tony和这一切有关。  
  
Thor没有回答这个问题。他被强大的冲击力掷出了房间，撞到了沿途的雕塑。  
  
Loki瞥了一眼，看见Victor已经穿上他的盔甲，不过并没有戴上他的金属面具。雷神迅速恢复过来，并通过雷击回敬。Victor躲过了它，他身后的那排书爆炸了，烧焦的纸张和装订物都飞了起来。  
  
魔法师发出了苦恼的声音。那当中有一些书是初版。  
  
Thor一直试图电击Victor，但由于Latverian人的身体是由有机金属组成的，雷击者的袭击没有太多的影响。  
  
Loki看着Thor和Victor互相转了一圈，半期望着这两个睾丸激素爆棚的阿尔法男性随时像大猩猩一样相互殴打。  
  
‘我还不够醉。’魔法师沉思着，手里拿着一瓶伏特加酒。  
  
在几次失败的尝试后，Thor终于意识到他的对手不受闪电侵袭。迅速地，他把Mjolnir压到了Victor的头上。暴君没有时间去闪躲。一声巨响后，Victor比砖块更快倒向地面。  
  
Loki从沙发上跳了出来，跑到独裁者身边。Victor被狠狠地敲了一下，头上形成一个巨大的肿块。神迅速治愈了他。  
  
“请原谅我的哥哥，他有点不太稳定，”Loki嘟哝着，检查Victor的眼睛判断是否有重大脑震荡的迹象。当Latveria人眨了眨眼睛，他轻松的叹了一口气，但仍然保持警惕。 “Tony是对的，你比大多数人都强壮。”魔法师开玩笑说，试图缓解室内的气氛。  
  
Victor什么都听不见，被离他这么近的Loki分着心。魔法师的脸离他只有几英寸远，他温暖的呼吸落在他的嘴唇上。他隐约地注意到Loki的美貌超过了他曾经约会过的所有女人。她们没有谁能望其项背。  
  
这个突如其来的想法让他感到困惑，Victor呻吟着，闭上了眼睛。上帝，他的大脑受伤了。  
  
Loki把手放在Latveria人的额头上，医治了他。 “我真的为此感到抱歉，如果你再也不再邀请我了，我也不会心怀怨恨。”他咕哝道，显然很尴尬。神然后站了起来，开始修复房间里的损害。  
  
Thor看着Loki检查了这个人的伤势。他可能已经赢得了这场战斗，但这不是一个胜利。魔法师正靠在Doom身上，他们的脸几乎能碰到对方。Loki轻轻地抚摸着Doom的脸庞，那个凡人凝视着他的弟弟，表情难以理解。这只是让Thor更加厌恶Doom。  
  
幸运的是，这一刻并没有持续多久。 Loki已经在忙着修理这个地方了，没有给他们任何一个人注意力。  
  
Victor仍然平躺在地板上，他嫌恶地瞪着雷神。 Thor怒视回去，这个感觉是相互的。  
  
Loki最后抱歉地看了Victor一眼，然后抓住Thor的胳膊，传送着消失了。  
  
Victor过于惊诧以至于无法移动。他只是盯着天花板，回想着刚刚发生的事情。他被雷神攻击并完败于他，他应该开始计划Thor的死亡，但与此相反，他的思绪还蜿蜒着回到邪神身上。  
  
他被Loki触碰过的皮肤还有刺痛。  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. Hercules，赫拉克勒斯，古希腊神话里的英雄，完成了12项不可能任务，解救了Prometheus（普罗米修斯）。是强壮的人的代名词。死侍这里提到的是同名电影。
> 
> 2.美国纽约市曼哈顿岛东北部的黑人居住区
> 
> 3\. 漫威宇宙的另一批复仇者
> 
> 4.美国威斯康星州
> 
> 5.当前复仇者们的外号
> 
> 6.Tony，Bruce和Steve的外号
> 
> 7.男生青春期时睾丸会下垂
> 
> 8.治疗粉刺的护肤品牌
> 
> 9.原文nut sacks
> 
> 10.Chock full o’Nuts指的的是松鼠女孩，因为她装满了坚果；Proactiv Boy是Peter，因为有粉刺嘛；the Crazy Canuck是死侍
> 
> 11\. Robber Barons，强盗贵族，是Loki和Tony的代号，Proletarians无产者，代表Bruce和Steve。应该很容易理解为什么吧。


	15. 第十五章：战争与和平

  
  
  
“他是不是经常玩Houdini那套（注1）？”Tony沮丧地扔掉电话，问道。他过去几个小时一直在试图联系他的联合CEO，但总是直接进入语音信箱。  
  
雷神疑惑地看着亿万富翁， “恐怕我不明白这是什么意思。”  
  
“我的意思是，你弟弟是不是经常这样一声不吭的消失？”  
  
雷神发出一声阴郁的笑声。 “你无法想象。”  
  
两人在Abyss，等待Loki回家。在把Thor扔在Stark大楼之后，Loki就把自己传送到一个没有人知道的地方并且再无音讯。  
  
“已经很晚了。我不认为他会回来。“Thor沮丧地说，从沙发上站起来。 “我去休息了。晚安，Tony。”  
  
Tony理解的点点头。 “好吧，大个子。明天见。”  
  
Tony注意到Thor并没有回到自己的房间，而是进去了Loki的卧室。  
  
就像是一条线索，外面的雨下得更大了。  
  
自从魔法师离开以后，雨就没有停过。  
  
Tony又拿起电话，拨通了Loki的号码。当他最好的朋友接起的时候，他感到吃惊。  
  
“复活节岛怎么样？我听说一年中的这个时候很好。“神毫无来由地说道。 Tony可以听出来他在控制自己不要笑出声。  
  
“你是个混蛋，你知道吗？你篡改了你手机的导航设备，知道我们会追踪你。”Tony指责说。昨天Loki把他和Thor送到了地球上最孤立的地方之一，只是为了狗屎和笑声。  
  
“我可是邪神，Tony。你还期望什么？“魔法师随意地道。 “如果我是一个混蛋，那你就是王八蛋。你操纵Thor让他替你做肮脏的工作。这太低劣了，哪怕是对你来说。”他斥责道。Loki认为这是极度的粗鲁，在别人的家里攻击他。即使是超级恶棍也不值得被这样对待。  
  
Tony咬紧牙关。 “我很抱歉，好吗？我所做的完全是糟透的。我明白了。来吧，随你怎么教训我，但我宁愿你回来这么做。你的哥哥不喜欢被抛弃，他的表现就像被甩了一样，现在正在你的房间里消沉。”在他说话的时候，天气变得更加糟糕。雷神表现得比Doom和Magneto结合起来更具破坏性。  
  
“噢对了，Thor正在水淹曼哈顿。”Tony补充道，眯着眼看下面发生的混乱。现在在十四大道上走动的是充气艇而不是汽车。“你们是在进行某种冷战吗？对于情人间的小打闹来说，你不觉得这有点太过了吗？”  
  
Loki哼了一声。 “这不是一场战争，是封锁。我在等Thor厌倦，然后他就会回到Asgard。”  
  
“等等，什么？我以为你喜欢让他待在身边。”Tony说，Tom的行为让他感到困惑不止。  
  
“我不想谈这件事。”简短的回答。  
  
“来吧，伙计。你从我们认识起就很不愉快，就像是有一团忧郁的瘴气一直围绕在你左右。既然Thor来了，我以为你会变得快乐。那家伙显然对你很疯狂。”Tony指出。  
  
“对于一个满口脏话的人来说，你也有你诗意的时刻，Tony。”Loki打趣道。  
  
亿万富翁发出一阵恼人的声音。 “不要改变话题。你终于获得了你想要的，为什么你现在又退缩了？”  
  
神花了一段时间来回应。 “因为这不是真的。这只是愚蠢的迷恋。”他终于承认。 “我比任何人都更了解我的哥哥。他很容易坠入爱河，然后在不爱的时候便抛弃他们。我已经目睹了一百万次了，我不想成为数字的一部分。”Loki缓缓地吐出了一口气，仿佛在支撑着自己。  
  
“所以最好就不要开始。”魔法师安静地说。  
  
Tony专心地听着Tom剖析他的内心。安慰别人从来不是他的长处，但为了他最好的朋友，他会去尝试，“无论什么时候你准备好回来，我们都在这里等你。”亿万富翁郑重地道。 “假如你需要支持，你总是有我，Steve还有Bruce。兄弟也许不会是朋友，但是朋友永远会是兄弟。”  
  
“谢谢你，Tony。”  
  
“再见Tom。希望尽快见到你。”  
  
  
  
在伦敦的一个酒店里，邪神挂断了电话，颤抖着呼出一口气。他走进洗手间，往脸上泼了水，试图让他的头脑清醒。  
  
就像一块烧红的烙铁猛地撞进胸口，让他痛苦地大声说出所有这些事情。他不想让Thor有机可乘，他给予他希望，只是为了能把它夺走。他的心已经破碎过太多次了，他只想要保存好还剩下的完好那部分。  
  
最好的做法是把一切扼杀于萌芽之中，在无可回头之前。  
  
他躺回了床上，开始思考他的下一步行动。直截了当地让Thor回家完全没有作用。雷神会坚定自己的立场并变得顽固。这需要耐心和策略。他会迎合他的哥哥一阵，然后等待。Loki很肯定如果这拖得太久，Odin会插手，要求Aesir国王回到他的王国。魔法师希望自己能够说服众神之父让他留在这里，但如果Frigga来了，并请求他离开Midgard，他没有办法拒绝。  
  
Loki的脸部抽搐了一下。他被认为是九界最好的战略家之一，但是这个计划太不周密了。  
  
他的手机嗡嗡作响，打断了他的思路。 Siegfried给他发了关于Stark工业股票价格的报告。看起来他的突然离开让员工和股东都感到了不安。在他缺席的情况下，公司的股价陷入了一个糟糕的境地。即使他不想这么做，他也该回去了。  
  
魔法师看了看手表，纽约已经过了午夜了。 Thor已经睡着了……他会在八点左右回去，他现在还不想离开酒店房间。  
  
Loki陷入枕头里，闭上了眼睛。  
  
  
  
同时在曼哈顿...  
  
Loki错了，雷神仍然清醒着。  
  
他三天没有睡，每次他想休息一下，他的脑海中都会浮现过去十年里困扰他的噩梦。他梦到Loki再一次消失了，而这一次是永久的。  
  
Thor坐在魔法师的床上，比以前任何时候都要难过。他的确是找到了Loki，但他还是失去了他的弟弟。他们之间的鸿沟越来越大，而他对此无能为力。  
  
邪神再一次证明了他可以随时离开Thor，没有任何警告或者解释。无论他如何恳求或试图坚持，Loki都已经明确表示，他永远不会留下。  
  
Loki不需要他。而这伤他最深。  
  
他不知道他坐了多久，茫然不知所措。Thor觉得他在阳台外面听到了一阵噪音，但他无视了它。  
  
“嘿，Thor，让我们进去吧？我们湿透了。”一个熟悉的声音响了起来。  
  
雷神看到了意想不到的访客。  
  
  
  
Loki在早上八点踏进了大楼，提着一些食物。他买了一些咖啡和夹心饼，作为谢罪礼。  
  
他正要踏出电梯时被拉进了一个人肌肉发达的胸部上。  
  
“Loki！你去哪儿了？我们一直在找你！”Volstagg喘着粗气，紧紧抱住魔法师。  
  
Sif咧嘴一笑。 “我就知道你没死。你太难被杀死了。”在她旁边，Hogun轻挥着手致意。  
  
Loki也想要挥手，但他的手臂被紧紧扣在他的两侧。 “Volstagg，很高兴见到你们，但是你正在碾压我的肋骨。”他恼怒道。  
  
“哦！对不起。”红胡子的勇士不好意思地说道，松开了魔法师。他注意到了Loki手里拿着的东西。 “这是什么东西？”他问道，抢过了一个袋子。  
  
当Fandral开始戳刺他的身体时，Loki正准备把它抢回来。 “你的盔甲去哪了？金属呢？这身装扮太奇怪。”他评论道，注视着Loki的三件套西装。  
  
“别碰我，”Loki嘶声道，挥开了Frandral捣乱的手。“供你参考，Midgard人不再以刺伤对方为乐趣。那个风俗在很久以前就消失了。”他耸了耸眉。 “你上次来这儿是什么时候？”  
  
Fandral想了一下。 “上次我来Midgard他们还没发明自来水。人类已经走了很长的一段路了。”他回答说。  
  
“你们为什么都在这里？”Loki问道。他对他们的到来并不感到激动。他们总是会很快挑起他的脾气。  
  
“好吧，众神之父看到你们俩又吵起来了，所以他叫我们下来给Thor打气。” Fandral 回答。  
  
“不，他没有。Odin把你踢出来，是因为你的执政水平太糟糕。”Hogun面无表情地说道。 Fandral瞪着他。  
  
“你是说Thor让你这个强盗去统治？他在想什么？”Loki咆哮着，看起来要喷火，“在所有愚蠢，愚蠢的事情里……”他停下来，环顾四周，注意到那个金发大个儿并不在这里， “他在哪里？”  
  
“在你的房间里睡着了。他似乎很疲倦。”Sif告诉他，“就像几天没有睡觉一样。”她补充道，给了魔法师一个有指向性的眼神。Loki忽略了她。  
  
电梯叮了一声响了，Loki的朋友都走了出来。  
  
Tony冲向他的联合CEO。 “嗨，伙计，欢迎回来，”他高兴地说道。然后他看到了四个Aesir神族。他们穿着沉重的盔甲，握着中世纪的武器，看起来就像那些盛装打扮成文艺复兴时期造型的怪人。 “啊，你好？”  
  
“向您问候。我是Sif，这是三勇士。”Sif礼貌地声称。  
  
“嗨，我是Darcy，这里是干酪四人组（注2）。”Darcy笑着说。  
  
“干酪什么？”Volstagg问道，嘴里塞满了糕点。  
  
“你不会想知道的。”Bruce和Steve同时回答。  
  
“Loki？”传来一个试探性的声音。所有人都安静了。  
  
魔法师转身看到索尔站在门口。他的内心充满了内疚，并开始感到不安。 “早上好，哥哥。呃，我给你买了一些夹心饼。”他说，摸索了一下，“还有咖啡。”蹩脚地说完。  
  
雷神凝视着Loki一阵，然后笑了起来。雨立刻就停下了。  
  
所有人都松了一口气。  
  
  
  
Tony邀请Thor的朋友到Candyland喝几杯。 Bruce指出现在喝醉还为时过早，但从外太空来的古代物种并不是每天都能拜访他的大厦的。另外，他并不喜欢看Tom和Thor含情脉脉地看着对方。观察新来者的表情，看起来他们也不想。  
  
亿万富翁希望这两个人能直接爆炸。所有未解决的性张力让所有人都感到不舒服。  
  
“这经常发生吗？”Tony问那个和Robin Hood惊人相似的人。  
  
“哦，是的。实际上，与他们过去的争吵相比，这次是相当温顺了。”Fandral从善如流。 “当他们相互争斗时都是毫不留情的。通常我会在这个发生时躲到另一个城镇。”  
  
“他们像老夫妇一样吵嘴。”Steve评论说。很明显他们两个彼此相爱，他为他们感到高兴。但他可以不需要造成龙卷风去坐到这个。  
  
“太可爱了。他们有相配的戒指和一切。”Darcy梦幻般地叹了口气。  
  
Volstagg，Sif，Hogun和Fandral被逗笑了。凡人的观察真是一针见血。  
  
小时候Thor和Loki就非常亲密，比大多数兄弟姐妹更亲密。Thor崇拜和爱慕他的弟弟，Loki至少也是这样。年轻的王子会凶猛地为Thor辩护，当他的兄长处于危险之中时，这个正常情况下都明事理的魔法师会变得狂怒。人们对Thor敬而远之并不是因为他们害怕雷神，而是因为他们害怕引起Loki的愤怒。  
  
Sif做了一个很不淑女的哼声。 “他们是傻瓜。我们都已经知道了很多年了。这不是一个秘密。”她透露道。大家都知道Thor有固定的类型，他只追求深褐色头发的人。雷神向面色苍白，看上去精致可人的女子献殷勤，她们根本无从抵抗。这促使Asgard的妇女们进行极端的节食，将头发染成黑色，希望能抓住Thor的眼睛。Loki太愤怒了，以至于没有意识到发生了什么事情。Sif估计魔法师在嫉妒的愤怒中诅咒了一半以上的女性。  
  
Loki可能是最聪明的神，但他有时像Thor一样愚钝。  
  
“男人。他们中大多都是白痴。”Sif笑道，抿了一口龙舌兰。  
  
“这提醒了我，Hogun，给钱。我赢了赌注。”Fandral伸出一只手。 “我告诉过你，Thor很快就会意识到的。”  
  
沉默寡言的战士皱起眉头，掏出一小袋宝石。 “我想这至少会持续几个世纪。”他抱怨道。  
  
“我告诉过你不要赌那个赌注。 Fandral总是获胜。”Volstagg责备道，他喝下了一整瓶威士忌。  
  
亿万富翁开始笑了起来，试图跟Fandral碰拳。 “所有人都认为我们疯了。你们应该多听我们的意见。”他自鸣得意地说。  
  
Bruce翻了个白眼。 “不管你说什么，Tony。”  
  
  
  
早上的酗酒活动在晚上的时候进展成了一个成熟的聚会。Tony喜欢派对。每当亿万富翁感觉到高兴，伤心，或无聊，他就会开一个排队。他不需要理由。  
  
Loki没有加入这个聚会。魔法师正准备上床睡觉，他明天会有一个漫长的一天。  
  
听到敲门声时他正在扣他的睡衣上衣。  
  
Thor在外面，看起来很紧张，带着点希望。 “我睡不着，”他毫无预兆地说道。  
  
一个远久的记忆重新露面，一阵怀旧的感觉冲击着Loki，使得他有点眩晕。  
  
“你要我做什么？”邪神不安地问道。他不喜欢这样的对话。  
  
“我可以和你在一起吗？”  
  
Loki的所有意志力都在控制不要当着Thor的脸甩门上。 “不可以。回到你的房间。”他直截了当地道。  
  
“拜托。”  
  
雷神的声音里的某种东西让Loki停了下来。年轻的神仔细地看着他，注意到Thor眼睛下的阴影。他的兄长一直是完美健康的代名词。但现在他的皮肤看起来苍白和精疲力尽。 Asgard的黄金国王失去了光泽，而这是Loki造成的。  
  
即使常识断定这是一个坏主意，魔法师还是无言地让到一边，让他的兄长进来。  
  
Thor爬到了被子下面，期待地看着Loki。  
  
‘有些事情永远不会改变。’Loki想，摇了摇头。他躺在另一边，尽可能地远离金发大个儿。他关掉了床头灯，想睡觉，但Thor离得太近了。  
  
“你从来没有打算过回到Asgard。”Thor过了一会儿说道。他表述的是事实，而不是问题。  
  
魔法师沉默以对。  
  
“你怎么可以？”Thor低声说。外面开始下毛毛雨。  
  
Loki听到他的哥哥声音中的泪水。  
  
Norns在上，他无法处理这个问题。这就是为什么他想远离。Thor不在他的身边他能够更容易地埋葬他的感情。Loki意识到他对他的兄长漠不关心的计划从一开始就注定失败。在他拒绝Thor的关心之前他会把自己的心撕成两半。  
  
Loki伸出手来，再一次地轻轻把Thor搂在怀里。他上一次像这样抱着他的哥哥是一千多年前的时候，那时一切还那么简单。在那之前，他们并没有怨恨对方，也没有背叛对方。  
  
魔法师微弱地笑了下，回想起上一次他这样做的时候差点喘不过气来。现在他更强壮了，他巧妙地把自己的身体调整到一个舒适的位置。  
  
Thor的手臂环绕着Loki的腰，他把头靠在Loki的胸前。  
  
年长的神在颤抖，就像是不愿意跟Loki拉开任何缝隙。Loki抚摸着Thor的头发，在上面抚慰地画着圈。  
  
“我太孤单了。”Thor承认，他的声音破碎了。 “你为什么会离开？”  
  
Loki从没有像这一刻这般厌恶过自己。他从未没有想过要给Thor带来这么大的痛苦。他以为他的离开对他的哥哥来说是解脱。  
  
“我是霜巨人，记得吗？ Laufey的儿子，货真价实。我不再是Asgard的王子了。”他轻声回答。  
  
“Laufey不是你的父亲。他没有养育你，这是Odin做的事。”Thor争辩道。  
  
“这仍然不能抹杀我是一个霜巨人的事实。”Loki耐心地解释道。 “你可能没有注意到，哥哥，但是Aesir神族并不像…你那么宽容。”他从来就不受欢迎，那时他们就几乎不能容忍他。魔法师苦笑着，如果人们发现了这个事实，他可能会被处以私刑。  
  
Loki说了实话，但Thor不想接受。 “他们不必知道，”他绝望地说。 “我们会保密的。”  
  
魔法师悲伤地摇了摇头。他们两人都知道这不会奏效的。秘密不会永远被隐藏。  
  
Thor把脸埋在Loki的肩上，开始哭泣。  
  
“我需要你Loki。我无法忍受。”他哽咽着，紧紧搂住年轻的神。  
  
如果Thor现在不停止，Loki可能会开始做出疯狂的承诺，那些他不可能做得到的承诺。  
  
“需要和想要的是不同的东西。我不在你也不会死的。”Loki低声说。他们已经分开了十年，他们可以做到的。  
  
或者至少Loki是这样告诉自己的。  
  
雷神悲伤地看着他的弟弟。 Loki是对的，他不会死的，因为一些幸运他还能永生不死，直至永恒。  
  
“是的。但是没有你，那根本无法称之为生存。”  
  
Loki没有松开他的哥哥，他拥着他，直到他的眼泪变干。最后Thor睡着了，疲惫不堪。  
  
  
  
  
  
一个月以后…  
  
“你喝得太多了。”Tony告诉Loki。  
  
这是星期五的晚上，两位CEO正在用烂醉来迎接周末。他们在斯塔克塔楼的顶端，坐在旁边就是大冰箱的草坪椅上。  
  
“五十步笑百步。来自你的劝诫太没有说服力了。”魔法师反驳道，打开了另一瓶Spirytus。 “我的肝脏可以再生，你的不行。按照你饮酒的速度，你不会活过四十岁。”  
  
“说得好。” 亿万富翁笑着说，“所以你就像Prometheus一样，只是没有老鹰。”  
  
Loki消遣道，“你们的神话里充满着人们被束缚在岩石上然后被动物折磨的故事。我以为只有Nidavellir的矮人才会这么做。”  
  
“那是因为当时我们是一群虐待狂。现在我们也是。这是人性吧，我猜。”Tony轻轻地说道，伸手够到冰箱拿啤酒。 “顺便说一句，你的计划看起来流产了。可爱的小狗Lassie并不想回家。”那个亿万富翁戏笑道。  
  
魔法师疲惫地揉揉着他的太阳穴。Thor仍然坚持要和他一起回到永恒国度。让他的兄长待在他的身边对他的精神健康毫无帮助，仅仅是想到住在Asgard就让Loki再次陷入抑郁。因此才有了这场狂欢饮酒。  
  
“Thor不能在这里呆很长时间，他有一个王国要统治。他被叫回去只是时间问题。”Loki坚定地说，试图说服自己。  
  
Tony对他最好的朋友嗤之以鼻。 “你仍然不相信他爱上你了。”  
  
Loki红了脸，望着远处。 “我告诉过你，我只是Thor这个月的口味。我的离开肯定是打翻了他脑海里一些想法，现在他认为他爱上了我。这是一场愚蠢的迷恋，除此之外什么都不是。”他说道。  
  
“女士总是诸多抱怨的。”Tony说。 “我不知道，伙计，在我看来他对你的感情很真挚。”  
  
老实说，Tony有点……羡慕Tom。他希望Steve能像那样爱他，渴望自己的存在就像渴望空气一样，当他不在身边的时候会感到失落。他想让这个超级战士为了他悲伤而淹没整个城市。这位神祇不知道他有多幸运。  
  
“你和Steve呢？你还在试图吸引他吗？”Loki询问道，试图转移这个话题。  
  
“不。Cap已经是过去式了。”Tony回答，他的语气有点过于冷漠。 “是时候继续前进了，你不觉得吗？”他说，闪烁着笑容，却愚弄不了任何人。  
  
Loki眉头一皱，担心起来。他太了解Tony了，“怎么了？你们之间发生了什么事？”魔法师温柔地探查道。  
  
Tony的微笑消失了，他的肩膀妥协地放了下来。 “这就是问题。什么都没有发生。无意冒犯，Tom，但我不想最后像你一样。”他承认。 “我不想花一辈子等待一个人。我没有一千年的时间。即使是我没有这种奢侈。”  
  
亿万富翁喝了一大口酒，想要咽下喉中的硬块。 “只有我在爱情里挣扎，知道对方永远不会有相同的感觉，真的…太难了。我一直想知道你是怎么做到这么长时间里一直对Thor忠诚而没有发疯的。”他评论道，有点崇拜地看着Loki。“再一次的，你不会欠周详地做任何事。你爱上一个人，你将永远爱他。”  
  
Loki悲伤地凝视着他最好的朋友。他想让他给Steve多一点时间，但这对Tony不公平。没有人能保证超级战士最终会回应这份感情，强迫Steve这样做也是错误的。  
  
“我已经约了Johnny，”Tony告诉他。 “他说好。”  
  
Loki眨了眨眼。 “你约了Storm？”他慢慢地说，感到不可思议。 “Johnny看起来完全太像Steve了。约会他的副本不意味着你真的放开Cap了，Tony。”他指出。  
  
“你在说什么？他们完全不同。”  
  
诚然，他们看起来很相似，但从个性角度来看，Johnny和Steve是完全相反的人。  
  
Johnny Storm也被称作人类火炬，是一个莽撞和蛮干的人，总是不经思考就奋不顾身。他也因为在曼哈顿全身赤裸飞行而臭名昭着，这为他赢得了“炽热闪光”的绰号。Steve因为那样而不喜欢Johnny。  
  
“不要这样做，Tony。你不应该用Storm代替Steve。你只会失望的。”Loki恳求。  
  
“那我该怎么做？”Tony沮丧地问道。  
  
魔法师咬着嘴唇。他也不知道。 “我不知道。也许避开金发的作为复仇？我的意思是，看看我们。”他含糊道。  
  
Tony不禁嘲笑Tom的表情，神像他一样困惑。 “我们非常善于赚钱，但是我们在浪漫部门一事无成。”他靠在椅子上，盯着夜空。  
  
“这太操蛋了。”  
  
这一次，Loki同意了他的观点。  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.原文pull a Houdini，俚语意思是一个突然从另一个人的生活里消失不见。其实跟Houdini本人并无太直接联系，但是基于下文Thor不理解而Tony又解释了一下，所以此处如此翻译。
> 
> 2.就是之前那个外号 Fonduing Foursome。Darcy这样说是为了对应三勇士Warriors Three


	16. 第十六章：见父母

  
  
  
一个星期后…  
  
  
  
“嘿Tom，你能帮我一下吗？我没办法带好它们。”Tony一边说，走出电梯。他拿着一对钻石袖扣。  
  
坐在Loki沙发上的Steve在惊讶之后才再次打量Tony。亿万富翁身穿黑色细条纹西装，深红色领带，整理过的头发和光洁的脸颊。看到Tony盛装出现让人有些许不安，因为大多数时候他都穿着褪色的衬衫和皱巴巴的运动裤。  
  
在他旁边，Bruce暗自笑着地看着他朋友茫然的表情。Thor只是看着这两个人，并不完全明白发生了什么事情。  
  
“从来没有想过我会看到你有真的为一顿晚餐而打扮的那一天。”Loki评论道，仔细地折叠Tony的袖口，确保一切都是平整的。  
  
Tony耸耸肩。 “我想给Johnny留下好印象。”  
  
Loki能看到视线边缘里Steve脸上的划过的受伤。  
  
“我仍然不认为这不是一个好主意，”Loki低声说，把袖口拍在正确的地方上。  
  
“我不认为和一个超级恶棍混在一起也是一个好主意，但是你也看不见我抱怨。”Tony轻蔑地反驳道。 “怎么样，如果你不和Doom出去，那我就不和Storm约会。”  
  
Loki皱起眉头，但什么都没说。  
  
“你果然不会答应。”  
  
Tony正要转身离开时Lou Rawls的歌声突然响起。  
  
  
  
只要你还活着，你就不会找到  
  
有人爱你，像我一样温柔  
  
无论你在哪里搜索，你都永远找不到  
  
有人关心你，就像我一样（注1）  
  
  
  
  
  
Loki和Tony的注意力突然集中在两个金发男人身上。Cap的脸变得粉红，倔强地避免Tony的目光，而Thor则给了Loki一个他拥有专利的被踢到的小狗的表情。很难分辨谁是被UnRandomizer选中的目标。  
  
Bruce再也无法遏制自己看戏的愉悦大声笑了一起来，超级战士瞥了他一眼。  
  
Tony完全没有注意到他的科学组兄弟，他忙于观察Steve。希望在他的胸前闪烁，但他迅速将它压下。RANDY最有可能选择雷神，因为他是最容易被看懂的。没有人能像Thor那样开诚布公。 “我该走了，别等我了。”他咕哝道。  
  
亿万富翁快速地离开了房间，试图不再去想脑海中Steve的表情。  
  
  
  
Loki离开去见Doom后，Bruce把Thor和Steve带到了Ocean楼层。今天是Darcy的休息日，所以只有他能安抚这两个心烦意乱的金发大个儿。他觉得坐下喝茶，看着鱼儿在身边游来游去会让他们冷静下来。  
  
但这似乎没有作用。Thor再次生起了闷气，带来了狂风暴雨来配合他的心情。Bruce看了一眼窗外，发现Tony那个粗鲁的侏儒花园里的几只玩偶被击倒掉到了地上。亿万富翁发现他的草坪装饰被摧毁后一定会鬼哭狼嚎的。  
  
Steve也不像他平时那么活泼。 “在所有的人中，为什么他会选择Storm？认真的吗？”他大声问道。他对Tony的约会没有什么意见，但是“人类火炬”用错误的方法惹怒了他。在最后一分钟才知道这个约会意见够糟了，但是看到Tony疯狂地冲向电梯让情况变得更糟。就像是他想更快到Johnny身边一样。  
  
“这令人难以置信。”Bruce同意，试图保持一个正直的脸。这很难，因为美国队长，二战英雄和国家宝藏，做了一个相当精彩的在舞会晚上被抛弃的少年的模仿。 “这样想吧Steve，Tony和裸体主义者的约会比和精神病患者的约会要好得多。”至于为什么他最好的朋友们无法约会正常人则不在他的考虑范围内。  
  
Thor和Steve看他的目光令人畏惧。  
  
“无论如何，”科学家继续说道，忽略他们的皱眉，“我以为你会放心Tony终于不再烦着你了。”他停了下来。 “除非你改变了主意？”  
  
Steve只是给了他一个空白的眼神，不屑于回答这个问题。  
  
Bruce的眉毛抬到了他的发际线，惊讶于Steve否认的深度。好吧。如果Cap不愿意面对，他就不再拐弯抹角了。  
  
“你现在心情不好，是因为你的副本现在在一家时髦的餐厅里，获得了原本属于你的Tony的专注。”Bruce直言不讳地说。  
  
这似乎激起了Steve一点，但他坚持自己的立场。 “我不知道你在说什么。”  
  
“那么，你愿意解释为什么RANDY选择了这首歌吗？”  
  
“这是个意外，你过度解读了。”Steve毫不客气地回答道。和邪神度过的时间教会了他如何回避问题。  
  
Bruce慢慢地数到十，压下了变成Hulk的冲动。在证据和一切面前，Steve仍然拒绝承认他对Tony的感情。他觉得超级战士可能是这个星球上最顽固的人。 “那不是一个故障，你知道这个装置有多精确，Cap，你可以永远否认一切，但你没有办法欺骗所有人。”  
  
科学家的话终于触到了他的神经。Steve放下自己的杯子和碟子，整个桌子都响了起来。 “我想我得去喂鱼，他们看起来很饿。”他说道，声音紧张。他站起来，走到房间最远的一边，结束了谈话。  
  
Bruce捏了一下鼻梁，感觉到偏头痛来了。他不喜欢拷问任何人，特别是对像Steve那样亲切又美好的人，但是他已经看够了他的好朋友们彼此回避了。如果Cap不尽快行动，他会失去Tony。  
  
Thor整个过程都很安静，迷失在自己的想法中。  
  
“要承认自己犯了一个错误是很不容易的，我想Steve现在才意识到这一点。”在沉默已经延续了太久以后，神终于说道。 “你不会珍惜某些人，直到他们离开你的生活。”  
  
Bruce皱着眉头，对Thor的话感到疑惑。 “但是你又找到了Loki，这才是重要的，不是吗？”  
  
雷神忧郁地看着他的杯子。 “我的弟弟仍然对我们的父母怀有愤怒，他仍然拒绝回家，现在更是去寻找别人的陪伴。”Thor单调地说。 “我那个晚上不应该去Jotunheim的，那这一切都不会发生。”  
  
“Thor，Loki选择离开并在Midgard定居，这不是你的错。”Bruce指出。  
  
神似乎没有在听，他还沉浸在自己的内疚中。然后他的表情变暗了。 “我只能想象Loki和Doom现在正在做什么。”  
  
过了一会儿，雨开始重新用力地敲打窗户。Bruce可以发誓，他看到了龙卷风掠过。  
  
科学家观察着他面前的神，他的肩膀耷拉着，双手覆在精致的茶杯上，试图得到它提供的温暖。对于大个子来说，Thor看上去却很脆弱。  
  
“他不会做那样的事情的，Loki是我见过的最忠诚的人。”Bruce断言。他一定比他想说的要大声，因为Thor抬起头，睁大眼睛。  
  
科学家喝了一口茶，试图克服他的尴尬。他从来都不擅长这种事情，但是Thor需要知道Loki为他做了多少事情。  
  
“我不认为你会找到另一个像Loki一样爱你的人。”Bruce平静地说。 “从某种程度上说，他从来没有离开过Asgard，因为他的心一直在你身边。”  
  
雷神低下头，咧出一丝微笑。 “谢谢你。”  
  
“别客气。”  
  
让Bruce感到轻松的是雨变小了。  
  
“嘿，Thor，我看到这两位坐在阳台上，他们说想和你谈谈，”Steve叫道，完全湿透了，水滴落在了毛绒地毯上。他每条胳膊下都揽着一只乌鸦，就像他们是农场的鸡，而不是Odin的皇室使者。  
  
他把全身污泥的鸟放在厨房的台面上，它们的羽毛向四面八方竖起。 “可怜的家伙，几乎要被吸进龙卷风里。”Steve补充说，拿起至今把它们擦干。  
  
“他们是Huginn和Muninn吗？”Bruce兴奋地问，为乌鸦准备水果。  
  
“是的，”Thor回答，看起来并不高兴。他从小就害怕这些鸟，他们带来坏消息的次数多于好消息。  
  
Huginn和Muninn向Thor鞠了一躬。  
  
“抱歉。”Thor不好意思地低声说。  
  
Muninn开始环顾四周。  
  
“Loki王子不在您身边吗？”  
  
“他在某个地方约会。”  
  
“那么这解释了这个恶劣的天气。”  
  
雷神瞪着Muninn。 ‘放肆的鸟。’他想道。  
  
“我听到了。”  
  
“你有消息给我吗？” Thor向Huginn探寻道，它比另外一只乌鸦要不那么尖酸讽刺。  
  
“您的父母明天会到来，请准备好。”  
  
雷神的脸变白了。他以为他们能给他更多的时间。  
  
“还有别的吗？” 他紧张地问道。  
  
“众神之父叫我们在这里等他。”  
  
Thor压下了一声呻吟。 “很好。”  
  
  
  
Loki在苏格兰的格拉斯哥的一家以手工威士忌闻名的酒吧里。Victor渴望了好几个星期想要到这里，神终于松了口。这个地方全是皮革和抛光的木头，墙上挂着着几个电视。现在还早，酒吧还没有什么人。  
  
魔法师喝进了他的第七杯酒，这杯应该是浸满了肉桂，但是他甚至不能分辨出区别了。对他来说，他们都尝到了同样的感觉。Victor显然很享受自己。也许有点太多了。Loki怀疑这位暴君已经喝醉了。  
  
“我很惊讶你的妻子们会允许你出来。”Victor评论道。  
  
“你在说什么？”  
  
“Thor和Tony，他们其中一人现在可能正在发脾气。” Latverian窃笑。 “那么，这是不是让我变成了你的情妇。”他暗示地问道。  
  
Loki吐出他的饮料。  
  
Victor笑了起来，陶醉于神的狼狈。 “说实话，我喜欢Thor的到来，对我来说他摧毁纽约的工作实在是做得太棒了。”这个超级恶棍说道，“啊，说到魔鬼……”  
  
Loki跟随Victor的目光，看到新闻消息里说曼哈顿再次被淹没，源自台风Thor。他的兄长甚至投掷了一些龙卷风，他们都在斯塔克塔附近旋转。太棒了。  
  
几分钟后，Steve给他发消息说明天Odin和Frigga要来了。  
  
酒保走近给他们添酒，但是Loki阻止了他。  
  
“我可以要一整瓶吗？谢谢。”  
  
  
  
第二天…。  
  
“最后一次Darcy，你不能给众神之父和众神之母上夹心挞，这没完。”Loki生气地说。所有人都聚集在Abyss，等待Odin和Frigga的到达。  
  
Loki很紧张，这让他更加暴躁。Thor注意到他的弟弟每隔几秒就盯着电梯看，准备着冲出去。他偷偷地往Loki的方向走了一段，以防这位黑头发的人突然冒了出来。  
  
“但这是限量版的巧克力香蕉夹心”Darcy坚持说，拿着一盘夹心饼，再次在边缘轻微烧焦。到现在为止，她还是无法正确地加热它们。 “Thor的朋友们喜欢它们，我相信你们的父母也会喜欢的。”  
  
诚然，Aesir神族出于某种原因热爱这种可怕的糕点。 Volstagg和Hogun几乎为了一盒五彩纸杯蛋糕打起来。这对他们来说就像猫薄荷一样。  
  
在一道闪电掠过的时候Loki想要和她争论，而他的父母突然就出现在了起居室里。他发现自己无法动弹。  
  
Frigga连忙抱住他。 “亲爱的，我非常想念你。”她紧紧地拥住Loki，低声说。 “我很高兴看到你一切都好。” 她搂着Loki，望着他。 “你剪了头发，它很适合你。”她深情地说，眼睛湿润。  
  
Loki感到自己的眼睛针刺般疼痛。 “我也想你，你不知道我有多想。”他颤抖着说，  
  
Frigga松开了Loki，他发现Odin站在他面前。父亲和儿子彼此盯着对方，没有一个人说什么。  
  
Odin先有动作，他张开双臂，耐心地等待Loki。魔法师犹豫了一下，然后走进了众神之父的拥抱里。  
  
“找到你真是太好了。”Odin抱着年轻的王子低声说。 “不要再这样消失了，明白吗？”  
  
Loki只能温顺地点头。他用袖子擦了擦眼睛，花了点时间平复自己。然后他把他的朋友们介绍给他的父母。  
  
“我们感谢你们对我们的儿子如此友善，如果你们要去拜访Asgard，我会告诉Idunn给你们准备苹果。”Frigga对他们说，微笑着。  
  
Tony仍然无法克服北欧神话里的四位主神（加上现存的两只最聪明的鸟）正在他的塔楼重新团聚的事实。这是一个奇妙的经历。  
  
当Steve在跟Odin和Thor聊天时，Bruce开始把茶倒进杯子里。 Tony看到Darcy给Frigga提供她的限量版夹心挞，这让Loki沮丧不已。  
  
“该死的伙计，你没有告诉我你妈妈这么火辣。”Tony对Loki说。  
  
魔法师给了他一个怨愤的表情， “Tony，她是众神之母。没有什么东西对你来说是神圣的吗？”  
  
“嘿，我实话实说而已。你爸爸就不同了。”Tony笑着说。老实说，Thor和Loki的父母并不是他想象中的样子。他以为他会看到一对皱巴巴的老年人（因为他们真的是古老的），但他又错了。  
  
Frigga是一位雕像般的金发女郎，玲珑剔透。她没有一丝灰白的头发，金色的锁扣在腰间。她只穿了一件简单的带着花纹的连衣裙，但是她身体的每一寸都展现出王后的仪态。Tony可以看出Thor从他的母亲那里得到了他的眼睛和头发的颜色，但其他都来自于Odin。  
  
如果圣诞老人和Rambo（注2）有一个爱的孩子，Odin就是他们的结晶。众神之父没有一丝老态，他身体健壮，肌肉发达。更不要说Tony从未见过的他脸上令人印象深刻的雪白胡子。再加上金色的眼罩和站在他两边肩膀的神鸦，他看起来像是一个无法无天的老年海盗。  
  
但Odin的外表并不是他最有趣的特征，而是他的衣服品味。众神之父穿着一件夏威夷衬衫，Tony无法克制地盯着它。这是一个非常俗气的印刷品，它上面是金刚鹦鹉（或者也许是鹦鹉？Tony不确定），鲜红的羽毛，栖息在热带雨林的中心。甚至Huggin和Muninn都厌恶地看着他的衬衫。  
  
众神之父还穿着米色的短裤（这让他想起了Steve的旧公寓），而且最重要的是凉鞋上的白色管袜。甚至连Tony这种多年来都做出了一些可疑的风格选择的人，也不会犯下这种对抗时尚的滔天罪行。如果Odin认为他的着装会帮助他融入普通人群，他实在是大错特错了。他就像爱尔兰炖菜中的草莓一样突出。  
  
Frigga，Thor和Odin目前聚在房间的另一边，用平静的语气说话。  
  
“Norns在上，是什么让你拖了那么久才找回你弟弟？我告诉过你，如果必须的话你可以把他拽回家。”众神之父暴躁地说。  
  
“拽我？你什么意思？”Loki问，突然出现在他们身边。  
  
Thor看着他，然后看着Odin，脸上五颜六色。  
  
“你没有告诉他？”Odin质问道，变得更加愤怒。  
  
“亲爱的，冷静下来。”Frigga安慰地说，站在丈夫旁边，以防他控制不住自己的脾气。  
  
Odin已经没有什么要控制的了。 “”Loki，你需要尽快回到Asgard。”他简洁地说，他从来不是旁敲侧击的类型。  
  
Loki张嘴想要抗议，但众神之父打断了他。  
  
“是的，我们知道你喜欢这里，而且即使没有你的魔法，你也能过得很好，你妈妈和我不能为此感到更加骄傲。”他微笑着说。 “但是这里有更大的事情，Thor，告诉他。”  
  
雷神吞咽了一下，避开了Loki的目光。 “Laufey正在聚集他的军队，他打算攻击这里并抓住你。”  
  
Loki无法处理Thor所说的话，所以他只是站在那里，过于震惊以至于无法回答。  
  
Odin把他儿子的沉默当作冷静，并继续说下去。 “我知道你完全有能力保护自己，”他说，给了Loki一个意味深长的眼神， “但是我们不能让Midgard变成战场，凡人的伤亡将是天文数字。”  
  
Loki奇异地沉默着。然后，他突然生气地责骂Thor。魔法师看上去暴跳如雷，他额头的静脉跳动着。  
  
“你什么时候打算告诉我的？当霜巨人已经蜂拥而至？”他咆哮着。他真的想在这一刻掐死Thor，对这么重要的事情闭口不言。  
  
“我不想强迫你，”雷霆咕哝着，恳求地看着他的弟弟，“我想让你自愿回去。”  
  
Frigga握住Loki的手。 “我们只是想让你安全，”她温柔地说。 “回家吧，亲爱的，看在我的份上。”  
  
这些话语缠绕在Loki的头上，他所有的愤怒都消失了。“是的，妈妈，”他平静地说。  
  
“我还可以再呆几天吗？我需要把这里的事情先处理好。”魔法师要求道，看着他的朋友们。他注意到他们假装漠不关心，试图掩盖他们偷听的事实。  
  
Odin点了点头。 “没关系，但是不要拖延，Fandral也对整个王国造成了严重破坏。”他对他的长子怒目而视。 “你在想什么，让这个堕落的家伙统治？”  
  
Thor眨了眨眼。 “你和母亲要去哪里吗？”他问道，才注意到他父母的休闲服装。  
  
“我们要去加勒比巡游。”Frigga热情地地告诉他。  
  
“我们九千年来都没有休假过，这拖了太久了。”Odin说，“所以你们两个尽快回家，我答应了你妈妈这次旅行，我不想让一场战争割断我们的假期。”  
  
“我可以借你们我的私人飞机，”Tony插嘴道，“它比困在在船上好几天要好，不用三个小时你们就能到那了。“  
  
“感谢你的慷慨提供，但是不用了，旅途和目的一样重要，我的孩子。”Odin向亿万富翁笑着说。  
  
“如果有什么是神拥有最多的，那就是时间了。”  
  
  
  
他的父母离开后，Loki马上开始工作。他让Darcy与Stark工业公司的所有管理人员进行紧急电话会议，通知他们他会辞去首席执行官的职务。各个部门传来不同程度的恐慌，他们知道，如果没有Loki的领导，公司会再一次陷入混乱。当他任命 Siegfried Wagner为接班人的时候，这个倒霉的奥地利人倒在了他的座位上。Loki不得不传送到他的办公室去让他振作。  
  
Tony进来时，神正签署他最后时刻的合同。  
  
“嘿，Tony，”Loki问道，放下笔，“你需要什么吗？”  
  
Tony凝视着Loki，面无表情。 “别走，拜托了。”  
  
Loki低头看着他的腿。 “我很抱歉，Tony，我已经尽可能地多待一会了。”他轻声说。  
  
“我们可以捍卫地球的，我们会找到解决办法的。”Tony坚持说。 “如果有必要，我甚至可以和Doom合作。”  
  
神摇摇头。 “你看到那些火巨人造成的伤害了。想象成千上万的人，我们无法保护每个人。”  
  
“你不能离开，公司会崩溃的。”这位亿万富翁争论道，绝望在他的语气里清晰可见。他告诉自己，他不会在Tom面前溃散，但即使这样他发现更难的是说出口。  
  
“我会崩溃的，”他低声说。  
  
Loki站了起来，向他的朋友伸出手来。 Tony躲开了，他感到受伤和背叛。  
  
神盯着Tony，痛苦刻在他的脸上。 “请理解我，我留在这里的时间越久，这个国度就越危险。” 他再次走近Tony，轻轻地把那个心烦意乱的亿万富翁拉到他身边。  
  
Tony失控了，他开始哭泣。他感觉自己又回到了十五岁，因为父母的死亡而步履蹒跚。 Tom是那个填补那个空缺的人。他成为了他的代理兄弟，母亲和父亲，合而为一。  
  
而现在他又一次失去了家人。  
  
“我还代表着Bruce和Steve请求你，你是我们一直想要的兄弟。”Tony说，试图阻止眼泪。 “是你让我们这群孤儿凝聚在一起的，所以我恳求你，跟我们在一起。”  
  
Loki的心碎了。十年来第一次，他无法给予Tony任何一种安慰。除了拥抱Tony，低声说着抱歉，Loki什么都做不了。  
  
  
  
Tony用了一段时间冷静下来，然后没有再说什么就离开了他的房间。Loki开始害怕明天将要面对的事情。  
  
Thor已经睡着了。Loki看了一下手表，发现已经是差不多早上一点了。  
  
他决定去“末日城堡”和Victor告别。超级恶棍与否，他还是他的朋友。  
  
Loki正好赶上几个超级恶棍从大厅里出来。他看到了万磁王，Zemo男爵，魔形女，Juggernaut以及其他他知道脸但不知道名字的人。显然他偶然地发现了维克托每周的邪恶联盟会议。  
  
超级恶棍们避开了他，并迅速前进。他们知道不和魔法师发生冲突是最好的解决办法。Loki也许可以通过眨眨眼就把他们全部抹去。他们不知道为什么为什么Doom博士会真正喜欢上神，而不是像其他人那样惧怕他的智慧。  
  
暴君是最后一个出来的，他很高兴看到Loki在那里。他脱下他的面具，一个真正的微笑浮现在他的嘴唇上。  
  
神感觉到筋疲力尽，但也设法回了他一个疲惫的笑容。 “我很抱歉没有提前告知就来了，但我没有太多时间。”  
  
“好吧，无论是什么，都可以等等再谈，你看起来像你需要一杯酒。”Victor说，走到他的书房。神跟着他。  
  
直到他们各自坐在扶手椅上，每人都喝了一杯威士忌之后，Victor才开始说话。 “怎么了？”  
  
“我要回到Asgard，不知道什么时候才会回来。”Loki透露，喝了一大口。 ‘或者如果我能回来的话。’他沉思着。  
  
Victor吃了一惊，但保持表情不变。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“我父亲要在这里开战，除非我离开。”  
  
“所以问题是什么？”  
  
Loki差点笑了起来。他忘了这个人是个精神病患者。 “你知道的，无辜的人死亡和受伤？”他苦笑着说。  
  
君主翻了个白眼。 “你和你的道德。”他嘲笑道。 “现在人们变得如此自满，用一场战争去优胜劣汰是一个完美的选择。”  
  
“你不担心外星人入侵地球吗？”  
  
Victor看了他一眼。 “我可能不是神，但我绝对有能力照顾好自己。”  
  
“我对此毫不怀疑。”Loki乐观地说。  
  
“不过我不知道其他的人类。”维克托重新装满了玻璃杯。 “关键是，你不必因为你那个不合逻辑的殉道想法而离开，你不欠任何人任何东西。”  
  
Loki叹了一口气。 “如果真那么容易就好了。”他站了起来。 “你是一个很好的朋友，我很享受我们在一起的时光。”他真诚地说，伸出手。  
  
Victor内心充满着愤怒和苦恼，意识到神已经下定了决心。Loki令人气愤的无私使他感到恶心。他想抓住那个魔法师，动摇他，让他看清楚。  
  
但是最重要的是，他希望Loki和他在一起，让世界在他们身边燃烧。  
  
相反，他握住了Loki伸向他的手。假如他的触碰再徘徊一阵，神也足够友善没有提出异议。  
  
“再见，Victor。”  
  
然后他走了。  
  
  
  
两天后…  
  
他终于要离开Midgard的这天来得太快了，Loki发现自己在Stark的楼顶，向他的朋友告别。他所有的事情都已经解决了，没有理由再拖延下去了。  
  
Darcy哭了一整个上午，抱着她的前老板。她筋疲力尽，不时地打嗝。  
  
Loki抱住Bruce。“你会照顾好他们的，不是吗？”他问道，担忧地看着Darcy，Tony和Steve。  
  
“当然，我是这里唯一的心智健全的人。”Bruce说，试图用轻快的手段挽救整个悲惨的局面。 “我会让Tony吃沙拉，哪怕要怼到他的喉咙里。”  
  
神轻笑了一下。 “你会的。”他转向Steve。 “恐怕我再也不能捍卫你的贞操了，Cap。我不在的时候尽量不要被Tony调戏。”他开玩笑道。  
  
Steve咧嘴一笑，但他的眼睛湿润。 “我们会想念你的，快点回来，好吗？” 他喃喃地抱着他最好的朋友。  
  
亿万富翁是下一个。Tony在整个对话里一反常态地保持沉默。 “你不打算和我说再见吗，Tony？“Loki问道。  
  
Tony避开了他的目光。 “我不喜欢说再见。但这已经是结果了，不是吗？” 他悲伤地承认。然后他勇敢地笑了起来。 “在这个世纪里抽空回来，好吗？记住我们是有截止日期的，不像你们。”  
  
Loki最后一次拥抱了Tony。当两人分开时，他们的眼睛都湿润了。  
  
Darcy又开始抽泣起来，神赶到了她的身边。 “别哭了公主，你会没事的。”Loki轻轻地说，卷起她耳朵后面的头发。 “你还有Bruce，Tony和Steve。” 他又抱了她几分钟，直到Bruce轻轻地把她拉开。  
  
Thor忧伤地看着他的弟弟。这就是为什么神永远不应该和凡人产生联系的原因。  
  
“准备好了？”  
  
停顿了一下。  
  
“是的。”  
  
雷神给了一个信号， Heimdall 打开了Bifrost。 Loki和Thor手牵手走进了光圈里。  
  
在他们被传送走之前，Loki做到了向他们微笑，和挥手道别。  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.Lou Rawl的 "You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine”
> 
> 2.电影第一滴血男主角名


	17. 第十七章：Tea and Sympathy

  
  
  
“Wade，你到底在干什么？！” Tony大喊。一枚手榴弹在离他站着的地方几米的地方落下，差点炸了他的腿。  
  
复仇者们在曼哈顿，试图遏制Doom和他的Doombot机器人军团。Deadpool正试图通过往Hulk身上扔手榴弹来帮助他们，却因此让Hulk忙于追击Wade而不是专注在这些机器人军团上。  
  
“别担心，我有一个巧妙的计划！”Wade喊道，向后扔了另一枚手榴弹。它随即爆炸，伴随着Hulk震耳欲聋的怒吼。 “他越生气越能打是吗？我想如果他足够疯狂，他会更有攻击力。很聪明吧？”  
  
“不是这样的，你这个笨蛋。”Tony一边咆哮道，一边抓住了一个机器人。“Hulk越生气，Bruce就越难控制他。他就没办法区分敌人和朋友。所以快停下！”  
  
Wade投掷出了最后一枚手榴弹。 “哎呀，我的错，好吧，那我能成为复仇者吗？”他问道，没有错过一次攻击。 “我注意到你想念Loki，你们只有三个人，那就做不到Fonduing Foursome了。”他当胸挡开一个Doombot的时候说道，而它甚至没有放慢速度。 “该死的，你是什么，终结者吗？”意识到自己已经没有子弹，疯狂的加拿大人开始用手枪柄击打机器人。  
  
“打落他的头，”Steve给出了建设性的意见，许多Doombots的头散落在他身边。  
  
Wade拿出他的武士刀开始砍掉不仅它们的头还有其他附件，像他同时在跳霹雳舞和芭蕾。但是Doombots接连不断地冲上来，没有减少的迹象。  
  
“退后！” Cap向Tony和Wade下令。他们把一辆翻倒的汽车当作庇护所，挤在一起。  
  
“这不起作用，我们需要一个新的策略，”Steve说。  
  
Wade举起了一只手，就像他还在学前班那样。 “我可以提一个建议吗？”  
  
“他妈的不行，Wade。你的主意糟透了。”亿万富翁说。  
  
“听我说，Doom害怕松鼠是吗？我去中央公园搞几只。”  
  
“这是最愚蠢的......”Tony开始说。  
  
Steve点点头。 “去吧，Tony和我拖出它们。”  
  
Deadpool给了一个活泼的致敬然后就消失了。  
  
Tony看着Steve仿佛他傻了。 “我们现在开始用啮齿类动物攻击了？”  
  
“不，我只是想让Wade离开一下。他有点使人分心。”Steve起身，看着车，看看Bruce怎么样了。随着Wade走了，Hulk从那些机器上扯下了金属残片，但仍有很多机器人在四处乱跑。“我们需要找到真正的Doom，并让他关闭这些机器人，”Tony说。  
  
“怎么找？他们看起来都差不多。”  
  
Tony想了一下，然后咧嘴一笑。 “我有个主意。”他从盔甲上抽出扩音器，往上飞了三十尺，这让他完整的看到整个战斗的景象。  
  
“Loki！你回来了！在这里！”亿万富翁用扩音器大声喊着，激动地挥舞着手臂，以获得最大的戏剧效果。  
  
Doombots没有被分神，只除了其中的一个。它停下了他正在做的事情，四处张望着，寻找不在那里的神。  
  
“哈，他在那儿！抓住他，Bruce！” Tony指着Doom说道。Hulk立即服从，在他冲过去的时候拆除了机器人。  
  
Victor不安地叫了一声，开始向相反的方向跑。两吨重的Hulk能吓到任何人，哪怕是精神病的超级恶棍。  
  
Hulk扑了过来，把Doom摔倒在地。 Tony从在他们身旁降落。  
  
Tony把Victor拖了起来，取下了暴君的金属面具，“叫停你的机器人！”  
  
Victor只是冷静地看着这位亿万富翁，表情反抗。Hulk知道这将需要一段时间，盘腿坐在光秃秃的混凝土上。Doom被Hulk的膝盖压住，胳膊被锁在背后，看起来像是杀气腾腾的口技玩偶。  
  
“我回回回回回回来啦！我找到了松鼠！我的意思是，只有一只松鼠。这些家伙跑得疯狂的快。“Deadpool喊道。这个生物不喜欢被从家里抢走，所以它立即将它的牙齿放在Wade的食指上。 “嗷！你这个婊子的儿子。我以为松鼠应该是可爱的，狗屁。“他抱怨道，检查伤口。 “松鼠会带来狂犬病吗？也许我需要接种疫苗，”他大声地问道。  
  
看见松鼠后，Victor失去了所有的镇定，并开始疯狂地扭动。 “放开我，你们这些野蛮人！你怎么敢把手放在我身上上！”他怒吼。  
  
Tony想到了另一个好主意。他从Wade那里接过这只动物，并开始在Doom面前挥舞着它。 “叫停你的机器人，否则我就把这个啮齿动物放到你的裤子上。”他威胁道。  
  
“我以为超级英雄不会实施酷刑。”Latveria人嗫嚅道，冷汗直流。  
  
Tony的嘴唇上咧出一个恶意的嘲笑。 “对你，大兄弟，我愿意变得低劣和肮脏。”他低声说道，声音甜美。  
  
Steve跑向他们。 “嘿，你在用那只松鼠做什么？”  
  
“什么都没做，Cap，”Tony说，眼眸天真地闪烁。  
  
“他在试图折磨我！”Doom大喊。  
  
“噢，你可以带来痛苦却无法接受它，你真是弱爆了。”  
  
Steve试图把松鼠从他最好的朋友那里拿走。 “放手，Tony。”  
  
Tony把它拉回来。这只动物嘶嘶作响，向外吐着口水，疯狂地想从粗暴的处理中挣脱。  
  
“呃，伙计们，我认为松鼠不应该能被拉伸成这样。”Wade说，听起来很担心。这是来自一分钟前诅咒它的那个人。  
  
“Tony，这不是复仇者应该表现的行为。”Cap严厉地说。  
  
Tony瞪了一眼这位超级士兵。 “哦，是吗？那你和Tom用河豚折磨我的那次呢？或者你把我绑在椅子上那次？”  
  
Hulk哼了声。  
  
“哇Cap，我不知道你是这种古怪的类型。”Deadpool吹口哨，用全新的眼光看着国家偶像。 “这是一个很高的水平，捆绑游戏之类的。”  
  
“不是那样的！” Steve气急败坏，脸上着火。  
  
Wade意味深长地看了眼Cap。 “你知道他们是怎么说过分拘谨的人的......”，他接着道。  
  
当Cap被Wade分心时，Tony向Doom靠拢。  
  
“停下来，我屈服，”Victor说，当啮齿动物危险地靠近他的胯部时。他咕哝着一个命令，然后机器人们一个接一个地开始撤离，回到了Doomship。 “我做了你所要求的，现在放开我。”他要求道。  
  
Tony把松鼠交给了Wade。 “不，我们需要谈谈。”  
  
Doom的目光充满愤怒，准备着要给这位亿万富翁造成一些伤害。 “我对你无话可说，乡巴佬。”他向他淬了一口。  
  
Tony控制着身上的每一寸自制来克制自己不给眼前的恶棍一个耳刮子。 “这是你本月发起的第六次袭击，你他妈的有什么毛病？”他咆哮着。自从Tom离开后，超级恶棍几乎每天都在袭击曼哈顿，而且他相当难对付。  
  
暴君的脸抽搐了一下，嘴唇紧紧地紧在一起，看起来很痛苦。  
  
Steve若有所思地抚摸着下巴。 “你知道，你看起来就像每当Loki不在身边的Thor的行为。”他说道。  
  
Victor，Wade和Tony盯着他。  
  
然后Wade突然大笑起来。 “我勒个去，你喜欢Loki，是吗？Doom恋恋恋恋恋恋爱了！”他认为这是浪漫的，以一种扭曲的方式。  
  
“你为什么不再大声点呢？我不认为整座城市都听到了。”Latveria人厉声说道，同时非常生气和尴尬。  
  
Hulk拍了拍Victor，差点掀翻了这个超级恶棍。  
  
Tony瞪着Steve。 “如果你告诉Tom不要和他一起出去，这就不会发生，你从来没有听过我的话。”  
  
“什么？这是我的错吗？” Cap争辩说，不可思议地道。  
  
“我不怪你，Loki是梦幻般的，特别是当他戴着头盔并挥舞着他的剑，或者是在浴缸里赤裸的湿润的时候。”Wade冲出来，完全离开了左边的场地。  
  
他们全都受惊地沉默了下来。  
  
“我是说以欣赏的眼光来看，我不喜欢男人。”Deadpool急匆匆地说。 “不是说这有什么不妥，但我更喜欢墨西哥玉米饼。（注1）”他滔滔不绝地说。  
  
“Wade，我们不需要听你说男人间的欣赏，好吗？” Tony说道，突然感到恶心。  
  
Deadpool发出了一阵喧闹的抗议。 “我不是同性恋！真的！”  
  
“没关系Wade，Tom往往会迷惑人们。” Steve斜视着Deadpool。 “你有没有想过你可能是双性恋？”  
  
Hulk哼了一声表示同意。  
  
亿万富翁相当肯定自己的大脑短路了，当他目睹美国队长，这位95岁的处子，安抚着一位存在性向认识危机的加拿大人。  
  
Tony把注意力转向Doom。 “来吧伙计，现实一点，你和Loki在一起？这绝对不会发生。”他坦率地表示，因为他没有看到让这个人怀有希望的意义。  
  
Victor发出一声沉闷的笑声。 “你以为我不知道？” 他以某种方式暗示Tony是个傻透了的蠢货。  
  
这位亿万富翁没有上钩。 “我只是直接告诉你，就是这样。” Tony踢了一块瓦砾，更令人不安的是，他实际上正在跟他的死敌进行一场接近文明的谈话。  
  
这一天不能更诡异了。  
  
“看，我也想他，但你没有看到我发疯了或者四处搞破坏。你不如冷静下来。” Tony建议。  
  
暴君似乎认真考虑他的建议。  
  
“好，我告诉你我暂时不会攻击你的城市，”Victor粗鲁地说。 “我现在可以离开吗？”  
  
在没有提示的情况下，Hulk放开了Doom手臂并松开了他。超级恶棍高扬着头走开了，即便在被羞耻地打败后仍旧高傲。Hulk变回了Bruce。 “所以......你和Victor分享了一个温柔的时刻，这是一段美好友谊的开始吗？” 科学家取笑道，扬起了他的眉毛。  
  
“闭嘴Bruce。”  
  
  
  
同时在Asgard ...  
  
当听到有人敲门时，Loki揉了揉眼睛，从床上爬了起来。他瞥了一眼外面，天才刚刚破晓。奇怪。即使Thor也不会在这个时候起来，但只有雷神会来他的房间。  
  
他在外面发现了生育之神，带着如晨间雏菊般的清新和自信的神气。  
  
“早上好，我的朋友，欢迎你回......”Freyr问候道，他停了下来，看着Loki凌乱的外表。 “呃，我把你吵醒了吗？也许我应该晚一些再来。”他说道，缓缓地退后。  
  
“不，没关系，进来吧，”Loki有点结巴，但他立刻清醒了。不等Freyr的回复，他就将Vanir神族拉进来并关上了门。他可能不应该这么粗暴地对待Alfheim的国王，但他很高兴看到一张友好的面孔。  
  
“我也很高兴见到你。”Freyr得意地笑道，拥抱着Loki。他向年轻的神温暖地微笑。 “我很抱歉，你这个时候通常都已经起床了。”  
  
Loki看起来很不好意思。 “在我离开的这段时间离我可能养成了一些坏习惯。”他承认道，偷偷地在自己身上施放魔法，这样他至少可以看起来体面一点。 “你吃过早餐了吗？”他问，让Freyr坐在阳台上的一把椅子上。  
  
“我在来的路上已经吃了，别麻烦。”Freyr回答说，对他朋友的瞎紧张感到很开心。  
  
Loki拍打他的手指。桌上出现了茶和什锦马卡龙。 “你必须尝试这些，凡人制作的最甜蜜的甜点。”他说道，递给Freyr一个。  
  
Freyr好奇地看了一会儿，然后咬了一口。他咀嚼时脸部亮起。 “这太棒了，我应该带一些给Freya。”他兴奋地说。  
  
“Freya在哪里？她怎么样了？”Loki询问道。看到弗瑞没有跟爱神在一起很不寻常。  
  
Freyr做了个鬼脸。 “我把她送到Vanaheim与我们的父母一起生活一段时间，现在在各个领域之间旅行太危险了。”事实上，他们两人对这个安排争吵不休。作为一种抗议的象征，她在自己的房间里封锁了自己，并拒绝出现，这与Loki目前的做法没什么不同。 “相信我，当我告诉她她不能来的时候，Freya并不高兴，她真的很想见你。”  
  
“噢，”Loki说，有些泄气。  
  
“我保证，当这一切结束，你会见到她的。”Freyr安抚地说。 “你呢？你怎么样？Thor告诉我你将近一个月没有出门了。”  
  
Loki为Freyr倒了茶。 “因为每次我出门时，我都被守卫环绕着，这很烦人。”他抱怨道。 “我宁愿在Midgard，至少我不必忍受这些无意义的东西。”  
  
“你真的很喜欢那个领域，是吗？你似乎很喜欢跟凡人相处。”Freyr评论道，仔细地观察这位魔法师。在众神之中，只有Loki对Midgard有着特别的依恋。从他们是孩子以来，他就已经注意到了。  
  
Loki摆弄着他的戒指。 “在那个地方没有人期待我做任何事，我不是Asgard的王子，也不是恶作剧之神。”他向往地道。 “你不知道这有多自由。”  
  
Freyr点头了解。  
  
“我不是唯一一个，Laufey也痴迷于此，”Loki补充说道。也许这是一个霜巨人的共性。  
  
Ljósálfar的统治者又拿了一个马卡龙。 “那是不一样的，他想征服和统治，你不是。这就是区别。”  
  
Loki紧张起来。  
  
发现年轻的神的不安，Freyr轻轻地放在Loki的肩上。 “作为一个霜巨人并不用感到羞愧，我的朋友。”他真诚地说。 “你属于一个强大而古老的种族，众神之父是半个霜巨人，他为此感到骄傲。”  
  
邪神微笑了，美丽且全无防备。但它只持续了片刻，Loki再次担心了起来。  
  
“情况有多糟？”  
  
Freyr拱起眉毛。 “Thor没有告诉你？”  
  
Loki哼了一声。 “你知道我的家人是什么样的人，我们喜欢保守秘密，直到它壮观地砸在脸上。”他讽刺地说道。 “我们基本没办法用正确的方法和对方交谈。”  
  
“我们正处于战争的边缘，因为Odin和Frigga拒绝告诉你事实。”Freyr沉思道。他们没有预见到一个秘密足以引发这样一场史诗般的灾难。  
  
生育之神选择不发表评论，随它而去。如果他们开始相互指责，情况并不会得到改善。  
  
“这非常严重，”Freyr告诉他。 “这就是为什么有这么多守卫的原因，你已经在Asgard这里，这就足够好了，Laufey会很难得到你，但这并不意味着他不会尝试。”  
  
“我已经明确表示，我不想统治尤顿海姆，他还想要什么？” Loki惊讶地说。  
  
“他希望你死去。”Freyr说，并没有给这句话任何包装。与Aesir神族不同，如果情况需要，他会直截了当。 “这不仅仅是因为你有一天会得到他的宝座，Laufey也希望能收回远古冬棺，除去你将会大大削弱Asgard，这让他更容易够到那个被诅咒的遗物。”  
  
当他看到Loki比平常更加苍白时，他停顿了一下。Freyr拿起一杯茶继续道。  
  
“这不是最糟糕的，”Freyr平静地继续说道，似乎他并不是在讨论他们正在到来的天启。 Loki认为Vanir神族已经过了恐慌的感觉，开始感到麻木。 “我的密探告诉我，Laufey与Svartalfheim和Muspelheim达成了协议，他们将联合起来首先击败Asgard，然后是Vanaheim和Alfheim。如果他们成功了，Laufey会将Midgard的一半交给黑暗精灵作为他们的奖励。我预测在入侵期间有一半以上的人类将会灭亡，其余的将会被奴役。”  
  
Loki深吸一口气，努力控制住他内心的歇斯底里。  
  
“那我们该怎么办？”  
  
“我们现在处于僵局，没有什么可做的，只能等待。”年长的神回答，耸了耸肩。  
  
Freyr的话像虎钳一样环绕着Loki的胸部。等待Laufey停下可能需要很多年，甚至是几百年。他再也见不到他的朋友了。  
  
“或者，”Freyr小心翼翼地说道，好像他正踩着薄冰一样，“你可以索取自己与生俱来的权利，并制止这一切。”  
  
Loki盯着君主，寻找Freyr开玩笑的任何迹象，但没有发现任何迹象。  
  
“不，我不是这么做的，”魔法师激烈地说，哪怕只是想一想都让他的胃在翻滚。“有些线是不应该越过的Freyr，杀死你的亲属就是其中之一。”  
  
“所以你宁愿放弃你的生命？你会让数百万人被屠杀，Midgard人变成了奴隶？” Freyr反问道。  
  
君主的表情很伤心，他突然看起来更老了。 “如果有任何其他方法，我都不会问你。但是众神之父的能力正在减退，他那时就无法击败Laufey，现在就肯定不能了。”他平静地说。  
  
挫败的眼泪涌上了Loki的眼角，他被这种可怕的认知压得喘不过气来。这个负担沉重得让人无法背负。  
  
“这不公平，”Loki低声说。  
  
Freyr注视着Loki，他的朋友的困境令他心痛。  
  
“战争从来不是公平的。”他低声说。  
  
  
  
雷神听到外面的骚动时，正在仔细研读地图和战斗计划。过了一会儿，Loki大步走了进来，明显不高兴。  
  
“怎么了，弟弟？” 雷神从座位上跳起来询问道。他迅速走向他弟弟，停下了他的军事会议。  
  
Sif和三勇士借机逃脱。他们整个早上都被困在同一个房间里，以及从Loki的面容来看，兄弟俩很可能会在接下来的一个小时左右开始吵架。他们离开时给了Thor一个同情的目光。  
  
“我想出去，”魔法师宣布，皱起眉头。 “卫兵告诉我，我需要你的批准。”  
  
雷神畏缩了一下。他现在不想讨论这个问题。 “冒险到外面去是很危险的，现在的宫殿对你来说是最安全的地方。”他解释道，语气安抚。  
  
Loki的下巴紧握，几乎不能控制自己的脾气。 “你应该保护的是冬棺，而不是我。我不想让守卫跟在我身边，就好像我是一个囚犯一样。这是羞辱。”魔法师说道，指着在大厅里等候的那一群守卫。  
  
Thor叹了口气。他的弟弟说得有道理。“你们可以离开了。”Asgard的国王说道，向门外的一个哨兵挥手。那个人看起来很感激，Loki可能没有让他们好过。  
  
  
  
“拜托，我可以出去吗？” Loki礼貌地要求，但在他内心却在冒烟。这让他感到懊恼，他必须像小孩一样征求Thor的允许。  
  
Thor想反对，但仔细想想，他知道Loki比其他任何事物都更重视他的自由，对他来说，受到束缚是很困难的。 “你想要在外面做什么？” 他问道。  
  
Loki交叉双臂。 “我只是出去散散步，”他防备地说。  
  
Thor僵硬了。上次他的弟弟说出这些话时，他消失了十年。除了Loki的突然离开，没有任何其他东西能让他丧失心智。他不会再犯相同的错误。“我和你一起去。”  
  
“这没有必要。”Loki发牢骚。  
  
“不，”Thor坚定地道，“我坚持。”  
  
  
  
两人默默地漫步到众神之母的花园。Thor走在他的弟弟身边，眼睛打量着四周，警惕着隐藏的威胁。魔法师则正忙着品尝他来之不易的自由。  
  
Loki的情绪有了很大的改善，并且随着风景的变化而感到高兴。这段时间以来他没有做任何事情，只是在他的房间里踱步，对九界的不确定未来感到痛苦。他需要得到一些新鲜空气，免得他发疯。  
  
Thor不停地碰到他时，他的心情再次变坏了。 “哥哥，你介意吗？”Loki烦躁地说。他的兄弟姐妹比那些警卫更糟糕。至少他们保持了相当的距离。雷神则将个人空间视为一种不相关的概念。  
  
“对不起，”Thor说，但他没有离开。  
  
“你比平常更奇怪，”Loki评论道，他们接近了Idunn的果园。  
  
“我只是确保你不会再消失。”Thor喃喃道。  
  
邪神发出了尖锐而痛苦的笑声。 “我还会去哪里？我被困在这里，记得吗？”  
  
Thor脸上划过一道伤痕。 “你在自己的家里，这是被困住吗？你真的对留在Asgard这么抗拒吗？”  
  
Loki没有回答。他会让Thor为自己弄清楚的。  
  
“Loki王子！欢迎回来，”一个声音突然出现，打断了他们的争吵。  
  
Idunn朝他们走去，开心地微笑着。她放下了她提着的苹果，在Thor和Loki面前行了屈膝礼。 “我很高兴您回来了，我们想念您。”她朝着魔法师说道。  
  
Loki微笑着回过神来，在看到她后，他的烦恼消散了。青春女神是他在这个地方真正喜欢的少数人之一。她并没有在皇宫里和那些阿谀奉承的人在一起，而是把大部分时间花在了外面，宁愿选择大自然。而且她很直接，这在Asgard中是一种罕见的特征。 “你好，Idunn，收获了苹果吗？”  
  
“是的，这是我们十年来的第一次收获，”Idunn高兴地回答。  
  
魔法师似乎对她的陈述感到困惑。  
  
“在您离开后，雨一直没有停过。”女神回应道。  
  
Loki环顾了果园。果然，一片潮湿，植物下垂，到处都是水坑。  
  
雷霆盯着地面，脸迅速变红了。  
  
“太糟糕了，太阳不出来，一切都变得沉闷而灰暗，在这样的情况下，我的树木无法结出果实。”Idunn继续说道，无视Thor的窘迫。 “但现在您在这里，我们的国王再次开心了起来。”她在她的篮子里头探寻，为她的王子寻找完美的果实。 “给您。”她说道，递给Loki一个金苹果。  
  
邪神立刻在水果上咬了一口。甜蜜在他的舌头上爆炸，他几乎呻吟。他想念它。 Midgard有超过7000种苹果品种，但没有一个与这个品种接近。一个金苹果足以治愈常见的伤害和疾病。仅在Asgard中生长，只有Idunn才能收获它。  
  
Loki立即感觉恢复活力。魔法师意识到他的力量已经飙升，比以前更高涨。他又吃了一口，在一分钟之内就把整个水果吃掉了。  
  
Thor试图不盯着他的兄弟，他的嘴唇和手指滴下了汁液。Loki心不在焉把手指放进嘴里，把它舔干净。他让吃苹果这个简单的动作都变得露骨。  
  
当Idunn将一个苹果推到他的鼻子下时，雷神才回过神来。她尝试着给他水果，但他无视了。  
  
“好消息是，陛下，我们有剩下的苹果，对Asgard的每个公民来说都绰绰有余，如果你愿意，我们可以和其他国家进行交易， Nerthus女王一直在问他们。”女神报道。  
  
当Idunn在说话时，魔法师已经走向了他最喜欢的树。他曾经在树叶下看书和打盹，Thor坐在他旁边。那些日子里，战争和暴力还没有触及到他们。  
  
这是一个愉快的一天，很适合野餐。微风轻拂，成熟的苹果渗入空气中。人们可以简单地忘记战争即将来临。  
  
Idun从余光中看到了Loki身后的动作。她放下篮筐，开始尖叫，恐惧和震惊穿透在其中。  
  
Thor转身看到霜巨人从一棵树上冒出来，一棍棒砸在了他弟弟的太阳穴上，重击之下鲜血从Loki的脸上滑落。魔法师闭上了双眼，瘫倒在地上。他们迅速地将无意识的王子拖回到了入口。  
  
当Thor赶到的时候，通道已经被关闭了。他大吼着他弟弟的名字，但是Loki没有回应。  
  
Thor颤栗地，看着他的弟弟在他面前被带到Jotunheim。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.同上提过，代表女人


	18. 第十八章 父与子

  
  
  
几个小时之后...  
  
“嘿Cap，怎么了？” Tony问候道。当亿万富翁看到Steve接近他时，他即将打开他的第四罐啤酒。  
  
这是星期五的晚上，Tony像往常一样站在Stark大厦的顶层，醉醺醺地。  
  
“我给你做了一个巧克力蛋奶酥。你最喜欢的，”国家偶像回答道，有点害羞地递给他甜点。  
  
Tony扬起眉毛。 “啊，谢谢你，”他说道，对这让人意想不到举动的感到困惑。它甚至看起来也不像是蛋奶酥，更像是一个刺破的汽车轮胎。  
  
“我很抱歉，在我来的路上它塌了。”Steve悲愤地道，仿佛读到了Tony的心。 “我不知道Tom是如何做到的。”  
  
“不要太大压力，这东西比华夫饼要难多了。”Tony说，从他朋友那里接过蛋糕模。他试探性地戳了戳，想要知道它能不能吃。它一面很黏稠另一面却很坚硬。  
  
Steve期待地看着他。Tony吞咽了一下。暗自从口袋里拨出他的电话，他要通知他的医疗部门以防他待会需要洗胃。他保持脸部表情正常，咬了一口。  
  
“好吃。”Tony发出刺耳的声音，灌了一大口啤酒吞了下去。在Bruce奇异的咖喱，Darcy有放射性的夹心挞之后，现在轮到了Steve令人感动的蛋奶酥。假如在这些日子里食物中毒，他不会感到惊讶的。  
  
Steve微笑着，很高兴Tony喜欢它。  
  
“什么情况？你现在是将烘焙当成你的新爱好了吗？”Tony询问，对答案感到害怕。  
  
“我觉得蛋奶酥可能会让你感觉更好。”Steve回答。  
  
Tony眨了眨眼，领会速度有点慢。  
  
“呃，Bruce告诉我你和Storm不再约会了，你想谈谈吗？”Steve问，语气里都是关心。  
  
Tony耸耸肩。 “这没什么大不了的，我不能说我责怪Johnny，他说我的心不在其中。”他忍不住笑了起来。 “但是再次感谢你的关心，我很感激。”  
  
Steve只是点点头，对这个事情有复杂的感受。尽管他不喜欢Storm，但他宁愿看到他们在一起，也不愿看到Tony借酒消愁。  
  
“放松，坐下来，我会需要陪伴。”Tony邀请道，扔给金发美人一罐啤酒。  
  
Steve接住了它，但没有坐下。  
  
“这是Tom的椅子，我不想闯入......”超级士兵脱口而出，他随即感到后悔。  
  
在提到他最好的朋友时，一缕悲伤划过Tony的脸庞，然后就消失了。  
  
“没关系，反正Tom也不回来了。”  
  
Tony听起来如此失魂落魄，这让Steve心碎。他忘记了Tony对这位神祇的离开的感觉比他们当中任何一个都更敏锐。  
  
“现在我知道你失踪时父亲的感受了。”Tony说着，注视着Steve。  
  
Steve很安静，很感兴趣。这位亿万富翁很少谈到Howard。并不难发现这对父亲和儿子之间的关系并不紧密。  
  
“父亲只需要为你搜寻北极，我呢，我的是这个。”Tony嘟囔着，比划出一个巨大的范围，酒瓶里的液体洒得四处都是。亿万富翁喝醉了，以至于并没有注意到。  
  
“我从哪里开始的？我的意思是，看看它，范围太大了。这很荒谬，”Tony漫无目的地说，他的话语有些模糊。他顿了顿，注意到他没有啤酒了。亿万富翁将空罐子扔向垃圾桶，却没有扔中。他伸手够向冰箱，迅速打开了另一罐。  
  
超级战士看着他最好的朋友，为Tony在Tom离开后的酒精摄入量感到担忧。邪神不在身边，没有人能够遏制Tony的自毁行为。  
  
“我认为我们甚至不在同一个银河系，我再也见不到Tom了。”亿万富翁叹了口气。如果他是迷信型的，他会说Stark家的人是被诅咒了。就像Howard一样，他注定要寻找一位他这一生都无法找到的朋友。  
  
“他会回来的，不要失去信心，Tony，”Steve坚持道，尽管这在他自己听起来也很虚无。  
  
亿万富翁摇了摇头，凝视着黑暗景观的某个地方。他看起来迷失在了这个世界里。  
  
Steve认为思念一个坐在一个离他几尺远的人是不可能的。对他来说Tony足够接近到可以触碰，但眼前这个褐色头发的人却像是在万里之外，如同天上的星星一样遥远。  
  
就好像Tom离开后，他也带着Tony的温暖和欢笑与他一起离开了。  
  
国家偶像把弄着手里的啤酒罐，却没有打开他。他绞尽脑汁想要说些什么来打破压抑的寂静。 “我从来没有正式地说过谢谢，谢谢你找到我，如果不是你，我仍然会被困在冰封的地下。”  
  
“不要感谢我，谢谢Howard，你很幸运，这个人固执地像一个骡子一样，他没有让一些像死亡这样无足轻重的东西阻止他达到目的。”亿万富翁评论道。  
  
Steve微微一笑。是的，这就是Howard。 “他是一个很好的朋友，你所能要求拥有的最好的朋友。”  
  
“他也是一个糟糕的父亲，”亿万富翁插嘴说。  
  
Steve退缩了。他张开嘴巴，觉得有必要捍卫Howard，但Tony打断了他。  
  
“你不觉得你了解我父亲多于我看起来有点不对吗？”Tony搓揉着他的脸。他不期待这次谈话，但这已经是很长的一段时间了。超级战士只看到Howard的一面，他认为这个人是某种圣人。是时候让这种错误的概念消失了。  
  
“Howard从来没有在我身边，在我成长的过程里，他没有作为父亲指引我。即使在那些他花时间与他的家人在一起的罕见情况下，他的思绪也总是在别的地方。我甚至在他死后仍然憎恨他，”这位亿万富翁坦白道，词语像破碎的玻璃一样溢出，粗糙和尖锐。  
  
Tony正在密切注视着Steve，就像隐藏在表面之下有某种答案一样。 “然后你来了。”他揶揄道，“所以对于父亲的所有缺点，我原谅他。” 他顿了顿，嘴角露出一个伤心的笑容。  
  
“因为如果不是Howard，我永远不会见到你。”Tony说，悲伤和爱意扭曲在一起。  
  
Steve僵住了，Tony的举止使他站在悬崖边上。  
  
亿万富翁转过身，从冰箱里取出一瓶龙舌兰酒，啤酒被遗忘了。他需要更强大的东西，因为接下来他会说的话，他不能在清醒的时候对Steve说。  
  
酒精并不是凭空被称作液体勇气的。  
  
在沉默了几分钟之后，空气中的紧张情绪不断递增。Tony终于开口。  
  
“如果你觉得你在其他地方会更开心，那么你不必呆在这幢大厦里。”他迟疑道， “你可以去任何你想去的地方，做任何你想做的事情，你不欠我任何东西。”亿万富翁说道，他的语气带着某种终结。  
  
Steve吞咽了一下。 “我不明白。”  
  
Tony低下眼睛，盯着他的腿。 “我不认为我还拥有它了，Steve。”他疲倦地承认道。他开始怀疑这一切是否值得努力，和尝试坚持下去。他所爱的人都离开了他。终有一天，Steve，Bruce和Darcy也会这样。  
  
超级士兵凝视着他最好的朋友，不敢置信。 Tony让他离开。他的胸部突然变得紧绷，眼睛刺痛，试图阻止眼泪流下。  
  
他想象着没有亿万富翁的情况下会是什么样子，这让他无法呼吸。Steve意识到他对Tony的渴望带着向往和剧烈的疼痛。  
  
他想念他可怕的双关语，以及无数的流行文化引用。他想念当他准备讲一个粗俗的笑话时眼睛发光的神采。Steve渴求Tony只为他保留的俏皮笑容。  
  
最重要的是，他渴望Tony再度看向他，仿佛他对他很重要。  
  
他认为所有这些都是理所当然的。现在它们消失了，剩下的只是鸦雀无声。  
  
Steve无法忍受Tony脸上的孤寂的表情。他拉近了他们之间的距离，在对方面前跪下。超级战士捧着Tony的脸颊，让他转过脸对着自己。  
  
Tony注视着Steve，带着谨慎和希望。  
  
“你就是我的家，Tony。”Steve轻声说。他把对方的手放在自己的心上，让他知道他每一个字都是认真的。  
  
“我怎么会离开？”  
  
  
  
伴随着剧烈的头痛，Loki醒了过来，他并不知道自己在哪里。血液在他左侧的脸上流下，划过那边的眼睛，遮住了他的视线。他想要擦去他，却发现他的手，甚至他的脚，都被束缚在墙上。而为了增加对伤害的侮辱，他们甚至给他上了口枷。  
  
魔法师在脑内踢了自己一脚。在十年前他急于进入Midgard时，他忘记封住这条通往Asgard的特殊通道。  
  
他对整个情况感到讽刺。  
  
‘他们知道了。’Loki想道，惊叹于Laufey的才智。霜巨人研究过他并观察他的习惯，等待他漫步到他最喜欢的树上。他们可能为了这次绑架筹备了多年。  
  
Loki打量着周围的环境。他在一个没有窗户的大型石房里，房间里的每一寸都刻着复杂的符文。它的目的是抑制他的魔法并防止他把自己传送出去。如果Laufey十年前抓住了他，他将无法逃脱。幸运的是，Jotun的君主并没有预料到他已经获得了全部的能力。  
  
解除这些束缚则有些棘手。甚至不用检查镣铐和口枷，他就知道矮人是制造者。他非常熟悉这些束缚，他很久以前就遇到了这种魔法。在回忆起相当不愉快的记忆之后，他感觉到他的嘴唇感觉到了幻觉的疼痛。  
  
矮人绳索不能被任何力量打破，但是可以在不使用钥匙的情况下解开它们。矮人们很喜欢谜题，他们习惯于放置一个可以解锁限制的咒语。这种特殊的咒语被嵌入成千上万的其他法术中。这是一个艰难的试错过程。如果有人足够聪明和耐心地找到它，他们就会被释放。  
  
Loki迅速开始寻找咒语。他必须尽快逃离并返回Asgard。战争随时可能会爆发。  
  
当他听到脚步声逼近他的牢房时，他立即停止了他正在做的事情。过了一会儿，Byleistr和Helblindi走了进来。  
  
“啊，皇太子醒了。”Byleistr拉长声音道。他伸出手，粗暴地将口枷从Loki的脸上拉开。  
  
“你的头怎么样了？我告诉过卫兵要以适合你的身份的方式对待你。”他打量着Loki继续道，很高兴看到他同父异母的兄弟在镣铐之下。 “我很抱歉，好的帮助在现在这个年代可是很少有的。”  
  
邪神保持安静，警惕地看着他的半个兄弟。他不太了解他们，但他听说这两人很容易爆发暴力。  
  
“怎么了？银舌头变成了铅？”  
  
“我没有和你们任何人起过争执，没有必要这样做。”Loki平静地回答。  
  
在他说出这句话后，Byleistr的脸变得丑陋，所有客气都消失了。 “恰好相反，我们确实有争执，你不知道我等这一天等了多久。”他说道。  
  
Loki对Jotun王子纯粹的恶意感到惊讶， “我曾经对你做过什么导致了这种仇恨？”  
  
Byleistr盯着他，并没有理解为什么Loki会问这样一个无意义的问题。  
  
“你的存在就是对我的侮辱。我应该是王位第一继承人，像你这样的弱鸡不配成为Jotunheim的国王。”他嘲笑道。  
  
“听着，我和你一样对这个情况感到不满意。”Loki慢慢地说，仿佛他在安抚了一个被宠坏的孩子。 “如果你非常想要宝座，别客气，我不想要它。” 他开始听起来像一个破碎的录音机，一遍又一遍地重复同样的事情。  
  
“你在说谎。”Byleistr嘶声道。  
  
Loki叹了口气。和这个家伙对话毫无意义。他就像在跟一块石头说话。  
  
“我总是说任何想成为国王的人都是傻瓜。”魔法师评论道，直视着Byleistr。 “比如你。”  
  
Helblindi的挥出了拳头，击在Loki的胸部中间。肋骨嘎嘎响的可怕声音在整个牢房中回荡。  
  
Loki吞下了尖叫。疼痛无比剧烈，他可以感觉到他的骨头聚在一起，每一次呼吸都让他感觉如同吸入滚烫的利刃。  
  
Byleistr假笑，亲切地拍拍他的弟弟。 “别担心，这一切都会很快结束，我们只是等着Thor带来远古冬棺，然后我们会让你们都摆脱不幸。”  
  
Loki变得僵硬，忘记了他的痛苦，愤怒压倒了其他一切。 “仔细听着，”他说道，声音里不止一丝警告，“无论你我之间有什么血海深仇，放在我们之间解决。不要拖我的兄长下来。”  
  
“现在不那么冷静和镇定了，不是吗？” Byleistr嘲弄。 “刚刚你还不想战斗，下一分钟你只想当场杀死我，只因为我威胁到了你心爱的Thor。”他说道，显然很开心。然后他的表情变得坚硬。  
  
“父亲认为你是Aesir神族，而不是霜巨人，他错了，你只是假装成一个神族。”他说道，弯下身靠近Loki，直到平视他。 “事实是，你像我们其他人一样嗜血和凶狠，你只是非常善于隐藏它，这让你如此危险......至少 Helblindi和我从未隐瞒过我们的真实本质。和你不一样，我们不是伪君子。“Byleistr冷冷地说道，直起身。  
  
Loki闭上了眼睛，试图阻止他。 Byleistr正在刺激他，而且很有效。  
  
Byleistr没有说完，他在折磨着Aesir王子。 “雷神也同意独自一人前来，没有Mjolnir。我相信如果我们等待足够长的时间，他会愿意把Asgard交给我们来换你回来，多么感情用事。”霜巨人嘲讽地笑了起来。 “老实说，我不知道哪一个更可悲，你还是Thor。”  
  
一名警卫进入牢房，打断了Byleistr的独角戏。他告诉他们，Asgard之王正在路上。两位Jotun王子开始走向门口。  
  
“我们要离开你一阵来欢迎我们的访客了。”Byleistr说道，对着Loki眨眼。 “我保证在我处决他之前会让你和Thor说再见。”  
  
他们一离开，Loki就开始疯狂地继续挣脱镣铐。他知道当雷神踏入Utgard，他就相当于已经死了。霜巨人的堡垒由厚厚的石墙加固。众神之父也需要几个月才能攻入，那时他有Vili，Ve和他的军队跟他在一起。援军无法及时支援Thor，而离Bifrost最近的地点也在数英里之外。他的兄长是最强壮的Aesir神族之一，但即使是他也无法赤手空拳打败霜巨人。  
  
无论他先前对于和自己的血亲开战有什么疑虑，现在是Thor的生命被放置在了天平之上。让他的兄长加入这个衡量使他的视角迅速变得清晰。雷神总是有把他的生活同时变得复杂和简单的本事。  
  
又过了几分钟后，枷锁终于被打开并跌落在地上。但邪神并没有动，也没有试图逃脱。相反，Loki捂着脸哭了起来。  
  
Mimir说得对。他只是推迟了不可避免的事情。  
  
  
  
Laufey坐在他的宝座上，他的两个儿子在旁边。他们正在等待Aesir君主抵达，但却看见他浑身是血的长子走进了房间。他出乎意料的出现震惊了所有人。更令人惊讶的是魔法师没有武器，也没有穿任何盔甲。  
  
“你是怎么出来的？” Byleistr问道，明显慌乱。  
  
Loki耸了耸肩。 “你的守卫不够顽强，不能阻止我。”他简单地回答。  
  
三人呆愣地看着他。他们的魔法师聚集了每个领域的法术，以确保Loki无法逃脱。尽管如此，他还是设法走出了牢房。  
  
“这是我最后的警告，亲人与否，你们中任何一个敢伤害Thor，就要承担后果。”Loki平静地说道，他语气森然。  
  
Helblindi 咆哮着。 “让我们杀了他，结束这一切。”他咆哮着，他的右手已经变成了尖刺的钉头锤。他没有停下来评估情况，直接挑战Loki。  
  
尽管 Helblindi几乎来到了他的身边，魔法师依然静止不动。而是在最后一秒，他手上形成了一支冰矛，指向了怒吼的霜巨人。Helblindi无法停住的势头使他直奔向它。  
  
Helblindi看着从他胸口伸出来的长矛，大张着嘴。他摸索着要把它拿出来，而在那一刻，他倒下了。看到弟弟只剩下失去生命迹象的驱壳，Byleistr痛哭流涕。他被悲伤和愤怒蒙上了一层阴影，他冲向魔法师，挥动着斧头。  
  
Loki的装甲和武器具象化，他轻易地回避了Jotun王子的进攻。他模糊自己的动作，手里的剑却快速地挥舞着。Byleistr的头和他的身体被分开了。巨大的血液从躯干上涌出，与Helblindi的混合在一起。  
  
眨眼之间，Laufey的所有继承人都消失了。这一切发生得如此之快， Jotun的君主无法把握刚刚发生的事情。  
  
Jotun国王看着他的头生子走向他，带着致命的优雅。Loki杀害他的兄弟的方式冷静自持，消灭他们就像他们是害虫一样。 Laufey犯了一个重大的错误。这与他十多年前遇到的Loki不一样。  
  
望着与他相同的眼睛，Laufey没有发现任何怜悯或同情的痕迹。一阵不安的感觉冲击着他。  
  
Jotun的国王认为自己可能会很快会加入Byleistr和Helblindi。  
  
  
  
Mimir在MountGaldhøpiggen的某个地方观察着Laufey和Loki互相厮杀。尽管他想帮助他年轻的王子，他却无法介入。Loki必须单独打败Laufey。否则持异议者总是会挑战他的统治权。Jotun只服从他们中最强大的一员。  
  
Mimir看着Laufey试图切断Loki的手臂，但魔法师设法躲过了这一击。 Laufey再次向他擦去，冰刃划开了Loki的右腿。魔法师跌倒了，但仍然保持上身直立，他的脸因疼痛而扭曲。  
  
年长的霜巨人移开了他的目光。皇室永远都这样，儿子反对父亲，兄弟对抗兄弟，他们都想争取至高无上的权力。  
  
尽管他在漫长的一生中充斥着这一切，也并没有让这件事情看起来更容易。  
  
  
  
Loki靠在他的剑上，急速地喘息着。对于一个十三英尺高的巨人来说，Laufey非常敏捷。难怪众神之父从未成功击败Jotun国王。他必须改变战术。Laufey正在转移他所有的攻击，他的防守太紧迫，他无法一击致命。他还能够到很长的范围，Laufey能够在远处缠绕他，而他必须靠近才能造成任何伤害。 Loki知道他不会靠技术取胜，Laufey比他拥有多数千年的战斗经验。  
  
情况很糟糕。他的左臂毫无用处地悬在他身旁，他的右腿在早些时候被Laufey击伤。失去大量血液后，他已经疲惫不堪。更不用说他快没有时间了，Thor即将带着冬棺抵达。他必须先解决Laufey，然后才能掌握这个可憎的神器，否则以他现在的情况他将没有希望战胜Jotunheim的国王。他不得不做一些出乎对方意料的动作来阻止Laufey。而这将需要很大的牺牲。  
  
Loki缓缓呼出一口气，屈从他的命运。他孤独地来到这个世界，为他的生活而战，现在以同样地方式离开看起来很合适。  
  
尽管知道他很有可能会在这片冰冷的荒原上死去，魔法师却很冷静。他的生命换来Thor的生命，他认为这是一个相当不错的交易。  
  
这个想法助长了他踌躇满志的决心。Loki抬起身子，无视身体上的刺痛。  
  
没有任何警告，他冲向Jotun的君主，举起武器。Laufey看到了空档，把剑从他的手上打落。Loki惊慌失措地倒退，试图找回他的武器。Jotun国王在胜利中笑了起来，迅速地刺入了他长子的腹部，握住冰刃的手柄狠狠撞击。他的脸靠近Loki，邪神则因为疼痛而尖叫。  
  
“你不是我的儿子，我应该在你出生的那天就杀死你。”Laufey冷笑道。  
  
在痛苦的阴霾中，Loki看到了他的机会。他竭尽全力，他的手变成了厚厚的锯齿状刀片，插入了Laufey的脖子。  
  
Jotun国王震惊地咆哮着甩开了Loki。魔法师被狠狠摔倒在地，他的头撞向了地面。他头骨上的疼痛欲炸。有一秒钟Loki以为它裂开了。  
  
从他俯卧的姿势中，Loki看着Laufey紧紧扣住他脖子上的锯齿孔洞，试图阻止血液奔流。Laufey向魔法师走来，想要结束他的性命，却没能迈出三步便倒下了。他死了。  
  
邪神重新将头放回到地板上，再也无法动弹。Loki朦胧地意识到他马上要进入休克，他经历了足够多的时间来认识这个症状。他感到极度的恍惚，黑暗渗入他的视野，感知也逐渐消失。  
  
Loki试图保持清醒，却丧失了意识。  
  
  
  
当战斗结束后，Mimir将自己传送到王庭，并向他的王子跑去。Loki脸色苍白，脉搏微弱，他的心脏即将停工。古老的霜巨人在意识到魔法师的受伤程度后倒吸了一口气。他的全身都有很深的伤口，但最糟糕的是他的腹部。Loki在如此短的时间内受到了太多的伤害，他的魔法跟不上。  
  
Mimir疯狂地开始使用他能想到的所有治疗法术，专注于腹部的伤口。然后他开始研究其他伤口以防止过度出血。经过几分钟的紧张之后，他感觉到Loki的魔力逐渐变强，他的身体开始自我修复。  
  
Loki慢慢地睁开眼睛，看到年长的霜巨人亲切的亲切面孔。 “你好，Mimir，”他粗声说道，“我没想到会再见到你。”  
  
“你吓了我一跳，你的举动太轻率了。”Mimir轻声道，他的王储礼貌地看着他。很明显，他曾多次听过相同的教训，但从未留心过。  
  
“谢谢你救我。”Loki低声说，听起来仿佛还年幼。Mimir早先的轻微恼怒也消失了，取而代之的是内疚。他忘记了对于霜巨人来说，他的王子仍然会被认为是少年。 Loki长得太快了，并且看见了他这个年龄的人不应该接触到的恐怖。  
  
Mimir 伸出手，亲切地拍了拍Loki的头，像祖父一样对他的孙子说。 “休息，殿下，你还没有完全康复。”  
  
“我必须找到Thor，他没有Mjolnir。”Loki说，挣扎着坐起来。  
  
在年长的霜巨人准备跟他争论的时候一个守卫带着雷神进来了，他们被眼前的屠杀镇住了。  
  
在一段时间里没有人有所动作。  
  
然后守卫开始开始疯狂大喊，他迅速跑出去，通知着整个宫殿。  
  
Thor则是忽略了穿过整个大殿散落在地板上的尸体。他的注意力完全固定在Loki身上，冬棺在他身上跳动。 “弟弟！你还好吗？”他喊道，看着Loki全身都是伤。魔法师沐浴在鲜血中，盔甲不整。  
  
Mimir在听到外面的混乱后低咒了一声。他担心有人在他的王子处于弱势状态期间伤害他。 “你们必须现在离开，”他告诉Loki和Thor，“我会把你们两个直接传送给Asgard。你会康复并重新获得力量。”  
  
Loki点点头，伸手去够他的兄弟。警卫闯进来时，他们已经走了。  
  
  
  
Freyr在Heimdall的瞭望台，等着Thor和Loki到达。雷神在几个小时前离开，当他进入Utgard时Heimdall失去了他的视线。 Laufey用强大的咒语包裹他的堡垒，阻止了任何窥探。他们无法知道发生了什么事。  
  
Alfheim的国王越来越焦虑，担心最坏的时刻发生了。这两兄弟可能遇到了致命的危险，或者他们已经死了，Laufey掌握了冬棺。  
  
他想去Utgard查看他们，但他不能冒着激怒霜巨人的风险，不能在在交易仍在进行中的时候。如果他与他的军队一起去那里，霜巨人会认为这是一种侵略行为，并立即宣战。  
  
’做不做都不是。’Freyr沉思着。如果他们在一个小时内还没回来，他就要进军Jotunheim。  
  
Freyr观察着他的军队。Vanaheim和Alfheim的军队是一群商人，农民和工匠。他们中许多人从未经历过战斗。他们并不像Aesir那样能顽强地战斗。然而，他们都在这里准备捍卫自己的领域。  
  
这让他感觉到沉重，他知道他正在派他的人民去送死。有时他希望Njord从未授予他宝座，或者能将它交给Freya。和大多数人想的不一样，当国王并不是一件愉快的工作。  
  
当入口出现的时候他的思绪被打断了，Thor和Loki翻滚在地。Freyr几乎要为这个解脱哭出声。但当他看到年轻的神时，他很快就变得凝重。Aesir 王子看起来非常糟糕。  
  
雷神立刻爬了起来。 “Heimdall！通知治疗师。”他惊慌地喊道。  
  
“我没事，让我休息片刻，”Loki在地上咕哝道。他试图轻描淡写自己的状况，但Freyr听到他的声音里的颤抖。  
  
“让我照顾他吧，”这位Vanir神族说道，把歇斯底里的Thor推开。他把手放在Loki的胸膛上，运用着他所能用到的所有魔法。当他开始检查Loki的身体时，Freyr畏缩了一下。肋骨骨折，肺部刺破，肩关节脱位，肠穿孔，器官损伤，各种裂伤和脑震荡。你能想到的问题，Loki都有。  
  
“Norns女神在对你微笑，我的朋友，你应该已经死了很多次了，但你有一种不可思议的活着的能力。”他评论道。在他身后，他听到了Thor的呜咽声。他给了雷神一个抱歉的表情。 “Loki会没事的，他在好转。”他向他的朋友保证道。当他说话时，他感觉到Loki的骨头在重新编织，他的器官以很快的速度修补。他从未见过这样的事情。  
  
“我真幸运。”魔法师哼了一声。他没有死，但他宁愿他死了，他全身都疼。他现在需要一些伏特加和阿司匹林。  
  
“Odin在上，发生了什么？” Sif问道，她和三勇士推开了人群。  
  
“Laufey和他的继承人已经死了，Loki打败了他们，”Thor说，看着他的兄弟，混合着敬畏和忧虑。Loki总是充满惊喜。他一手击败了三位最凶猛的霜巨人。他不知道Loki有这么大的能力，雷神承认这个有点吓到了他。  
  
其余的Aesir神族看起来目瞪口呆，包括通常坚忍的Hogun。Freyr只是与魔法师分享了一个了然的表情，感激地低下了头。 “你保证了我们领域的安全，Vanir和Ljósálfar感谢你。”  
  
Loki无力地笑了起来。 “谢谢你借给我一些魔法，我现在很好。” 他转向雷神的战争委员会。 “解散军队并告诉所有人返回家园， Jotunheim不再是威胁，”他下令道。  
  
“火巨人和黑暗精灵怎么样？他们仍然可能会攻击我们，” Volstagg插话道。  
  
邪神摇摇头。 “如果没有Laufey的部队，Surtr和Malekith的人数就不够多了。如果他们知道自己处于劣势，就不会去参战。”Loki耐心地解释道。  
  
仿佛是被传唤一般，Svartalfheim和Muspelheim的女性特使从Bifrost出现。她们对Freyr，Loki和Thor行礼。  
  
黑暗精灵是第一个说话的人。 “向您问候，陛下， Malekith国王和Surtr国王已经发出撤退的意向。我们的军队正在解散，他们希望继续与您的领土建立友好关系。”  
  
然后这位火巨人向Loki陈述道。 “恭喜您，殿下，我们的君主传达他们的问候，他们期待着即将到来的加冕典礼。”  
  
他们再次行礼后便消失了。Loki给了他们所有’我告诉过你'的样子。  
  
“那是什么意思？” Fandral疑惑地问道。 “Loki是Jotunheim的下一任国王？但他不是霜巨人。”即使Hogun和Volstagg也感到困惑。Sif比她的朋友更早意识到，但她什么都没说。  
  
“Fandral，你不应该有别的什么要做吗？”雷神尖锐地道。  
  
Fandral哽住了。 “好的，我现在就要走了。”他说道，然后跑开了。其余的人也跟着他。  
  
Loki站了起来，开始朝宫殿走去，或者说是蹒跚而行。所以，他的秘密被揭露了。他不打算等着人们燃起火炬和干草叉。  
  
“弟弟，你不应该动，你还没有完全康复。”Thor咆哮道。  
  
“让它见鬼去吧。”Loki喊回去，继续走着。他想要洗个澡，需要干净的衣服，还有很多的睡眠。不过不一定按这个顺序。  
  
“他很明显好了很多了。”Thor抱怨道。  
  
Freyr愉快地看着这两个人。 “我应该走了，我要跟他们报告这个好消息。” Alfheim的国王告诉Thor。 “我需要把我的人送回家，他们的家人正在等他们。”  
  
Thor抱住了年长的神。 “谢谢你，Freyr，为了一切。”  
  
“不客气，你去照顾你的弟弟吧。”Vanir说道，做出了嘘声。  
  
Thor最后一次感激地看了他一眼，然后追上Loki。  
  
  
  
魔法师终于回到了他的寝殿，Thor跟在他身后。没有任何提示，Thor开始解开他的胸甲和护臂甲。  
  
Loki悲惨地检查了他最喜欢的盔甲，损伤太严重了，而且有太多的穿孔需要修补。  
  
Thor看到了他弟弟的表情。 “如果你愿意，我会用相同的设计为你制作一个新的。”  
  
Loki什么也没说，他走向浴室。他开始用力的洗手和脸。他的确想要泡澡，但他有一种预感，Mimir很快会再次召唤他。  
  
血液一旦干燥就很难洗掉。它无处不在。头发，头皮，甚至指甲下。太多了，以至于洗手盆都被染成粉色。Loki盯着他的倒影。他想知道他能否被洗净。  
  
“弟弟？” Thor担心地问道，他的弟弟仍在继续洗手，粗糙地擦洗他的双手。 “Loki，停下来，它们很干净，”他说道，拿起毛巾擦干。  
  
当他看到Loki的变化时，雷神停顿了。他的弟弟一夜之间看起来变老了，他的眼睛染上灰霾。  
  
Loki把他的手从Thor挣开，仿佛他的触碰烧伤了他。  
  
“我杀了我的亲人……我杀了他们。这说明了什么？” 他低声说道。  
  
Thor不知所措。他的弟弟是他见过的最坚强的人之一，但即使是Loki也有受伤的时候。他想修补它，但他却不知道该怎么做。  
  
他慢慢走近魔法师。 “你必须防卫。除此之外你还能做什么？” 他说道，靠近Loki。 “你拯救了数百万人的生命，你完成了作为Asgard王子的职责。”  
  
Loki摇了摇头，没有迎向Thor的目光。 “我不是在为Asgard做这件事，我所想的都只是让你活着，我能否活下来并不重要。”他承认道。  
  
Thor之前的担忧迅速转向了愤怒，他对这个坦白感到惊骇。他把Loki压在墙上。 “你为什么如此渴望抛弃你的生活？” 他质问道，因Loki的话感到生气和受伤。他的弟弟一直都是这样，常常把自己置于危险之中。Loki不认为自己值得被珍视，这让Thor感到疼痛。  
  
Loki低下头，什么也没有说。  
  
雷神逼近，挤压着Loki的空间，他的脸几乎贴上对方的。他为他的弟弟能同时如此自私和无私感到震惊。Loki总是认为他做的是正确的事情，不顾后果。 “你为什么总是这样做？你很喜欢这样折磨我吗？”  
  
Loki只是盯着他，不理解他的意思。  
  
Thor毫无掩饰地开始哭泣。 “你总是把我抛在身后，”他指责，“我不能……没有你，这没有意义。”他抽泣道，声音嘶哑。他不能在失去一半灵魂的情况下继续活下去。他不知道为什么Loki无法理解这一点。  
  
邪神抚摸着Thor的脸，手指拂去他的眼泪。 “我很抱歉，”他低声说。  
  
两人站在那里，相拥着，Loki抚摸着雷神的头发，直到他不再哭泣。  
  
Thor弯下头，脸朝着Loki，试验性地贴上了对方的唇。这一秒钟Loki完全呆住了，然后他饥渴地压向Thor的嘴，这个举动让他们两人都有些惊讶。手摸索着紧握对方，Loki攫取他兄长的唇舌，把他拉得更加贴近。他的唇潮湿地席卷着Thor，舌头则在不断搅动。他们的嘴紧紧贴合，完美地适应对方。  
  
雷神用力地将Loki压向自己，力道大得可能会造成淤青。他内心深处涌起了对Loki皮肤的能消耗一切的需求，这能提醒自己他的弟弟没有又一次的从他眼前消失，他还活着。  
  
Thor咬了Loki的下唇，并吮吸着，这激起了一声呻吟。他捏了捏Loki的下巴，然后往下探到喉咙，这让魔法师颤抖和喘息。他愉悦地发现了Loki对耳后的一处位置特别敏感，摩挲那里会让魔法师因此发出美味的声响。  
  
亲吻Loki就像是亲吻漩涡，Loki的爱与欲望，愤怒与绝望，他把它们都展现给了Thor。他快窒息了，但他毫不在意。  
  
终于他们因为对空气的需要而松开了，Loki的瞳孔变大了，像是被绿色的圆环围住一样。他同时是如此美丽和慑人，他的力量环绕着他们。  
  
被这个亲吻迷住了的Thor觉得自己听到了有人在敲门。  
  
“进来。”Loki命令道，却没有让放开他的兄长。  
  
Heimdall 走进来，看到两人互相紧紧抱在一起，头发凌乱，嘴唇肿胀。守门人的表情毫无波动。  
  
“我很抱歉打断您，殿下，但是有一位名叫Mimir的霜巨人在外面等着您，他说您需要立即返回Jotunheim。” Heimdall告诉Aesir王子。  
  
雷神收紧了拥住Loki的手臂。 “不！请留在我身边。”他恳求道，知道接下来会发生什么。一旦Loki走出那扇门，一切都将改变。  
  
Loki只能悲伤地看着他，他的眼睛在寻求宽恕。他最后一次亲吻了Thor，在他的唇上轻轻触碰。  
  
它尝起来像是一个告别。  
  
  
  
  



	19. 第十九章 Pomp and Circumstance

  
  
  
“嘿，皇家美人，害怕了？”  
  
Loki抬起头来，惊讶地看到Tony偷偷溜回了他的寝殿。  
  
“是什么让你这么说？” 魔法师问道，忽视他粗俗的笑话，他仍旧咧出了一丝微笑。  
  
“好吧，对于一个即将在几分钟内登上王位的人，你看起来像是一场强制婚礼里不情愿的新郎。”Tony说。  
  
Loki把头埋进自己的手中。 “这是一个错误，”他呻吟道，深吸了一口气。 “我怎么能成为一位合适的霜巨人的国王，假如我连怎么当一名霜巨人都不知道。” 他不需要成为先知就知道他的统治将是一场灾难。  
  
Tony搂着神的肩膀，给了他一个安心的拍打。 “Tom，没有人期望你一开始就能把一切做好。你只是需要不断学习。”他安慰地说。 “记得吗，你当时并不想当我的联合CEO因为你觉得你会搞砸它？然后你像老板一样掌控着地球上最大的公司。从我看待你工作方式的一面来看，这对你来说不过是小意思。”  
  
Loki凝视着他最好的朋友，明显被感动了。 “感谢你的信任，Tony……这意味着很多。”他喃喃地说，被说服了。  
  
Tony给了他一个祝福的笑容。 “别客气。”  
  
  
  
“Tom怎么样了？” Steve问，因为Tony坐在他身边。  
  
这个亿万富翁回答说：“吓尿了，但他会没事的。“  
  
“如果仪式不会很快开始，这将会有一场争吵，”当人群变得更加不耐烦时，Bruce评论道。尽管大会堂已经满员，中间还留出了一大片空地。没有人进行社交活动，两个派别都在怀疑地彼此关注。  
  
Tony考虑着回去把Tom拖出来，然后门打开了。  
  
当Loki大步走向内部时，霜巨人们都向他鞠躬致敬。  
  
看似平静的国王正在竭尽全力避免着这些关注。所有君主及其家眷都到场了，Loki不禁感到不自然。走向皇座的路似乎没有尽头，遥远而超现实。  
  
他在前面看到了他的朋友; Darcy正在拍照，而Steve和Bruce高兴地挥了挥手。 Tony发出了令人鼓舞的声音，但Loki无法辨别它是什么。  
  
当他注意到几个世纪以来都没有见过的两个人时，他有些反应迟钝。  
  
Vili和Ve站在Odin旁边，喜气洋洋。  
  
Loki试图微笑回来，但最终做成了一个鬼脸。他的叔叔向他展示了同情的样子。他们确切地知道他的感受。  
  
当他看到Thor和Frigga时，他的步伐有些动摇。  
  
他的母亲正在抓着他兄弟的胳膊寻求支持，焦虑且伤心欲绝。她把Thor送给了Asgard，现在Jotunheim把Loki带走了。她再也没办法留住任何一个儿子。  
  
Thor的表情与Frigga的表情相衬。他想要在统治Asgard的时候有Loki在他身边，但那是个无法实现的梦想。  
  
Loki想过去安慰他们，但Mimir阻止了他。  
  
“来吧，Loki，Laufey的儿子。”  
  
魔法师深吸一口气，想要让自己的心脏停止在他的胸腔里捶打。  
  
“跪下。”  
  
Loki这样做了，低下了头。  
  
“你是否承诺忠于Jotunheim，为她和她的人民服务？”  
  
“我郑重承诺。”  
  
“你是否誓言要捍卫她直到最后一口气，并打败她的敌人？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“你是否发誓维护自己的法律，并认真履行自己的职责，作为国王？”  
  
“所有这些，我起誓。”  
  
然后Mimir举起双手，朗诵了一个咒语。一座镶刻有红色钻石的皇冠物化出现。上面有错综复杂的雕刻，类似散布在领域景观周围的冰柱。  
  
年长的霜巨人把皇冠放在了Loki的头上。  
  
Loki起身并面对他的臣民。  
  
时间似乎停了下来，屏住了它的呼吸。  
  
“这是Jotunheim的最高统治者，Loki陛下，Laufey的儿子。”Mimir宣称。  
  
霜巨人们接着发出震耳欲聋的咆哮声。在数千年里不得不忍受残暴的国王和精神病一样的王子们后，他们为有一个稳健的统治者感到狂喜。  
  
即使在这所有的噪音里，Loki都能听到他的朋友们的欢呼和鼓掌。  
  
它继续了几分钟。每个人都安静下来之后，接下来就是献礼的环节了。第一个是Surtr的女儿Skadi。  
  
Muspelheim的公主给他展示了一种由 bilgensnipe 鳞片制成的盔甲，这种盔甲非常耐用，并受到各地战士的珍视。Loki一直想要一个，但火巨人从来没有把他们的商品交给除盟友之外的任何人。  
  
“谢谢您，我的女士。”Loki笑着说，一边接受他的礼物。  
  
她没有回笑。相反，她给了魔法师一个极其厌恶的表情，并且没有说一句话就回到她的座位上。  
  
Loki竖起眉毛，想知道她的厌恶是基于什么。然后他回忆到，他把她的哥哥Suttung投进监狱，并杀死了她的未婚夫Byleistr。他的脸部抽搐了一下。  
  
Jotun国王转向下一位公主。  
  
Malekith的女儿Amora给了他一些罕见的法术。Loki翻阅着页面。它主要由诅咒组成。如果落入邪恶之手，它会造成相当可怕的后果。  
  
“Svartalfheim的礼物让您欢喜吗，陛下？” Dökkálfr愉悦地问道，她站得很近。与Skadi不同， Amora似乎并不对她未婚夫Helblindi的死亡感到沮丧。  
  
Loki的脸变白了，他退后一步。 “呃，是的，这很有趣。非常感谢，Amora公主。”  
  
黑暗精灵没有意会到他的暗示，她把手放在了他的胸前。 “我知道其他那本书上没有写的咒语，如果你喜欢，我可以教给您。”她笑着说，笑容里露出了太多的牙齿。  
  
“呃......”  
  
Freya粗暴地挡住他们之间。 “够了，他不感兴趣，你这个放荡粗野的女人。不要再让自己尴尬了。”她咆哮着，对Amora说。  
  
Amora看起来好像要挖出Freya的眼睛，幸好Malekith在她能制造出状况之前把他的女儿叫了回来。她怒气冲冲地离开了高台，发誓要诅咒Loki和Freya。  
  
爱神无动于衷地冷笑着。  
  
“你真的应该停止挑衅你遇到的每一个人，”Freyr带着礼物接近高台。  
  
“什么？她让他不舒服！” Vanaheim的公主喊道。  
  
Freyr不理睬他的双胞胎妹妹，给Loki呈上了一个带着小树苗的陶罐。  
  
“这是一棵橄榄树，”Vanir神族说道。 “它不受霜冻影响，只需要少量的光和水。我还带来了其他水果的样本，都准备好能被种植。”  
  
Loki高兴地接受了礼物。有了Freyr的植物， Jotunheim将不需要再完全依赖于其他领域的进口食物。 “我的朋友，你做得足够多了，谢谢你。”  
  
Alfheim的国王谦虚地微笑着。 “我很高兴你喜欢它。”  
  
“轮到我了，” Freya 蹦蹦跳跳地跑来。 “这个给你，”她说道，递给Loki一块月光石吊坠，“以及不客气。”  
  
Loki在碰到它时警觉到了什么， “这是我认为的那个东西吗？” 他探寻着，仿佛这份礼物里带着炭疽。  
  
“这是生育项链，” Freya证实，她忍不住笑道。  
  
Loki几乎想把坠子扔到Mimir那。他想要洗澡，他感觉自己脏兮兮的。  
  
Freya叹了口气。 “Loki，你的直系快要灭绝了，你不能让它就那样消失。”她直言不讳地说。  
  
“恐怕她是对的。作为国王的其中一个职责就是培养继承人。” Freyr插话道，竭尽全力保持一张平直的脸。但他看起来像是便秘了。  
  
“培养继承人？” Loki重复道。该死的生育之神。 “这有点太早了，你不觉得吗？我甚至还没有当够一个小时的国王！” 他浑身发抖。  
  
“把它交给你未来的王后，” Freya坚持道，无视他的抗议，“或者你留给自己用。既然你是一个变形者，你有能力自己生下孩子。”为了让Thor能听到，她说得十分大声。 Asgard国王想要装聋，但他变红的耳朵出卖了他。  
  
Loki可以听到Tony和Darcy在后面大笑起来。  
  
“你们两个让我真的很不舒服，”他咕哝道。  
  
Freya软化了一些，“我知道亲爱的，我们很抱歉。”她说，抚摸着Loki的脸颊。 “Freyr和我都只想你能得到最好的。我们只希望你的统治能成功。”  
  
Loki无法维持他的恼怒了，在这对双胞胎如此真诚的情况下。他认可，并点了点头表示感谢。  
  
Thor是最后一位了。当后面突然发生骚动时，他正要展示出他的礼物。  
  
“等等！” 有人大喊道。两个矮人向他面前跑来，拖出了一个长方形的盒子。  
  
是Brokkr和Eitri，Nidavellir著名的金属匠人。  
  
“请原谅我们的迟到，我们把您的礼物放错了位置，于是不得不在整个车间里搜寻它。”Brokkr解释道，试图喘过气来。  
  
Loki并没有试图掩饰他的惊讶。他不太喜欢Brokkr和Eitri，上次他遇到这两个人时，他们把他的嘴缝了起来。直到今天，疤痕还未褪去。  
  
从Thor冰冷的面容来看，他也没有忘记。  
  
“我们当时分开得相当不友善，但我们必须知道您是否会尊重自己的话，”Eitri意有所指地说道。  
  
Loki和Thor交换了一个困惑的表情。  
  
Brokkr继续说道。 “任何魔法师都可以毫不费力地解除这个咒语，但您没有。您遵守了承诺。”  
  
Loki恍然大悟，“那么所有这些......不愉快......是某种考验？”他惊讶道。  
  
Eitri点了点头。 “您通过了，您已经证明自己是值得的。”他打开了盒子，里面是一把剑。  
  
作为一把剑，这是相当不伦不类的。它没有镶嵌在刀柄上的宝石，也没有任何雕刻品。  
  
但是Loki最清楚不通过外表去判断一样事物。  
  
“我们赠与您Lævateinn，九界最锋利的剑。”两兄弟吟诵道。  
  
整个大厅里的人都倒吸了一口气。  
  
Loki小心翼翼地将它从箱子里拿出来，对它的轻薄感到惊讶。Lævateinn比他的原本的剑更适合他的手。很长一段时间他从来都不理解Aesir神族对武器的崇敬，但现在他知道为什么了。  
  
明智的选择是拒绝礼物。它太强大了，太诱人了。  
  
但如果他不接受它，Brokkr和Eitri会把它冒犯。 Nidavellir是一个潜在的盟友，也是一个有影响力的盟友。双方一直在向矮人们示好，希望能够垄断他们制造的优秀武器。  
  
毫无疑问，如果他不接受Lævateinn，任何其他人都会比他更没有顾忌。 Surtr或Malekith会为这把剑付出一座金山。  
  
“这是一份非凡的礼物，从今天起，Nidavellir受到Jotunheim的保护，作为我的感激之情。”Loki庄严地宣布道。  
  
Brokkr和Eitri很高兴。 “陛下您非常慷慨。”他们说道，向 Jotun 的国王鞠躬。  
  
如同他们的匆匆到来，他们也匆匆离去。  
  
终于，轮到Thor了。  
  
两个人都没有说话，突然都赧然起来。自那个重大的夜晚后，他们之间的事情一直令人感到难以忍受的不适。  
  
Aesir国王一动不动，站在他面前。  
  
Loki的目光飘到了一旁，四处张望，来避开眼前的金发大个儿。  
  
这持续了很长时间，甚至连Mimir也感到了不安。他清了清嗓子。 “有什么不对吗，陛下？”  
  
Loki回应道， “不，一切都很好。” 他转向Thor，指着他拿着的木箱子。 “这是给我的吗？”  
  
Thor眨了眨眼，好像他也才回过神。 “噢，是的。” 他打开了箱子。  
  
Loki的下巴掉了下来。  
  
“我想是时候把它交还给Jotunheim了。”Thor说，把远古冬棺拿了出来。  
  
霜巨人们在看到它的时候几近暴怒。  
  
Loki抓住Thor并拉近他。 “你疯了吗？你为什么把这玩意带到这里？” 他愤怒地低声说。雷神使他处于相当尴尬的境地。他看向奥丁寻求帮助。  
  
众神之父的脸是令人担忧的阴霾，他似乎想要冲上台，把他头生子的脑袋磕到地板上。他的弟弟们却跟他不一样。Vili和Ve点点头，并竖起了大拇指。他们很高兴能摆脱那被诅咒的遗物，它给任何拥有它的人带来了祸患和不幸。  
  
  
  
“这可以作为Asgard的诚意的象征，并促进我们的领域之间的友谊。”Thor宣称，没有意识到他造成的破坏。  
  
Loki只能痛苦地微笑。  
  
  
  
“这是一个伟大的加冕礼。” Ve说。 “上次我们在这里的时候，我们怀揣着一个婴孩和一座东棺。现在我们的小王子长大了。”他留恋地补充道。  
  
“这是Norns的意志，”Vili同意道，并对这一切的落实感到高兴。 “你的侄子令人敬佩，把这件遗物交还给Jotuns。”他说道，骄傲地凝视着Thor。  
  
仪式结束，宴会正在进行中。长桌子取代了一排椅子，仆人们纷纷献上食物和蜂蜜酒。  
  
Loki和他的叔叔及其家人坐在一起。Tony和其他人在旁边，喝酒和享受这一切。  
  
但邪神并没有在听他们的对话。他被眼前的景象困扰着。  
  
Thor坐在他们的两个堂兄弟Vali和Balder旁边。他们在外观上与雷神相似是不可思议的，这令人不安。  
  
‘这是某些强大的Borson基因。’Loki沉思着。观察他们非常有趣，因为个性鲜明，他们其实十分不同。Balder是聪明优雅的，Vali看起来比较市井，他穿着皮夹克，还有满身的纹身。而Thor则是……别的东西。  
  
“哇，这就像不同颜色的Thor。”Tony吹口哨，在邪神旁边欢呼着。 “你怎么看，你是要魁梧但是严肃的褐发，狂野危险的红发，还是壮硕健美的金发？”  
  
Loki用力给了Tony一个肘击。  
  
“别跟我说这不是你疯狂的幻想的现实化......”Tony窃笑，扭动着眉毛。  
  
“闭嘴，喝你的蜂蜜酒，”Loki说道，给亿万富翁倒了一个满杯。  
  
当Tony被分心时，他观察到Vili的妻子Serenity。这个凡人看起来太安静了，她正盯着太空，目光呆滞。  
  
“Vili叔叔，你在Serenity婶婶身上使用了魔法吗？她似乎有点茫然。”Loki说道，语气充满了忧虑。  
  
Vili显得羞怯。 “来这里的路上她一直歇斯底里。”  
  
Balder一直对父亲怒目而视，说话道 “哟父亲，我想知道为什么。”他面无表情，“也许是因为你在过去的三十年里对我们隐藏你的身份？如果Frigga婶婶没有邀请我们，你永远不会告诉我们真相。”  
  
“我害怕告诉她，当Ve告诉他的妻子时，她跟他离婚了。我不想让我们的家庭经历这种事。”Vili说道。  
  
“确实， Brunhild说我是个疯子，然后离开了。” Ve抱怨道，用更加暴力的手段切他盘子里的肉。  
  
“在我们还是小孩的时候，我告诉过你，我们的父亲是神，记得吗？” Vali加入道。  
  
“你也告诉过我你是岩石之神，我应该怎么想？” Balder的声音咔嚓作响。他从桌子上站起来，愤怒地离开。  
  
Vili想要跟着他儿子，但众神之母将手放在他的手臂上，阻止了他。  
  
“让Balder自己去接受，给他时间。”Frigga建议道。 “无论发生什么事，你仍然是他的父亲。”  
  
Vili发出一声缓慢的呼气，点了点头。  
  
Jane忧心忡忡地看着丈夫离开。  
  
“欢迎来到这个家庭，”Loki喃喃地说。 “我敢打赌，你从来没有料到你第一次来到遥远的领域是这样的，看我们吵架和争论。”  
  
Jane苦笑道， “我想这对所有地方的家庭来说都是一样的，不管是不是凡人。”她然后告退了，并在Balder之后匆匆离去。  
  
与此同时，Thor正在和Vali攀谈。 “那么，你在Midgard做什么？”  
  
“我是一个叫Valhallen的乐队的主唱，我们主要在周年纪念日和聚会上演出，”Vali笑着说。 “我正在等待唱片公司给我们一个足够的休息时间，然后我们就都准备好了。”当他在说话时，Sif从他们的桌旁走过。 “哇，那个美丽的宝贝是谁？”他大声说道，然后瞬间就被打倒。  
  
“我不建议你和Sif调情，她会让你失望的，”Thor警告道。  
  
“我喜欢我的女人争强好胜，来吧，帮我，替我介绍一下。”Vali把金发从他的座位上拉开。Thor别无选择，只能跟着他。他有一种感觉，他将不得不阻止Sif伤害他多情的表哥。  
  
“祝贺你顺利度过加冕，侄子，我差点忘了给你你的礼物，”Vili说道，把一块大布袋递给Loki。 “对不起，这不是武器，我们在威斯康星州没有任何像样的金属匠。”  
  
Loki和Tony朝里面看了看。里面装满了芝士。  
  
“这有足够的芝士可以做一个月火锅了。”托尼说。 “Steve，想芝士火锅一下（注1）吗？”他一脸纯洁地说。  
  
超级战士被自己的饮料呛到。  
  
Darcy和Bruce咯咯笑了起来。其他人只是盯着，没有听懂这个笑话。  
  
“谢谢你，Vili叔叔，”Loki说，把袋子放在一边。“为什么要强调顺利？”  
  
“在以前它总是更多的和暴力和骚乱联系在一起。”Vili回答。 “比如说，在Njord的加冕典礼上，有人试图暗杀他。”  
  
Loki瞥了一眼坐在隔壁桌旁的Vanaheim国王。他无法想象海神有敌人。Njord是现今最随和的人。  
  
“不要忘记，在Odin的盛宴期间， Heierún挣脱了，她开始抵伤所有的客人。”Ve说道，  
  
众神之父皱起了眉头。他宁愿不要想起那个令人尴尬的事件。  
  
“你的意思是一个女人去刺伤人，这很糟糕。”Darcy惊恐地说。  
  
“不，我亲爱的，Heierún是Odin的杀人山羊。”Vili回答。  
  
“她还会制造最好的酒，你现在正在喝她的产品。”Ve补充说。  
  
Steve，Bruce和Darcy吐出他们的饮料，Tony则一口饮尽。  
  
Vili的手指敲击着，继续道。 “在Malekith举行的仪式中，内战爆发了， Surtr的会场着火了，我们几乎被活烤。”他颤抖着说。  
  
“它开始随着年轻一代而改变，”Ve沉思着说道，“我记得我在Freyr的典礼里睡着了，没有发生任何令人兴奋的事情。”  
  
“Thor的加冕怎么样？” Steve问，他擦拭着下巴上的蜂蜜酒。  
  
Vili的表情变得冷漠。 “我们不知道，我们不在那里。”  
  
“Odin忘了邀请我们，我觉得你老糊涂了，你这个老傻瓜。”Ve发牢骚，给了他兄长一个愤恨的眼神。  
  
“你为什么不让你的乌鸦给我们送消息？这不又像我们在Midgard会收到通知。”Vili抱怨道。  
  
Odin翻了个白眼，他希望自己能更有耐性一点。他爱他的兄弟们，但他们总是会激怒他。 “噢，你给我儿子送礼物了吗？” 他疲倦地问道，试图改变这个话题。  
  
Ve活跃了起来。 “还没有，它还在进行中。如果你想看看，我有粗略的大纲。”他告诉Loki。  
  
“你正在写一本关于我的书吗？”  
  
“当然，那些可怕的僧侣们玷污了你的名字，写着什么你会是怪物的父亲，还会终结世界。这是什么胡言乱语，”Ve咆哮道，对他的侄子表示愤慨。 “我总是说，不要激怒手里拿笔的人。”他说道，轻轻拍了拍Loki的手。他笑道。  
  
“现在是时候让每个人都知道故事的一面，你不觉得吗？”  
  
  
  
  
  
“你刚刚放弃了Asgard对Jotunheim唯一的优势，Aesir神族们不会很高兴的。”Loki说道。他和Thor正在下楼前往宫殿的金库。其他人都去休息了，但是雷神问Loki他是否可以陪伴他去放置礼物。  
  
Thor耸耸肩。 “我相信你，这才是最重要的。”  
  
Loki不知道是该感到受宠若惊还是生气。 “总有一天，那些盲目的信心会让你一败涂地。”他摇着头说。他担心Thor，雷神对关于自己的事总是那么天真。他无法像以前那样向他的哥哥提出建议，这会被视作干预Asgard的事务。现在他应该把Jotunheim的利益放在首位，而这进一步加剧他的困境。  
  
这只是他统治的开始，但他作为Jotun国王和Aesir王子的双重身份已经让他举步维艰。  
  
“你不打算使用Lævateinn？”Thor问道，因为魔法师把剑放在了基座上。  
  
Loki笑了起来。如果按照他的方式行事，他只会保留盔甲，盆栽植物和Vili叔叔的一袋芝士。剩下的，特别是该死的生育项链，他会把它们塞进一个无底洞。但这由不得他决定。技术上来说，这些礼物是Jotunheim的财产，而不是他的。  
  
“我挺满意我原本的剑。”Loki回答。  
  
Thor皱起眉头。 “你不足够相信自己能去挥舞它。”他评价道。  
  
邪神沉默了。有些时候Thor极富洞察力。  
  
“我很害怕，”Loki承认道，转身面对雷神。 “我不想和你开战。” 但他会的。战争每隔几千年就会在他们的领域之间爆发，就像装了发条一样。他很确定最终他们会站在战场的对立两面。远古冬棺的回归还不足以消除敌意。他怀疑在命运的安排里他是否能够改变什么。  
  
这会毁灭他的，假如他要与Thor，Freyr和Freya这些他爱的、陪伴他长大的人开战。  
  
“我们不会的，我们会确保不会到那一步。”Thor坚定地说。Loki并没有被说服。 “弟弟，你为什么要让这种令人不安的想法折磨自己？” 他说着，看到Loki如此烦恼，他感到很难过。这应该是他胜利的一天，但相反，他的弟弟被忧虑所困扰。  
  
“有其父必有其子。（注2）”Loki平静地说。  
  
Thor执起Loki的手，轻轻吻了一下。 “你一点不像Laufey，你的血缘不会定义你。”他说道，声音里充满了坚定的信念。  
  
Loki的胸部痛苦地抽搐着。从来没有人对他展示过这样的绝对信任。Thor说得就像是他的意志力本身就能够去阻止可怕的事情发生。  
  
他不认为这是可能的，但是Loki发现自己却更倾向去认同Thor。  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.芝士火锅fondue。同样的梗，以前队长会把fondue做动词认为是跟人做爱。
> 
> 2.原句The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.直译作苹果不会掉落在离树太远的地方。


	20. 第二十章  Dream a Little Dream of Me 【完结】

  
  
  
Loki抵达Abyss时已经过了午夜。他一出现，灯光就自动打开了。  
  
“你好，Tom先生，”AI迅速地问候道。  
  
“嘿JARVIS，很高兴再次听到你的声音。”Loki回应道，习惯性地对天花板微笑。  
  
“你想让我通知Tony先生你的到来吗？”  
  
“他还醒着吗？” 神问道。  
  
如果可以的话JARVIS会翻起白眼。 “是的，他总是睡得很晚。或者干脆不睡。”  
  
Loki感受到了AI明显的挫败。 “这是一场我们没有希望能打赢的战争，JARVIS。”他环顾着他原本的住处说道。让他感到高兴的是，这和他一年前离开时的状态一模一样。  
  
“他正在他的工作室，升级他的盔甲。”AI告诉他。  
  
“谢谢。我要去给他一个惊喜。”神说道，直接把自己传送到了Tony的位置。  
  
  
  
Tony蜷缩在一张钢桌上，手中拿着焊枪。他没有注意到站在附近的魔法师，仍然专注于他的工作。  
  
“你为什么仍然醒着？已经凌晨两点了。”Loki看着Tony的最新成果评论道。  
  
亿万富翁差点从椅子上掉下来。 “Tom，我在梦游吗？” 他大声说道，震惊地张大嘴巴。  
  
“嗨，Tony，”Loki展开笑容。  
  
“你在这里干什么？你不是在统治巨型蓝精灵吗？”  
  
“我让Mimir让我休息一下。”  
  
Tony歪了他的头，疑惑道，“真的吗？”  
  
“当然，我做了一些让步。”Loki承认，畏缩了一下。他并不想去履行它们。  
  
“这是其中一个要求？” Tony问道，指着Loki手臂下面的钻石皇冠。  
  
神点点头。Mimir坚持要他带上它，以此提醒他对Jotunheim的誓言。  
  
“我敢打赌，说唱歌手会用左边的蛋去换这个闪闪发亮的东西。”当Loki将皇冠放在桌子上时，Tony开玩笑道。然后他的表情变得严肃。 “那么......你的计划是什么？”  
  
“好吧，我有几个选择，我可以回到Asgard和Thor一起生活，Victor也问我是否可以帮他征服这个世界。”  
  
Tony的脸拉下了。  
  
“……或者我可以和你在一起，在这里。”Loki说，盯着地板，不确定。 “就是说，如果你还想要我。”  
  
“你的意思是你要永远留下来？你不会离开了吗？”亿万富翁试探性地问道，不敢指望这是真的。  
  
“你自己说的，我们天才必须要粘在一块儿。”Loki说道，嘴角露出一丝笑容。  
  
Loki发现自己被Tony抱住了。  
  
“我简直不敢相信你在这里。”Tony紧紧地靠在Loki的肩膀上呼吸。  
  
Loki的心中萦绕着Tony声音里的惊讶和难以置信。他最好的朋友被抛弃过太多次，他没有想过能有人真的会为他而回来。神发誓他再也不会让这件事发生。  
  
魔法师回抱了Tony。 “我恐怕你无法摆脱我了。还有谁会不停要求你吃沙拉，让你像普通人一样睡觉？Bruce和Steve对你太心软了。”  
  
笑声和抽泣声混杂在Tony的声音里。当他退开时，Loki的衬衫都被浸湿了。  
  
“不是我在抱怨，但是你不是应该在做培养继承人或者什么别的事吗？” Tony回击道，他那水汪汪的微笑也变成了熟悉的吃屎一样的傻笑，Loki习惯去喜欢它了。  
  
Loki叹了口气。 “你不能不说这个，不是吗？” 他假装恼怒道。  
  
“不能。”  
  
  
  
  
  
Thor轻轻地在自己的宝座上轻轻敲打他的手指，虚听着一位年老的贵妇人对一块在他出生之前就存在争端的土地的发泄。  
  
事实证明，让雷神感到烦躁的是，统治一个王国涉及着长期的乏味。通常是Loki负责管理Asgard的常规事务，这些不受重视的，但却至关重要的日常事务使这个领域顺利运行。  
  
他的弟弟也许是离开了，但他对王国事务的广泛影响依然存在。邪神订立的条约和贸易协议仍然有效，Asgard的持久繁荣主要归功于Loki的努力。他从来没有真正感谢过Loki。  
  
当天的第n次，雷神发现他的思绪又飘向了Jotun国王。  
  
Heimdall 告诉他Loki已经回到了Midgard。Thor曾希望他的兄弟免受不必要的痛苦，神不应该与凡人有过多的联系。尽管如此，他并没有嫉恨Loki选择他的朋友们而不是他。魔法师在那里比他在任何其他地方看到的都要快乐。  
  
  
  
当一位侍从禀告他被众神之父召唤时，雷神的思绪被打断了。他很高兴被打断，眼前的贵妇人仍在抱怨过往的不公，且没有任何迹象表明她很快就会停止。他致歉了自己的离席，匆匆赶往父母的宫殿。这让这位贵妇很懊恼。  
  
Thor敲门之后便进去了。  
  
Odin在为他的乌鸦喂食，Frigga坐在她的织布机上编织。  
  
众神之母在他进来时向她的长子微笑。众神之父则是继续喂Huginn和Munnin，背对着Thor。  
  
Odin内心叹了口气。他不需要转过身去看就知道他儿子脸上挂着无精打采的表情。他打量窗外的景象来衡量雷神的情绪。今天的天空依然阴云密布，如同它在过去几个月里一样。  
  
至少它不再下雨了，感谢Norns的怜悯。  
  
“是时候停止了。”Odin说凭空道。  
  
雷神停顿了一下，疑惑道。 “停止什么，父亲？”  
  
“所有这些沉思和忧郁，你像鬼魂一样在大殿里游荡。”  
  
Thor看起来很尴尬。他张开嘴巴想解释，却说不出一个字。  
  
众神之父继续道， “你的心思总是在其他地方，它影响着整个王国。你应该知道的。”他斥责道。Odin曾多次教诲他的儿子想让他表现得像一个适当的国王，但他却没能做到。  
  
索尔从Odin的苛刻语气中瑟缩了下来。 “我很抱歉我的失职，父亲。”他无力呢喃道。  
  
Frigga停止了编织，站到了她儿子旁边，给他一些支持。 “亲爱的，不要对Thor这么严厉，他正在努力。”她恳求道。  
  
雷神感激地对他的母亲笑了笑。但她接下来说的话则是将他的肺部的空气都驱逐了出去。  
  
“我们的儿子恋爱了，你不能因此而责备他。”  
  
众神之父抹了把脸，屈服道，“我知道。”  
  
Odin早在Thor和Loki意识到之前就已经看出来了。他的儿子们一直都很亲密，超过了正常甚至是健康的状态。他们两个坠入爱河并不是一个意外，而是必然。他对他们的关系没有任何异议，只是当这涉及到君王的义务时才存在问题。  
  
他曾想过Thor能够将他的私人感情和官方事务分开，但显然他的儿子还有很多要改善的地方。  
  
雷神看起来如此可怜，Odin的怒火消散了。 “Thor，你从小就梦想成为国王，你真正渴望的是什么？”他轻轻地拍了一下他。  
  
Thor保持沉默，他发现他很难阐明自己的想法。这是他无数次问自己的问题，但没有一次能得到明确的答案。从他记事起他就想统治Asgard，但自从这一切开始之后，他却觉得这是一件异常艰苦的差事。他现在所有的，只是这个空洞的，压在胸中的负重。而在漫长永恒的余生里要独自去完成这件事的想法，让他无法承受。  
  
无需言语，Odin看到了潜藏在他孩子眼中的绝望，也确认了他需要知道的东西。  
  
他对Thor很严格，为了Asgard他必须如此。然而他并不想让他的儿子不幸福。违背Thor的意志强留他在这里显得毫无必要。Odin看向他的妻子，Frigga鼓励地点点头。  
  
“去找Loki吧。陪在他身边，只要你想，无论多久。但当你回来时，答应我你会成为这个领域值得拥有的国王。”  
  
雷神花了整整一分钟去理解这句话。 “但是，父亲，谁会在我离开时管理Asgard？”  
  
众神之父微笑着轻轻拍了拍他儿子的头。  
  
“我照看这个国度的时间比你活着还长。我认为Asgard能在没有你的情况下安然无恙。”  
  
  
  
  
  
“嘿，Steve和我要去Earl那来点圣代，要一起吗？” Tony嚷嚷道，骚扰着他的联合CEO。  
  
Loki的手指盘旋在键盘上。 “不，谢谢。我还有一堆电子邮件发送。”他分心答道。  
  
“Tom，现在是星期五晚上，工作周结束了。”Steve提醒他说。  
  
神眨了眨眼。他没有注意到这个。  
  
“来吧，你看起来需要休息一下。”Tony摇摇头。  
  
“但是这不违反兄弟守则吗？不要打扰兄弟的约会？” Loki指出。另外，他也不想做电灯泡。  
  
“如果冰淇淋可以让你不那么沮丧，偶尔破坏一下守则有什么问题？”  
  
“我不沮丧！” Loki否认道。  
  
Tony哼了一声。 “骗得过我。”  
  
“你还好吗？你最近看起来很忧虑。”Steve问道，坐在魔法师的对面。  
  
“他又开始渴望（注1）了。”Tony回答。 “你什么时候才能从你的金发美人里走出来？你需要放下，那对双胞胎也这样告诉你了。”他唠叨道，因为缺乏进展而感到愤怒。蜜糖往下滴都比这两人的进度快（注2）。  
  
Loki停止了他的工作，盯着Tony。  
  
“我一辈子都在等Thor，我还可以再等等。”神简单地说道。  
  
Tony沉默了下来。他总是忘记他的好朋友已经度过了漫长的时光，看到过脚下的帝国崛起又陨落。亿万富翁吞咽着，为亲见这种不变的挚爱而感到谦卑。  
  
“真的，我很好，不要让我阻挡你们去约会。” Loki恢复了打字，表示谈话结束。  
  
“好的Tom。我们走吧，Tony，”Cap说道，站起来，拖着他的男朋友。与Tony不同，他知道适时给这位国王一点空间。Tony试图摆脱他的抓力，但Steve坚持住了。  
  
“该死的你和你性感的肌肉。”Tony抱怨说，超级士兵把他拉到电梯里。  
  
“当我压制住你时你明明喜欢它。”Steve得意地笑着说。  
  
Tony的脸变红了。看到Steve的挑逗的一面总是会打倒他。 “我们干脆跳过圣代，直接上吧。”他低吼，双手向下探去。  
  
Steve给了他一个只能被形容为风骚的表情。 “为什么我们不能兼得？”  
  
“变态。”  
  
Loki压住了他的耳朵。就是这样。Tony实现了不可能的事情，他最终腐化了美国队长。 “你们两个听起来像是糟糕的毛片。”他在房间里喊道。  
  
“你只是嫉妒，因为你什么都没有。”亿万富翁大吼道。 “花柳病是真的存在的，你知道吧。”  
  
Loki没有理Tony。  
  
神再次说话时，门已经要关上了。  
  
“嘿，伙计们......尽量不要伤害对方，好吗？”  
  
Tony停止了抚摸Steve。这对情侣交换了一个了然的表情，意识到Tom是在谈论他的过往。  
  
Steve和Tony严肃地点点头，十指紧扣。  
  
“我们不会的。”  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce和Darcy也出去看电影，留下了Jotun国王独自在大厦。  
  
当Loki完成了他的电子邮件，他洗了个澡，换上了更舒适的衣服。他知道自己今晚不会睡觉，所以他走上了阳台。  
  
他凝视着星星已经有一段时间了。  
  
并不是说要那里有什么好看的。摩天大楼的亮光和空气污染遮盖了曼哈顿的夜空。  
  
Loki犹豫着他是否应该对此做点什么。通常他会克制地去使用自己新生的能力，但这又不会伤害谁，就一次。  
  
魔法师抬起双臂，集中精力。  
  
那些偶然抬头看曼哈顿的天空的人都被视线所及所震惊。就好像一块面纱在整个城市被揭开，露出了闪闪发光的宇宙。  
  
这一晚的星星特别明亮。  
  
Loki满意地看着他的作品。与Asgard相比它并没有那么宏伟，但也足够了。  
  
  
  
与此同时，雷神通过Bifrost抵达了Stark大厦。他被突然发出的声音惊吓到。  
  
“晚上好，Thor先生。有什么需要帮助吗？” JARVIS打招呼道。  
  
“啊，你好，远方的精灵。我可以进来吗？” Thor问道，感觉和空气说话有点傻。Midgard人很奇怪，他们为什么不能用正常的侍从？  
  
“当然。” 电梯打开了。Thor发誓他听到了这个无实体的家伙声音里的愉悦。“Tom先生在Abyss。”AI温和地说道，把雷神带到适当的楼层。  
  
“谢谢你。”Thor说道，他向外走去。Loki的房间光线昏暗，没有任何地方有年轻的神的迹象。  
  
他走向他弟弟的房间并开始敲门。  
  
没有回应。  
  
雷神犹豫了，也许他应该等到早上。然而他发现自己还是推开了门，希望能看到那个深色头发的人。  
  
Loki靠在栏杆上，面向天空。尽管天气寒冷，他却光着脚，只穿着一件宽松的白色T恤和灰色运动裤。  
  
Thor觉得这是他此生见过最美丽的景象。无论作为男人还是女人，Aesir神族或是霜巨人，Loki在各种形态下都如此光彩照人，难以置信的美丽夺目。  
  
当看到Thor站在门口时，Loki的眼睛睁大了。  
  
“Thor？一切还好吗？” 他在Aesir国王向他走来时问道。  
  
雷神看起来有些羞怯。 “父亲把我赶出来了。”他喃喃道。  
  
“Odin又放逐了你？”  
  
Thor惊恼， “什么？不，完全不是这样。” 然而Loki并没有对此很意外，这让他更沮丧了。  
  
“假如你这样说。”Loki说道，眼中闪烁着欢乐。  
  
雷神皱起眉头。  
  
Loki轻笑起来，把愤怒的金发大个拽向自己。 “你一直很容易被激怒，哥哥。”他在Thor耳边轻声说道。  
  
Thor颤栗，这是真的。魔法师是唯一一个甚至不需要尝试就知道自己一切想法的人。他迟迟没有意识到，Loki对他有这么大的影响力，从一开始就是这样。  
  
  
  
  
  
“你想我了吗？” Loki问道，他的嘴唇如此接近，Thor可以感觉到他的话语贴上了自己的皮肤。  
  
雷神的回应是将手伸到Loki的脖子上，轻轻地将他们的嘴唇压在一起。  
  
他们的第一个亲吻里都是肾上腺素和绝望，唇齿之间都是伤人的力度，缺乏一切温情。  
  
Thor因此要确保这一次能温柔和从容不迫，舌头挑开Loki的嘴唇，让彼此交缠在一起。Loki抬起一只颤抖的手，滑过Thor的后颈，手指缠在头发上，把他拉得更近。  
  
他们一直在接吻，直到因为窒息而眩晕才分开，呼吸着对方的空气。  
  
“欢迎回来。”Loki喃喃道，对着Thor的嘴唇微笑着。  
  
Thor闭上了眼睛，时逾经年，他第一次能感受到内心的平和。  
  
他终于到家了。  
  
  
  
  
  
-END-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.参考前文“死鹦鹉”那个梗
> 
> 2.原文Molasses climbing uphill，俚语。Slower than molasses going uphill表示极端的慢


End file.
